Dans l'amour avec un duc
by trabeck
Summary: Reno and his pirate crew raid the cargo ship of the Duke of France and find the only survivor, the Duke of France himself, Vincent Valentine.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: We do not own Final Fantasy 7 and make no money from this.

~Here's out new story! French translations at the bottom!~

_My dearest Olivine, May 21, 1722_

_My travels have gone great so far, but I miss being at your side. I how the baby is alright, I think of it and you every night before I go to sleep.. Your scent is long gone from the silk handicraft you gave me, I miss it so my sweet. I hope to be home soon, I picked up a few gifts for you along with some beautiful silk I know you will love.. Well, it is time for me to rest. I will think of your touch in my sleep my love.. _

_Your husband, _

_Vincent..._

Vincent neatly folds the letter into his jacket pocket as he prepares for bed. He dims the light of his oil lamp and rises from his chair and walks across the wooden floor of his cabin. He is knocked to his feet by a sudden and violent explosion. He rushes outside to the ship deck to investigate. His heart sinks when he sees an enemy pirate ship firing upon his ship. He attempts to catch his balance again as the bow of the ship begins to sink into the water. Vincent's body slides down the deck, causing parts of his expensive jacket to rip before he hits the icy seas. A few minutes later, he surfaces and holds onto a piece of driftwood for dear life. He looks back at his completely submerged cargo ship and struggles to catch his breath from the freezing water. He looks at the devastation around him.

Vincent: I'm...going to die out here... *He clings tightly to the drift wood as his long black hair clings to his drenched clothing.*

A pirate: Captain! A survivor! Wha' we do with 'im?

Reno: *Walks over to the edge with a smirk, glad of all the loot they got and looks down at the man holding on for dear life, holds in his shock.** (Damn, he's....) Bring him too! 'Lone with anything else you find yo! *Nods down at the sailor.*

Pirate: Yes, captain!! *Moves the lifeboat over and drags the man out of the sea, quickly tying his hands together before he grabs for a barrel.*

Vincent: *He shivers uncontrollably as his damp body hits the air.* (These sea rats...will kill me, surely...)

Pirate: *Sees theirs nothing else and rows back to the large ship.* Comin' up!! New meat! *Picks the man up and pushes him tot he ladder.* Get up 'ere!

Vincent: *He rolls onto the pirate ship deck, his body still shivering from the extreme cold temperature of the water.*

Reno: Thanks, Cid! Get the rest of the stuff now! *Walks over to the shivering man and rolls him over with his foot.* What we got here, boys? Can't tell if it's a man or a wrench yo!

Vincent: *He begins to breath heavily.* Je suis désolé. Je ne vous comprends pas. Laissez-moi partir !

Reno: Oh, a French one! Haven't had them in awhile yo! *Leans down and speaks loudly.* You have dick? Or women?

Vincent: *He scoffs at the pirate's tone and use of filthy language.* Une bouche si dégoûtante...

Reno: Speak English! I know ya can understand me! Answer me or I'll find out myself yo..*Smirks as he looks Vincent up and down, his crew laughing behind him.*

Vincent: *He answers the pirate back in a fine French accent.* I don't speak to illiterates.

Reno: Bonne chose je ne suis pas l'illierate huh ? *Smirks widely at the shock in Vincent's eyes.* Now, what you called?

Vincent: What do you want? I will give you all the gold I have. Take it!

Reno: I want ya name, and I'm guessin' your a man thou.. *Reaches out and grabs the man's hands and chuckles.* Well, well! You have the hands of a woman! You sure you have a dick?

Vincent: Do not touch me! *He jerks his hands away from the pirate.* Je suis Vincent Valentine, duc de la France.

Reno: Oh ho ho, we got us a feisty one, boys! And his name is Vinny! *Laughs at Vincent slap and sees a few gold necklaces around Vincent's neck and grabs them, yanking them hard till they brake.* Whoo! These could feed us for a year, and you have them 'round your neck? *Looks around and calls out for his first mate, a large dark skinned man walks forward and reaches out his one hand.* They're for you, Rude! Make ya look pretty yo!

Rude: ....*The corner of his lip lifts slightly as he looks at Reno before he walks off.*

Vincent: *He rubs his neck from the soreness of his chains being ripped from him.* Take them...

Reno: Already did! I think he'll enjoy them yo! Now, back to you.. Hmm.. What ta do, what ta do... Stand up, pansy man!

Vincent: *He stands slowly, his body still shaking from the cold dampness of his clothes.*

Reno: (Great, another one taller then me yo!) *Walks around Vincent, looking him over as he does.* What can you do? Other then dress up like a women?

Vincent: I am the Queen's brother. I do not dress like a woman, I am a proper man.

Reno: Oh, a proper man huh? *Stands in front of Vincent and runs his palm over Vincent's face and pulls it back.* Ya have make up on, you're a lady to us! But don't worry, you'll learn how real men work, pretty boy! *Chuckles as he wipes his hand off on Vincent's soaked jacket.*

Vincent: *He brushes off the area on his jacket the pirate touched.* Dégoût…

Reno: It was on your face yo! *Turns to face his crew.* Great job, boys! You earned extra rum tonight yo! After we get a few miles away, ya can drink yourselves silly! But we're headin' on our new course in the mornin'.so don't have to much fun yo! *Joins the crew in whoops and halers as they get to work, turns back to Vincent.* Follow me now, Vinny!

Vincent: *He scowls at the pirate and stands resistantly.*

Reno: I would move, unless ya want to sleep in the crew's cabin and I warn ya.. We've been on sea for a long time and you look very much like a wrench yo! *Chuckles, flashing his teeth amazingly white teeth at Vincent.*

Vincent: *He sighs sharply in disgust as he begins to follow Reno.*

Reno: Good, pansy boy! Didn't think you'd like stripin' there either yo! *Walks to the door and chuckles when he hears a 'oofm!' from behind the door.* Denzel! Go back to the cabin, boy! You know not to come up after a raid yo!

Denzel: Yessir! *He chuckles and hastily scrambles back to his cabin.*

Reno: Don't laugh, boy! I'll get ya, you little shit! *Laughs and shakes his head at Denzel as he walks in and head down to his cabin.*

Vincent: Vous avez une bouche fétide...*He says under his breath as he follows the foul pirate.*

Reno: My mouth is clean yo and you better get used to it, this is how ya talk in the real world! *Opens the door to his cabin, maps and knick-knacks all over the room and a large bed in the middle covered with a bunch of blankets and pillows.*

Vincent: *He ignores the pirate, not wanting to be spoken to in such a terrible manner.* You have no class, no manners.

Reno: I never want class and I have manners! I'm lettin' ya stay in MY room yo! Now strip, pansy boy! You're shakin' like a babe!

Vincent: No, I will not! *He turns away from the disrespectful pirate.*

Reno: Hey, ya on my ship and under my rule now, Duke! So undress and put this on yo! *Grabs a large shirt and hands it to Vincent.* Your status means nothing here!

Vincent: I will not wear the clothing of heathens.

Reno: Heathens huh? *Throws his head back as he laughs, turning Vincent around to look at him.* You have no idea what a real heathen is and when ya meet one, you'll wish you were here.. *Stares into Vincent's eyes before he lets him go.* Then ya sleep naked, up to you!

Vincent: Untie me...

Reno: Not when ya order me, I never take orders from the likes of you. *Goes and sits on his bed and pulls a knife out of his boots and uses it to clean under his nails.*

Vincent: The likes of me? I have done nothing to you. Now, untie me.

Reno: Maybe not you, but your 'class' of people you seem so proud of has yo! *Keeps cleaning his nails.* Now ask like your poor people are forced ta ask you.

Vincent: I refuse. *He narrows hiss eyes at the pirate.* Vous êtes un bâtard.

Reno: Fine then, sleep in cold wet clothes. Just so you know, it gets cold at night yo! *Finishes his nails and puts the knife back in his boots and takes them off.*

Vincent: I will gladly sleep in my wet clothing. I will not expose myself to the likes of a pirate.

Reno: And ya called us heathens yo? Fine, have it your way. *Takes his own shirt off and throws it to the other side of the room before he takes off his pants, living on his long johns.* Why? Worried I'd find out ya a women?

Vincent: *He closes his eyes as Reno begins to strip.* It is improper. I will not degrade myself, even in the presence of filthy pirates.

Reno: Filthy? *Sniffs himself.* I'm clean, I washed two day ago yo! And why? If your a man, we have the same things! Some just bigger then others! *Chuckles as he gets under some of the blankets and sighs in happiness.* God, I love meh bed!

Vincent: You have never been taught manners. Even the lower classes know the proper way to speak. You are uncivilized.

Reno: How you know? Did you see how we were all raised yo? As far as you know someone here is smarter then you! And I speak fine yo, you understand me don't ya? And you can open your eyes, or ya scared?

Vincent: *He turns away from the pirate and faces the wall.* Untie me, pirate...

Reno: No, I'm dumb remember? I don't know how yo! *Lays back and groans as his back cracks.* Fuck, that felt good!

Vincent: I'll only remove my clothes if you untie me and leave the room. If you can't release me, get someone else who can.

Reno: Fine fine, ! But I'm no leavin' my own cabin yo! You'll just have ta deal with it! *Gets off the bed and walks over, quickly and expertly untying Vincent before he walks back.*

Vincent: Give me some amount of privacy and decency.

Reno: Yeah, yeah *Lays down on his bed and closes his eyes as he rests his head on his arms behind his head.* Go ahead yo!

Vincent: That is better. *He turns around once to check if the pirate is giving him the privacy he asked for before he begins to take off his wet clothes.*

Reno: *Listens to Vincent's movements and waits till he knows he's turned around and cracks one eye open to take a peek.* (Mm, got a nice ass on him yo! Wonder how big he is!) *Closes his eye again so Vincent doesn't know.* Hurry up, pansy boy!

Vincent: I am dressed properly. It takes time. *He removes his vest and losens his neck cravat.*

Reno: Ya have two more minutes before I opens my eyes, so I would hurry yo! *Starts to hum as he waits.*And you're dressed more than a women is!!

Vincent: Do not rush me. *He removes his jacket, vest and shirt and places them on the bed before he turns back around and begins to remove his pants.*

Reno: One minute yo! *Takes another small peek and licks his lips at the sight of Vincent's ass.* (Mmm, a really nice ass!)

Vincent: *He turns his body slightly to grab the shirt the pirate threw across the room earlier and begins to pull the long shirt over his head.*

Reno: *Keeps listening and cracks his eyes again and glimps Vincent's manhood.* (Fuck me, he's huge! Why does he have to be so hot and what I hate yo?!)

Vincent: I need a pair of pants. *He holds the long shirt down, trying to cover as much of his body as he can.*

Reno: Times up yo! *Opens his eyes and smirks at the sight of Vincent, chuckles softly.* No can do! My pants are to big for you yo and I don't feel like goin' to look a pair for ya, go without them for the night!

Vincent: I will not sleep without pants. This boat is probably infested with vermin.

Reno: Hey! I keep a clean ship yo! This ship is clean, Vince! And for that you differently get no pants! *Turns to his side, blowing out one of his candles.*

Vincent: I refuse to sleep on the floor as well. I demand a bed to sleep on.

Reno: You can't demand anything yo! There's a hammock over there ya can use.. Well, unless you want ta join me! *Smiles at Vincent with a shit-eating grin.*

Vincent: You probably have head lice and bed bugs. *He looks over at the hammock and sighs as he seats himself.* This is better than the floor and far enough from you.

Reno: Fuck ya too! You should be happy I didn't send ya to sleep with some of the crew! Or make ya sleep on the deck in the rain! So shut the help up and sleep cause you're gettin' up early and gonna work for the first day in your life yo! *Blows out another candle and turns of the oil lamps he can reach before he yawns and nuzzles into his mound of blankets and pillows.*

Vincent: *He lays back on the hammock and pulls his knees to his chest as he struggles to fall asleep.* (Such humiliation...)

Reno: Mmm...*Groans softly as he turns and breaks wind before he hugs onto a pillow.* Ax.....

Vincent: (Disgusting!) *He turns away from the offending pirate and rests his arm over his face.*

The next morning, Reno wakes up and smiles devilishly as he approaches the sleeping Frenchman, Vincent Valentine.

Reno: *Finishes getting dressed and walks over to the hammock and claps his hand beside Vincent's ear.*

Vincent: *He jolts from his sleep.* What, heathen?

Reno: Well, hello to you too pansy man! The sun is 'bout to rise and there's work ta be done, get off your ass!

Vincent: I am royalty and not meant to work on a pirate ship.

Reno: I don't give a shit, it don't mean anything here yo! Now get up unless ya want me ta see your cock when I push ya out to the deck in that shirt!

Vincent: Don't use that language around me. *He rises from the hammock.* Turn around.

Reno: No chance! You can't rule me here yo, the sea is freedom! No one here will listen to any order from you. *Walks over to his deck, grabbing a map to look over.*

Vincent: I have to put my pants on. I need privacy.

Reno: I'm not lookin' yo, hurry thou.. Denzy comes in 'round this time!

Vincent: *He turns away from the pirate and slips on his now dry pants from the day before.*

Reno: Hm...If we..no, not enough time.. maybe.. *Mumbles to himself as he looks over his maps, smirks when hear the sounds of little feet coming closer.*

Denzel: *Runs in, seeing the light from under the door.* Reno, breakfast is..Oh.. Hi! My name is Denzel! What's your name, sir?!

Vincent: Vincent Valentine is my name... What is a child doing in these conditions? (Reno must be his name...)

Reno: He had no where else to go, I found him half staved and brought him here yo! I make sure he stays in his cabin durin' fights and raids, he's safe!

Denzel: Yeah, he makes me stay under during all the fun stuff!

Vincent: You should be in school, not on a pirate ship.

Reno: It's time to eat, stop the talkin' and start walkin'! *Walks over and places a hand on Denzel's shoulder to push him forward before he turn back to Vincent.* Ya never speak like that to or in front of Denzel! What I do with my ward is up to me, not you... *Catches up with Denzel.*

Vincent: Such nerve... *He exits the cabin and stares out at the open, forbidding sea.*

Denzel: Mr. Vincent! Come on, Rod made eggs today!!! We haven't had them in weeks!

Vincent: I do not have an appetite. Thank you. (His mind has not been corrupted by these sea dogs yet. He is a respectable little boy.)

Reno: You're comin', unless you want ta start work already! I'm sure Cid will be more then happy ta show you what to do, you remember him don't ya? *Points over to the dirty blonde haired pirate that picked Vincent out of the sea the night before.*

Vincent: (He is even worse...) *He decides to follow Reno instead of going with the pirate called Cid.*

Reno: Thought so! *Continues down the stairs to the mess, listening to Denzel chatter.* I know, it will happen tonight before sunset! You sure your ready?

Denzel: Yessir!!!! I'm more than ready, Reno! I'm so excited!! *Walks with a little hop in his step.*

Vincent: *He holds his nose as he walks into the mess hall.* (I cannot stand this!)

Reno: What's wrong? Our foods not up ta your standers, your royal pansy? *Walks up and waves to the cook.* Yo Rod, we have a royal here! He's used to the 'best'!

Vincent: Not in the slightest. This is not the smell of real food.

Denzel: He's a really good cook! He makes the best stews!! You'll like them!

Rod: Well, this is the stuff from your cargo ship so you must not be eaten real food, your highness! *Passes out the food to Reno and Denzel and gives Vincent a smaller portion.* (Insult my cooking, do you?!)

Reno: You went fancy today yo! I see you heard the news! *Winks over at Denzel.*

Denzel: *He winks back at Reno with a smile on his face.*

Vincent: *His stomach sours at the sight of his food. He then looks over at Reno who is leaning his elbows on the table. He pushes his food away.*

Reno: For someone who cares so much 'bout manners, you ain't showin' any! *Digs into his meal, humming in approval.*

Rod: None.. *Takes Vincent's plate and puts the food onto Denzel's.* Eat up! It's your day today, Denzy!

Denzel: *He happily devours his food while kicking his legs under the table.*

Vincent: You have your elbows on the table, and you are holding your utensils wrong. The table is not set correctly for breakfast, and the dishes are not clean.

Reno: They're clean, just old! And again, it's my ship I can do what I want! And you're breakin' the biggest one! You don't deny food offered to you from other people, it's a insult! A pretty big one to us, we have limited food sometimes and we give what we have ta you!

Rod: Yes, if we were home you would never be invited to anyone's place again if they found out! *Walks back in to hand out food to the crew.*

Vincent: I am not hungry, and I thought I was your prisoner. *He holds his fork correctly and takes a small, reluctant bite of the eggs.*

Reno: I don't know what you are at he moment, we feed out prisoners too! Maybe not as good as this normally but they get food yo! *Quickly finishes his meal and down his orange juice and lets out a belch.*

Vincent: *He cringes at Reno's poor manners.* May I be excused?

Denzel: *Quickly swallows his food before he laughs.* Good one, Reno!! That was a big one! *Goes back to finish his meal.*

Reno: You want ta start work already, huh? *Chuckles and smiles at Denzel.* Bigger them yours yesterday!

Vincent: No, I can not stand being on this ship any longer.

Reno: To bad! We're far from France yo! You're stuck with us, now come on! We're gonna teach ya what your poor people go though everyday! *Gets up and pats Denzel's head.* Just help with the inventory today, Denzy.. I'll get ya before sunset! *Leads Vincent out.*

Vincent: (Terrible manners...terrible...) *He shakes his head as he follows Reno to the deck.*

Reno: I'm takin' ya to our Boatswain, Reeve! He'll tell you what need ta be done and he's nice unless people don't do they work! Yo, Reeve! I have a new worker for ya today!

Reeve: Hello Captain! Good morning to you, sir! That's great, I need some extra help today! *Walks over to Vincent and looks him over.* Um..Sir, why did you send a wrench, you know Cid sees them as bad luck on a ship and I tire of hearing him complain!

Vincent: I am not a wrench. Why do you call women by such names?

Reeve: Oh! I'm sorry, you just..Never mind! And it depends on the women, sea lasses like being called it. If a woman say anything then we stop but if not then we know they're okay with it and they call us names too, oh boy do they!

Reno: Yep! Anyway, show him the ropes, Reeve! I trust you yo! *Pats Reeve on the shoulder before he walks up the stairs to the helm.*

Vincent: Show me what to do so I can get what needs to be finished out of the way. *He turns away from the salty, aromatic breeze from the sea.* (This is going to ruin my complexion.)

Reeve: Well, let me think.. You look like you haven't worked a day in your life so I'll have to chose something easy! Hmm... *Looks around the ship.* Ah yes, the ropes have become worn and need to be changed! Take that big pile over there and change all on the deck you can reach!

Vincent: I am not as weak as you think I am. *He picks up the ropes with ease and walks to the end of the ship to change the ropes.*

Reeve: Lets see how you do, if you do good then I'll give you something a bit harder! *Watches Vincent for a few minutes to make sure he's doing okay before he goes to his own work.*

Vincent: *He begins to change the ropes.* (I need leather gloves for this...This rope is burning my hands.) *He changes more rope and frowns as hhis knuckles begin to bleed.*

Reeve: *Walks over to check on Vincent a few hours later.* Ah, yes..These ropes are tough, but don't worry! Hands toughen up, I don't even bleed anymore! *Pats Vincent's shoulder.*

Vincent: My hands are not meant to be bleeding. I am not a pirate.

Reeve: I know, but we all must do this we detest sometimes! And I think you can do it, if Denzel can then you should be able too! *Touches his chin.* Thou Captain gave him gloves! *Chuckles.* Little brat threw them over broad after the first day, saying he wants to be like everyone else. That boy has the heart of a lion!

Vincent: You can not force me to do this. I will be in the cabin, do not disturb me. *He walks in a huff to Reno's cabin. He sighs in relief as he lays on Reno's bed.* (I can't stand sleeping in the hammock. As long as that pirate isn't in this bed, it is mine.)

Reno: *Walks in after a few minutes.* What's this? You can't take a few hours of real work? That is nothing compared to what everyone else does yo! *Chuckles.* I thought you were a man and you couldn't do something a eleven year old boy can! *Walks over and looks down at Vincent.* Thought I had head lice and bedbugs, pansy boy?

Vincent: This bed is mine when you are gone. You can get another bed with the gold you took from me.

Reno: Um, no. That is my bed and it already has another owner and that's not you! I'll let you rest on it but I will get on it when I want ta! Plus, that gold is Rude's! He's sellin' it for his babies!

Vincent: If you feed me, then I deserve a more suitable bed for myself.

Reno: How ya figure that? And there is one bed free.. *Smirks devilishly.*

Vincent: Yes, this bed. Now, laissez-moi!

Reno: No, this is my bed. And I've told you, you have no status here, Vincent! (I like his feistiness yo!)

Vincent: Soon enough, the French navy will find you. You will have to beg me for your life when they capture you. Laissez-moi, païen.

Reno: They can try yo, but never will! It will take them 'bout a month for them to get the news? We'll be far away, plus...I always get out yo! And no, I came back to check the maps again. *Walks over to his desk and flips though them.*

Vincent: I will personally guard your prison cell and make your life malheureux!

Reno: Yeah, yeah.. I'll just piss on ya then! *Finds one and quickly puts it on top, looking it over.* Yes, I think...after that we could make.. yes!

Vincent: *He sighs and closes his eyes from not having enough sleep.* Your voice is too loud...

Reno: Oh, so sorry! But it is my room, would you rather room with Cid, Loz and Barret? They have a free bed yo.

Vincent: No, they are even more disrespectful than you are.

Reno: I respect those who prove themselves and deserve it yo. I have ta go do some actually work today, you know what men do. I'll be back before sunset, have ta get something before the party. *Walks out and slams the door.*

Vincent: (Such rudeness...) *He places a pillow over his face to muffle the noise from the deck.*

Later that night, Reno and all the pirates celebrate Denzel's induction into pirate society. After the party begins, Reno leaves for a brief moment to check on Vincent, his sleeping hostage.

Reno: (Shoulda woke him up, Denzy was a little upset he wasn't there.. He loves everyone..) *Walks into the room and looks at the sleeping French man, becomes drawn to him.* (He's so... How can he be so beautiful?) *Softly touches Vincent's lower back.*

Vincent: *He shifts slightly in his sleep to rest his head against another pillow. He turns onto his back and his lips part slightly in his sleep.*

Reno: *Looks up and down Vincent's chest and abs, licking his lips at the sight before he runs his fingers down them.* (For someone who never did a days work, he nice and fit yo!)

Vincent: *He slowly opens his eyes at the feeling of being touched.* Wha...?

Reno: *Pulls back.* Hi there, sleepy head! Ya made Denzel upset yo, sleepin' thou his party! Thought ya were proper!

Vincent: I was pulled from freezing water just last night.

Reno: Yeah, so? I swim in that water all the time! Now get up, Rod saved ya a plate yo.*Pulls the blanket off Vincent.*

Vincent: *He ignores Reno and rolls onto his side.* (I thought it was clear I wanted to be left alone.)

Reno: Fine, don't eat! I'm gonna go back ta the party, Denzy keeps beggin' Cid for rum so I have ta stop before he gets some! See ya in a few hours yo! *Walks to the door, decides to torture Vincent an breaks wind before he runs out, laughing as he walks.*

Vincent: *He groans sharply and places another large pillow over his head, knowing that once Reno returns for the night, he won't be able to sleep in the hammock.*

A few hours later, Reno returns to his cabin to rest after a few hours of drinking and eating. He smiles when he sees Vincent still asleep on his bed.

Reno: *Stumbles a bit to the bed as he takes his clothes of and gets under a few of the blankets, moves closer to Vincent.*(I haven't shared my bed in awhile, I miss it yo.)

Vincent: *He awakens when he feels weight on the bed. He sees Reno in bed.* You smell of alcohol.

Reno: Yeah, it was a party yo! We all drank, but don't worry Rude's at the wheel and he barely drinks, we're safe! *Grins as he nuzzles into one of his pillows, pulling the blankets tighter around him.*

Vincent: *He quickly leaves the bed to lay in his hammock.* When do we reach the next port?

Reno: Bed not good enough now yo? Fine, more for me yo! *Spread out on his bed, taking it all.* Mm, it's nice and warm! Feels good on my ass! *Yawns as he spits at he candle, making it go out.* Tomorrow night if the wind is on our side, but you get ta stay here since you skipped out on work!

Vincent: I will not stay here. I need to replace my torn clothing. I won't escape, this is my only way home.

Reno: I gave ya a shirt. And i got ya pants, you don't need clothes! And you haven't earned leave yet!

Vincent: I have earned leave by being on this miserable boat.

Reno: One, it's not a boat; it's a Barque and it's the best one on the sea yo! And it's up tame if you can leave or not, if forced I can lock ya in the brig yo!

Vincent: Lock me up, then. *He crosses his arms across his chest while resting on the hammock.*

Reno: Hmm... not tonight, don't feel like movin'! Plus I'm naked and don' feel like gettin' dressed again! So just go ta sleep, pansy!

Vincent: The nerve... *He mumbles as he closes his eyes to fall asleep.*

Reno: My ship, can do what I want yo! *Pulls the blankets over his head, sniffing at the pillow and shudders at he scent he knows must be Vincent's.* (He smells good, I'll sleep perfect tonight yo!) *Falls asleep quickly.*

Late into the night, Vincent is disturbed again by movement in the cabin. He shifts in the hammock and finds an inebriated Reno use the bathroom by urinating out the cabin window near him.

Vincent: Do you not know how to properly use the bathroom?

Reno: Yep, but it to far and I'm to tired yo..Plus it all ends up out there anyway so I'm jus' thinkin' ahead! *Shakes his cock of before he closes the window, runs a hand though his hair as he gets back into bed.*

Vincent: You are too drunk to properly use the bathroom...

Reno: Nope, I'm normal yo! You're just lucky that's all I had ta do! *Chuckles drunkenly.*

Vincent: I never thought it could be worse than a normal heathen. Now I have to deal with a drunken heathen.

Reno: You're just lucky I wasn't so drunk I pissed on you! It's no fun ta wake up to yo, believe me! *Curls up under the blankets.*

Vincent: This is why I will leave the ship tomorrow night.

Reno: Whatever, go ta sleep.. Some of have work ta do, can't sit on our rich ass all day yo..*Yawns as he snuggles into his pillows.*

Vincent: More foul language... *He sighs sharply as he tries to fall back asleep.*

Reno: Mm..Fuck ya too, Vince... *Falls asleep to the sound of Vincent's breathing.*

The next morning as the sun rose, our Captain of the ship called the Turk woke up to his body releasing from dream he was having. Sits up when he is finished and looks around to find the man of his dream asleep across the room from him.

Reno: (Fuck, I haven't had a dream like that in forever yo! Man, these blankets are soaked! I need ta fuck soon!) *Sighs as he gets up from the bed and wipes off the seed still on him before he pulls on a pair of pants.*

Denzel: *He bangs on Reno's cabin door and runs inside to retrieve Reno and Vincent.* Ready for breakfast?

Reno: Yep! Thou pansy is still asleep, why don't ya wake him up yo! *Smiles brightly at Denzel as he pulls on his shirt, the beads and metal do-dads in his hair banging together from moving.* (I love the sound my hair makes!)

Denzel: *He runs over to where Vincent is sleeping and touches Vincent on the shoulder to wake him.* It's breakfast time!

Reno: Wake up, highness! The sun is up and so are you yo! Don't make me drag ya out there naked!

Vincent: *He slowly wakes up from Denzel touching his shoulder.* Hm? (It's the child...) *He rises for Denzel and follows him out of the cabin for breakfast.*

Reno: (At least he's nice to Denzel yo, but then again..Who can say no to him!) *Follows after them, smiling at the sight of Denzel chatting with Vincent.*

Denzel: Do you feel better today? You slept along time yesterday! You missed my party *Pouts slightly.*

Vincent: I apologies, Denzel. I was very tired.

Denzel: It's okay! I understand!! I slept for two days when I first got here! But Reno let me stay on his bed, it's REALLY soft! Have you been on it yet?

Vincent: I slept on his bed for awhile...

Denzel: I like it! He would let me stay with him in storms when I was a scared, but I'm not anymore! *Stands proud, nodding his head as if agreeing with himself.*'

Vincent: Oh? Did he take you from a cargo vessel like me?

Reno: Not scared huh? So that wasn't you who climbed in my bed last week yo? Shakin' and huggin' me? *Grins and laughs at Denzel's blush.* Denzel: Tthat was then!!!! I'm big now, Reno! *Pouts and sticks out his lower lip.* Big meanie!

Vincent: I was not speaking to you, Reno I was speaking to Denzel. Will you answer my question, Denzel?

Reno: And Denzel is my ward, I told ya yesterday, leave it alone, Vincent.. *Walks forward and takes Denzel up to see Rod, nursing his hangover.*

Denzel: (Why is Reno being like that? Does he think I can't handle it? I can! I know what happened and won't cry when I talk about it now! I'll just wait till he's gone to tell Mr. Vincent!) I liked talking to Vincent, why did you take me away?

Reno: He's bein' to nosy, he keeps stuff from us so we keep things from him! And..I don't want you ta get upset, Denzy.. It's still your day today as well, now go eat up!

Denzel: I know...but what has he kept from us? He's a good guy! He reminds me of my dad sometimes!

Vincent: *He moves closer to Reno and Denzel to listen to their conversation about himself. He sits down at the table.*

Reno: Just don't worry 'bout it, I'll deal with Vince and you have fun! Hey, I got an idea! How 'bout he help you with your chores today yo? You could be his boss! (I know you're listenin' to us, so much for high class!)

Denzel: I'm a part of the crew now, Reno! You don't have ta' keep everything from me now. *He grabs two breakfast rolls, one for him, and the other for Vincent.*

Reno: I know you are, squirt! But I haven't told anyone, not even Rude! It's a secret yo! *Makes his own plate, waiting for Denzel to finish before he walks to the table.* Rod slacked today, he should know better then ta try and out drink me! He pays for it! *Laughs as he sits down and begins to dig in.*

Denzel: You two were funny last night! I heard you singing when I went to bed, Tseng was growling cause you were keeping him up! *Giggles as he starts to eat, giving Vincent his share.* Here, I got you some Vincent!

Vincent: *He takes his share from Denzel and eats his breakfast roll.* (Reno keeps talking about me and acts like I can not hear him...)

Reno: He's just pissy cause he hasn't gotten laid! And took that vow not ta drink so he's no fun yo!

Vincent: *He quietly continues to eat his food.* (How can he speak like that in front of a child?)

Denzel: *Giggles loudly and reaches out for his glass, hisses in pain as his shirt sleeve moves up.* Ow..

Reno: Careful, Denzy! Take it slow the next few days yo. *Gets Denzel's glass for him.*

Vincent: (They branded him...What a horrible act!) *He stares at Denzel's wrist.*

Denzel: No, I'm fine! I can take it, I'm tough!! *Smiles brightly before he sees Vincent's staring at his wrist and pulls his shirt back down before he continues to eat.* (He won't understand! I know that look!)

Reno: I know you are, but even tough men need a break! I..Huh? *Turns when someone taps his shoulder and whispers to him.* Damn it, Um.. I'm sorry, Denzy but I have ta go on deck! You stay here with Vince and show him what ta do! *Ruffles Denzel's hair before he stands up and follows the crew member.*

Vincent: Now that he's gone, we can speak freely...

Denzel: Huh? We always can talk free, Vincent! He seems hard but Reno is really nice!

Vincent: He would not allow you to speak to me when I asked you where you came from...

Denzel: He was just trying to protect me! I..*Looks around and whispers to Vincent.* I used to cry alot when I would talk about it. He knows I don't like the crew to see me cry!

Vincent: I heard him. He does not want to tell me anything, and he thinks he can control me.

Denzel: He wants to protect us! He's always like that with new people till he knows he can trust them! And I heard them talking, you could really hurt us and put us in prison if you wanted... Please don't do that, Mr. Vincent!

Vincent: I would not hurt you. I most likely would take you in. Reno abducted me from my ship...

Denel: But I'm apart of the crew! I want the same they would get! It was a cargo ship, I'm sorry.. But we needed that stuff and you were in the sea! Now you're with me!

Vincent: How can you stand Reno?

Denzel: *Cocks his head at Vincent.* What do you mean? He's great!! He's the big brother I never had, I love being here with him!

Vincent: Do you have an education? Can you read or write?

Denzel: Yeah, I went to school at home and hated it! All the other kids made fun on me cause I was smaller than them.. *Pouts.* But I'm going to be big like my dad and tough like Reno!

Vincent: *He shakes his head, ashamed for Denzel.* You need to be in school...

Denzel: No, I don't! I'm fine, I was taken out of school anyway because I was smarter than the other kids so my dad taught me! And I get lessons here!

Vincent: A boat is not a place for a child... *He looks back when he sees Reno enter the mess hall.*

Denzel: I'm not a child! *Crosses his arms, glaring at Vincent.* And it's not a boat, it's a ship! Maybe YOU need to go to school!

Reno: Fuckin' Loz.. *Walks back in, wiping sweat off his forehead.* Denzel, Loz is in the brig.. Don't go there today yo. Stay with Sephy or Vincent or me, okay?

Vincent: (This child has no discipline.) *He leaves the mess hall as Reno enters to breathe in the fresh morning air.*

Denzel: Okay, but why? What did he do, Reno?

Reno: Don't worry! Not lets go after Vincent and tell him what his chores are today yo! *Grabs Denzel and follows after Vincent.* (I can't tell him..)

Vincent: *He sighs as he hears Reno and Denzel follow him.* (There is no privacy or decency here...)

Denzel: I think I made him mad at me.. I didn't mean too! I just don't like being called a child, I'm not! Now I lost a friend... *Looks down as they walk.* Reno: Hey, I'm sure he isn't yo! He's.. It's a big change stayin' on here yo, he's just moody and tryin' to get used to it!

Vincent: *He turns his head as Reno approaches him from behind. He bites his lip in restraint before he turns to face the sea again.*

Reno: Here, I'll give ya a very easy job today! Watch after Denzel, help him if he needs it but stay will him till we make port yo. Think you can do that for me?

Denzel: *Keeps looking at his feet, kicking at the deck.* (Something is going on...Maybe Vincent can tell me! If he'll even talk to me now...)

Vincent: I will watch him... Denzel...

Reno: Thanks yo! *Turns to Denzel and kneels down.* Hey, perk up! You're one of us now and you get to order Vince around yo! I'll check on ya when I can and Sephy agreed to take ya ashore tonight! So be good! *Ruffles Denzel's hair before he climbs up to the helm, shouting out orders.*

Denzel: I...I'm sorry I made you mad, Mr. Vincent.

Vincent: (He still has the heart to admit a mistake.) You are a good boy, Denzel...

Denzel: I try too! Now, I did inventory yesterday but wasn't able to finish.. Want to do it with me? It's kind of boring but you can sneak snacks! *Giggles and puts a finger up to his lips so Vincent knows it's a secret.*

Vincent: Show me what you do. It is better than working on deck. You are the one pirate with decency on this ship.

Denzel: Nu uh! You just haven't met everyone yet! Tseng is really nice, he's the one up there um..what was it called...Oh! Meditating on the bow! But we're going under, to the bottom level of the boat! *Takes Vincent's hand and starts to pull him below deck.*

Vincent: *He follows Denzel below deck to work on the inventory.* This...is all from my ship.

Denzel: Yeah, we were running low that why Reno did it. Just count what's in the boxes and write it down before you move it to the other side!

Vincent: I understand... *He begins to take inventory of the same articles that were on his own ship. He looks around and finds another room filled with food and alcohol.* What is this back here? You are not out of food...

Denzel: Huh? Oh no, we can't! We can't use that stuff! We're sending it out today when we get to port anyway, so leave it alone! Ohh! what's this? *Picks up a little gold metal on a ribbon.* I'm going to give this to Reno, it will look good in his hair!

Vincent: *He sighs sharply.* (That ribbon comes from my ship...) *He continues to take inventory, trying to ignore all of the expensive food items that formerly belonged to him and his estate.*

Denzel: *Pockets it and goes back to work, after an hour he stops and grabs an orange, peels it and walks over to Vincent.* Here, it's snack time! Share with me!

Vincent: (One of my oranges...) Thank you... *He sits down on top of a crate and shares the orange with Denzel.*

Denzel: Mm! I love oranges! And they help so you don't get sick, Reno makes sure we always have some! *Happily eats his half, his feet kicking against the crate. Hisses when some of the juice runs down his hand and to his brand.* Ow, ow ow!

Vincent: *He frowns when he hears Denzel in pain.* These oranges are from Spain. Have you been there before?

Denzel: Spain.. I..Yes, I think my dad took me there once when I was little but I only remember a man in red! And music! I love music! *Switches the orange over and smiles at Vincent, the pain going away.*

Vincent: Spain is beautiful. I have an estate there.

Denzel: Wow, really?! You must be really rich then! *Finishes his orange and licks the juices off his fingers, humming at he taste.* Yummy!

Vincent: I have many estates... Spain, France, and one in India...

Denzel: WOW!!! That's amazing! Oh, Reno gave me a gift from India! It's called a sitar! I keep it in my cabin, I've tried to play it but I'm not very good.. Reno says soon we'll go there and I can get lessons!

Vincent: I can play the sitar. I can show you how to play sometime.

Denzel: Really?! You can and you wwould?!?! Thank you , Mr. Vincent!!! *Jumps and hugs Vincent tightly, but makes a face of pain of his srist rubbing against Vincent's jacket.*

Vincent: Easy... *He looks up as he hears several sets of footsteps.* (What is going on?)

Denzel: It must be Reno! He said he was going to check on me! But... I don't hear his hair thingys..

Vincent: It sounds like more than one person... *He quickly finds a crate that contains swords from his ship. He picks out a broadsword and conceals it in his jacket.*

Denzel: Vincent? What are you doing? Put those back! No one here will hurt us, its probably just Reno and Rude! *Runs over to Vincent.*

Vincent: They were mine to begin with. *He adjusts his jacket to completely hide the blade.*

Denzel: Yeah, but only members of the crew are aloud to have weapons! I want Reno to trust you so you can stay with us! Please! *Looks begging at Vincent.*

Vincent: That is what I am worried about.

Denzel: Tthen.. hide them! Good, I want you to stay my friend, Vincent! *Hugs Vincent tightly, burring his face in Vincent's chest.*

Loz: Come on, they're down here.. I know he would want to keep the kid far from the brig.

Cid: And we can 'ave a piece of tha pretty boy I pulled from the sea the other night. Did ya' see 'im?

Loz: Yeah, the captain's been keepin' him to himself! Like he does with he just wants them for himself! But the boy's open game now!*Licks his lips as they sneak up, gripping tightly to his two knifes.*

Cid: *He smirks devilishly and kicks the door open to the storage compartment where both Denzel and Vincent are.* There they are!

Vincent: (I knew this was trouble.) *He reaches carefully inside his jacket and grips the hilt of his broadsword.*

Denzel: Cid! What is Loz doing out? He was suppose to be in the brig!

Loz: Got out, dumb ass captain thought he could stop me but he won't..Now you're mine boy.. *Looks at Denzel with lust as he walks towards him.*

Vincent: (Something is very wrong...) *He quickly draws his broadsword and quickly takes his stance in front of Denzel.*

Denzel: Lloz? Why aare you looking at me like that? Vvincent.. *Moves closer to Vincent, peeking out behind him.* (What's going on?!)

Loz: Look at this, Cid! The pussy thinks his can fight! *Laughs at Vincent.*

Cid: He can't even change the damn ropes! Tell me, pretty man, what makes ya' think you can use a sword right?

Vincent: *He takes a quick swipe at the two gnarly pirates, appearing to miss them, but smirks when locks of their hair fall to the floor without them noticing at first.* I do not want to fight, but you two came down here to start something.

Denzel: *Looks in shock up at Vincent.* (He's amazing!!!) Loz: Like you can do anything other then fucking cut hair, wonder if you're even have a cock.. Maybe we should check, Cid.... Then the boy, we can take turns with him... *Licks his lips as he throws a knife at Vincent, it slicing his side.*

Denzel: *Cries out for help at the sight of Vincent's blood.* Reno!!! Someone, help!! Please!!!!

Loz: No ones gonna help you.. You're mine!

Cid: Get 'im Loz! Vincent: *Despite the superficial wound, he manages to stab Loz in the chest before he reaches Denzel.* You will have to do more than that to phase a true swordsman

Loz: You bitch! *Goes to stab Vincent's arm but is stopped by a dagger being imbedded in his hand.*Ahhhhh! Fuckin' hell!

Reno: What the fuck is goin'on down here yo?! Speak now or the next one will kill... *Speaks coldly as he looks at them*

Vincent: *He points his bloody broadsword at Loz and Cid.* They attacked us.

Denzel: Rreno, you came!! Tthey they said I was there's aand they wanted me! Lloz hurt Vincent!*A few tears fall.*

Reno: *Growls as he walks up, grabbing rope off the walls.* Thanks Vince.. But I will take care of this yo, take Denzel to the cabin now.... *Ties Loz's hand together, before he does Cid's.*

Loz: We were just taking what was rightfully ours..You keepin' them to yourself you fucking, pansy! You're nothing and shouldn't be captain! Denzel: Ttake that back!!!!! Reno is a ggood captain!!!!

Vincent: Hush. *He quickly removes Denzel and takes him to Reno's cabin.*

Denzel: Bbut tthey're wrong! Rreno is great, hhe he's the best!! *Holds on tightly to Vincent, getting comfort from him.* I want Reno!

Vincent: (I hope Reno comes back soon. I need an explanation.) He will be back...

Denzel: *Sniffs, wiping his eyes off on his shirt.* Ssorry, I got you dirty.. *Looks down but still keeps a tight hold on Vincent.*

Vincent: It is only blood. I should remove my jacket. *He places his broadsword on Reno's bed before he removes his blood stained and torn jacket. His vest and white shirt become wet as the blood stain grows.*

Denzel: You're really hurt! Iit's..It's my fault! *Holds himself.* It's hhappening again, all my fault. I'll lose you too! *Tears come back.*

Vincent: Come now, stop crying. It looks worse because my shirt is white.

Denzel: *Shakes out of it and wipes his eyes again.* I'm n-not crying! Rreno has bandages by his bed.. *Walks over to the bed and climbs up on it, curling up and grabs a blanket.* Eww! This one is all dirty!

Vincent: (What would you expect?) *He carefully lays on Reno's bed next to Denzel and lifts his shirt so Denzel can treat him.*

Denzel: I'll get him some of the new ones! *Grabs the clean clothes and other healing thing and starts to work on Vincent.* I'll throw this one out! *His eyes grow at the sight.* Tthis is to big for me to heal, we need the surgeon!! Come on!

Vincent: (A heathen surgeon...I am looking forward to this...) *He carefully rises from Reno's bed and follows Denzel to the surgeon.*

Denzel: Zack is really nice and good! He's been teaching me how to clean wounds and stuff! *Walks to the where the surgeon is kept and hears loud voices.* Uh oh..Cloud's at it again...

Cloud: Zack...Zack! I hear something coming! *He pounds on the sides of Zack's cabin.* It's going to fuckin' kill us!

Zack: Cloud, calm down! We're safe, we're safe it's just the crew.. *Quickly grabs ahold of Cloud, holding him close.* I've got ya, you're safe now. Just listen to my voice and come back, breath with me.

Cloud: *He gasps as the door opens and holds on tight to Zack.* I smell...blood! *He stares at the tall man's wound.*

Vincent: (He belongs in an institution...I hope he's not the surgeon.) *He enters the Cabin and lifts his shirt to expose his wound.*

Denzel: Um..Sorry, Zack but Mr. Vincent is hurt and it's to big for me... *Looks sadly at Cloud.*

Zack: I see, I'll be right with you just..*Sighs as he holds Cloud tightly.* Let me get him to lay down, clean it and put pressure on it.. *Leads Cloud to the back.* It's okay, he's not going to hurt us and I'm going to make the blood go away, just lay down for me, baby...

Cloud: He's the Kraken! A...a sea serpant! I know it, Zack. Don't go back to him! *He eventually lays down and pulls a blanket over his body.*

Zack: I have the protector spell, remember? *Shows Cloud a necklace Cloud gave him years ago.* As long as I have this, the Kraken can't hurt me! Just go to sleep, you didn't get much sleep last night..

Cloud: *He whimpers as he tries to sleep.* Love you, Zack...

Zack: I love you too, Cloud.. (Come back to me, Cloud.. I miss you.) *Walks back to Denzel and his patient.* Sorry about that! He had a rough night.. Anyway, you must be the French man I keep hearing about! What happened here?

Vincent: I was stabbed by one of your fellow crew members...

Zack: Really?! Damn.. Looks like Loz's work..I hope that bastard dies a horrible death.. *Growls as he looks over Vincent's wound, grabbing to alcohol to clean it again.*

Denzel: He..He said he wanted me.. I was going to be his! Iit was scary! But Reno came just in time and saved us, bbut he looked really scary too!

Vincent: I would not have let him hurt you... *He groans and bites his lip as Zack disinfects his wound.*

Zack: Don't worry about him anymore, Denzel... And sorry, I know this hurt but has to be done! Unless you want the yellow pus to come.. (Reno was right, his accent is very sexy!)

Vincent: I have been stabbed before. This is nothing. *He relaxes as he feels the cool alcohol run over his wound.*

Zack: That's done..Hmm, you'll need a few stitches. *Walks over and grabs some thread, a needle and a bottle of rum.* Here, take a drink. There should be some left, I don't think Cloud drank it all last night..

Denzel: He looks like he's put on weight! *Tries to lighten up Zack with a smile.*

Vincent: *He stares at the rum bottle in question.* (Heathens and their drinks...It will be better than nothing.) *He takes the bottle and takes a few reluctant swigs.*

Zack: Good, now I'm going to start. *Starts to sew up Vincent's wounds.* He has! At least, ten more pounds! But now it's taken him a but more rum to calm him down. But I hope I can stop that soon.. He did ask for you the other day! He wanted to know where little starfish was. *Chuckles softly.*

Denzel: Really?! I'll come by tomorrow to spend time with him while you work! I like being with Cloud!

Vincent: *He groans loudly when Zack hits an area on his wound not yet numbed by the alcohol.* Soyez condamné!

Zack: Sorry.. *Keeps going, looks up when he hears a familiar jingling.* Hey there, Captain!

Reno: *Walks in.* Une bouche si fétide Vincent ! *Goes over to Denzel.* It's okay, they can't hurt you yo. Seph is watchin' over them till we get to port..

Denzel: Reno! You're okay! *Hugs Reno tightly.* I knew you would save us, thank you! And Zack is patching Vincent up, it was to big for me..

Reno: Of course I would, I knew you were with pansy man! *Grins, walks over to Zack.* I thought you would like to help me tonight with Loz and Cid.

Vincent: (I just saved Denzel from an attack, and he still disrespects me.) Est-ce que c'est comment vous me remboursez après l'économie Denzel ?

Reno: Pas maintenant Vincent. Je n'ai pas besoin de traiter plus de merde aujourd'hui. Je vous ai déjà remercié de elle ainsi laissez-la vont ! *Looks over at Vincent before he goes back to Zack.* Where is Blondie yo?

Zack: *Looks between Vincent and Reno before he answer.* In the back, just got him to lay down.. You can go see him if you want, you always seem to calm him.. (Even when I can't..And that hurts the most..)

Vincent: *He narrows his eyes at Reno before he looks towards the wall, wishing the surgeon would hurry so he can leave the room.*

Reno: I think I will yo! *Walks back to the bed and smile down at Cloud staring at the wall.* Hey Blondie!

Cloud: Jingles! *He turns to face Reno.* I heard...the sea serpent scream in tongues! He's coming!

Reno: I did to yo! I came down here ta help puppy slay it! Now just a man is left! He won't hurt us, he's harmless!

Cloud: You...sure? I still smell blood.

Reno: Yes, just a human like us! The blood is from it leavin' the man's body! You know Zack will always protect ya!

Cloud: I believe you... *He sighs and covers himself with his blanket again.*

Reno: Good! Now I'm gonna go take him and starfish to rest, why don't you. I'll tell Zack to join ya when he's done!

Cloud: That's fine. *He says from under his blanket.*

Reno: I'll see you tomorrow, okay? I'll bring ya your favorite treat yo! *Pats Cloud's shoulder before he walks back, seeing Zack finishing up.* I got him to believe we killed the Kraken and all that's left is a human!

Zack: Thanks sir.. I..Just thanks, Reno! *Pours alcohol over it again before he starts to clean up.* All done, come back tomorrow so I can check on it!

Vincent: *He quickly pulls his shirt down and nods to Zack before he leaves the surgeon's cabin.* (I did not have to save Denzel. What would you have done if I was not there?)

Reno: *Sighs and walks out with Denzel.* Denzy, I need ta talk to Vincent alone.. How 'bout you go help Tseng on deck, okay? Or Rod in the mess hall yo!

Denzel: Yes, Captain! *He smiles and runs off to the mess hall.*

Reno: (This is gonna be..Good thing I have tons of rum left yo!) Let go ta the cabin yo, we need ta talk..

Vincent: Yes, we do. *He follows Reno to his cabin and closes the door behind him. He stands across from Reno.*

Reno: *Sighs as he walks over to a dresser and pulls out a bottle of rum and takes a long drink.* Ahh, needed that yo.. *Sits down on his bed, his hair clings together.*

Vincent: Put the rum away. You need to speak to me sober. You have had much more than just that one drink.

Reno: I need it today yo, you would too! *Takes another drink before he lays back on the bed.* Fuck everything...

Vincent: I thought you wanted to say something important. *He turns around and heads for the door.*

Reno: They wanted to rape him and you.. That's why I locked Loz up, Barret told be he overheard him talkin' 'bout Denzy.. I shoulda locked Cid up too, damn it!

Vincent: Rape? Is that not typical of you pirates? Let them try...

Reno: *Growls.* Some yes, but no one I let on my crew yo! And never, ever a child!! No one hurts Denzel and gets away with it, Loz was already on the plank for what he did to Cloud but now nothing with save him.. *Looks with fire in his eyes.*

Vincent: First, and foremost, take your anger out on the right person. I did not have to save Denzel. In fact, if it were you, I would have left you to the lions.

Reno: Oh I will, believe me I will.. And if you would not save the life of a child then ya no better then the heather you claim I am! And don't worry, I can take care of myself..And I already told ya thank you for savin' him, he is a son ta me..

Vincent: There is no reason the disrespect me, even if you thanked me. If you are thankful, show it.

Reno: You disrespect me all the time yo! And what ya want, you already took weapon which you should not have but I guess I can let it pass since you used it ta protect Denzy..

Vincent: Take notice, Captain. I only disrespect you when it is called for. On the other hand, I have not disrespected Denzel or your surgeon because it was not needed.

Reno: If you ever did Denzel, then I would punish you and the same with Zack! He's gone though enough hell in his life he doesn't need anymore yo.. And know this, no one here will treat you like royalty, you will be treated like a normal man on my ship.

Vincent: I am sure...The surgeon told me you've been talking about me. You would not do that if I were a "normal man".

Reno: Course I would! I talk 'bout everyone! And his name is Zack, Z-A-C-K! You could at least call him by name yo.. (Oh shit! Did Zack tell him I thought his accent was sexy yo? Damn!)

Vincent: Zack...*He sighs and crosses his arms.* Are you going to tell me what was said, or is that a secret as well?

Reno: Same stuff you told me yo, I tell Zack everything, same with Rude. And that you think we're all heathens with no manners which Zack laughed at along with me yo! (Thank you Zack, You're gettin a raise for keepin' your mouth shut!)

Vincent: I do not have time for your games. *He uncrosses his arms.* I will be on deck because I need a little more fresh air. *He calmly leaves Reno's cabin.*

Reno: (Damn, he's so irratain' yo!!! But sexy as hell...And no one else would talk ta me like that.. Mm, I like him yo! He's fun!) *Gets yo and follows after Vincent.*

Vincent: (He's following me like a buzzing insect. What does he want now?) What?

Reno: Nothing, I need ta go to the deck too yo.. I have things to plan..And if ya must know I told them what you were yo and that you won't undress in front of anyone.

Vincent: Really? Tell me more. *He rests his hand gracefully on his right hip.*

Reno: Zack thought it was funny, but he's used ta Cloud runnin' round naked so it is to him and Rude understood. He doesn't get naked in front of people unless he's gonna do them! Hmm...Can't remember anything else, we were pretty drunk yo!

Vincent: (He is not telling me the whole truth...) You are not telling me everything, are you?

Reno: You'll just have ta find out yo! *Chuckles as he walks past Vincent, his hair cling. Takes a quick look at Vincent's ass as he walks by.* (Mmm, still so good lookin'!)

Vincent: (Reno is acting strange...almost coquettish.) *His analyzing glare follows Reno as he walks across the deck.*

Reno: *Goes over and pulls out a telescope and looks out.* We're almost there boys! Hour more till we make port, bring up the prisoners and Zack!

Tseng: Yes, Captain! *Walks off to do at Reno ordered.*

Vincent: (Finally...I will be able to get new clothes and a bath...) *He sighs to himself in relief.*

Reno: *Sighs as he watches his crew ready for the execution, pulls out his knife from his boot.* Knew I'd have ta kill today.. Thought it would be fish for dinner yo! *Sees Zack walk over, his Father's large sword strapped to his back.* Little bit of overkill, Zack.. *Chuckles.*

Zack: Not for me.. Let me have Loz, you can have Cid. *Stands next to Reno as he waits.*

Vincent: (They're going to execute those men. I want to see this...) *He turns his body towards the small, growing crowd.*

Reno: Fine by me, I know you've been itchin' too yo. Plus you haven't fought in awhile, we'll have ta spar soon! *Smiles softly at Zack before Cid and Loz are walked up, his face turning cold at the sight of them.*

Vincent: *He walks closer, drawn to the event about to take place. He walks just close enough to see the killings.* (I love public executions...)

Reno: Loz, Cid! For crimes against me and my crew you are sentence to death! May you rot in hell forever! *Turns to Zack.* You can go first yo!

Vincent: (Strange...does he see me as a crew member?) *He keeps watching, enthralled by the building suspense.*

Zack: My pleasure! *Takes his sword off his back and presses his forehead against the hilt before he walks up to Loz.* You blood isn't worth to touch my blade.. But for once, I will make let it taste unworthy blood! *Slashes at Loz, starting at his groin and up to his neck. Then quickly stabs him in the stomach, pushing it in deep and using the sword to pick Loz up and carries him to the edge, hold him over and smirks at the look of fear and pain in Loz's eyes before he jerks his sword back, letting him fall into the sea.*

Reno: Mm, very good Zack! I forgot how beautiful that sword was yo! Now my turn.. *Walks forward and cuts off Cid's pants, looks in disgust as he grabs Cid's cock and slices it off before he stuffs it in Cid's mouth. Takes the cannon ball and chains it to Cid before he throws him over. Looks down at the sea.* I need ta burn my hands now yo! *Smirks when he hears the crew cheer at their death.*

Vincent: (Interesting...) *He begins to walk away and enters Reno's cabin to have time to himself.*

Reno: *Nods to Zack, knowing he wants to get back to Cloud incase he wakes up. Looks around and sees Vincent walk off and follows after him.* Did the killin' make ya squeamish?

Vincent: Not at all. I enjoyed it. Public executions are beautiful things.

Reno: Really now? *Smiles, walking beside Vincent.* They are fun, but only if the people deserve it yo! Which they did! I feel bad for the buster thou!

Vincent: I prefer beheading. I have not seen castration in a while, it was refreshing.

Reno: Other then touchin' his nasty cock, it felt good yo! Wish I coulda done it to Loz but he was Zack's kill. *Walks into his cabin and start to take off his shirt, not wanting to be covered in Cid's blood.*

Vincent: *He sighs and turns to face the wall when Reno removes his shirt.* Did you follow me here to torment me?

Reno: No, I want ta get his blood off me! And this is my room yo! *Balls up his shirt and uses it to rub himself to get he blood off.* I'm keepin' my pants on, you can turn around.

Vincent: I will not turn around. *He keeps faced away from Reno.* ~Maybe Reno can be a little happy! He can take a good look at Vin's ass! and not just a glimpse!~

Reno: So weird! *Shakes his head as he turns around and takes a nice long look at Vincent's ass.* (God, I could look at it forever yo! Mm, it's makin' me hard! I need a fuck yo!) *Turns back around and grabs a new shirt to put on.*

Vincent: No, you are the strange one. *He keeps himself facing away from Reno.*

Reno: No, I'm normal yo! (I..I want to touch it, feel how firm it is yo!) *Keeps looking at Vincent's ass as he buttons up his shirt.*

Vincent: I will wait until you are done, see I am respecting you. *He shifts his weight to his left hip, causing his ass to move and show it's full tightness.*

Reno: Yeah, but I don't care 'bout this! It's just a chest yo! I don't even have tits! (Oh god! He's teasin' me yo!) I'm done!

Vincent: *He turns around once Reno says he's finished.* You said we will land soon, and to let you know, I will leave the ship tonight.

Reno: Hmm.. No, not tonight! You can tomorrow when the crew does. Only a few get to go the first night and I'm gonna let some people who've been on here longer than you go first yo! *Walks over to his desk, passing by Vincent and secretly look to take a look at Vincent's package.*

Vincent: Do you think I will run off? You have all of my belongings, and I would have no way to return home.

Reno: No, I don't think ya will. You know how Denzel feels for you and it would hurt him for you to run! But I'm already losin' a few crew member tonight for a few months and so only five are goin' on land the first night, you can tomorrow!

Vincent: Alright...Reno. (This is the perfect time to ask...) Do you consider me a part of your crew?

Reno: Hmm.. Not sure, if you were I would of had to whip ya a few times already yo! But the crew seems ta like ya so..I guess in a way I do, but still as my hostage as well! Or whatever you are yo!

Vincent: Will you make up your mind? *He crosses his arms.*

Reno: Not today! I've had way to much shit go on and the rest of today I'm gonna rest my mind yo! *Smirks and starts to play with some of the beads in his hair.*

Vincent: You remind me of a coquette, you dance around straight forward answers and play with your hair. *He heads for the door, not able to stand much more of Reno's games.* I will go out tonight.

Reno: No you will not, I will lock you in here if I have ta! You are a member of my crew and you must follow me or be punished.. *Walks forword and grabs Vincent to stop him.*

Vincent: You won't be able to stop me, now let go. *He jerks his shoulder free of Reno's grasp.*

Reno: No, stop actin' like a baby and sit down! We still have a bit and every know you're not ta leave and will stop you from gettin' of this boat!

Vincent: (I will just wait until he falls asleep tonight.) *He drowns out Reno's protests and holds his tongue.*

Reno: And even if I'm asleep, the night crew won't let you go yo! They'll knock you out if needed.

Vincent: They'll be too drunk to do anything to me. *He lays back on Reno's bed.*

Reno: No, they won't yo! *Looks at Vincent up and down but then quickly turns.* (Damn it, I need a whore yo! Tseng goin' on land, I'll have him send on back! I can't stand seein' Vin teasin' like this!) I'll be right back yo, don't leave the room! *Walks out the door and closes it behind him before he goes off to find Tseng.*

Vincent: "Don't leave the room." You can not hold me to that... *He quickly rises from Reno's bed and leaves the cabin for the deck. He startles when he hears screaming and sees the blond man who stays with Zack run full force towards him in the buff.* (It's the one who belongs in an institution!) *He quickly slams the door to Reno's cabin to retreat.*

Cloud: It's here! It's here! Wwe're gonna die!! *Goes to the cabin door and starts to pound on it.* The Kraken's here! It ate Jingles! Jingles's blood everywhere! Kraken ate Jingles!!!!

Vincent: And you are crazy! Fou, aliéné!

Cloud: NOooooo! Ddon't kill me, pplease! no! Zzack, Zackkkkkkk! Iit's here! Zack, wwhy did you leeave! *Falls to the floor, pulling his hair as he lets out heart breaking sobs.* Nno, no Zack no leave..Nnot crazy.. Zack!!!!! Sscared, Zzackkk!!

Zack: Cloud?! Cloud!!! *Hears his love's sobs and runs to him, falls to the floor as he holds him tight.* What are you doing?! I said to hold on, I was cleaning up then I'd take you to pee! Oh shit, don't scare me like that, Cloud!

Cloud: You're not gone? *He hugs Zack tight.* But...it ate Jingles, and I thought it got you...

Zack: *Sighs as he holds Cloud tighter, tears burning his eyes.* No, I'm here! I'm never going to leave you, Cloud and jingles is find, I saw him! And Remember? Jingles and I killed it, we're safe now..It can never get us.. (I hate seeing him like this..) Never go anywhere without me, Cloud! Never!

Cloud: I saw it myself. Don't cry, Zack. I love you, make love, Zack. I will make Zack feel better. *He holds Zack lovingly.*

Zack: He's okay, baby.. Jingles is alive and kicking! *Holds Cloud tighter as he kisses his forehead.* I love you, it scares me when you go off baby..Don't leave me.. *Looks at Cloud in a bit of shock before he smiles softly at Cloud.* You.. want to make love, Cloud? (He..he hasn't asked for that in six months...It's getting better! Or getting close to a period when he's back... Please Cloud, come back!)

Cloud: *He nods slowly.* Please, Zack? I miss love, take me back to your bed. *He plays with the folds in Zack's shirt.*

Zack: Anything you want, baby.. I've missed it too, we'll stay in the bed all night.. *Smiles at Cloud with a seductive smile as he stands up, picking Cloud up as he does.* (I see you baby, you're getting close keep fighting..) *Heads back to his room.*

Cloud: Zack... *He smiles as Zack carries him back to the cabin.* You...you have become stronger. *He nuzzles Zack's neck.* Take me, Zack...

Zack: For you.. Mm, I will but I want this to last.. God, I've missed you so much. *Lays Cloud down carefully on the bed before he quickly takes his pants off, eyeing Cloud's body with lust as he crawls on top of him and lovingly kisses Cloud.*

Cloud: Mm, I love you, love kisses. *His stomach flutters as Zack covers him with kisses.* Zack, don't leave the cabin tonight!

Zack: Mm, never I'm never leaving it.. I have all I need right here! *Runs his hands all over Cloud's body, remembering the places that would make Cloud go wild as he keeps kissing and nipping Cloud.*

Cloud: No...here, Zack! *He helps Zack's hand find a sensitive, erogenous zone just under his naval. His body blushes slightly and his cock begins to harden as he slowly becomes aroused.*

Zack: Mm.. You like me touching you here, Cloudy? So soft, especially this part! *Reaches down to stroke Cloud's slowly harden cock as he kisses down to Cloud's neck and starts to suck hard on his neck as his other hand move to play with one of Cloud's nipples.*

Reno: Zack, Cloud are you guys okay yo? I heard.. ooh! *Smirks in he doorway.* I see your better then okay!

Zack: *Strokes Cloud faster as he moves to suck on Cloud's earlobe, gives Reno a thumbs up with his other hand.*

Reno: Alright, you two have fun yo! *Chuckles as he closes the door behind him and heads back up to the deck.* (God, now I really need ta fuck! Hell yeah, she's here!) *Smirks as he walks up to the only women on deck.* Follow me yo!

The woman's flirtatious voice calls out to Reno as she follows him. "Don't you want to know my name, Captain?"

Reno: Of course, what is it darlin'? (Not really, your just a fuck yo! *Wraps an arm around her shoulders as he leads her down.*

Kayli: It's Kayli. *She smiles and exposes her neck and the curves of her breasts.*

Reno: Mm, you're not shy at all Kayli..Just what like yo! *Leans down to kiss her neck as they walk, his blood already pumping. Cups one of her firm breasts.*

Kayli: *She adjusts her corset to enhance her breasts, making them almost fall out of her red dress.* A lot of men like my breasts...

Reno: Can see why but me.. *Moves up and licking his way up her neck as a hand moves to grope her ass.* I'm more of an ass man yo.. (And you're is nothing compared to Vinny's but it will do!)

Kayli: *She blushes as they enter Reno's cabin and throws herself onto his bed. She notices another tall, handsome man in the room.* Captain, is he going to join us? *She eyes the man with lust.*

Vincent: (She's a prostitute! Reno brought a prostitute to the same room I will sleep? No matter, she is a woman, and I must be respectful.) Excuse me, miss... *He begins to leave the room, but is blocked by Reno.*

Reno: If he wants yo! *Walks past Vincent and goes to the bed, crawling on top of her.* why, does that make you wet? Bein' fuck by two men yo?

Kayli: Aw, look at him, you're making him blush and he's going to leave! I want to be alone with him, he's very uptight, and that needs to be fixed... *She smiles at the tall French man she lusts after.* Vincent: Ma dame, I have a beautiful wife in France...I have to refuse your offer.

Reno: *Freezes for a few minutes, his mind trying to catch up with all he's heard.* (He..he has a wife? A beautiful one yo? I..I never have a chance with him yo..

Kayli: But you're not in France.. And I bet it's been months since you've felt a women touch, it can make a man go crazy..

Vincent: It could be worse, ma dame, but I love my wife.

Kayli: That is sweet, but how do you know she is faithful to you? And she'll never have to know.. *Gets out from under Reno and walks over to Vincent, her breasts close to falling out.*

Reno: *Stands up, a low growls rumbles from his chest.* Get out of my cabin and off my ship now...

Vincent: Ma dame, it would be best...if you left the cabin. I apologies.

Kayli: *She scoffs at Reno.* You owe me for my time! *She walks out of the cabin, wildly shaking her hips as she walks onto the deck and off of the ship.*

Reno: Like hell, go back ta givin' it away for free yo! *Growls as he walks over and grabs a bottle of rum and downs half of it.* (Not that I can blame her... I would rather sleep with Vincent.. But hey, I'm not bad yo! I'm damn sexy!.....Not that it matters, he has a 'beautiful' wife!)

Vincent: Why are you fond of loose women like her?

Reno: I'm fond of anything when I need a fuck.. And they don't want a commitment yo....Tseng picked a bad one this time, makes me miss Elena! *Takes another drink.*

Vincent: The feeling only lasts for the moment. Are you saying you wouldn't want a lasting, unconditional love?

Reno: I have a few who feel for me and I them yo. But I haven't found that one yet yo.. (God, will he stop fuckin' teasin' me?!) *Sets his rum down before he goes to the door.* I'll be back tonight, need ta goon deck.. *Opens the door and mumbles.* Shit, I need a fuck...

Vincent: The feeling only lasts for the moment. Are you saying you woudn't want a lasting, unconditional love?

Reno: I have a few who feel for me and I them yo. But I haven't found that one yet yo.. (God, will he stop fuckin' teasin' me?!) *Sets his rum down before he goes tot he door.* I'll be back tonight, need ta goon deck.. *Opens the door and mumbles.* Shit, I need a fuck...

Vincent: (He said he would be back tonight...When I know he is gone, I will go to port.) *He listens and waits until he knows Reno is far enough away to not notice him escaping. He looks around Reno's cabin and he finds about ten gold coins to pay for new clothing. He hides the gold coins in his sleeve before he leaves the cabin and sneaks off of Reno's ship.*

Reno: *Walks to his first mate's cabin and knocks once before he enters, leans against the door and whistles.* Mm, love ya without a shirt yo!

Rude: I thought Tseng brought a whore for ya'. *He winks at Reno.*

Reno: Did, but dumb wrench wanted pansy man and not me yo! I sent her packin'! *Walks over the Rude and climbs into his small bed, Rude's large frame taking up all of it.*

Rude: Oh, I see! *He chuckles.* Is pansy man makin' you jealous?

Reno: No! I have nothing to be jealous of yo! *Moves to straddled Rude, his hair clings with the movement.* I...I want him yo.. I want ta fuck that ass and have him fuck me till I can't think!

Rude: What's stopping you? You don't have trouble telling everyone else you want 'im. Sooner or later, he's gonna find out from the crew. *He presses his fingers against Reno's chest.*

Reno: Hey, I've only told you and Zack yo! And... he has a wife yo... Plus he's so.. uggg! He wouldn't even look at me when I had my shirt off! *Arches a bit, starts to take his shirt off slowly.*

Rude: You gotta' understand where he's coming from. He's trying to show ya' he's givin' you your space.

Reno: I don't want space yo! I want touchin'.. *Runs his fingers over Rude's chest.* rockin'.. *Starts to slowly rock his hips against Rude, leans down.* Kissin yo... *Not able to take it anymore he passionately kisses Rude.*

Rude: Mm, you taste good, as always... *He spanks Reno's ass hard.* If you really like 'im, give 'im some time...

Reno: Mmm! Fuck, just like that yo! *Moans at the spank, pushing his ass back against Rude's hand.* Ffine, I will just please, fuck meh yo! *Grinds harder against Rude, kissing him again as his hands start to rub Rude's nipples to hardness.*

Rude: *He smirks and squeezes Reno's ass.* I love it when I make my Captain beg... *He smirks and begins to tease Reno's entrance with his fingers.*

Reno: Ohh..Yyou're lucky your so good at this yo.. Mmm..Or you may get punished fer talkin' like that! *Moans softly ashe clenches against Rude's fingers, trying to get them in.*

Rude: What can I say? It turns me on, baby. *He smirks with lust and leans forward to kiss Reno passionately.*

Reno: Mmm!* *Kisses back fericly, moves his hands down to undo Rude's pants, pulling out his large cock.* Shit, I've missed this yo.. Make me feel ya for days, Rude!

~That's the first chapter! We hope you love it!~

Je suis désolé. Je ne vous comprends pas. Laissez-moi partir ! (I am sorry. I do not understand you. Let leave to me!)

Une bouche si dégoûtante... (You're mouth is disgusting!)

Bonne chose je ne suis pas l'illierate huh (Good thing I am not l' illierate huh?

Je suis Vincent Valentine, duc de la France. (I am Vincent Valentine, duke of France.)

Dégoût (Disgusting)

Vous avez une bouche fétide... (You have a filthy mouth…)

Vous êtes un bâtard. (You are bastard.)

laissez-moi (leave me)

Laissez-moi, païen. (Leave me, heathen)

malheureux (misurable)

Soyez condamné! (Damn it!)

Une bouche si fétide Vincent ! (Fuch a foul mouth, Vincent!)

Est-ce que c'est comment vous me remboursez après l'économie Denzel ? (This is how you respect me after I save Denzel?)

Pas maintenant Vincent. Je n'ai pas besoin de traiter plus de merde aujourd'hui. Je vous ai déjà remercié de elle ainsi laissez-la vont ! (Not now Vincent. I do not have time to deal with shit to' today. I already thanked you for it thus leave it! )

Fou, aliéné! (Crazy! Insane!)


	2. Chapter 2

Vincent Makes his way into the shopping district of town and looks around at the different high end shops and enters one that catches his eye. He looks around at the selection and chooses a suitable jacket, vest, pants, and a shirt. The jacket and pants he chooses are a black twill cotton with embroidered intricate patters of vines and lined with silk. The vest, a rusty dark brown color, matches the set with the same vine pattern. The shirt is made of a feather light, off-white silk, all for eight gold pieces. He leaves the shop with his new clothing folded neatly in boxes.

Vincent: I have just enough left over for the barber and a hat... *He holds his clothing with pride as he makes his way to the upper class barber shop.*

Tseng: *Walks down the road, holding a large box filled with candles and a few prayer rugs. Sees the French man that Denzel talks so much about.* (He was suppose to stay on broad.. Captain is not going to be happy about this.. ) You are feisty like I've heard..

Vincent: Hm? *He looks back at the voice coming from behind.* I do not care about what the Captain thinks.

Tseng: You are a Duke, are you not? What would you do if one of your subjects ignored an order? Or insulted you? Have them executed, your people seem to love it so..

Vincent: I am not his subject. Besides, he brought a prostitute into the same place I sleep.

Tseng: He treats you as one.. And I know, he asked me to get her for him.. It was his place before yours and we have free beds now, you could of slept in one of them..

Vincent: (This is just what I need. I did not come into town to be bothered by Reno's crew.) *He turns around and ignores the crew member and continues on his way to the barber.*

Tseng: You are like the prince from my home... *Follows after Vincent, knowing Reno will want him to watch over Vincent.* He thought his people were beneath him and didn't deserve his respect... He was killed by them the day he was to be king...

Vincent: (Of course he has to follow me.) *He looks to his left at a hat shop next door as he enters the barber.* (They had gloves too, I need them.) *He walks up to the barber and hands him one gold piece.* Do what you can with this, sir. (Finally, a place that will treat me with the class I deserve.) *He sighs in relief as the barber guides him to a chair.*

Tseng: *Sits down on the floor, closing his eyes as he starts to meditate. Waiting for the barber to finish.* (I can see why the captain lets him get away with much...But he will have to learn soon it will not last..)

After about an hour of sitting in the barber chair, Vincent opens his eyes as the barber finishes. He sighs in satisfaction as he stands and stretches his legs. He asks the barber to use a private washroom and carries his clothing to change. He looks into a mirror and takes pride in being well groomed after days of being on Reno's ship. He begins to get changed.

Tseng: *Opens his eyes and stands up, bows lightly to the barber for letting him sit there and waits for Vincent to come back out.* (I need to take him back..)

Vincent: I did not have enough for a full treatment, but at least he applied cologne... *He removes his torn and dirty clothing and slips on his new silk shirt, pants, vest and jacket. He spends another twenty minutes adjusting and fixing his outfit, making it fit his body perfectly before he leaves the room.*

Tseng: You take longer than my sister.. I see why they have call you that, now come.. It is late and we must head back..

Vincent: Call me what? *He folds his old clothing and places them in the boxes he received from buying his clothing.* Now to next door, I will not take long.

Tseng: I believe it is 'Pansy man'.. *Walks after Vincent a small smile on his face.* You call us heathens, yet you steal our money to pamper yourself..

Vincent: Your crew stole my cargo, I believe we are even.

Tseng: You are still using it, we're just using some as well.. Now get what you need, I would like to get back..

Vincent: *He sighs gently as he looks through the outdoor display of the hat shop and finds a pair of suitable black leather gloves and slips them over his lanky fingers. He picks up a finely decorated black hat with lace and places it perfectly on his head. He pays the shop owner with his remaining gold piece and heads through the town center to go back to the ship. He is intrigued by a crowd gathering in the square.* (Something important must have just happened, it was not like this before.)

Tseng: Someone has died, a lady in France.. Come, it is none of our business. *Walks along side Vincent.*

Vincent: It may be none of your business, but it is mine... *He turns his head slightly when he hears a few upstanding women talking about his royal family.*

"The poor Lady succumbed because her husband was lost a sea!"

"Such a tragedy!"

"The poor dear! She was with child as well!"

Vincent: *His eyes widen as he hears one of the women begin to weep softly. He turns around to address one of the women.* (I hope they do not recognize me.) Who? What woman was with child?

Woman: The lady Valentine.. Her husband was lost at sea and it was to much for her to take, the poor dear!

Tseng: (It was his wife...This isn't going to go well..) *Stands in silence next to Vincent.*

Vincent: Thank you, my lady... *He pushes past Tseng and begins to walk toward the ship. He uses all of his proper composure to stay calm as he approaches the docks.*

Tseng: You need not be proper after what you have heard.. *Goes past Vincent, knowing nothing he will say will help him.* If.. you need to pray or some spritely help I am here..

Vincent: *He grinds his teeth and snaps at Tseng.* I will not turn to a damned pirate for anything! *He breathes heavily and bites his lip as he walks onto the deck of the ship.*

Tseng: As you wish... But I was a priest before I chose this life, if you ever change your narrow mind I share a cabin with Denzel.. *Walks past Vincent and down to his room.*

Vincent: (This must be a dream, it's just gossip from women who love nothing more!) *He quickly pushes the door open to Reno's cabin and slams the door behind him. He kneels next to Reno's bed and rests his head against the padded corner of the mattress.* Please, God, let it not be true... *He grips the bed sheets in his hands as he softly begins to weep.*

After a few rounds of 'relations' with his first mate, Reno returns to his cabin tired but happy and refreshed! Finds Vincent kneeling with his face on the bed, his body lightly shaking from tears.

Reno: (Wow! He looks..Damn! He escaped but came back lookin' hot yo! Now why is he cryin?) Yo Pansy man, see ya broke my rule and took my money! Such a bad thing ta do, but no need ta cry! I won't punish that hard.. *Chuckles as he somewhat limps to his bed and takes his shirt off.*

Vincent: Go ahead... I hate you... *His arms shake slightly.* Let this all be a lie! *He balls his right fist and slams it down on Reno's bed.*

Reno: why? I thought we were gettin' 'long good yo.. Hey now! Don't ruin the bed! Just calm your ass down and talk! (What the fuck did I do yo?! I'm the one who should be hatin' him!!!)

Vincent: You wrecked my ship, and captured me! I learned my wife died from thinking I was dead! She is gone, and I could have saved her...

Reno: I save ya from death! You would of died in five minutes yo and then you wouldn't of been able ta save her! I'm sorry but ya can't blame everything on me, you're the one who left her yo! (I feel for him but it's not all my fault! But..At least now I may have a bit of a chance.. no, I can't think like that! He just lost his love..)

Vincent: If you never...would have taken my ship, I would have been home with her! I can't stand being on this ship anymore, take me home...

Reno: Sorry that I had a crew who was starvin' yo and your ship was the first cargo ship we saw in a month! *Growls, closes his eye as he takes a few breaths.* I'll take ya home but it will be a while yo, I have something important ta do and we're already runnin' behind!

Vincent: It does not matter anymore... *He sighs and pulls himself onto Reno's bed.* Give me the strongest drink you have...Maybe when I wake up, I will wake up in my bed at home, and none of this will be real.

Reno: Sure, I'm gonna have some too.. *Grabs two bottles and takes a drink from one.* And I was havin' a good night yo..*Mumbles to himself as he limps to his bed and gives one to Vincent before he crawls onto the bed.*

Vincent: Give me more than one. *He takes the single bottle and quickly begins to drink it whole.*

Reno: Get it yourself, I'm not gettin' back up yo. *Takes a swig before he takes his shirt the way off, licks his kiss bruised lips as he leans back.*

Vincent: Do this one thing for me, Reno... *He sadly takes a drink from his rum bottle.*

Reno: Fine.. Have the rest of this one yo, I need ta stop for the night anyway, have lots ta do tomorrow! *Hands over the other bottle and gets under one of the blankets before he takes off his pants, sighs.* Much better.

Vincent: Thank you... *He points lazily to the table where Reno keeps his maps.* Put it there when you are finished...

Reno: Take it now yo, I don't want anymore.. *Wiggles under the blanket shudders as some of Rude's seed escapes, making a wet sound.* Fuck it, sorry yo..*Chuckles softly.*

Vincent: (He can't even be respectful when someone passes away... Damn him!) *He sighs and takes the bottle from Reno and drinks from the two bottles at once.*

Reno: Whoo, there! Thought ya didn't like heathen drinks yo.. *Pulls the blankets up over himself and closes his eyes.* I...I am sorry ya lost her..

Vincent: I...want to wake up, and not remember anything from today...

Reno: Sorry, no can do..We must live with the hell of life yo.. But it gets better after abit and lots of rum!

Vincent: So say you... *He breathes heavily and shakes his head in disagreement.*

Reno: It does, if yeah can't take the bad then ya never get the good yo! *Turns to his side to face Vincent, the beads hitting each other.*

Vincent: *He frowns as he takes another drink.* Are you trying to make me feel better?

Reno: Hmm, I guess I am yo. Is it workin'?

Vincent: I will tell you later. *He takes a long swig from his first rum bottle.* Are you going back in town tonight?

Reno: Nah, I never go on land unless I have ta. I hate it, I was meant ta be on the sea! Born 'ere and gonna die here yo!

Vincent: I thought you had something to do, or will you go tomorrow? *He finishes off the first bottle of rum before he continues to drink from the bottle given to him by Reno.*

Reno: I do, but it's at Africa yo! We're leavin' here at noon and startin, I need to get there as fast as the wind can take us! South Africa actually yo!

Vincent: South Africa...They are in the gold trade, no?

Reno: Yeah...But we're goin' there for another reason, thou Rude will be able to trade those necklaces, make Tifa happy! *Moves a bit closer to Vincent, hating being far away from people when talking.* (He smells amazin' yo!)

Vincent: *He takes a drink from his rum.* My necklaces...

Reno: Well, know they'll be goin' be used for good! Rudy has six little mouths ta feed and another on the way yo!

Vincent: Are you saying...I am a bad person? *He begins to struggle to find words as his mind becomes cloudy.*

Reno: Huh? Man, you get drunk fast yo! Hmm...Not sure yo, all upper class are bad ta me but you seem okay. Denzel trusts ya and you treat him good, keep doin' that and I'm good!

Vincent: Do you hate me? I have never done anything to you.

Reno: You hate me yo.. And I hate your kinda people but.. I guess I don't hate you, ya piss me off sometimes but it's all good..

Vincent: I hate you...because you sank my ship. I am stuck here with you...

Reno: You're fine and it's a part of life, you're lucky it was me and not another ship yo! They would not be as nice as we are! *Hugs onto a pillow, pretending it's Vincent.* (He hates me..but that can change right?)

Vincent: *He sets the rum bottle on the floor near the bed as the alcohol numbs his whole body.* Do not bother waking me up tomorrow...

Reno: I won't, but I can't speak for Denzy! He really cares for ya, says you remind him of his Da.. *Sits up and reaches down to pull a blanket over Vincent.*

Vincent: Oh? *He lazily begins to close his eyes, the alcohol slows his mind into a gradual sleep.*

Reno: Yes..(He's asleep, he can't hold our stuff yo!) *Moves a bit closer to Vincent, slowly reaching a hand down to grope Vincent's tight ass, holds back a moan.* (Damn, it's perfect!)

Vincent: *He sighs softly in his drunken sleep, too drunk to notice Reno touching him.*

Reno: (I hope you can learn ta like me yo..) *Closes his eyes, breathing in the scent of Vincent. His hand lightly squeezes at Vincent, nuzzles his hair.* (God, he smells so damn good!)

Early in the morning, Reno and his crew reach port in South Africa. As soon as they dock, Reno takes a small band of his most trusted crew members onto land. Meanwhile, Vincent stays in Reno's cabin and continues his drinking binge.

Vincent: *He pops the cork on a new bottle of rum as the cabin door opens. He looks up to see Denzel rushing in to check up on him.*

Denzel: Hi Mr. Vincent! *Jumps up on the bed next to Vincent, crawling up next to him and hugs him tightly.* I missed you!

Vincent: Sorry for worrying you... *He takes a quick drink from the fresh bottle of rum.*

Denzel: It's boring! Everyone fun left with Reno! Zack and Cloud are here, but their still sleeping! *His nose twitches at the strong scent of alcohol.* What's wrong? You never smell like this!

Vincent: *He sighs sadly.* I found out my wife passed...

Denzel: Oh.. I'm sorry, Mr. Vincent! *Hugs Vincent even tighter.* She's in heaven now thou and she can watch you! She can with my mom and dad!

Vincent: You are right... *He pats Denzel's shoulder before he takes another drink.*

Denzel: You should talk to Tseng, he's really smart about this stuff! He makes me feel better, he said this one group think the stars are the souls of the dead..*Leans up and whispers.* I sometimes go and talk to them and..can feel mommy looking at me. Would you like to join me?

Vincent: Sometime we can... *He sighs and stares sadly at Denzel before taking another drink.*

Denzel: That stuff doesn't help you know...Dad told me it makes you feel worse!

Vincent: I know, it is only a temporary fix... In fact, I hate drinking. *He scowls as he drinks down half of the bottle.*

Denzel: *Frowns and moves even closer to Vincent, starts to run his fingers though Vincent's hair..* (Mom would do this when I was upset, maybe it will help him.)

Vincent: Did you finish your chores today? *He drinks another swig of rum and slowly begins to rock in drunkenness.*

Denzel: Yeah, I always do... *Looks down sadly.* Please stop, Vincent.. I.I don't like sseeing you like this! *Grabs on tighter to Vincent as a few tears fall.*

Vincent: If I stop, I feel the pain... *He sighs as he puts the bottle down.*

Denzel: I kknow, but I.. I ggot threw it without rum aand you're stronger than me, I bet you can too! *Softly cries against Vincent's chest.*

Vincent: Why are you crying for me? Ne pleure pas pour moi, mon petit.

Denzel: Ccause nnow you hhate us! Iit's my fault, I.. I ddidn't want you to ggo aand aasked the stars t-to do sometthing sso you sstay forever! I..I k-killed her aand now you'll hhate us! *Grabs the bottle of rum and takes a drink.*

Vincent: No, you are not supposed to drink rum! *He snatches the bottle from Denzel.* It's not you I hate.

Denzel: Yyou did! Aand I don't wwant you to hate anyone! I..I did it, I wwished and she ddied! *Lets out a sob.*

Vincent: Que fais-je? *He sighs as he comforts Denzel.*

Denzel: Pplease, I'm s-ssorry! Don't hhate us!!

Vincent: Ne vous inquiétez pas...Do not worry yourself, Denzel...

Denzel: I c-can't help it! Tthis is my family aand you hate us nnow! I'm sorry! *Cries on Vincent till he has no more left, Vincent's new shirt now covered in his tears and mucus.*

Vincent: Essuyez vos larmes... *He sighs softly and gently rubs Denzel's back.*

Denzel: I..I'm sorry, I ggot you dirty.. *Lets go of Vincent and curls up tightly next to him, crying taking all the energy from him.*

Vincent: Go ahead and rest, Denzel. Do not blame yourself...

Denzel: Bbut it's my fault..I k-keep killing everyone! *Two tears fall before he falls asleep, curled up tightly into a ball.*

Vincent: Shh... *He rubs Denzel's back comfortingly.*

Denzel: Papa...*Says sadly in his sleep, relaxing a bit at the comforting touch.*

Vincent: *He covers Denzel's body with a blanket and takes another drink from the rum bottle.* (Denzel, he's exhausted...)

A few hours later Reno and his group return to the ship, cheers and sound of happiness fill the ship. Making it to the cabin with Vincent and a now awake Denzel.

Denzel: They're back, Vincent! Come on! *Sits up and grabs Vincent's hands.*

Vincent: Too loud... *He groans as Denzel tries to pull on his arms.*

Denzel: You drank to much..*Looks down sadly.* I..I'm sorry, I..I'll leave you now.. *Sadly walks out.* (I hope he'll forgive me..)

Vincent: *He rolls onto his side and finishes his third bottle of rum.* What are they doing out there now? I do not care...

Denzel: *He runs out onto the deck and smiles when he sees Axel, The Dagger, Reno's brother, crowd surfing a top the crew's strong arms.* The Dagger! *He cheers Axel on as he passes by.*

Axel: Woo, down boys! Down! *Flips himself off of the crews hands and lands in front of Denzel, dirt incrusted on his skin and hair from two years in prison.* Shrimp! Looky at ya, so big now! And gots the brand, now ya a man! *Picks Denzel up and spins him around, but his body a bit weak and starts to fall but is caught by Reno.*

Reno: Easy there, bro! Ya got ta get your strength back 'fore showin' off yo!

Denzel: *He laughs in happiness as he feels Axel's embrace.* When you get a chance, tell me some stories from prison!

Axel: Think ya man enough for them? *Ruffles Denzel's hair.* Some will make ya blood run cold and hair stand on end! More then the storms would!

Reno: Maybe later, but now ya need ta get clean Ax, ya smell like shit and not sleepin' on my bed like that!

Denzel: Yeah, like horse shit! *He covers his mouth as he blurts out his first swear in excitement.*

Axel: That's my boy! Ya'll be a pirate yet! *Lets go of Denzel as he leans a bit on Reno, his body weak from malnourishment.* Take meh ta piss and get clean, Captain!

Reno: Aye, Ax! *Chuckles as he helps Axel down the stairs.*

Denzel: *He skips happily behind Reno and Axel.* The Dagger's back, The Dagger's back! *He presses his lips together and begins to whistle.*

Reno: That he is, Denzy! *Holds Axel tightly as they make it to the head.* Denz, can ya go get some clothes and a fresh change of clothes for Axel yo? (I have my brother back, my twin.. I want a minute alone with him.)

Axel: Get my fav pants if ya can, Shrimp! *Holds onto Reno as he chuckles at the sight of singing Denzel.*

Denzel: I'm not shrimp anymore! And I'll get the clothes! *He happily runs back to Reno's cabin to get a change of clothes for Axel.*

Reno: *Turns Axel so their face to face and kisses Axel as he holds him tightly, a single tear falls.* Gods, I've missed ya so much, Axel! I thought I'd never find ya..

Axel: Yeah...got caught for smugglin' gold outta the mines. *He hugs Reno with all of his strength.* I missed ya' too...What have ya' been up to?

Reno: Tryin' ta find you yo! And the normal, lootin', drinkin, fuckin, you know! *Smiles at the feeling of totally comfort at his twin's body.* (He's gotta so skinny, but he's still my Ax!)

Axel: You'll have ta' tell me all 'bout your lootin'! I heard from the crew ya' scored big the other day!

Reno: That we did! But after we get ya cleaned up yo, I love ya but damn baby, you stink! *Chuckles and helps Axel to sit down and pours some water into a basin.*

Axel: We can talk while I get the stink off o' me! *He smiles when he hears the pounding of happy footsteps near by.*

Denzel: *He bursts into the washroom, breathing heavily with Axel's clothing in his arms.* Got them!

Reno: Good job! Set them over there yo! *Wets a cloth and starts to wash off Axel's face.* You're hair's gonna take forever!

Axel: Not so worried 'bout my hair. It's not what stinks to high heaven!

Reno: But I love your hair yo! *Smiles when Axel's face slowly comes out from under the coating of dirt.* There's my lil' bro!

Axel: The hell? Only older by five minutes, you ass! *He scrunches his nose as the wet rag passes over his skin.*

Denzel: *Giggles at them.* Axel's nose looked liked a rabbit! Reno: Haha, it did! And five minutes is alot yo! *Rewets the cloth as he moves down to Axel's neck and shoulders.*

Axel: The hell it is. *He sighs in soothing relief as the fresh water hits his skin.* After two years in prison, even the coldest water feels wonderful!

Reno: Tomorrow when ya get some strength we can go for a swim yo, I know you missed that! *Pours some more water as he keeps cleaning Axel, excited to see his brother come out from under the dirt.*

Denzel: Oh!!! Can I join?! Please, please?! *Jumps up and down again.*

Axel: Yeah, let 'im join! Denzel's a man now. *He smiles at Denzel.*

Reno: (I wanted ta do some lovin' but.. Denzy needs this.) He is, doesn't even crawl into bed anymore! And even wants ta have rum now yo!

Denzel: Yes!!! I can't wait! wooho, I get to swim with the Captain and the dagger!!!!

Axel: That a boy... *He smiles widely at Denzel again.* Let me hear ya' curse again! Give me your best one!

Denzel: Fuck, fuck, fuck me! *Giggles loudly, a light blush covers his cheeks.* I heard Reno say that last night!

Reno: And you're not ta repeat it yo! Sephy and Tseng will kill me!

Axel: Aw, it's good for tha' soul to let it out! Good job, Denzel. *He chuckles happily.*

Denzel: Thank you, Dagger! It's fun! *Giggles louder, goes to grab another cloth and help Reno clean him off.*

Reno: It is yo! And don't have to help, Denzy! Sephy mentioned startin' your trainin' today if you want yo!

Axel: Trainin'? What position do ya' want on the ship, Denzel?

Denzel: I'm not sure! I've been working with Zack, I've gotten really good! He says I'm a natural! But I want to learn to fight like you and Reno!

Axel: Would ya' like to be my apprentice? Has Reno taught ya' anything about bein' a Master Gunner?

Denzel: You look after the guns and ammunition, right? And fix the ones that are broke! Yyou'd let me?! Really?! That's...awesome!!!!!!!!

Reno: Poor Zack will be broken hearted! *Laughs at Denzel's excitement.* Don't piss yourself yo!

Axel: I don't see why he can't try both. He has plenty of time to make a decision. Do whatever you want, Denzel, and you'll be a pirate, true.

Denzel: Hmm... I want to try both! I like helping Zack, but I to be your apprentice too! Is that okay, Reno? *Looks hopefully at Reno.*

Reno: Of course! Whatever ya want to do, Denz! You have awhile before ya have ta chose which so try them both out yo! *Moves down to Axel's abs.* Off with the pants, Ax!

Axel: Yeah, yeah! *He smirks and removes his dirt ridden pants.*

Reno: *Shivers in lust and disgust at the sight of Axel's manhood.* (I've missed that but good god! It's disgustin' yo! And he smells even more like shit...) Denzel, why don't ya go tell Zack the good news yo!

Denzel: Okay, I'll be back!!! *Runs off to find Zack.*

Axel: What, you don't find me sexy anymore? *He winks and sits back down in the water basin.*

Reno: Oh I do, but not when ya covered in dirt in shit, baby! Now spread your legs so I can get it all nice 'en clean yo!

Axel: I can clean it myself, Reno. *He swipes the wash cloth from Reno's hand and begins to cleanse his nether regions.*

Reno: I know.. I. touchin' ya helps me know your really here and this isn't a dream yo. *Lightly kisses Axel's lips.* Damn, please don't be a dream..

Axel: Sure, Reno! I'm a dream! *He licks Reno's lips playfully and continues to wash himself.* Feel much better...

Reno: Nah, if you were then we'd be doin' something else right now yo! *Chuckles softly as he takes the cloth Denzel had and starts on Axel's legs.* I bet, look better too!

Axel: I was startin' to look like a black man with all the filth on meh! *He chuckles hard as he watches the dirt melt off of his body.*

Reno: Ya coulda passed as Rude's twin, not mine yo! *Laughs along with Axel as he finishes up.* There's my sexy bro!

Axel: Almost done...Tell me 'bout the loot ya' scored a few days ago.

Reno: Got food, some gold, weapons, rum of course! Water and.. a hostage yo. Now, get dressed, ya look dead on your feet and need ta lay down!

Axel: Rum...I haven't tasted it in two fuckin' years! *He quickly steps out of the basin to get dressed.*

Reno: We'll have ta fix that yo! *Grabs Axel's clothes and hands them to him, decides since the water is already dirty to release his bladder into it.* Ah, much better!

Axel: I'm too tired to piss now... *He tiredly gets dressed and waits for Reno to finish releasing his bladder.*

Reno: *Finishes up and grabs onto Axel so he can lean on him.* Lets get ya to the bed yo, I've missed layin' with you!

Axel: Yeah, I've had to deal with sleepin' in the same prison block as the insane. It was a little more fun than I was used to! *He chuckles as he walks with Reno to his cabin.*

Reno: Now ya just have me and my craziness yo! *Opens the door to find Vincent passed out on the bed.* Great, the rum's gone now..

Axel: Who's the wrench? Is she your woman? *He smiles devilishly at Reno.*

Reno: If only yo, make everything much easer! But that's Vincent, the Duke of France yo. Got him the last loot!

Axel: Your hostage? *He smirks.* Have you broken him yet?

Reno: Well, he's not really a hostage.. Not sure what the hell he is yo! Denzel loves him with all his little heart.. And..no, he has a wife but just found out she died, hence no more rum in here!

Axel: I see...He drank three bottles by 'imself! Has he purged it yet?

Reno: Not that I know of yo, and I don't see anything so we're good yo! Now lets get ya to the bed. *Walks over to his bed and sets Axel down on it, pulling some of the covers back so he can get under them.*

Axel: *He slides under the covers of Reno's bed.* That never stopped ya' before! *He looks over at Vincent.* Damn, he's sexy...

Reno: I don't rape, Axel.. You know that yo. *Gets under with Axel, pulling his close to his body and makes Axel look at him.* He is, but I want ta look at you. I've missed those eyes so much!

Axel: *He looks Reno in the eyes.* I've seen you take men by force before. Come on, he's layin' right here in your bed, this might be your only chance

Reno: No, come on Ax..We haven't seen each other in two year, I want ta spend time with you, not him yo! *Kisses Axel passionately.*

Axel: Mm...*He enjoys Reno's passionate kiss.* What's wrong? I see how you look at 'im. You want 'im, and I don't mind as long as I can join. *He smirks softly.*

Reno: I do want him, but he's passed out yo! And he just lost his love.. Plus your tired, get some sleep yo. *Covers Axel's face in kisses.*

Axel: So? I'm never too tired for a three-some... I haven't had sex in two years, an' I need to get the blood flowin' again.

Reno: Then forget him and fuck me yo.. I always get ya blood goin'! *Smirks as he starts to grind against Axel, nibbles on his ear.*

Axel: Come on, Reno! You'll enjoy it too. You can take 'im, and I'll suck 'im. *He plays with Reno's nipples beggingly.*

Reno: Uuhhh..Aax, he's..mm, out.. Jjust fuck me yo! *Growls a bit.* Nno one touches him but me!

Axel: There we go! Now I know you wanna fuck 'im. And don't worry, we can have fun by ourselves when we're done with 'im. I'll keep my word.

Reno: I do.. Bbut not when he's not awake ta um.. enjoy it, I need ya now, Axel, please yo! (Why is he doin' this?)

Axel: He won't remember, now I'm gonna do it. I haven't had ass in two years! *He bends over Vincent's body and begins to unbutton his vest and shirt.*

Reno: No! *Pushes Axel off Vincent and pins him to the bed.* Never touch him! He's mine, Axel! Mine! You can fuck me and anyone else but not him yo!

Axel: What's wrong with you? I told ya' I would let ya' have 'im! I just got outta prison, let me have a little fun!

Reno: Not him.. I will fuck him and you can watch and fuck me if you want but you will not fuck him unless he asks you too!

Axel: I can't even have a taste? *He asks with sad, disappointed eyes.* Why do you think you can have all the fun with 'im?

Reno: Ya can suck him and finger him ta get him ready for me if ya want but I fuck him.. And you can fuck me hard as I pound into him yo! *Sits up and pulls Axel up with him.*

Axel: That's better! Am I allowed to take his pants off at least? *He crosses his arms and smirks towards Reno.*

Reno: Fine, go ahead, but be careful. Don't wake him yo. (Please forgive me, Vincent..)

Axel: I won't wake the man up! He's out cold. *He grins as he begins to remove Vincent's pants.* Damn, he's loaded... *He chuckles as he cups Vincent's flaccid cock in his hands.*

Reno: He is..I never got a good look at him, he won't change in front of ya! *Licks his lips at the sight, reaches out to touch Vincent's soft cock along with Axel.* He's uncut...

Axel: Do you like them uncircumcised? *He gently begins to stroke Vincent's soft cock.*

Reno: Yours is and I like it yo! I like any cock, bro as long as it gets hard and fucks good! *Winks at Axel.* (But Vincent's.. it's amazin', I want ta see it grow yo!)

Axel: It'll be a little work to get 'im hard because he's out, but I'll try. *He begins to stroke Vincent hard and smiles as Vincent slowly begins to grow.* It's slow, but it's growin'!

Reno: Mmm.. Pull back the skin, Ax..I want ta see his head yo! *Reaches down to stroke himself though his pants, not able to take his eyes away.*

Axel: *He smirks and licks his lips in delight as he pulls back Vincent's foreskin to expose Vincent's head.* Look at it, Reno...His head is big and round... *He runs his finger along Vincent's thick glans and smirks as it swells.*

Reno: *Lets out a low moan, his cock quickly hardens at the sight.* It's...perfect yo..Now,get him ready for me, I need ta be in his ass yo.

Axel: *He reaches to grope Reno before he flirtatiously licks Vincent's growing manhood. He slowly and gently presses his fingers against Vincent's entrance.* Damn, he's fuckin' tight... Good luck fuckin' him.

Reno: Mmm.. *Reaches over and grabs a bottle of massage oil off his nightstand.* Use this on him, ya don't have ta for me but do on him.. *Starts to take off his pants, his eyes never leaving Vincent's cock.*

Axel: I'll let you pour it on 'im... *He removes his finger and spreads Vincent's legs for Reno.* He must ride horses...look at his thighs. *He gently strokes Vincent's fit thighs to tease Reno.* Touch them...

Reno: Ohh, Ax..Don't talk.. Gonna make me cum now yo! *Reaches down to softly strokes Vincent's thighs as he pours the oil down over Vincent's little rosebud.* More, I need ta be in him soon.

Axel: Take 'im, then...I think he can handle it, Eventhough he may look feminine, he did drink all of your rum. *He smirks as he teases Vincent's ass hole in front of Reno.*

Reno: Fuck, Ax! *Swats Axel's hand out of the way as he pours some oil over his cock, rubs it in before he moves in position.* (Forgive me yo, but I need ta feel you at least once.. *Slowly enters Vincent, groans and grunts in pleasure as he barly manages to get the head of his cock in.* Ddamn...

Axel: Mm...Fuck 'im, Reno...His ass needs to be broken. *He pinches Reno's ass and plays with Reno's ass hole.*

Reno: Ahh! Aaxy..I..oh god1 Hhe's..*Pushes the rest of the way in, moaning in pleasure at the tight grip around his cock.* Ffuck me, mke mah ass yours!

Axel: Hold it! *He watches Vincent intensely as he notices Vincent's facial expression change to discomfort.* Keep goin', he's still out cold... *He drops Reno's pants the rest of the way, making them hit the floor before he teases Reno's ass with his fingers before he begins to use his tongue.*

Reno: *Bites his lip as he tries to stay still, sighs when he gets the go ahead and starts to thrust into Vincent. His body shakes in pleasure, cries out as he feels Axel's hot, wet tongue.* Ohhhh god! Ffuck! Lick my ass yo! Llick mmmm...Then fuck, make me bleed yo!

Axel: *He looks over at Vincent again and smirks when he notices Vincent's delicate lips part.* Mm...he loves it, Reno... *He licks Reno's ass roughly.* Vincent: *His body tenses for a moment in his drunken sleep, allowing a soft moan of pleasure to escape from his body being stimulated.*

Reno: Fuck me..Ohhahh..fuck me now!!!! *Hears Vincent's soft moan and thrusts in faster, knowing he's found that spot.* (Oh god, he's amazin'!!! I want to hear him again, moan again baby! Please, never stop!)

Axel: *He smirks and slowly enters Reno's ass, still wanting to watch Reno have his way with Vincent.* Pound 'im, baby... *He moans softly as he feels Reno's ass take in his cock.*

Vincent: Mm...mmm. *His ass hole instinctly clenches tight as he moans in his sleep. Precum flows over the folds of Vincent's foreskin, making his cock appear slicker as it becomes engorged with blood.*

Reno: Ahhhhh! Yess, mine.. he's all mine.. Oh god, harder! *Reaches down to stroke Vincent's cock as he slams into Vincent's prostate, moaning loudly in pleasure.*

Axel: Yeah...make that ass virgin release. *He whispers into Reno's ear and begins to thrust his neglected cock into Reno's ass.*

Reno: *Thrusts in faster, tries to talk but all that comes out are cries of pleasure. Strokes Vincent's dripping cock harder as he hits his prostate the same time Axel does his.* (I'm close, but it's to early! I want Ax ta feel good too!)

Axel: Keep goin'...I want ta' see you both release. How good does it feel? *He plays with Reno's hair and bites down on Reno's neck as he begins to thrust hard.*

Reno: Ssoooo...fuckin'...good!!! *Screams out his release, not able to take the dual pleasures running though his body.* (I'm in heaven yo!)

Axel: Mm, there baby... *He pulls his erect cock from Reno's ass and reaches to stroke Vincent's cock along with Reno.* When we make him release, I'll let you suck me off...

Axel: Mm, there baby... *He pulls his erect cock from Reno's ass and reaches to stroke Vincent's cock along with Reno.* When we make him release, I'll let you suck me off...

Reno: Uhh... Mmarkme, Axy..Please, I want ta wear your mark yo! *Moans softly as he rides his release, panting lightly as he strokes Vincent's cock. His thumb playing with Vincent's foreskin.* And I'm... the captain, I..will suck ya cause I want ta!

Axel: I have a needy captain. *He licks Reno's earlobe and bites Reno along his neck.*

Reno: Mm, very needy yo! Harder, bite me.. *Tilts his neck over, exposing it to Axel.* He's close, his dick is throbbin'!

Axel: Make 'im release so you can suck me... *He bites Reno's neck harder.* Mm...

Reno: *Starts to cup Vincent's testacies, fondling them as he strokes him faster.* (Cum, Vincent.. I want ta taste ya!)

Vincent: *His body twitches gently as his body releases for Reno. A series of soft, pleasurable moans escape his lips.*

Axel: Oh...he came for you... *He kisses Reno's neck hard.*

Reno: *Moans at the sight and feel of Vincent's release, falls back against Axel. Making him pull out of Vincent's ass, pants heavily as he moves his hand up to lick up Vincent's seed. Moans at the taste, his eyes roll in pleasure.* Oh god!

Axel: Mm...Now you can suck me off. You're so god damn sexy...

Reno: Mm, yes! I've missed ya taste yo! *Turns and pushes Axel back on the bed, licks and nips his way down Axel's body to his hard cock. Playfully takes the foreskin between his teeth and pulls lightly on it.*

Axel: Love it when you play... *He smirks and moans softly as Reno begins to suck him.*

Reno: *Smirks at Axel as he takes Axel's cock deep into his mouth, moaning at the taste he's missed.* (It's still a bit dirty but.. god, he tastes amazin'!)

Axel: Keep it goin'...God damn... *His moans grow more intense as Reno goes to work on his cock.*

Reno: Mmmm! *Sucks harder on Axel's cock as he bobs his head faster, teasingly plays with Axel's tight opening, knowing how much he likes it.*

Axel: You're gonna make me release quick! Oh, god you feel good... *His toes begin to curl in pleasure.*

Reno: *His smirk grows, his eyes bright in happiness as he slowly enters a finger and heads straight for Axel's sweetspot. His slurping sounds echo around the cabin.*

Axel: *His chest moves rapidly as his pleasure builds.* Yeah...you're good Reno...

Reno: *Deep throats Axel's dripping cock as he reaches up to play with Axel's nipples as he thrusts his fingers in faster.* (God, I've missed him so much yo!)

Axel: *His body jolts and squirms with pleasure after two years of not being touched.* Mm! *He struggles to catch his breath.*

Reno: *Jabs another finger into Axel, rubbing Axel's prostate hard as he swallows around Axel's cock. Pulls back and nips at the slit, lapping at it in begging for Axel's seed.*

Axel: *He holds his breath and releases into Reno's mouth. His body releases it's hot, pent up load from two years without having sex.* Oh...god...

Reno: Mhhhuu! *Moans as his mouth is filled with Axel's release, quickly swallows it to make sure he gets it all but some leaks out the corners of his mouth. Lovingly licks Axel's clean as he pulls his fingers out and rubs Axel's tense thigh.* Ya had alot yo!

Axel: It got...all built up... *He pants heavily and closes his eyes.*

Reno: *Slowly moves up Axel's body, nuzzles his chest as he relaxes on top of him.* I'm sorry I didn't get there sooner yo..

Axel: Hey, ya' found me, right?

Reno: Yeah, but I almost missed ya.. If we didn't run I.. You'd be dead... *Holds Axel tightly, kissing his chest.* Ya the only family I have left yo!

Axel: They wouldn't have killed me! Would've escaped before they would know what the hell happened!

Reno: Ax, you had a noose 'round your neck yo! *Chuckles softly, missing Axel being so full of himself.*

Axel: Bull! I could've escaped death, I've done it before. *He smirks teasingly.*

Reno: With my help yo! We're a team, Ax!*Grins up at Axel, sighs as he holds him closer.* Missed this yo..

Axel: I had inmates to cuddle with. *He chuckles at Reno's grin.*

Reno: But were they as sexy and fun as me yo? *Smiles back, playfully nips at Axel's pink nipple.*

Axel: Oh...they were tons of sexy! *He teases Reno and kisses his cheek lovingly.*

Reno: Maybe I shoulda left ya then then! *Pouts, turning away from Axel's kiss.*

Axel: I'm jus' pulling your leg. Almost all of the inmates were nutty. One lad swore he had three testicles...

Reno: Lucky bastard! *Chuckles softly, nuzzles Axel again and breathes in his scent.* Mm..Now ya back at this nut ship! Where we kill yo...

Axel: I'd take being stuck on this ship! There was also an old man who...uh...ate his own shit!

Reno: Eww! Wow, just..glad ya home now yo! *Hugs Axel tightly, a yawn escapes.*

Axel: You tired already?

Reno: Didn't think I was yo, but it just hit me! Mm.. *Snuggles closer to Axel, pulling a blanket over them.* So warm.. (I've missed him..But I kinda wish it was Vincent I'm cuddlin' yo..)

Axel: Mm...I see something in your eyes... You want Vincent, don't ya'?

Reno: *Sighs.* I do.. But..don't know if I'll get him yo.. (Oh god..I..I just raped him!!!!!!! He'll never want me, what have I done yo?!) *Looks over at Vincent's passed out body, moves a bit to pull up Vincent's pants.*

Axel: It's okay. He'll come around to lovin' ya'... I saw his pleasure.

Reno: Yeah...Lets hit the hey yo..Had a big day, and still have ta get up early! *Gives one last look at Vincent before he holds Axel tightly, closes his eyes.* Glad ya home, baby bro..

Early in the morning, Vincent wakes up from his hangover. He rubs his forehead and looks down at himself, then over at Reno and the stranger in his bed.

Vincent: (What happened last night? And of course, Reno brought a prostitute to bed.) *He raises up from bed and begins to adjust and fix his clothing.* Je me sens mal...

Reno: Mm.. *Groans softly as he feels movement on the bed, his arms tighten around a sleeping Axel.* Mornin' yo..

Axel: *Snores loudly in his sleep, hiding his face in Reno's chest.* ZZZzzz....

Vincent: *He groggily responds to Reno.* Bonjour...

Reno: See ya had fun yesterday yo.. Drank all my rum, we had nothing ta drink last night! *Chuckles softly at Axel's loud snores, a bit of drool falling from his mouth.* (He's beat yo, I'll let 'im sleep in for the day.)

Vincent: *He gently rubs his forehead.* J'ai besoin de café... *He groans softly.* I will not drink that much ever again...

Reno: Good, more for me yo! And Rod'll have some, he'll give ya some if your nice ta him and eat his food. *Stretches out and chuckles as Axel moves closer to him in his sleep.*

Vincent: Voulez-vous une tasse? *He brushes off his jacket as he gets off of Reno's bed.*

Reno: Yeah, and some bread and butter if ya can yo! Bring enough for three! *Sits up in the bed, chuckles as Axel makes a face in his sleep at all the movement and tries to hide under Reno in his sleep.*

Vincent: *He nods.* The coffee will take the edge off of the hang over... *He groans as he exits Reno's cabin.*

Denzel: *Heads to the Captain's cabin and sees Vincent walk out.* Mr. Vincent! Morning!!! Did you meet the Dagger?! He finally come home, and and I'm going to be his apprentice!!!

Vincent: Mm... *He rubs his temples at the sound of Denzel's shrill voice.* The Dagger?

Denzel: Uh hu! That's what he's called but his name is Axel! He's been gone for two years but Reno was finally able to find him!!!! He says I've grown into a fine pirate!

Vincent: I...see. Come with me to the mess hall. Reno wants coffee.

Denzel: Okay! *Takes Vincent's hand and leads him.* Everyone has a headache like you, they partied for Axel's return! Rod is up thou and said he made Axel's favorite, we'll have to take it to Reno and him!

Vincent: Did Zack teach you that coffee helps with hangovers? *He rubs Denzel's forehead.*

Denzel: Yeah! He taught me alot of stuff, I'm still going to go to him to learn too! I can't decide if I want to do what he does or Axel so I'm going to learn both! Plus I like to play with Cloud!

Vincent: What kind of games do you play?

Denzel: We play marbles! And before he got sick he showed me how to gamble! I beat Axel and Reno at it!! I won six gold coins! *Smiles up at Vincent.* But..He hasn't been up to playing that, mostly marbles. But it's still fun!

Vincent: What is wrong with that man? *He walks up to Rod to order everyone's food.* Deux cafés noisette...

Denzel: It's not my place to tell but.. He wasn't always like this, he got really sick and this happen..

Rod: *Cocks his head at the French man and smirks.* Falsche language Französisch Mann, versuchen Sie es erneut!

Vincent: *He smirks slightly at Rod.* Ich bin nicht so unwissend wie Sie denken, ich bin. *He speaks the German flawlessly, able to completely disguise his French accent.*

Rod: Alright, what you want? Sorry, but never learned French, my family had a bit of a grudge against your people.

Denzel: We need coffee and food for Reno and Axel!!! And the two of us!

Vincent: Yes, two espressos with a touch of cream...

Rod: Right away, anything for my captain and Dagger. *Goes back and gets everything ready for them.*

Denzel: Wow! You can speak three languages!

Vincent: Yes, I know Spanish, Dutch, and Latin as well...

Denzel: Wow!! I know to so far! Reno's been teaching me um..Hindi! And some Japanese! But he's been so busy lately...

Vincent: He fancies the east, does he not?

Denzel: Yeah, we go there alot! Our hide out is..Ohhh! *Covers his mouth, getting a look from Rod.* Sorry...

Rod: Here you go, tell Ax I say hi! *Gives Denzel a look before he walks off to help with the others.*

Vincent: *He takes the two cups of coffee and carefully begins to carry them.* I will not send the navy to your hide out...

Denzel: *Takes the tray of food and follows after Vincent.* I'm not suppose to tell anyone! Please don't tell Reno I mentioned it, I don't want him to be disappointed in me... It's our big secret!

Vincent: I will not say anything. *He enters Reno's cabin, his hands full with the two cups of coffee.*

Reno: Welcome back yo! *Looks at Vincent with a smile, Axel still passed out but now on his lap. Reno's fingers running though his hair.* See Rod likes ya now!

Denzel: Hi Captain! I got food for all of us! *Walks in and sees Axel is still asleep.* Oh, I'm sorry. I'll be quiet!

Vincent: It took me speaking German for him to like me. *He hands Reno a cup of coffee.*

Reno: Yeah, that's where I found him yo. And it's okay, Denzy! He can sleep though cannons goin' off yo, talk as much as you want! *Takes the coffee and sips it, humming at the taste.*

Denzel: *Giggles as he hands Reno his food before he gets his own and crawls up next to him.* He looks better than yesterday! And smells better!

Vincent: *He sips his coffee.* I thought you had brought in another prostitute.

Reno: *Laughs and throws his head back.* No! He's my twin yo!

Denzel: But he's younger than Reno! By five minutes! *Chuckles as he remember Reno and Axel talking about it, starts to eat his food.*

Vincent: *He groans softly and shifts his body.* (Pourquoi mon cul mal?)

Reno: (Shit, I know that groan.. He's figured it out yo! Shit, shit, shit!) Ya okay, Vince? You haven't touched ya food, ya need to eat after drinkin' all the rum last night!

Vincent: My body hurts from the hang over... I am going to give the coffee a chance to work. *He takes another long sip from his hot coffee.*

Reno: Aye, take a dip in the sea! The cold water helps, always works for me yo! *Starts to eat some of the bread, already having spread butter on it.*

Denzel: Yeah! You could join us! We're going to so Axel can clean his hair and I'm big enough I can join them!

Vincent: I will need something to swim in. *He begins to eat his food in intervals of drinking his coffee.*

Reno: Ya can use some pants, but know Ax will probley be naked! *Chuckles as he takes a drink.*

Denzel: *Giggles* He used to swim naked alot! Sephiroth would yell at him!

Vincent: *He sighs.* I need a shirt as well...

Reno: Just wear what I gave ya yo! *Finishes up his meal.* (It seems like he doesn't remember, thank god!...But now I feel like shit yo..)

Vincent: *He shakes his head, not in the mood to argue with Reno due to his head and body aches. He finishes his coffee and his food.*

Reno: Denzy, why do you go get ready for the swim yo? I'll do the same and get Axel up!

Denzel: Okay!!!! I'm so excited!!! *Runs and almost jumps out of the room with excitement.*

Reno: So easy ta please.. *Lightly shakes at Axel.* Yo, time ta get up!

Axel: Wha...Wanna ride the pony... *He jolts awake from Reno shaking him.* What?

Reno: Sorry, no pony here yo! *Chuckles as he ruffles Axel's hair.* It's time ta get up yo, your hair needs cleaned bad!

Axel: Are you kiddin' me? My hair is damn sexy!

Reno: Maybe, but not when it's covered in dirt and who knows what else yo! Look at what it did ta the pillow yo! *Points at the pillow Axel used.*

Axel: Yeah, yeah! *He raises up and smirks softly at the sight of Vincent.* (I bet he doesn't even know what happened...)

Vincent: *He notices Axel smirking at him.* Yes?

Reno: Vincent, this is my twin Axel! Axel, this is Vince! Now lets get ready ta swim yo! Just chose what ya want ta wear from whatever in here yo!

Axel: Nothin' Just ya look like a wrench! Wouldn't ya were a guy if I didn't know your name! *Throws the blanket off him, exposing himself.*

Vincent: Couvrez-vous... *He turns away from Axel and closes his eyes.*

Reno: *Chuckles softly* Sorry, Vince....Axel didn't learn French, he was more interested in fightin'! *Gets up, naked himself and grabs a pair of shorts for Axel.* Here, put these on yo!

Vincent: My God... *He sighs and leaves the cabin once he realizes both Reno and Axel are completely naked.*

Axel: I guess he doesn't think we're sexy! *He chuckles when he knows Vincent is far enough away not to hear.*

Reno: I told ya, he doesn't like ta see people naked.. *Pulls on a pair of shorts as well and a loose shirt.* Hurry up, Denz is probably waitin' for us already!

Axel: I don't think we remembers what happened las' night, do you? *He pulls on a pair of pants from Reno's clothes.*

Reno: He doesn't yo, and I don't want 'im too yo! So don't mention it when we're swimmin' Ax! *Walks over and softly kisses Axel.* Mornin'... I forgot how loud ya snore!

Axel: Mm mm! Good morning... *He lovingly kisses Reno back.* Why don't ya' talk to 'im tonight?

Reno: Cause he just lost his wife and been drunk the past two days yo! I'll wait for him ta make a move! *Softly nuzzles Axel's check, giving it little licks.* You ready?

Axel: Yeah, but I'll tell you somthin', Reno. He's not the type to make a move first.

Reno: I know, just let me deal with it my way yo. *Spanks Axel's ass.* Now follow me! *Starts to walk out.*

Axel: Aw, Reno, are ya' embarrassed to talk about your feelings with me? *He follows Reno out of the cabin and onto the deck. He spots Vincent looking over the bow of the ship.*

Reno: *Sees Vincent and chuckles at he sight of Denzel running over to Vincent.*

Axel: Why? I want to know more. And you don't have ta' use our secret language, you know.

Reno: =I'll tell ya later and maybe I missed usin' it yo! Plus it's fun, he'll lookin'over here tryin' to figure out what I'm sayin'!=

Denzel: Are you excited, Mr. Vincent?! Look at it, it's so clear Ican see the bottom!!!

Vincent: *He sighs.* Yes, Denzel... (What are those two talking about?) *He continues to stare out at the sea.*

Denzel: You'll never understand them, so don't try! It's a language they made up and no one knows it but them, Reno's been trying to teach me but it's really hard to learn!

Vincent: Their own language?

Denzel: Yep! Reno told me they made it up when they were my age so their dad and none of his crew could know what they were saying and report it to dad if it was bad! *Giggles.*

Reno: And he never figured it out yo! Burned his ass not knowin'! *Laughs as he walks to the edge.* Woowee! Look at that beauty yo!

Vincent: (Still, their language is foul.) I will get changed...

Reno: Alright, join us when ya ready! *Climbs over the edge of the ship, sitting down on the rail.* Come up here, Denzy!

Denzel: Okay! *Climbs up and sits next to Reno, his feet kicking the ship excitedly.* Reno: Hold on ta my hand yo, we'll jump in on three! Denzel: One...two, three! *He pulls Reno off of the ship as he jumps excitedly. He lands with a huge splash.*

Reno: Yeeehhaa! *Splashs into the water, stays under a few before he swims up.* Ahhh! Nothing better than the sea yo! You like, Denzy?

Denzel: *He shivers slightly from the cold weather.* It's...refreshing!

Reno: We'll do it again when it's warmer yo, it'll be even better! *Looks up the side of his ship and yells.* Ax!! Pansy man, get your asses down here yo!!!! *Swims out a bit further from the ship.*

Axel: Wait one fuckin' minute! *He takes a running start and jumps from the side of the ship and makes a cannon ball. He splashes both Reno and Denzel.*

Reno: Don't wanna!! *Laughs as he swims over to Axel, climbing on top of his shoulders as he swims back up.* Ah ha! Ya mine now yo!!

Denzel: *Giggles as he treeds water.* Reno's really tall now!!!!

Axel: No, he's just an ass! *He punches Reno playfully.*

Reno: Yep! *Playfully kicks Axel's chest before he lets lose his grip around Axel and falls into the water and swims underneath Axel.* Love the sea yo!

Axel: What is takin' Pansy Boy so long? *He treads water impatiently.*

Denzel: He's changing! Then he's going to join us! *Swims around Axel and Reno.*

Reno: Yeah, still doesn't like ta be naked told yout ta cover up this mornin' , Axy!

Axel: Yeah, yeah! *He smirks as he hears Vincent climb down the side of the ship with one of Reno's shirts on, aswell as a pair of Reno's pants.*

Denzel: Jump, Mr. Vincent! It's fun! *Giggles as he swims around.*

Reno: Yeah, water isn't gonna bite yo! Thou other things in it might!!

Vincent: Stop worrying about me! *He continues to climb down the side of the ship until his feet touch the water.*

Reno: Took ya long enough yo! *Chuckles as he goes to float on his back, sighing in happiness at the feeling.*

Denzel: You look funny, Vincent! Captain's pants are big on you!

Reno: =Cause Vinny has a small, tight, sexy ass yo..= *Mumbles to himself in the secret language.*

Axel: Mm hmm! *He winks at Reno.* Hey, Denzel, do you want to race?

Denzel: Really?! Yes!!!! To where?

Reno: How 'bout 'round the ship yo? (I know what ya doin' Axel.. And thanks, maybe I can learn a bit more 'bout him..)

Axel: Yeah, two full laps! Ya' think you can take it, Denzel?

Denzel: Yeah!!!! I'm going to beat you, Axel! *Moves next to Axel, getting already.*

Reno: Mark, set....Go yo!!!!! *Laughs as he watches Denzel quickly set off.*

Axel: *He whispers back to Reno before he sets off to race with Denzel.* Good luck...

Reno: *Shakes his head as he watches them.* Swear Axy is the age of Denz if I didn't know any better yo! *Chuckles softly.*

Vincent: *He relaxes in the water and leans his head against the rocking ship.* The...water is not as cold today.

Reno: No, it feels good yo! It's even warm up home..*Sighs as he floats on his back.* Could stay 'ere all ... What do ya like ta do yo?

Vincent: If I were home right now, it would be riding one of my horses in the forest...

Reno: (Axel was right yo..) Really? Never like 'em yo! Da tried ta get me ta ride one and... yeah..

Vincent: Were you thrown off?

Reno: ...Yeah, then it kicked meh when I was down and broke my leg in two places yo almost crushed my head if Da didn't save me, I walk with a limp on rainy days cause of the damn thing!

Vincent: Did you approach the horse from the front, or from the side? Do you remember?

Reno: No! All I 'member is Da puttin' me on and then a gun shot and the thing went runnin' yo! Damn man thought it was funny ta shot off his gun, Da took care of him thou..

Vincent: You are never supposed to approach a horse from the side if it's unfamiliar with you. The bridle blocks the horses eye sight to each side. You always approach the horse from the front so you do not scare them...and end up being thrown or kicked.

Reno: (He's smarter than I thought yo..)I was six yo, raised on the sea! Oh well, doesn't matter.. Don't need those beast on the sea yo! *Does a flip under the water and flips his hair back, all the beads and metal cling and clang together.*

Vincent: Is the sea where you want to stay all your life?

Reno: It's all I've known... Land.. I hate how it feels, can't sleep there yo.. Well, unless I'm passed out or sexed to sleep! *Chuckles as he rests against the ship with Vincent.* I feel trapped on land, out here ya don't have to hide who ya are..

Vincent: Would you settle for a family?

Reno: Never thought 'bout it yo, I may.. I guess.. But whoever I meet will probely be a pirate to and love the sea as much as me yo!

Vincent: Would you marry a woman like the prostitute you brought on board?

Reno: Nah, not her! And what, you have a thing 'gainst those girls? Some are forced inta that yo, or doin' it ta get there babies food.. Don't smear what ya have no idea 'bout.

Vincent: *He sighs.* I did not mean it that way. You are guilty of "smearing" as well.

Reno: No, I know all 'bout those I smear yo..More than I want ta... *Kicks off the side of the ship, doing a quickly lap around the anchor before he makes it back.*

Vincent: You do not know all about me, and you do not bother to know.

Reno: Same with me, ya see us all as heathens yo. You already said ya hate me, why know someone who hates me?

Vincent: What am I supposed to think? You abducted me...

Reno: Again, you would of died out there! No one else was 'round ta save ya if we left and I already told ya I'd take you home yo.

Vincent: Does that make everything better?

Reno: I don't know, I did what was best for my crew and their family yo. Sorry ya were caught in the middle but nothing I can do ta change it yo!

Vincent: (Just as I thought...He does not care.) *He dips his hair into the water and surfaces with his shirt clinging to his body. His nipples become erect and show through the wet, clinging shirt.*

Reno: *Shivers at the sight of Vincent's hard nipples, shakes his head as he turns.* I..um..I am sorry 'bout your wife an' all yo...

Vincent: Yeah...*He sighs sadly.* (He can't even look at me when we are talking.)

Reno: Um.. So, tell me 'bout her yo? *Takes a breath before he swims back over next to Vincent, making sure not to look lower then his face.*

Vincent: Her name is Olivine...She always kept busy and she loved riding horses with me...

Reno: Pretty name, and what's keepin' busy yo? She do housework, think you'd have servants fer that. And I didn't think you let your women ride yo, Denz said him mum wasn't 'loud too!

Vincent: We have servants, but my wife loved writing, sewing...And there is ettiquite for a Dame to ride a horse.

Reno: Oh, fun... *Chuckles softly.* 'Course there is yo, nothing can be easy.. Da said Ma was an earth child, she rode her horse like he did and would beat anyman who race against her yo!

Vincent: She always rode side saddle with me, and she always had her arms around me.

Reno: Nice... (I would to.. Never let go..) *Sighs as he leans his head back in the water.* Sounds like Rude's wife, she always holdin' him yo..

Vincent: Sometimes I could not get her to let go of me. It was for good reason I guess...

Reno: Yeah, she wanted ya yo! I'm guessin' your women don't speak up when they want ta have sex? Maybe that was her only way ta try and get ya.

Vincent: No, we do not speak of intercourse. That is something that should be only between a husband and wife...

Reno: So uptight! Tif' will tell Rude if she needs 'im, kiss him hard and pull 'im into any empty room yo! *Chuckles.* Don't get her started on how women get the bad end of sex yo, she'll yell your ear off!

Vincent: You need to be subtle...She gives me hints when she needs me. It is not the same as what you think of as courting.

Reno: I like touches yo, or looks! And of course sayin' it out right! Always works. *Smirks as he lazily traces the algae on his ship.* Hmm, need ta have the boys clean this again..

Vincent: Are you sure? That woman you brought on board was more attracted to me, and I acted nothing like you. (What are those marks on Reno's neck? Are they from another woman he met?)

Reno: Hey, I'm not gonna change who I am for a lay yo. If they don't like me then fuck 'em! I can find someone who likes me for me... And she just wanted ya cause you looked like money!

Vincent: I did not think I was that terrible looking...

Reno: Nah, but a girl like that will take anything yo! *Sees Vincent staring at his neck and reaches up, shivers as he feels Axel's bite marks and chuckles.* Never been bitten before, Vince?

Vincent: I have, but I don't parade them around in front of everyone.

Reno: Not easy ta hide yo, picked a place I can't cover! *Chuckles as he leans against the ship.*

Vincent: *He ignores Reno as he calmly kicks his feet in the water.*

Reno: *sighs when Vincent ignores him, smiles at the sight of Denzel swimming his hardest to them but sadly behind Axel.* Poor Denz, don't think he's gonna make it yo.

Vincent: He will make it. *He leans back against the ship and relaxes.*

Reno: Yeah, but he's not gonna win yo.. *Watches Axel pass in front of then a few seconds before Denzel.*

Denzel: Nno..No far! You have longer legs! *Pants heavily as he makes his way over to the ship, rests in between Reno and Vincent.*

Axel: No, I won fair and square! Come on, Denzel we can race again! *He winks at Reno, seeing his conversation with Vincent isn't over.*

Reno: Swim with your head under water this time yo, your hair still looks dirty yo! *Pats Denzel's shoulder, whispers.* He swims slower with his head under, you'll get 'im this time!

Denzel: Okay! And I'm going to beat you, Axel!!!! *Uses the ship as a kick start and swims past Axel.*

Axel: Yeah, yeah! *He smirks and begins to swim after Denzel.*

Reno: *Smiles softly as he watches them.* God, I missed 'im yo...Don't know wha' I'd do if I was just a few seconds late..

Vincent: What happened to him?

Reno: Smugglin' gold.. Heard a few stories and thought it would help us durin' the dry season at home.. First thing I let him do on his own and he got fuckin' caught! I shoulda went with him...I've been lookin' for 'im the past two years, followin' every lead I could yo. I finally found him, they had 'im in with the crazies yo! One guy was eatin' his own shit, I know Ax is wild but not like that!

Vincent: Interesting... *He tilts his head back and floats in the salty sea.*

Reno: Yeah... Got there as they were readin' his crimes, noose 'round his neck.. Fuckin' bastards! *Hits the water before he takes a few deep breaths.* Sorry, needed ta let it out, ya know?

Vincent: I can understand... *He dips his hair into the water and flips it slightly to the side.*

Reno: Everyone sees us as monsters, don't think we have a family of our own yo! We do everything for them.. *Looks over at Vincent.* Ya have nice hair, but it's shorter than it was yo.

Vincent: I went to the barber when I went into town and I had a little trim. The man did a fine job.

Reno: So that's where Denzy's coins went ta! *Chuckles.* Those were his pay, I kept them out so I wouldn't forget! Don't worry, I gave him mine. *Looks Vincent over.* He did, ya looks good! Thou five o'clock shadow startin' to come in! (Not that I mind yo, still sexy as hell!)

Vincent: I need to get rid of it. *He rubs the coarse hairs beginning to show along his jaw line.*

Reno: You can use my razor if ya want yo, not that ya need too! It's all men here and they don't give a'shit. Plus makes ya fit in better!

Vincent: I would rather be clean shaven...

Reno: Fine, I'll give it ta ya when he get back on board! If ya need, Zack will do it yo! He's amazin' with a blade! *Smirks.* (Not ta mention his flesh 'blade'.)

Vincent: I figured he would be...

Reno: He won't even charge ya! He does the crewfer free yo! (I wonder how good you are with your blade, Vi..No! No naughty thoughts yo! Can't get hard out here! And...I should stop this, I raped him yo!)

Vincent: I would not have the money to pay him if he charged. *He notices Reno's face grow red.* Are you alright? Your face is red.

Reno: (Red like your thick, throbbin'..no!!!) *Blushes and quickly dunks under the water before he comes back up.* Yyeah, got a bit over heated yo.. The sun, ya know? All the metal in my hair makes my head hot!

Vincent: I see...Do you feel better now?

Reno: Um, yeah. Just needed ta cool off! So..um.. You horse ride, anything else? Don't tell me ya got a body like that just sittin' on your ass yo!

Vincent: Fencing, mainly. I try to fence every night for a few hours at a time...

Reno: Really?! Man, I love ta fight yo! Nothing better then puttin' knicks in your sword from a worthy foe! You seen the scars on Zack's face? One's from me yo!

Vincent: We fence for sport and wear protective clothing. It is for practice and we do use the techniques in battles.

Reno: Nah, no fun unless it's life and death yo! He got me back to, see? *Pulls up on a chain, lifting out of the water, showing off a long scar on his abdomen.* I always fight as if I'm gonna die, even in practice, I ready for death yo.

Vincent: Maybe I can teach you to fence sometime. You have the passion for the sport...

Reno: (Is.. he hittin' on me yo?) Maybe, but my 'passion' may be to much for a sport! *Chuckles seductively, slowly entering back into the water. Making sure his arms flex as he does.*

Vincent: There are rules to any sport, of course. I think you can manage...

Reno: Nah, I hate rules yo.. Have more fun without them, doin' things...Taboo. ya know?

Vincent: Life still needs rules. *He splashes slightly in the water.*

Reno: Some rules yeah! Ta protect the little ones, but most are bullshit yo.

Vincent: Bullshit? Why do you think they are bullshit? You can not say that just because you don't want to follow them.

Reno: Cause they are yo! Ya know if we got caught, they would kill Denzy cause he has the mark of one of us! Even thou he's done nothing wrong in his life! I will never be follow the rules set up by the people that would kills kids.. *Looks out and smiles at the sight of Denzel in the lead.*

Vincent: (He never stops...Society needs rules. I will not say anything...) *He sighs.*

Reno: Not ya all quiet again.*Sighs and shakes his head, chuckles as he feels Denzel head butt his chest.* Wooohh! Ya win, ya win! *Chuckles as he lifts Denzel up.*

Denzel: I did?! Yes!!!!!! Ha, take that Axel!!! I beat youuu!

Axel: You tired me out! *He chuckles.*

Reno: Wow, the great Axel tired? Wait till I tell the girls back home yo, gettin' beaten out by a boy! *Laughs as he holds Denzel up, letting him rest on his legs.*

Denzel: Yeah! You're going to lose all your girls, Axel! *Giggles and splashes at Axel.*

Axel: No, they'll love meh because I let you win, and they will see how good I am with the kids! They'd be linin' up for me to have their babies!

Reno: Nah! They wouldn't want lil' you's runnin' 'round! They'd have your short comin's yo! *Winks at Axel and laughs, a smirk on his face.*

Denzel: *Looks between them, not getting it but keeps giggling.*

Vincent: (They should not be speaking like this in front of Denzel...) *He rubs Denzel's back.*

Axel: =It wasn't short for ya' last night.= *He winks at Reno as he speaks in their twin, made up language.*

Reno: =Mm, it did fuck me good yo! Vince even motioned the mark ya left on me yo!= *A very light red blush covers his face.*

Denzel: UHhhhhg! I hate when they do this! It mean they're talking about something I'm 'to young to hear'! *Pouts as he crosses his arms.*

Vincent: *He continues to listen to Axel's and Reno's conversation.* (It sounds like the use inspiration from many different languages. Maybe I can decipher some of what they are saying?)

Axel: Good... =You should have left a mark on Vincent...Damn, he's sexy as hell! He has perky little nipples...=

Reno: =Axel, stop that talk yo! And no, he would know yo! I'm happy with him not knowin' and want it ta stay that way! No more talkin' 'bout this...It's turnin' me on!=

Denzel: Lalalalalala! *Slaps at the water, bored.* Stop it, you guys! It's no fair to me and Mr. Vincent!!!

Vincent: Leave them be...

Axel: =It's okay, I know you want 'im, dream 'bout 'im! I don't blame ya'. I want to make a move on 'im if you won't!=

Reno: =No, Axel! I told ya, he's mine! You can have anyone else ya want, but not him! Unless he goes after you..And ya don't know wha' I dream!!= Now, it looks like your hair is clean and we need ta start on our way so lets go back up yo!

Denzel: Okay!! I'll beat you up there, Axel!! *Starts to climbs up the side of the ship.*

Axel: Naw, I'll have ya' beat! *He rushes up the side of the ship and shouts back to Reno.* I know they're wet ones!

Reno: Your ass is my Ax! *Growls as he follows them up, looks down at Vincent.* Come on, Vinny! Unless ya want ta bedown here when the ships starts movin'!

~Sorry it took us a bit to get this chapter up, this weekend was crazy! But we hope you love it!~

Ne pleure pas pour moi, mon petit. (Do not cry for me, little one.)

Que fais-je? (What am I doing?)

Ne vous inquiétez pas (Do not worry)

Essuyez vos larmes... (Wipe your tears ...)

Je me sens mal...(I feel terrible)

Bonjour... (Good Morning)

J'ai besoin de café... (I need coffee ...)

Voulez-vous une tasse? (Want a cup?)

Deux cafés noisette... (Two hazelnut coffee ...)

Falsche language Französisch Mann, versuchen Sie es erneut! (Wrong language French man try again!)

Ich bin nicht so unwissend wie Sie denken, ich bin. (I'm not as ignorant as you think I am.)

Pourquoi mon cul mal? (Why does my ass hurt?)

Couvrez-vous... (Cover up ...)


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Vincent pays a visit to Zack for a shave.

Zack: (Who is it now? Everyone's gettin' the ship ready to go home! I wish they would stop knocking! I just got Cloud to take a nap!) *Opens the door, making a 'shhh' noise.* Oh, Vincent! What can I do you for, just be quiet, finally got Cloud down for a nap. *Moves out of the way so Vincent can enter.*

Vincent: I need a shave...Reno told me you have blades.

Zack: Oh, yeah! Come on in and sit down, I'll get what I need. *Walks over to the shelves and starts to gather what he needs.* Close the door behind you, need to block out as much noise as I can.

Vincent: *He quietly closes the door behind him. He sits down on Zack's bed.* Hmm...

Zack: Amazed Reno mentioned this, he keeps crew stuff a secret. *Walks over to Vincent, making a lather in a small wooden bowl.* So you want everything gone or something left?

Vincent: I want everything gone...if you can... *He nods at Zack.*

Zack: Course I can! I learned from the best! *Sets the bowl down as he pulls out the leather strip and begins to sharpen the razor, testing it out every little but before he grabs the bowl again and begins to lather up Vincent's face.* Been awhile since someone wanted me to shave them, Reno only needs it once a month.. Damn his luck, barely grows any hair.

Vincent: I don't have much either...I have not shaved since I left port before Reno took my ship...

Zack: Lucky bastards... I have to everyday or I look like a beast in three days. *Makes sure he is all lathered up before he sets the bowl down, checks the blade again before he starts.* You're much easier than Cloud thou..

Vincent: Cloud? He is the one who is ill, right?

Zack: Yes... He...He got really sick, we almost lost him.. We got him back but some of his mind didn't make it.. But he's been doing better the past few days, he's slowly starting to come back. *Cleans the blade off on a towel before he takes another swipe.* He gets so scared and shakes when I try to do this on him, so I wait till it starts to bug him before I do it.

Vincent: What happened to him? *He relaxes as Zack shaves him.*

Zack: (I don't want to think about it..) Reno talks about you alot, you know. You have the crew amazed at how nice he is to you. *Keeps shaving Vincent, going a little slower than he normally would, liking the chance to talk to someone.*

Vincent: I am surprised they have not tried to attack me again...

Zack: Hey! Those are my friends, don't put us all in the same group as those pieces of shit! We aren't as bad as we're made out to be and we follow every order from our caption, even if he doesn't say them out loud. *His eyes flash in anger as he remembers Loz.*

Vincent: I am sorry... *He sighs, knowing he offended Zack.*

Zack: You're forgiven, just don't compare me to them.. Happiest day so far was taking their blood...*Moves to the other side of Vincent, starting on that side.*

Vincent: Why were you the one chosen to kill Loz?

Zack: Because I've been wanting to for a year now... *Sighs and pulls back, not wanting to cut Vincent by accident.* Cloud has been deathly scared of the sea, if he says in here or the lower decks than he's okay..Loz decided it was fun to take Cloud up on deck while I was attending to Reno.. He held him over the side, calling out for the kraken to come get it's dinner.. You could hear Cloud's screams for miles, he hide in that corner for a wekk not saying anything just crying.. He is the one person I am proud I killed.. *Takes a breath before he goes back to shaving Vincent.* He told me he likes your accent.

Vincent: The captain said that? *Zack's comment piques his interest.* I thought he hated me...

Zack: (He's far from hating you, I know that look!) Yeah, he did.. Reno has a thing for accents, he loves to hear people talk. *Chuckles softly.* No, he doesn't hate you.. He may hate your class of people, but you must be proving yourself better than them.

Vincent: His hate seemed personal at first. I never did anything to him. *He sighs softly.*

Zack: You didn't.. But people like you did, it's cut him and Axel deep.. Reno more a bit more than Axel. Just give him a chance, if you shoot him down and ignore him then it will turn to hate. *Finishes the last swipe and wipes Vincent clean with a towel.* All done!

Vincent: He gets angered when I use stereotypes on the crew. We are no different, then...

Cloud: Mmhh..*Walks up at the sounds of voices, gets up and peeks out to see. Gasps at the sight of the Kraken with Zack.* Noo!! Leave him alone!!!! Don't kill Zack, get away!!

Zack: I know but...Cloud?! It's okay, it's not the kraken, we're safe!! *Moves to go to Cloud but jump back when a fist tries to hit him.*

Vincent: (Maybe...if I talk to this Cloud character...) Cloud?

Cloud: Zack, It's going to eat us!! We have to kill it!! *Runs over to the one he thinks is Zack, holding tightly to him.*

Zack: *Looks in shock at the sight of Cloud holding onto Vincent.* Ccloud? It's me, I'm Zack.. That's Vincent, remember? *Tries to walk closer to them but stops at the sound of Cloud's cries.* Bbaby? It's.. it's me..

Cloud: Nooo!! Get away! I hate you, I hate you! *Grabs a razor off the counter and throws it at the 'Kraken, cutting his check over an old scar.* Die, sea serpent!!!!

Zack: *Holds his cheek, the blood dripping between his fingers, mixing with tears.* I...I can't take this... *Runs out off the room.*

Vincent: Cloud? What are you doing? *He removes the razor from Cloud's hand.*

Cloud: I made the kraken go away, Zack! I did it, I did it all by myself like you said I could!!!! *Hugs 'Zack tightly, jumping up a bit and plants a kiss on his lips.*

Vincent: *He pushes Cloud away.* Stop, I am not Zack! You threw this at Zack. *He picks up the razor blade and shows it to Cloud before he leaves the room.*

Cloud: Zzack? Wwhere? Zack!! DDon't go, come back!! Iit..it will get me, Zackkkkkkkk!!!!! *Screams as he falls to the floor.* ~Want to have Vin find Zack?~

Vincent: *He looks around the deck and shouts for Zack.* Zack, come out.

Zack: No. Ggo back, he nneeds you.. Not me.. *Moves closer into the small corner, his large frame barely fitting.* (How..How could he do this to me? All those years.. I..I can't do this!)

Vincent: Come out, you know he is delusional.

Zack: I've..I've been with him for five years.. Three of those I've been by his side like tar, I feed him, cloth him, fuck, I've even cleaned up after him when he was to scared to go to the head! I..I thought he was getting better, last night..he..he talked to me. He was almost there, I ccould see him..But.. I can't take this, it hurts to much, Vincent! *Tears flow like a river as he hugs his knees.*

Vincent: Zack, come...Cloud needs a care taker. Only you know what he needs, right?

Zack: I.. I don't want to be his caretaker! I-I want to be his lover again!! I want to hold him at night not because he's scared but because he wants me too!

Vincent: Lover? What...do you mean?

Zack: Really? Are you that thick? Oh right, your people are against this, see us as evil scum of the earth, right? Just go, Vincent. *Stand up shakily.* I'm going to damn my soul even more.. *Walks past Vincent, tears still falling as he hears Cloud's cries.*

Vincent: Do you hate me now? Fine, I do not care anymore. *He crosses his arms as Zack walks past him.*

Reno: *Jumps down in front of Vincent, looking past him at Zack.* Um.. Care to explain what happened yo? Zack hasn't cried like that in a long time!

Vincent: I did nothing! Cloud thought I was Zack, and it made Zack upset.

Reno: Fuck.. *Sighs, running his hand though his hair.* Zack was already on wits end.. Damnit, Blondie.. That can't be all, tell me everything yo.

Vincent: I told you, that is everything. (Except for the fact that Cloud tried to kiss me...That was strange.)

Reno: I'm sorry, but Zack doesn't explode like that for nothing.. Just tell me what ya said to him so I can talk and smooth this over yo.

Vincent: He said something about him and Cloud being lovers, and I questioned him.

Reno: Ahh, yes.. Zack is sensitive 'bout that yo. *Puts his captain's hat back on, making his hair cling.* Don't take it to heart, Zack's just all worked up. He'll come by tonight sayin' sorry yo.

Vincent: It does not matter... *He sighs.* He called me thick.

Reno: *Snorts.* You're all bent out of shape cause of that yo? Haven't you ever said something in the heat of the moment? I'm tellin' ya, Zack didn't mean it. In a few hours he'll regret it and ask for forgiveness!

Vincent: I do not understand why he would say that about me in the first place. *He rubs his forehead.* I...just forget it...

Reno: No, we'll talk 'bout it yo.. You said you questioned him on bein' lovers right? What did you say?

Vincent: I only asked him what he meant...

Reno: That's why! It's a protective thing, if he stops ya before then he doesn't have ta hear anything 'bout him bein' sick if the people are narrow minded like that yo.. *Moves to lean against a post.* Yes, he and Cloud are lovers. Like Rude and Tif' are.

Vincent: I have enough of this ship! All I tried to do was have a conversation, and both you and Zack jump on me about it.

Reno: Hey, cool down! I'm not jumpin'! I'm just tryin' to figure everything out yo! Now Zack has been attacked all his life for how he feels, that is how he protected himself. He doesn't mean it. I'm sorry, lets go ta the cabin and we can have a conversation like ya want, like um..ya know.. Normal people I guess?

Vincent: It may do some good... *He slowly walks towards Reno's cabin.*

Reno: Thank you! *Walks after Vincent.* (Damn, he looks good pissed!) *Lets Vincent walk in first before he closes the door behind them.*

Vincent: *He sits on the edge of Reno's bed.* Hm... *He hums softly as he sits on Reno's soft bed.*

Reno: *Sighs as he sits down next to Vincent, laying back on his bed.* So.....How do normal people talk yo?

Vincent: They sit down properly, and they work out their differences civily.

Reno: Well, you got the talkin' yo. But I'm to comfy ta get back up, so join me. Bed's comfy! *Smiles up at Vincent.*

Vincent: No thank you...

Reno: Uhg! *Sits up and moves some of the pillows against the wall, leans back against them as he looks at Vincent's face.* Okay, now ta the talkin' yo! So..um.. Wanna start?

Vincent: Gladly...Why do you hate me...or my class of people, for that matter?

Reno: Go right for the gut, huh? *Chuckles sadly.* First I don't hate you, ya grown on me Vince! And.. *Sighs, holding his head.* My Da was your class yo.. And my Ma was born inta being a pirate, she never wanted it but she was branded when she was eight. Da found her and said it was love at first sight, they even got married! My Ma was a tough women, she gave birth ta me and Axel on a ship with only my Da there ta help! When they got back they had my Da go off ta the next town and killed my Ma because of something she had no control over! They were gonna kill me and Ax to if a friend didn't save us in time...That's why I hate you class, they destroyed my family!

Vincent: It is simple. Your mother broke the law by being a pirate...Law is law, your father knew that.

Reno: Really?! She didn't want ta be!!!! She never wanted this, she was born inta it and when she told her dad she didn't want ta he branded her so she'd always be seen as one! She lived on land the rest of her life! And what 'bout us? We were babies, would you agree with killin' to innocent babies as well?

Vincent: I would only agree if they were branded, if not, they would be placed in an orphanage.

Reno: We were a month old yo! If we were branded, you would of killed us yo?! Luckily my Da had a heart, he found out and took this ship from the navy and a a few close friends and left the bastard king! *Takes a few deep breaths.* So.. You wouldn't say anything if they were gonna kill Denzel?

Vincent: Denzel is a good boy, but unfortunately, the law must be followed.

Reno: What?! He's never done a bad thing in his life yo?! *Stands up.* You'd let his blood spill cause it's what you've been told ta do?! (No, please be a fuckin' joke yo!)

Vincent: There would be nothing I could do, even I am not above the laws.

Reno: Ya fight for what is right yo!! No matter the law, ya never kill a child! And ya call US heathens?! *Paces around his room.* And ya wonder why I hate that class so much?!

Vincent: Alright, do you want me to be put to death as well? That is what would happen if I interfered with them.

Reno: There's honor in fightin' for the right cause! I would gladly die ta make a few people think 'bout killin' fuckin' kids!! No wonder my Da left! We're better than your class and we're the heathens!

Vincent: You can stop shouting at me...

Reno: No, this is fuckin' insane yo!! You people are inhuman!!! Who..how can ya even think of killin' a baby?!?! Does it get your rocks off yo? Is that it?!

Vincent: Fine...I can see you no longer can keep this civil. I will leave. *He quickly gets up from Reno's bed in an attempt to leave.*

Reno: *Grabs Vincent, his eyes red in anger as he pushes Vincent out of the door. Grabbing a whip off the wall.* No, way past fuckin' civil yo! You threaten my son, you get punished! *Pushes Vincent onto the deck, kicking him to the floor. Doesn't even speak before he starts whipping Vincent, to far into anger.*

Vincent: *He flinches as Reno begins to whip his back. He holds back groans of pain, trying to deprive the pleasure of Reno hearing him in pain* J'espère que vous me frapper jusqu'à ce que je meure!

Reno: As you wish!! *Growls as he whips Vincent even harder, shredding Vincent's shirt with each hit. Not even noticing the crowd around him.*

Denzel: Zzack? Wwhat is Reno doing?! He..he likes Mr. Vincent! Wwhy is he hurting hhim?!

Vincent: Kill...me. Do it! *He hisses and bites his lip as Reno breaks his pain threshold. He shouts in sharp pain.*

Reno: *His turns turn red with blood lust at the cries, moves to give the killing blow but is stopped by someone grabbing his hand.*

Axel: Reno, stop this!!! This isn't you, you don't kill yo.. Stop it, please bro.. *Hugs Reno tightly, moving him away from Vincent.*

Reno: Let me go!! Just..leave me the fuck alone yo!!! *Throws the whip to the ground and head to his cabin.*

Vincent: *He lays on the floor of the deck, wishing Reno would have killed him.* Kill me...

Zack: *Walks forward and kneels down.* Sorry, but I can't.. It goes against my honor.. I...Please, forgive me Vincent..I didn't mean what I said.. *Moves to slowly help Vincent up.* (What have I done? If..If I didn't freak out this wouldn't of happened..)

Vincent: Why did he do this to me? Damn, this hurts Zack...

Zack: I..don't know.. He never whips unless he must.. I've.. I've never seen Reno like that, his eyes..They were not my Captain, Vincent.. I don't know who it was but it wasn't him.. I know it dos, I have stuff that will help in my cabin.. *Carefully holds Vincent up and leads him down to his cabin.*

Vincent: Unless he must? What have I done to him, huh?

Zack: I don't know.. But believe me when I tell you that wasn't Reno, I don't know what set him off to get into that..state but that wasn't the man I follow.. *Makes it to the cabin and lays Vincent back down on the bed.* Don't worry, Cloud is..better and asleep.. Don't move, let me get what I need..

Vincent: I need to leave this ship...And...I am sorry for making you angry earlier...

Zack: Don't be. I over reacted and had a freak out. I'm sorry, I shouldn't of taken it out on you. *Sets everything on the table and begins to cut off Vincent's shredded shirt.*

Vincent: Will you keep Reno from entering? I...do not trust him any longer.

Zack: I can't do that, he's my Captain.. But give him an hour or two too calm down.. He will regret doing this and... (He'll want to die..) Please, don't hate him.. He is a good man, I've never seen him like that before.. *Chuckles sadly.* You bring something out of him.. Now...I need to start cleaning it, I'm sorry.. *Pours some alcohol over Vincent's back.*

Vincent: Why not? He just beat me within an inch of my life. Just keep him away from me.

Zack: Because..it will be to much for him...Please, trust me on this.. That was not the Reno I know, he was possessed by something.. Just..just keep a small part of your mind open.. *Begins to rub ointment over Vincent's back.*

Vincent: Too much for him? He is the one who tried to kill me. *He begins to close his eyes in exhaustion.*

Zack: *Keeps quiet as he softly rubs in the ointment, finding a clean cloth to bandage Vincent's back up.* Rest, your body needs it...

Vincent:(I hope I wake up in my bed at home...Everything is just a terrible dream.) *He begins to drift off to sleep.*

Zack: (I need to get Reno.. Please Cloud, sleep till I get back.. ) *Silently walks out after Vincent falls asleep and goes to Reno's cabin and knocks.*

Reno: What?! *Yells from his bed.*

Zack: It's me... *He speaks to Reno calmly through the door.* I think you should come out and see Vince...

Reno: Why? So he can tell me how he'll fuckin' kill Denzel yo?

Zack: He has fallen asleep...He actually told me he wants to be kept away from you. Vince doesn't trust ya' anymore.

Reno: I don't trust him either! *Opens the door, his eyes still filled with anger.* But fine, maybe I'll finish the job if he ass nicely yo! *Walks past Zack and heads to where Vincent is kept.*

Zack: *He grabs Reno by the shoulder.* You are my captain, and I can't stop you from going in there to finish him, but you can't go in there angry. I can't let you lose control in front of Cloud.

Reno: I'm fine, now unhand me.. *Pushes Zack hand off and opens the door stomping inside and freezes at the sight of Vincent on the bed, his knees give out as he starts to fall to the floor.* Wwhat..have I done yyo?

Zack: You tried to kill him, that's what...Denzel saw you too. As I said before, I can't stop you if you want to finish him.

Reno: *Looks down at his hands.* I.. god! *A sob breaks free as he cries into his hands, letting out all of his emotions.* I.. How..I..Oh god, Zack! I-i'm not bbetter tha me, I..I'm Loz!

Zack: *He kneels next to Reno to comfort him.* What brought this on...I...I have never seen this side of you before.

Reno: I..I ttold 'im why I hhate his class...Hhe-he said hhe it wwas the llaw ta kill my Ma aand try and kill uus1 Hhe..he said if they t-took Denz in.. he'd l-let them kkill him!! I..I got sso mad yo, 't see Vin.. I ssaw all those men w-who killed Ma!*Holds on tightly to Zack, crying onto his shoulder.*

Zack: I know it doesn't seem right... Vince has different ideals than we do. Vince didn't threaten you, did he?

Reno: Nno.. Ffuck, Zack..I'm turnin' into tthem yo! Wwhat I ssweared I've n-never be! I-I've rraped now torture! Wwhat's wrong with m-mme?

Zack: You have feelings for him, I can tell. You're holdin' your feelings back. I know it's not easy since...well, Vince doesn't go that way...

Reno: It..it hhurts, Zack! Pplease, sstop me..I ddon't want ta h-hurt anyone! I..ddon't know wwhat ta do yo!

Zack: Shh... I know you love him. I know that look, it's the same look Cloud used to give me. Here, I'll let ya' take care of him while I check on Cloud.

Reno: Hhe...he'll never want me now yo..I..I'm like he ssaid I was..Jjust a heathen.. *Looks down as he lets Zack go.* Yyeah, go check on him..I'll check his bandage yo.. *Wipes his eyes as he gets up and walks over to Vincent.*

Zack: Keep your mind off of it... Instead tell Vince your feelings, even if he can't hear ya'...

Reno: *Lightly pulls back on the cloth, his eyes filled with sorrow at the sight.* Vincent..Wwhat have I done ta you.. I..Don't know what ya do but ever since I first saw ya you've..you've made me feel so fuckin' crazy yo.. When I'm 'round ya my heart beats so fast I think I'm gonna die.. I know you'll never feel the same way 'bout me, not that I'd blame you.. I'm jjust shit...Bbut I think..no, I know I love ya, wwith all of me yo.. You're all I dream of, always on my fuckin' mind it drives me crazy!

Vincent: *He incoherently shivers in pain as he feels his bandages being changed.* (There is now way this is a dream...The pain is too real!)

Reno: I..I'm sorry... All I ddo is cause pain yo.. *A tears falls as he softly rubs some ointment on Vincent's back.*

Vincent: *His eyes slowly open as he hears Reno's voice.* (Has...he come to finish me?) Was my punishment sufficient? *He asks tiredly.*

Reno: It..It never should of happened yo..Yyou did nothing wrong, I..I was just provin' what you've called me all along yo.. I'm a heathen tthat deserves ta die... Nnothing I can say or ddo can make up ffor what I've done, I've bbetrayed everything.. Ssorry, you don't want ta listen..

Vincent: I am willing to listen... (Not that I have a choice...)

Reno: I ppromised my Da I'd nnever be like them.. I'd be good like him, w-we only wwent after british ccargo ships ta get back at them.. Never aanything with innocents yo.. I betrayed him aand my crew.. So please, ddo me this one favor.. I will take you home but be a few miles out from port and take ya their on a lifeboat, you can do anything ya want ta me.. Kill me, torture me, anything just please.. Please let my ship and crew go, they nnever did anything, iit was all me.. Don't kill the only family I have left yo.. *Looks beggingly at Vincent, tears falling.*

Vincent: I will...Before, I told you the undeniable facts. The truth is that I would not want something to happen to Denzel.

Reno: I kknow.. Tthat stuff, I don't like talkin' 'bout it..Aall I see is hhow hurt my Da was and even thou he won't show it how sad Ax is for never knowin' Ma.. And Denz..I see 'im as my boy, I'll give my life for him yo. *Chuckles* I didn't even want ta brand him, he begged for it! And.. I knew of other pirates found him they'll leave him alone or help him.. It's a protection in our world..

Vincent: It is just easier to admit our differences...rather than to think of the things we have in common. You and I both know that we will be on this ship together for awhile longer...

Reno: Yeah..I will take ya home, I promise ya that.. But..My men have been away from their families for over half a year..And Rude's baby is on it's way any day now and..I need ta go by our home first, let the crew trade out yo.. *Looks down.* Aand you're not a prisoner of hhostage.. You're just..you on here.. And I'll be better this time yo..

Vincent: It is not what you want? You took me from the sea to save me?

Reno: I did yo, I may of gotten fucked up the time but I did want ta save ya.. I'm sorry for everything I've done ta ya..

Vincent: Save me...? *He sighs as he begins to fall asleep again.*

Reno: Yeah, don't worry.. You're safe now yo, I'll..never hurt ya again.. *Finishes up and puts on a new cloth over Vincent.*

Vincent: Safe? *He yawns shallowly and dozes off to sleep.*

Reno: I'm gonna protect ya while your on my ship and till ya get home... *Tucks some of Vincent's hair behind his ear, lovingly stroking his ear.*

Zack: *He peeks out to check on Reno and Vincent. He whispers to Reno from the threshold of Cloud's room.* Kiss him...

Reno: *Move closer and softly kisses Vincent's cheek, shivers at the feel of Vincent's warm skin.*

Zack: You act like you've never kissed someone before...Put some meaning behind it. Kiss his neck.

Reno: I..I don't wwant ta take anymore away, Zack.. I've..I've hurt him so much already, more than he knows.. *Nuzzles Vincent's check in neck, breathing him his scent.*

Zack: Reno, you'll have to show him how ya' feel sooner or later. Treat him like a lover...His subconscious mind will feel your touch.

Reno: Ookay.. *Takes a breath before he lovingly kisses Vincent's neck, bathing it lightly with his tongue.* Mmm.. (He tastes so good yo.. I never want ta stop..)

Vincent: Mmh...(This is a dream...See? My wife is here next to me.)

Zack: See? Doesn't it make ya' feel better? He knows you're kissing him...

Reno: *Moves Vincent's hair over as he kisses more of Vincent's exposed skin, his breathing increases as he goes.* (He likes it yo!)

Vincent:*He mumbles inaudibly as he feels lips against his neck.*

Zack: Hold his hand...

Reno: *Reaches down and grabs Vincent's hand, caressing it with his thumb. Slowly kisses his way up to behind Vincent's ear.* Dites-le à nouveau ..

Vincent: Je t'aime beau... *He mumbles in his sleep.*

Reno: *Freezes, his hand tightens on Vincent's.* (He..he said he loved me yo! He.. he does! Beautiful a bit weird but hell!) Je t'aime, ma douce.

Zack: See? Does it feel better, Reno?

Reno: It does yo..Bbut he's asleep yo, I want ta hhear him say it awake.. *Softly kisses Vincent's forehead before he stands up.* (He needs ta rest..)

Zack: Now you will have to let him know how you feel for sure, Reno...

Reno: I will yo, but I'm gonna give him a few days yo. So much has happened and we have ta start over again! *Sighs as he rubs his forehead, walking over to Zack.* How's Blondie?

Zack: He's better from earlier today...

Reno: That's good.. Sorry, I wasn't there fer ya.. I know it's hard... *Wraps his arms around Zack.* If ya want, when we get home you and Cloud can stay there... I know he does better on land yo.

Zack: We'll see. I heard there's gonna be a meeting for all surgeons at home. They may have something to help Cloud.

Reno: Alright, I hope they do. (I wonder if he...) Did ya hear everything yo? Me and Vin were sayin?

Zack: I heard some of it...

Reno: Don't tell anyone yo, not even Cloudy.. Forget ya heard anything, 'k? *Looks back over at Vincent.* (I don't want ta leave, but if it's the only way I can make up fer what I did than I will...)

Zack: I won't say anything... *He chuckles.* But I did tell Vincent you like his accent...

Reno: Ya' ass! *Playfully punches Zack.* Teach me ta tell ya anything again yo! *Chuckles till he hears a soft moan and looks behind Zack with a smile.* Cloud: Mmm..Puppy? *Looks out with sleep glazed eyes.* Jingles!!! You're here!

Reno: Heya Blondie! I was just checkin' on ya, now I better get goin'.. *Looks over at Zack.* Think I could take Vince back ta my cabin yo?

Zack: Yeah, be careful with his back, and make sure you show him you love him. *He smiles softly.*

Reno: I will and ya do the same.. He loves ya, Zack.. Even if he's lost in his own head. *Walks back over and carefully picks Vincent yo, letting his rest over his shoulder.*

Zack: Yeah...I know...

Reno: I'm here if ya need me yo, my door's always open. *Smiles at Zack before he makes his way out of the cabin.*

Cloud: Zack? What's going on? *Reaches out for Zack.* It s-smells like blood!

Zack: I had to fix a patient up! That's all baby...

Cloud: Yyells, I heard yells aand anger! Iit's scary! I want it ta stop! *Lightly shakes, keeps reaches out for Zack. Letting out little whimpers.*

Zack: Nothing's wrong, baby...Come here.

Cloud: *Gets and runs to Zack, hugging him tightly.* Yyou weren't hhere! Iin sleep you left, never came back! I. mmade you hate me, don't go! Please, puppy!

Zack: I didn't go anywhere, baby. Did you hear? We're gonna stop at home soon.

Cloud: Hhome? I want home, no like here! It's sscary, I want home!!! It'll get us here! *Hears a clap of thunder and cries out in fear.* It's here!!!!! We're goin to die! No, no, no!!!Mmake it stop!

Zack: No, it's okay! It's just a storm, baby.. Remember? You used ta love them, we'd always sit on deck and watch the lighting.. You're safe, I got ya.. Nothing can hurt you whenn you're in my arms.. *Holds on tightly to Cloud's shaking form, slowly moves them to the bed.*

Cloud: A storm? Can...we go out and see it? Just don't let go of me! It's scary out there...

Zack: You sure? Can you do it, baby? And I'll never let ya go.. *Leads Cloud to the door of the cabin and out to the hallway, the ship rocking on the waves.* (This isn't going to be fun for Vince..)

Cloud: Woah! *He clings tight to Zack.* Zacky hold me!

Zack: *Chuckles softly as he tightens his grip on Cloud as they make their way above deck.* I got ya, If I hold you any tighter I'll break a rib, Babe! Look, we're safe and deck.. You made it!

Cloud: Okay...The sea seems angry. Is it...fighting the Kraken back?

Zack: Yeah, the sea is our friend! She protectin' us. *Walks out a bit further, making sure their not in the way of the crew.* I'm so proud of you, baby! *Kisses Cloud's forehead.*

Cloud: It's scary...but beautiful! *He clings to Zack's chest.*

Zack: It is...But not as beautiful as you.. *Smiles lovingly at Cloud, stroking his back as he pressed Cloud's smaller frame against his strong chest.*

Cloud: Will you love me forever, Zack? And never let me go? You comfort me....

Zack: (Is that all?... I'm just comfort..No, I know he loves me! Don't start this again.) Yes, you hav' my heart, Cloud.. I will only love you till the day I die and even after... And I will never let you go.. *Tilts Cloud's chin up a bit.* Will...you love me forever?

Cloud: Forever and ever! Only you can save me, Zack... I love my Zack. Mine...

Zack: *A few tears fall and mix with the rain as he holds Cloud tighter, kissing him.* I love you, my Cloud.. And I will.... I will save you, I'll get you back, baby.. (No matter what it takes, I'm not going to lose him!)

Cloud: Can...can we go back inside? The angry sea is making me sick.

Zack: *His warm laugh fills the air as he leads them back in.* (He's still gets sick on deck! Gotta love him!) Of course! Do ya have ta go to the head?

Cloud: No...want to be in bed with you, Zack. Please?

Zack: Of course, ya know I'll always lay with you, baby... (I really hope no one needs me, I just want to hold him for a while..) *Walks into their cabin and back to the bed, laying down on it up against the wall. His arms open wide for Cloud.*

Cloud: *He jumps on top of Zack and kisses him softly.* My Zack...

Zack: *Chuckles softly and kisses back, resting his hands on Cloud's hips.* Always yours, my Cloud..

About an hour later, Vincent wakes up in Reno's soft bed. He groans from the burning lashes on his back.

Reno: *Runs over to Vincent, a glass in his hand.* Here, sip this yo.. It'll help with the pain.. *Holds it up to Vincent's lips.*

Vincent: *He sips from the glass, somewhat confused why Reno is taking care of him compared to a few hours ago.*

Reno: Drink a bit more yo, it does help! I've used it before.. *Keeps it at Vincent's mouth.*

Vincent: What is it? *He continues to drink the fluid.*

Reno: Truth? I don't know! *Chuckles as he tilts it up a bit more.* My Da came up with it, he didn't like seein' his men in pain so one day he made this yo!

Vincent: Mm...trying to poison me? *He jokes dryly.*

Reno: Nah, if I wanted ta kill ya I wouldn't do that yo! No honor in poison.. *Sets the glass on the nightstand.* And..I..would like ta start over, we made bad impresses.

Vincent: I agree...We are honorable men in our own ways...We can be civil I believe.

Reno: Thanks...And yeah, some things still.. I have problem yo, but I want ta get passed them.. *Walks over to a fancy wooden chest with gold plaiting on it, pulls out a British navel uniform, sword and hat. Walks back over to the bed.*

Vincent: Tell me...

Reno: These were my Da's.. He was close ta bein' a Major General before... I kept these ta remind me why I do this, what they did ta us.. My Da's things filled with hate, and they shouldn't be. Ya may not believe but he was a great man yo, a honorable man..

Vincent: He sounds like an honorable man...Mm... *He hums as he takes another sip of Reno's concoction.*

Reno: He was, he never killed unless he had ta. *Chuckles softly.* Mostly cause me and Ax were little shits and got in trouble all the time yo. But he was tough, I felt the bite of his whip a few times! I wasn't bein' a man of honor he would say..*Sighs, takes off a few on the pins on it.* I miss 'im.. *Goes to the window.*

Vincent: Do I remind you of your father? Is that why you beat me?

Reno: No! I would never beat him yo! ...I.. When we talked..I didn't see you, I saw the man who killed my mom...And..and my Da.. I lost it and I fuckin' regret it more than anything in my life yo! *Takes a few breaths as he opens the window.* But.. I'm gonna make it better..

Vincent: I...see... How will you make it better? *His chest collapses as he sighs deeply.*

Reno: I'm lettin' my hate go.. *Kisses the uniform before he throws it out the window along with the sword and hat.* And.. I'm gonna give myself ta you, when we get ta drop you off I will be your prisoner yo..

Vincent: It is not good to keep hate bottled up inside...

Reno: I know.. I kept it in me since I could talk..But now it's free with my Da..They can rest in peace now.. *Closes the window, his face damp from the rain hitting it. Walks around his room, looking around it.*

Vincent: What are you looking for?

Reno: The one thing I know ta make friends with.. Ah! *Pulls out a hidden bottle of rum and walks back to Vincent.* Drink? We can talk more.

Vincent: Sure...Do not let me drink too much.

Reno: I'll try yo, but I may drink ta much myself! *Takes a drink from the bottle before he hands it over to Vincent.* So...What ya want ta talk 'bout?

Vincent: Anything will do... *He takes a drink of rum.* I am glad you found this bottle. We need it.

Reno: Me too, there's more in the cargo area but I I don't feel like movin' yo.. Hmm... Do ya have any brothers or sisters?

Vincent: I have three sisters. My oldest sister is the Queen of France.

Reno: Wow, you're out numbered yo! But ya dad was happy when you came.. I have Ax by blood but Rude's my brother too, and I have a sister at home but again not by blood. They were kids Da found and took in.

Vincent: He was very happy. I am the youngest child as well. I could imagine his excitement. *He takes another drink of rum.*

Reno: Lucky you! I'm the second oldest, Rudy's three years older than me.. *Chuckles softly.* Knew ya were the baby!

Vincent: You knew? *He smirks slightly.*

Reno: Yep! The babies have a way they act yo! I've seen Ax do it and many more! Bet ya got spoiled huh? Bein' the baby and only son? *Chuckles as he takes a drink.*

Vincent: I did get spoiled...but how would you know for sure if I did not tell you?

Reno: Cause I was spoiled too yo! *Chuckles, smiling brightly.* Da spoiled us rotten yo! We got everything we ever wanted!

Vincent: Fair enough... *He smirks slightly.*

Reno: Haha.. When ya lose your virginity yo? *Smirks as he takes a drink.*

Vincent: I married my wife when I was fourteen. She was thirteen...

Reno: Nice yo! Man, you were lucky! Da watched my ass, had ta hide fuckin' from him! (Me and Ax' got good at it too!) Not that I blame 'im thou..

Vincent: What about you? When did you lose your...*He clears his throat.* ...virginity?

Reno: It's so fun seein' ya get so worked up over words yo! *Chuckles softly as he grabs the bottle.* Depends on which one ya mean.. *Takes a long drink before he hands it back.*

Vincent: Which one?

Reno: Takin' or bein' taken yo.... It was taken from me at ten but I took at twelve... *Looks down.* (Like I took from you.. I'm no better then them..)

Vincent: What do you mean exactly?

Reno: *Sighs.* I was raped at ten, Vince.. I was dumb and went of ship ta prove ta my Da I wasn't a babe and got jumped by two drunk men.. Da found right as they finished...

Vincent: I...I am sorry...I am not familiar with that "lifestyle".

Reno: I know... *Takes another drink.* It was the first time I saw my Da cry yo.. He killed the men and held me like a baby and cried.. *Snorts.* I was scared he was gonna whip me for leavin'!

Vincent: I...see. You should stop drinking, then. It will not help the depression... *He takes the bottle away from Reno.*

Reno: I've gotten over that long ago yo.. I had sex at twelve and it was amazin'! The only thing that hurt was seein' how much it hurt my Da..

Vincent: So...you have relations with men as well? *His face turns red as he asks Reno.*

Reno: Yeah, love knows no bounds yo! Why? Does that...disgust ya? (Please don't be..It..I can't take it..)

Vincent: I do not agree with same sex relations, but it is not any of my business...

Reno: Why? If ya love the person, what does it matter yo? (No, please no..I..This is the only thing that's keepin' me goin'.. Zack, you said it would be easier!)

Vincent: It is against what I believe, but God says we can't judge the sinner...

Reno: *Snorts.* So I'm a sinner? Have ya know I believe in god and believe that he doesn't see us as a sinner! Zack and Cloud love each other more than most of the couples I see!

Vincent: We all are sinners...I was making a general statement.

Reno: Yeah.. But I see no sin in love yo. *Takes the bottle back.* Don't mention your views ta Zack, he's had enough shit in his life for who he loves..

Vincent: That is why he got angry at me in the first place. I never said anything negative to him, though.

Reno: I know, but he's very...just don't say anything, I'll get ya home soon where everyone has your views..(And I'll die.. He'll never want me, but he said he loved me? Wwas it a lie? Or..Fuck! He must of thought it was his wife!!! God, I need Zack now!) *Stands up.* I'll be back, I need ta check how the crew is in this storm yo..

Vincent: Did I make you angry? I thought we were going to have a few drinks.

Reno: I.. a bit but it's fine yo.. I do need ta check on my men then I'll be back for more drinks! *Smiles softly at Vincent as he goes to the door.*

Vincent: *He sighs as he takes another drink if rum and watches Reno leave.*

Reno: *Closes the door and speed walks to Zack's room, knocks on the door before he enters.* You lied...It hurts worse...

Zack: *He closes the door to Cloud's room.* Lie? How'd I lie?

Reno: He..He doesn't like men.. He'll never want me yo! Iit..it hurts so bad, Zack! *Stares at his feet, is body lightly shaking.*

Zack: He has feelings for you, even if he doesn't know it yet. I know he doesn't like men.

Reno: Hhe's against it, Zack! He sees me as a sinner! Tthe only person I love is disgusted by me yo! *

Zack: He isn't disgusted...If he was, he would never talk to ya' again! Why don't you get him liquored up and hit on him? It works everytime. *He chuckles.*

Reno: That's hhow I raped him Zack... I ddon't want to be llike them yo.. *Looks up at Zack with sad eyes.*

Zack: That's not what I mean. Have him drunk enough to accept your advances, or even respond. Do this as long as he's conscious...

Reno: Wwe are havin' drinks.. Maybe I can lay next ta him? Brush again his side yo?

Zack: Yeah, and be a little more forward with him after that.

Reno: I will.. I just don't want ta scare him yo.. Thanks man.. I don't know what I'd do without ya..*Hugs Zack.*

Zack: No problem...Now go get 'em! *He chuckles and pats Reno's shoulder.*

Reno: Alright! You go back ta your man yo! *Chuckles softly as he leaves, gives a quick check on the crew. Smiles when he sees Sephiroth has taken over for the day and thanks him before he goes back to his cabin.* Back yo.. Damn, it's rainin' like crazy yo!

Vincent: Finally... *He takes another drink of rum, his cheeks begin to blush as he feels the effects of the alcohol.*

Reno: Sorry, but have ta do it! I'm the Captain, but Sephy is in control tonight! *Walks over and takes the rum, drinking it.* Mm.. You've had fun while I was gone!

Vincent: Yeah, I have become a little tipsy...

Reno: I can tell, ya all red! *Moves to lay down next to Vincent, taking another drink.* So.. I'm guessin' you've only been with one person yo?

Vincent: Yeah...only with my wife. *He leans back slightly and props himself up against a few pillows.*

Reno: Wow... That's.. refreshin' I guess yo! *Takes a sip before he hands the bottle back over to Vincent.* Bet she was pleased!

Vincent: Yeah, but our sex lives were eventful. *He takes a long drink from the rum.*

Reno: Ohhhoho! You two were naughty yo? Anything taboo? That's the best sex! *Smirks, chuckles at Vincent's long drink.* I think that bottles died yo!

Vincent: Well...I tried to get her into oral sex, but she never liked it.

Reno: *Shudders at the thought of sucking Vincent, his face flushes.* That sucks! Oral is amazin' you, gettin' and givin'! The feel of a hot mouth 'round you throbbin' mmmh! Nothing better!

Vincent: She did it once, but she never enjoyed it. I do though. *He smirks slightly.*

Reno: (Oh god, I'm gettin' so hard right now!) Eevery man does yo! And that's just crazy, sorry if it makes ya feel weird but you got a cock made fer suckin'! *Chuckles as he stretches out on the bed, his fingers brush against Vincent's hip.*

Vincent: How would you know? I never let you willingly see me naked. *He takes another drink of rum.*

Reno: (Shit!) We've been in the same room for 'while, I've had take care of ya when you were passed out and..earlier.. *Grabs the rum and takes a drink.* Did she like ya doing oral on her?

Vincent: Guess you're right...She seemed like she enjoyed what I gave her.

Reno: That's good, I guess.. But I think ya should give your partner as much pleasure as then give you! When was the last time your poor dick got a suckin' yo? *Turns to his side to give Vincent the rum, moving closer to Vincent. Hs fingers brush against Vincent's.*

Vincent: *He quickly takes another drink.* It...has been awhile. A month maybe.

Reno: Wow! You're something yo... I can't stand goin' a week without a good suckin'! *Stretches out, his shirt lifting up to show of his fit abs. Licks his dry lips.*

Vincent: You think so? *He gently pokes Reno's fit stomach.*

Reno: Mm.. Yeah, it's amazin' how long ya can go without it...The need buildin' till your gonna pop! *Shivers at the poke, reaches down to grab Vincent's hand. Stroking it softly.*

Vincent: You are right, but there are no women on board to help me.

Reno: Who says it has ta be a women... Men suck better than them yo. *Takes a long drinks, knowing this if the do or die moment.* (Please, don't freak out! Please, please!)

Vincent: Would have never known... *He takes the bottle and takes a drink of rum.* Mm...

Reno: It's true..We know what feels good, just how hard ta suck...When ta run your tongue over that slit ta collect release drops.. *His fingers slowly go up Vincent's arm.*

Vincent: You're right...What else do you know?

Reno: That bein' with a man.. Is the most erotic, passionate thing on earth.. The feel of they're body, sweat dripping down from thrusts.. Sounds of pleasure fillin' the room as you reach your peak and let out your passion.. Mmm! Nothing is better, Vincent! *Seductively licks his lips.*

Vincent: I...have never heard such a thing before...I would...like to try it. *He smirks drunkenly.*

Reno: (Yes, Yes, Yes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) I think I can help ya there yo.. Can ya turn on your side so I can get ta the big, thick cock of yours? *Moves closer to Vincent, kisses at his shoulder and neck.*

Vincent: I have never...tried anything like this. You have soft lips. *He turns on his side toward Reno.*

Reno: I know.. Don't worry, I'll take care of everythin' yo... *Kisses down to Vincent's chest, swirls his tongue around Vincent's soft, pink nipple.* Just feel my lips... my tongue..

Vincent: Do you know what you're doing? Mm... M'embrasser partout.

Reno: Baby..I'm the best yo! *Smirks as he starts to suck on Vincent's nipples, nipping at it as he runs his hand down Vincent's body. Starts to stroke Vincent's cock though his pants, the palm of his hand rubbing against the large head.*

Vincent: I haven't been touched there in a long time... *His body responds to Reno's stimulation as his cock begins to harden.*

Reno: I can tell, poor baby..It needs some lovin' yo.. *Kisses his ways down, biting and suck at the skin to leave his mark as he rubs Vincent faster. His other hand begins to undo his Vincent's pants.* Ya want me ta suck ya, huh? Take your big fat dick in between my soft lips? *Bites at Vincent's happy trail, pulling on the hairs.*

Vincent: *He blushes slightly from Reno's dirty talk.* Y...yes...Do it for me.

Reno: You like meh talkin' dirty yo? Your cock sure does, lil' fucker grew harder! *Pulls down Vincent's pants and shudders at the sight of Vincent's hard cock, moves further down Vincent's body and kisses it.* MM... I love an uncut cock..

Vincent: It's missed being touched...Be gentle with it... *He rubs his cock against Reno's lips.*

Reno: *Lets out a sexy chuckle as he pulls back a bit, reaches up to stroke Vincent's cock. Pushing the foreskin up to cover the head and softly nips at it, sucking hard.* I think it can take me yo!

Vincent: Show me what you can do, you're amazing already... Mm...

Reno: I'll make ya cum in under a minute yo..*Smirks as he pulls the foreskin back, exposing the sensitive head before he takes it into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head as he sucks.* (God, he's amazin'! I could suck 'im for days!)

Vincent: Oh...damn...J'aime ta bouche. *He begins to pull gently on Reno's hair.*

Reno: *Moans around Vincent's cock as his hair is being pulled, reaches a hand down to rub himself as he sucks him harder. Slurping noises fill the room as he works over Vincent's cock.* (Fuck, I love when he speaks French! God, he gets me so hot yo!)

Vincent: *He moans softly as Reno works his magic on his cock. It grows rock hard and throbs as his cock slightly curves into Reno's mouth.*

Reno: *His soft moans sending vibrations though Vincent's cock.* (He's gonna love this!) *Licks at the slit, shudders at the sweet taste of precum before he quickly deepthroats Vincent. Tightening his throat around him as he looks up with lust.*

Vincent: *He gasps sharply and releases his hot, sweet load. His cock twitches from the lack of attention as his release overflows from Reno's greedy lips.* Trop vite ...

Reno: Mmm! *Moans as he mouth is filled by Vincent's seed, tries to swallow it all but can't stop some from leaking out the sides of his mouth. Softly licks Vincent's cock clean.* Jamais de jeûner yo .... God, ya taste so fuckin' good!

Vincent: I have never...released that fast before. It felt so good...

Reno: Told ya I was the best yo! *Licks underneath the foreskin to make sure he gets every last bit of Vincent's release.* Mmm.. Take it ya' never been deepthroated before?

Vincent: No, never...*He smirks drunkenly.*

Reno: Ya like it? *Rubs his hard cock though his pants, wanting his own release.* How'd ya like your first time with a man? *Starts to kiss up Vincent's body, sniffing his scent.*

Vincent: I liked how you sucked me...I have to admit.

Reno: Good, I'll do it anytime ya want yo.. Damn ya tasted so fuckin' good..uhh!*Moans softly as he slips his hand down his pants, roughly stroking his cock.*

Vincent: What are you doing? *He pulls Reno's hand away.*

Reno: Tryin' ta get off yo! It's not all 'bout you, i need release too! *Places his hand back on his cock, stroking it as he looks at Vincent's body. Smelling his strong musk.* MMm..I'm close...

Vincent: Am I not allowed to touch you? *He questions Reno.*

Reno: *Looks up in shock, shivers at the thought and unzips his pants. Exposing himself to Vincent.* I..didn't think ya'd want ta..But..I'd love fer ya too yo! *Moves up Vincent so their face to face, pants lightly against Vincent's lips.* Touch me, please....

Vincent: Show me what to do... *He gently grips Reno's length in his hands.* Vous êtes au chaud dans mes mains...

Reno: Mmmm.. Ya got me that hot yo.. *Moans softly, reaches out to carefully grabs Vincent's shoulders to hold on to him.* Faites ce que vous faites quand vous touchez ... ya Dieu, vos mains si douces yo ..

Vincent: *He nods in understanding and he gently begins to rub the head of Reno's cock. He moistens his fingers with his own saliva before he begins to stroke Reno faster.* Aimez-vous les caresses comme ça?

Reno: Oohh yes! Fuck, ya MMm! Pplay with my uh..head, I'm cclose yo! *Moans in pleasure as he begins to lightly thrust into Vincent's hand, his breathing increases rapidly as his release gets close.*

Vincent: *He licks his lips seductively as his hands move teasingly up and down Reno's shaft before he gently caresses the head of Reno's cock.*

Reno: Yes, yes...Vince! *Cries out in ecstasy as he releases into Vincent's hand, his head throw back in pleasure as his hair clings and clangs.* =I love ya..=

Vincent: *He pulls back slightly in surprise at Reno's release.* (I...made him release...I love the look in his eyes.) Do you feel better?

Reno: Fuck yeah.. *Pants heavily, rests against Vincent's chest as he rides the pleasure still running though him.* You're amazin' yo.

Vincent: Mm...Is there any rum left? *He rests his head against Reno's chest.*

Reno: Yeah, enough for a few more drinks yo.. *Reaches over and grabs the bottle, takes a sip before he gives it to Vincent. Carefully wrapping an arm around Vincent.* So...You agree with me? Men give better dick suckin'?

Vincent: Yes...I agree... *He takes a sip of the diminishing rum.*

Reno: *Chuckles softly as he relaxes into his bed.* We do stuff that feels even better than that yo! *Strokes Vincent's arm as he closes his eyes, his whole body relaxed.* (I never want this ta end..I just want ta lay here with Vince forever yo!)

Vincent: *He takes the last drink of rum and slowly falls asleep with the bottle in his hands with his head resting against Reno's chest.*

Reno: *Smiles lovingly at Vincent and takes the bottle, sets it on the floor before he holds Vincent closer against his chest and kisses his forehead.* I never want ta leave ya...

Vincent: Mm... *He mumbles as he nuzzles against Reno's chest.* Muhh...

Reno: I love ya, Vincent... *Gives him another kiss before he rests his head on a pillow, loving the feel of Vincent's warmth.*

The next morning, Vincent wakes up sober, and gasps as he sees Reno clinging to him.

Vincent: (What happened last night? Oh...God...I can not say anything!) *He begins to push away from Reno.* (But...I feel refreshed...No!) *He rubs his forehead.*

Reno: Mm..Sto' movin' yo..'leep..*Holds on tighter to Vincent, pulling him back in his half asleep daze.*

Vincent: *He remains still, not sure what he can do to get away.* It is time to get up...

Reno: UHhg.. No want ta yo. Just sleep.. *Nuzzles closer to the warm body next to him.*

Vincent: It is late... *He looks up as Denzel bursts in through the door.* Denzel: Oh... *He blushes and hides behind the door and giggles.* Is this a bad time?

Reno: Nah, Denzy! Just give us a few minutes ta get dressed yo! *Yawns and lets Vincent go, sits up as he runs his hand though his hair and lets out a belch.* Fuck me, sorry..

Vincent: Sure...(How do I react to him now? I remember some of what happened last night...Oh God...He probably thinks we're together now.)

Denzel: *Giggles at them.* Okay! I'll be outside the door!

Reno: *Waits till Denzel walks out before he gets off the bed and stretches.* Mm, nothing better than a good nights sleep yo! Now I have ta make up for yesterday..

Vincent: *He fixes his clothing and sits up in bed.* I...Ow...*He flinches as the pain from his lashings return.* (I wanted to get out of his room...It looks like I will have to stay here...)

Reno: Fuck.. *Looks sadly at Vincent, grabs the glass from last night and goes to a barrel in the corner of his room and dips it in before he walks back to Vincent.* Here, drink this.. And I'll help ya if you want ta go on deck or ta Zack or whoever..

Vincent: Thank...you... *He begins to sip the concoction.* I can help Denzel out if you want.

Reno: Whatever ya want ta do, Vince.. If you think ya can than okay but if not then ya can just hangout, I think Sephy has some books ya could read yo! *Finishes getting dressed and checks his hair, tying in some of the do'dads that are coming lose.*

Vincent: Books? Does he have books on language? I would like to learn a language I already do not know...

Reno: Don't know, ya'll have ta ask him yo! But he has a ton, his room is filled with them and weapons! *Adds a few more things to his hair, smiling brightly at the noise it makes.*

Vincent: Alright... *He rises from Reno's bed with some trouble.*

Reno: *Quickly goes over to Vincent to help him, letting Vincent lean on him.* First thing is food, ya need some to build up strength yo... *Leads Vincent to the door, chuckles when Denzel opens it.* Ya evesdroppin' on us, boy?

Denzel: Course not! *Giggles* Now to Rod!! *Runs of in front of them.*

Vincent: Il a été l'écoute... *He says to Reno as he walks calmly behind Denzel.*

Reno: Je sais, il est comme moi quand j'étais petite .. Je vais lui faire tamponner le yo ponts! *Chuckles softly as he walks, making sure not to go to fast.*

Vincent: Oui... *He nods shallowly and smirks.*

Denzel: You two look scary! *Suffles from foot to foot.* Reno: Fer eavesdroppin' on your Captain, ya ta swob the decks today yo! And clean the head! *Chuckles at Denzel's face.*

Denzel: Awww! But.. but!.. *Pouts.* Fine...

Vincent: *His smirk grows as Denzel's posture saddens.* You will be fine...

Denzel: Nu uh!! It sucks swobbing the decks! My hands hurt and get yucky! *Pouts as he walks into the mess hall.*

Reno: Stop ya belly achein' yo! I had ta do it tons of times and I'm still livin'! And the pain in your hand go away after a few dozen times! *Walks in and helps Vincent to sit down before he goes up to get their meals from Rod.*

Vincent: *He smiles at Denzel, still pouting and sticking his tongue out at Reno.*

Denzel: Big meanie Captain... *Crosses his arms as he pouts.*

Reno: Sorry, but it's what ya get for eavesdroppin' yo! I had it and so did Axy, not it's your turn! *Chuckles as he passes out their food and sits down next to Vincent.* Oh Rod told me to tell you "Hallo Franzose!"

Vincent: Tell him I said hello aswell...

Reno: I will, but your welcome ta come here anytime ya want yo! *Starts to dig into his meal, moans softly at the taste.*

Vincent: (Do not start with the moaning...I do not need a reminder from last night...) *He cuts off a small piece of beef and begins to eat.*

Reno: Rod did good today! He used spices, I think he's happy ta be headin' home! *Takes a drink.* Um..Speakin' of which.. When we get close, if ya could.. Can ya stay below deck?

Vincent: Why do I have to stay below deck? *He asks as he takes another bite of seasoned beef.*

Reno: *Sighs.* Our hideout, only members of my crew is aload ta know where it is.. We have over two hundred people there and I have ta keep them safe.. Once we are 'bout ta port ya can come up, we just have ta hide the way there.. This will be Denzel first time seein' how ta get there!

Vincent: That is fine, but I do not plan on harming your crew...

Reno: I know, but.. I have ta do this yo.. It's my job as Captain and I've failed them enough already...*Sighs as he pokes at his food, losing his apatite.*

Vincent: I think you are a good, fair captain... *He pokes at his food as well, not wanting Reno to hear his complement.*

Reno: *Smiles softly.* Thanks yo.. *Takes a few more bite before he looks up and sees Denzel eyeing his food and hands it to him.* There ya go! Ya need ta eat up so ya can grow big and strong!

Denzel: Thanks Reno!! *Quickly digs into the new food on his plate.*

Vincent: Eat it all...

Denzel: I will! *Clears the plate in a few minutes, rubs his tummy when he's done.* So good!

Reno: Now we're all done eatin', time ta go work! *Stand up and moves to help Vincent.*

Vincent: You are a good boy, Denzel. Do what the captain says.

Denzel: I will, does mean I have to like it! *Runs past them to get what he need to wash the deck.*

Reno: Wish I had energy like him yo! I still feel like shit from drinkin'! *Chuckles as he leads Vincent out of the mess hall.* Where do ya want ta go?

Vincent: Take me to this...Seph's cabin.

Reno: Alright, warn ya thou. He only lets a few people call him that yo, his full name is Sephiroth! *Leads Vincent to the back of the ship where Sephiroth lives.*

Vincent: "Sephiroth", then...

Reno: Yeah, he's um.. well, I'll just let ya see yo! *Walks up and knocks on the door and waits for a response.*

Sephiroth: *Groans softly as he's woken up by the knock, sits up.* Enter...

Vincent: *He whispers to Reno.* Why did you wait? Are you not the captain?

Reno: You always wait for Seph.. He's..He was a General before he left with my da, he's like another Da to me.. He was the one who would punish me and Ax when Da wouldn't yo *Opens the door and walks inside.* Hi Seph! I was wonderin' if Vinny could borrow a few of your books ta read?

Sephiroth: Hello, Reno.. It good to see your finally awake.. *Looks over at the tall, dark haired man.* You must be the French man, Vincent I have heard so much about.. Denzel talks of you fondly..

Vincent: (Everyone now knows about me on this ship...Does he know about last night too? I hope not!) Thank you for letting me in...

Sephiroth: Hm.. *Stand up and grabs his cane beside the bed and start to make his way to one of the walls full of book, his long silver hair swaying as he does.* What are you lookin' for?

Reno: *Whispers.* Hey, are ya okay here? I really need ta get on deck yo..

Vincent: I am fine... *He whispers back to Reno.* Hmm...do you have any Russian language books?

Reno: Watch 'im for me, Sephy! Don't do anything I wouldn't do yo! Which isn't alot! *Chuckles as he walks out.*

Sephiroth: That boy... *Shakes his head as he moves to the far end, resting a hand on the cane as he pulls out two books.* Here you go...

Vincent: *He takes the books and flips through them.* If I may ask...what happened to your leg?

Sephiroth: Shrapnel from a battle hit it...I got it easy compared to others.. Now I have a question for you... I hear Reno is going to be taking you back to your home after we switch out.. what do you plan to do about us when you get there?

Vincent: Reno was going to anchor off shore and take me the rest of the way on a life boat. The crew will be safe...

Sephiroth: That is good.. But what about Reno? He and Axel are like sons to me, I saved their live many times before and will give up mine for them.. *Looks at Vincent with a cold gaze.*

Vincent: Reno...will become a prisoner.

Sephiroth: *Growls deep in his chest.* Was.. this his idea? Or are you acting out because you got a flesh wound?

Vincent: This is Reno's idea. It was his plan to take the lifeboat to port.

Sephiroth: That boy...He's.. *Takes a deep breath.* I know you have to power to protect him there, I will not interfere with his will to go but I ask you to keep him from death and torture..

Vincent: *He nods in agreement.* Is there somewhere I can sit?

Sephiroth: There is a chair over there.. If you don't mind, I just got into my cabin two hours ago and am in need of sleep.. *Goes over to his bed and climbs in.*

Vincent: I will not make any noise... *He quietly sits down in his seat and begins to read.*

Sephiroth: I have learned after years with the boys how to sleep with noise.. *Pulls the covers over himself as he lays flat on his back, his eyes closed.* And know this Vincent, I know everything that goes on this ship.. Even the most hidden, secret ones..If you hurt him, I will not Hassan to kill you...

Vincent: (How could he know?) *He bites his lip anxiously and continues to read.*

Sephiroth: Don't worry, I will not tell anyone and as far as I know I am the only one who knows.. Just do not hurt him, he has had enough in his life..

Vincent: (I am on a ship with homosexuals! It will only be a matter of time until I become one myself!) *He tries to ignore the fragments of memories brought up by Sephiroth by nervously reading them away.*

Sephiroth: (He is fighting what he feels.. He better stop it soon or I will make him see what he feels..) *Falls asleep, thinking of his lover at home.*

Vincent: *He sighs as Sephiroth fall asleep and flips the page of his book. He slowly begins to nod off, his body finally succumbing to his fatigue.*

~There's chapter 3! We hole you liked it!!^^~

J'espère que vous me frapper jusqu'à ce que je meure! (I hope you hit me until I die!)

Dites-le à nouveau .. (Say it again ..)

Je t'aime beau... (I love you beautiful ...)

Je t'aime, ma douce (I love you, my sweet)

M'embrasser partout. (Kiss me everywhere.)

J'aime ta bouche. (I love your mouth.)

Trop vite ... (Too fast ...)

Jamais de jeûner yo .... (Not to fast yo ....)

Vous êtes au chaud dans mes mains... (You're warm in my hands ...)

Faites ce que vous faites quand vous touchez ... ya Dieu, vos mains si douces yo ..(Do what you do when you touch ... is God, your soft hands yo ..

Aimez-vous les caresses comme ça? (Do you like touches like that?)

Il a été l'écoute... (He was eavesdropping ...)

Je sais, il est comme moi quand j'étais petite .. Je vais lui faire tamponner le yo ponts! (I know, he is like me when I was little .. I'll get him to swab the decks yo!)

Oui... (Yes)

Hallo Franzose!" (Hello Frenchman!)


	4. Chapter 4

On deck, Reno finds Axel passed out with a crate of liquor from the cargo next to him.

Reno: Ax... *Sighs at the sight and walks over to his brother, lightly kicks his legs.* Axel, wake up yo!

Axel: Wha? I 'ave ta piss! *He sits up and manages to get his cock free to release his bladder. His urine lands on Reno's shoes and pants.* Be...better!

Reno: Damn it, Ax! *Groans as he kicks his feet, flicking little drops of Axel's piss back on him.* Put yourself back up yo, ya need to sleep this off...

Axel: 'Ey! I haven't...'ad liquor for a long ass time!

Reno: Yeah, but ya just pissed on your Captain an brother yo! And ya piss doesn't smell like rose, Ax! *Bends down and picks Axel up.*

Axel: Tha hell it does! Smells like heaven! *He laughs as Reno helps him up.*

Reno: Yeah, maybe in hell yo! *Tries to walks as Axel drags his feet.* Come one, Axy! Ya have ta help me a bit! Move ya damn feet!

Axel: *He chuckles.* What feet? Damn angelfish, I love ya' Reno, really love ya'!

Reno: *Shakes his head as he chuckles.*I love ya to, Ax but ya need ta help me yo! Least hold on better so ya don't fall out my hands!

Axel: Tryin'! *He smiles widely.* Damn angelfish!

Reno: What, wild child? *Manages to get Axel to the cabin and onto the bed, starts to take off his piss soaked pants.*

Axel: *He falls onto Reno's bed and laughs when he feels several damp spots on the sheets.* What tha hell did ya' do las' night?

Reno: I drank and spilled the rum yo! Now sleep this off, I need ya to work tonight.. *Grabs a new pair of pants and pulls them on before he looks at Axel's and decides to change them too.*

Axel: Bullshit! It don't smell like rum! Tell me, Reno!

Reno: *Sighs.* Ya can't tell anyone yo! And never let Vince know I told ya, 'kay? *Pulls of Axel's pants and uses them to clean of Axel's sleeping cock.*

Axel: Oh, now ya' have ta' tell meh! Tha' hell happen'd?

Reno: We..We drank last night and.. I sucked 'im off yo and than he gave stroked meh till I came, alright?

Axel: Goo' damn job! Why do ya' 'ave such an attitude?

Reno: Cause... he seems ta regret it yo.. He hasn't talked 'bout it and won't even look me in the eye yo! *Sits down on the bed next to Axel, not feeling up to getting Axel the other pair of pants.*

Axel: Give 'im some time to come 'round! True love don't take a day ta' build!

Reno: I know.. *Lays down next to Axel.* Ya know I love ya right? (I'm.. gonna miss him when I'm gone, I just got him back and now I'll have ta leave...)

Axel: I know...but ya' need a real man ta' take 'care of ya'...I think Vin can do it.

Reno: I don't need taken care of yo! And I know... I really love 'im, Ax.. *Wraps his arms around Axel.* Lets talk 'bout something else! Care ta tell me why ya got so drunk yo?

Axel: Man, I haven't had liquor that goo' in over two years! The shit ya' stole from Vince's cargo is strong ass stuff!

Reno: I know! I had some last night yo and I'm still feelin' it!! *Chuckles and nuzzles at Axel's neck, breathing in his scent.* (I never want ta forget this..)

Axel: 'Ey...I know ya' love Vince. Don't act so damn sad.

Reno: I'm just hung over yo! *Kisses Axel.* And don't want ta go back ta work! But I'll have ta.. You good here?

Axel: Yeah...lock up tha' liquor though, or I might have ta' get more!

Reno: There's no more in this room yo! And I'll tell everyone ta watch out for ya! *Kisses Axel's forehead before he gets up and covers Axel with a blanket.*

A few more weeks into their journey, the crew reaches their pirate hideout. Reno comes out onto the deck to celebrate returning to home again. Reno smiles as the crew begins to sing and chant as they dock port.

Reno: Aye men! We're home! Now lets get ready yo! There's lots ta be done!! *Smiles at the howls and agreements, goes down to his cabin to get Vincent.* Yo! Ya can come out now, we're home!.....Well, my home..

Vincent: I can tell...I hear the celebrations. *He sighs in relief as he stretches.* Finally...I can have a shower...

Reno: *Chuckles.* Yeah! Come, you'll love it! *Reaches out for Vincent's hand, still wanting to help him.*

Vincent: I am healed. I...do not need help getting up or need help to walk. *He takes Reno's hand anyway and begins to walk out onto the deck.*

Reno: (He's been so.. We've been gettin' along but he won't even mention what happened yo! I know I'm suppose ta give him time but I just.. need something ta show he likes me..) Sorry yo. *Walks after Vincent, chuckles softly when he stills hears some cheers. Walks out to the edge.* See why they're so happy yo? It's our lil' piece of heaven!

Vincent: You mentioned...that there is a fresh water source?

Reno: Yeah, how else ya think we can live here! There's a waterfall in the forest.. *Smirks at Vincent.* That's where we bath yo!

Vincent: *He sighs.* It is better than nothing...At least the water is running.

Reno: It's very refreshin' yo! Especially if ya have a hangover, gets rid of it! *Looks over and sees their docked.* Now boys! I'll let ya go see ya families now, but we hav' ta come back later ta finish what needs ta be done!*Smiles brightly as he watches his crew hurry of the ship and running to the crowd now formed*

Vincent: Will you show me where the waterfall is? *He begins to walk out onto the docks calmly.*

Reno: Yeah! Just stay by me yo.*Moves next to Vincent, chuckles at the sight of Rude's wife jumping into him with her legs wrapped around as he kisses him.* Looks like she had the baby!

Vincent: She is a...lively young lady. *He walks closer to Reno as he catches a few stares from some of the crowd.*

Reno: She's tougher then some of the men here yo! And ya can't blame her, she went though birth without her husband there! Plus six other kids yo! *Smiles at the little crowd of children around Rude as well, feels Vincent move closer to him.* It's okay, their just curious and bit freighted.. Not often outsiders come!

Vincent: (Some look like they want to jump me.) How far outside of town is this waterfall?

Reno: (He sees me as comfort! That must mean alittle something yo!) Not that far, it shouldn't be busy since everyone's out here ta meet us!

Vincent: When we get close, can you drop me off? I...need to do this alone.

Reno: Um... Sure, but it's nothing I haven't seen before yo! (He's pushin' me away again! No!) I guess I can go see the newest lil' Rude! Theirs the largest hut on the right!

Vincent: I know...I just need time to think by myself. *He kicks a pebble on the ground.*

Reno: Alright, just be careful. The forest is filled with creatures the would love ta eat ya.. *Gets to the edge of the forest.* Just follow the path.. I'll be at Rude's probably! Gotta see the new member of my family! (Not that she'll remember me yo..)

Vincent: *He nods towards Reno and walks off into the forest to bathe.*

Axel sneaks up behind Reno and pounces on him and chuckles softly as Reno jolts.

Axel: Are you takin' Vince to the public bath?

Reno: Fuck Ax! *Hits Axel on the head.* Yeah, but don't follow him yo! He,,he needs time ta think 'bout us..

Axel: I wasn't gonna follow 'im to join in, I was following 'im so I could sneak a peek at his ass! *He chuckles and playfully punches Reno's shoulder.*

Reno: No Ax! Please, I..I want him ta have time 'lone ta think, he hears ya watchin' him then.. Just come with me ta see Rude's new baby yo!

Axel: He won't hear shit. I'm goin' to spy! *He begins to walk quietly into the forest.*

Reno: Axel, stop! *Grabs ahold of Axel and pulls him back.* Please, do this one thing for me yo.. Just this one...

Axel: Fine, you should be doing what I'm doing. I saw Vince's body language...He has feelings for ya'.

Reno: I..I don't want ta do anything ta ruin it.. And I'm gonna be on the ship with him for a few more weeks yo! I want ta spend some time here, plus ya need ta see the baby too!

Axel: You suck, Reno! *He frowns as he makes his way out of the forest path.*

Reno: You like when I suck yo! Now come on, I saw some girls givin' ya the look, bet they want some Axy lovin'! *Winks at Axel.*

Axel: Yeah, sure! You're jus' jealous! *He nudges Reno with his elbow.*

Reno: Nah, I don't need that stuff anymore yo! But I know ya been missin' tits, ya been feelin' my chest at night alot yo!

Axel: How do you know I'm not jus' tryin' to annoy the piss outta you?

Reno: Cause I can feel your cock against my ass as ya do it yo! Plus ya know if ya annoy me to much, I'll knee ya in the balls!

Axel: *He smirks and whistles nonchalantly and suddenly runs toward the forest.*

Reno: Damn it, Ax!!!! *Runs after Axel and manages to knock him to the ground, grunts as he lands on top of Axel.*

Axel: Daaaamn! Come on, Reno!

Reno: No, Axel! Don't make me tie ya up yo! Now stop tryin' ta sneak a peek at my man!

Axel: Ha! I got ya' to admit it! Hell fuckin' yeah!

Reno: I want him Ax, but I'm not gonna force him.. And not let my pervert brother spy on him yo! Now ya comin' with me ta see Rude's baby, or go and fuck a girl!

Axel: Why do I have ta' be the perverted brother? Admit it, you wanna see his ass too! Come on, we can go together.

Reno: Cause ya are yo! And no Ax, I said I'd leave him alone! Plus, I can see his ass tonight when he's changin' yo!

Axel: And you're not perverted? *He sighs.* Fine...but if you don't make a move on Vince tonight, I'll whip ya'!

Reno: I am, but I can hold it back yo! And.. I'll try, I'm gonna talk ta him tonight 'bout what happened and try ta kiss him yo..Now, can I let ya up and ya won't go runnin' ta the fall?

Axel: Maybe... *He snickers.* Are you gonna French kiss the Frenchman?

Reno: *Chuckles softly.* I hope ta! He tastes so good yo! *Slowly gets off of Axel, reaches down to help him up.*

Axel: What else do ya' plan on doing to him? *He smirks as he dusts off his pants.*

Reno: I want ta suck 'im again yo! And if he's up ta it, maybe fuck yo! I want ta feel that huge cock in me so bad! *Blushes lightly, his own talk starting to turn himself on.*

Axel: See? Your dirty talk is worse than mine. But, I'm your bro'. I want to know everything, even if it's perverted!

Reno: Ya learned it from me yo! And ya done most of the perverted stuff ta me, Ax! *Chuckles as he wraps an arm around Axel's shoulder.*

Axel: So, tell me...What do ya' like the most about him?

Reno: I can't chose... I love his voice yo, when he speaks French it gets me so hard! And his eyes, I love starin' at them, and his hands Ax, their softer than any women's who's ever touched me.. I love all of him yo! Even though he has those stomach problems at night....

Axel: Woah, there! *He chuckles.* He's probably not used to sleepin' on a ship.

Reno: Yeah, but you're far enough away from him you don't smell it! Damn, he can get rank, Ax!

Axel: *He coughs.* Damn, man! Stop talkin' about "your man" like that!

Reno: What?! Ya heard it too yo! Ya blamed me!! *Laughs at Axel's uneasiness.* And you're the one who would hold me under the blankets when we were little!

Axel: But you're my bro', I'm allowed to torture your sorry ass!

Reno: Yeah, and I can do that same ta you yo! *Sticks his tongue out at Axel and chuckles.* All this aside, I couldn't ask fer a better bro'! *Kisses Axel's forehead.*

Axel: *He smiles.* And I'll cheer ya' on if I hear you two gettin' busy!

Reno: Don't, it'll probably make him stop yo! *Chuckles.* But it'd be fun if he wasn't so tight assed and would let ya join!

Axel: You like that about him too... *He smirks slightly.*

Reno: I do.. I think it's sweet how he's only been with his wife before we got him.. And it's so much fun watchin' him lose his cool yo! *Stops in the middle of town with Axel.* Now, ya want ta come with me ta see the baby? Or go make a baby of your own?

Axel: Hmm...I don't know. I think I wanna make more than one baby while I'm here. *He winks at Reno and walks over to a crowd of women to charm them.*

Reno: Make me proud, Axy! *Chuckles as he watches Axel work his charm.* (At least I'll know he'll be okay, with everyone here...He'll forget 'bout me, hopefully..) *Sighs as he walks to Rude's home.*

Reno visits with Rude and his family for about an hour. He becomes worried about Vincent and decides to set out to look for Vincent in the forest, careful to keep himself concealed incase Vincent is still bathing.

Reno: (He shouldn't be takin' this long...Wait,I hear other voices yo!) *Kneels down behind a bush, slowly pulling out the daggers he keeps in each of his boots.*

A Pirate: Look at 'im, he's teasin' us yo...Right, now if we circle him with our weapons out we should be able ta bend him to our will.. *Chuckles darkly.*

Another Pirate: Can we take him now, boss?! I want ta fuck that mouth till he vomits!

First Mate: I wanna hear that pretty mouth of his beg an' cry! *He takes a step forward, making a twig crack and break.*

Vincent: *He looks around and stares at a rustling bush.* Is that you Reno? I thought told you to leave me alone!

Reno: *Runs over to the pirates and stabs one in the stomach as he slashes another's throat, their blood spraying him as he pushes the last one out of the bush.* Sorry yo, was just gonna check on ya and leave but heard this guy and his buddies talkin' 'bout some sick things and just had ta take my anger out on them yo..

Vincent: *He sinks back into the water and partially hides his body behind a boulder.* I...see... I am sorry for snapping at you.

Reno: *Grabs the man by the hair and thrusts his dagger into the man's eye before he throws him to the ground.* No problem, I wasn't gonna spy on ya.. Just wanted ta make sure ya were safe yo.

Vincent: *He sighs shallowly.* Come and join me... *He turns around, making his back face Reno.*

Reno: Ya sure? I can find some water ta wash off with yo.. *Looks down.*

Vincent: I am sure...Come. (He has earned it.) Wash that blood off of your face.

Reno: Thanks yo! *Gets undressed and places his clothes on the rocks before he enter the water, sighing at the feel of water.* Ahh, this feel good! (Yes! Go Reno, go Reno!)

Vincent: Have you visited who you wanted to yet? *He gently swirls the water around him with his arms.*

Reno: I visited Tif' and the new baby, Rude's got himself a beautiful lil' girl yo! She loved me, but all his kids do! I still want ta see Kadaj .. *Dunks under the water and swims over to Vincent before he comes back up.*

Vincent: Is he another crew member? *He leans against a large boulder and tries to avoid staring at Reno's body, but he fails to break his gaze.*

Reno: Yeah, he was but he lost his eyes that day Sephy's leg got hurt.. And Seph is so protective of him he makes him stay here yo.. (He's staring at me yo! But I won't say anything, I don't want 'im ta stop!)

Vincent: His eyes? Is he completely blind? *His stare turns into intrigue at Reno's story of his crew member.*

Reno: Yeah, but don't let that fool ya! He's amazin' yo! His hearin, touchin', and smellin' have gotten even better and he's still as happy as ever! Even tells fortunes in town ta make money for himself! Seph told him he didn't have ta, but Kadaj don't like livin' on handouts.

Vincent: So, he lives on his own I presume? *He pulls the long, wet strands of black hair away from his face.*

Reno: Nah, him and Sephy live together when Seph is home! He wants ta come on the ship again and I'm gonna let him, even if it makes Sephy pissed at me.

Vincent: We can go see him now if you like... (I am going into a fortune teller's house...I never thought in my life time I would do such a thing!) *He wades in the water towards Reno.*

Reno: Alright! He'd love ta meet ya yo! *Smiles brightly at Vincent excited to see his friend and doing so with Vincent.*

Vincent: *He bites his lip as he stares at Reno.* (Why did I invite him in with me?) *He finds himself moving ever closer to Reno, close enough to touch.* (What the hell...) *He closes his eyes as he leans into Reno for a kiss.*

Reno: *Looks at Vincent in shock as Vincent moves closer, but doesn't let this chance pass up and softly kisses back. Lets his fingers run though Vincent's damp hair.*

Vincent: There...I did it... *He stares into Reno's eyes.*

Reno: You did.. *Licks his lips, shivers at the taste of Vincent's lips still on his own.* Did ya like it yo? (Please say yes!)

Vincent: I...am not sure. Perhaps I should sample again? *He leans in for another sweet kiss.*

Reno: Mmm, as many as you want yo.. *His eyes close in pleasure as he kisses Vincent, letting his mouth open in cause Vincent wants to deepen it.*

Vincent: *He gently pulls back from Reno and licks the saliva away from his own lips, savoring Reno's taste like a fine wine.* (How can he taste so good?)

Reno: *Holds back a whine as Vincent pulls back, slowly opens his eyes to look at Vincent.* How 'bout now? Mm.. You taste...amazin' yo..

Vincent: (He tastes better than a woman...but I can't let him know...No!) I...enjoyed it...

Reno: I'm glad yo! Anytime ya want more, ya don't even have ta ask! Or.. *Blushes lightly.* If ya want something else..

Vincent: Something else... *He mumbles to himself.* You mean...

Reno: Whatever ya want yo.. I'm not gonna push ya into anything, but..if you ever want ta just know...I'm all for it!

Vincent: Anything? *He clears the wet hair from Reno's face.*

Reno: Ya know.. Sex oor..a.. *Looks down, scared to say it, not wanting his hopes to be dashes.* rrelationship.. I won't force myself on ya.. (Not again...)

Vincent: (I wanted to hear it for myself.) I will...think about it...

Reno: *Smiles softly at Vincent, feeling the happiest he's felt since that night.* Alright yo, I'll let ya think, take your time!

Vincent: *He nods.* (Now I can not turn back! I kissed him...but he tasted so good...) *He wades to the boulder he left his clothing on and carries them to the shore of the fresh water body to get dressed.*

Reno: (He kissed me! And gonna think 'bout it! I hopes he says yes, I..I want ta be with him once before.. No, only happy thoughts now!) *Walks out of the water and grabs his clothes, frowns at the blood and shrugs as he pulls them on.* After the visit I need ta go back ta the ship and get new clothes!

Vincent: *He fixes his clothing and periodically glances over at Reno as he dresses.*

Reno: *Finishes getting dresses and checks his hair before he turns to Vincent, smiles when he sees Vincent looking at him.* (He likes ta look at me yo..I won't tease him thou.) Ya ready? Oh hey, if ya want ya can see lil' Zuza too!

Vincent: Zuza? Is that Rude's child?

Reno: Yep, she's a doll yo! She has eyes jus' like her Da! *Smiles, chuckles softly.* And ya should see big ol' Rude holdin' such a tiny thing, his hand almost covers her up!

Vincent: Do you think she will grow up to be a pirate?

Reno: She can, but she won't be on the ship yo.. She'll help 'round here at home. But it's all up ta her, Tif' won't force her babies inta anything they don't want yo! *Heads towards the path.*

Vincent: *He begins to follow Reno down the forest path. He glances every now and then down at Reno's well-formed ass, hoping Reno won't notice him.*

Reno: (I feel his eyes yo...Maybe a lil' teasin' will help him decide!) *Sways his hips as he walks, pushing his ass out a bit as he walks.* Mm..No matter how much I hate land, I love this place yo!

Vincent: *He breaks his stare and blinks away from Reno.* I do like this forest. It reminds me of home...

Reno: My Da and Sephiroth found this place, everyone here we've brought.. We follow no king here yo, it's our little paradise....I'm gonna miss it.. *Runs his fingers over leaves as they walk.*

Vincent: (He thinks he will never come back...) Do you think you will never see this place again?

Reno: I'm gonna be your prisoner, ain't I? How many of those ya let free? *Chuckles softly.* Don't worry, I know what I'm gettin' inta and this is the only way I can make everythin' right yo.

Vincent: It does not mean I will kill you...

Reno: I still will have ta stay with you. It's gonna suck tryin' ta get used ta land yo! *Shakes his head as they make it into town.* Lets not talk 'bout it till in the lifeboat, lets enjoy the time here! *Smiles at Vincent, looking with hopeful eyes.*

Vincent: Alright... *He walks closely behind Reno.* Are we visiting your friend, Kadaj now?

Reno: Yeah! Him and Sephy live in the middle of town next ta my Da's old place...Which is mine now but I sleep on the ship yo. *Leads Vincent to the middle of town, two large huts next to each other fill it. Goes to the one on the left and knocks on the door.*

Kadaj: Reno?! *Gets up and walks to the door, easily opening it and reaches out with a smile.* You're back! Come in, come in!

Reno: Hey Kadaj! Thanks yo! *Walks inside.* See Seph hasn't made it back yet.

Kadaj: No, not...yet. Reno? Who is this other scent? *Walks over to where he smells the new scent and reaches out, touching the person's face.*

Vincent: Hm? *He startles as Kadaj begins to touch him.* Reno?

Reno: His name's Vincent, Kadaj! We got him from the sea yo. *Chuckles at how unease Vincent is.* Don't worry, this is just how he sees yo! Kadaj: Oh yes, sorry Vincent.. We just haven't have anyone new in so long I got excited! Can I touch you, I would like to see you..

Vincent: Yes...Go ahead... *He tries to relax, not used to such close physical contact by a stranger.*

Kadaj: Thank you! It's much easier to talk to someone when I know what they look like! *Goes back to touching Vincent's face, his fingers running over Vincent's soft lips.* I would think you were a women if not for how tall you are, your lips are very soft.. But you have a handsome face! *Moves down to Vincent's shoulders, waiting to measure how big he is.* You're built like Sephy!... I wonder how much you're like him...

Reno: *Chuckles, flashing a smile.* Very much like Seph yo!

Vincent: Reno... *He warns Reno not to press on with his tone of voice.*

Reno: Sorry yo! He set me up for it! *Gives Vincent an innocent look before he sits down.*

Kadaj: I did, I know how Reno is and should of kept that in my mind! *Moves to hold Vincent's hands, frowns a bit.* You've been though loss...

Vincent: Yes...I have... *His voice saddens.*

Kadaj: But also great happiness! And.. You have something wonderful coming soon.. *Giggles softly* Your heart will be healed! As long as you don't close it off, keep it open Vincent.

Reno: (Yes, for me yo! Man, Kadaj's gift is amazin'!)

Vincent: I...thank you...What else can you "see", Kadaj?

Kadaj: (What's this?! Oh my...No, I can't tell them...I want Reno to have his time with him..) I see alot.. But your middle sister is with child, a boy! He will become very close to you, you will mentor him!

Vincent: A little boy...Did you hear that, Reno? I will be an uncle...

Reno: Yep! And Kadaj's fortunes almost always come true yo! It's freaky!

Kadaj: Yes, what I see is what will happen but you always have the power to change what I see from happening!

Vincent: Can you tell when an individual will die? You already proved you can tell when new life begins.

Kadaj: Yyes..But I never tell, it is not my place to change what will happen and I..I hate seeing it! I block it out when I can.. *Shivers a bit.*

Vincent: I understand...Interesting.

Kadaj: Thank you, most people ask for me to tell them.. *Lets Vincent go and turn to Reno.* You came here for a reason, Reno. Why? What do you need? And other reading?

Reno: Nah, ya know I like ta what and see what happens yo! *Smiles and stretches out, propping his boots up on a coffee table.* I know ya gettin' tired of stayin' here and that ya miss Seph alot so.. I'd like ya ta join the crew again!

Kadaj: You know he will kill you for doing that! *Swats Reno's feet of the table and sits down next to him.* You mean it? I have missed being at sea, I love it here but..I want to be on the ship so bad!!!! *Looks down.* Sephiroth won't like it, you know how he is..

Vincent: He is an interesting character... I am sure he misses you, though.

Kadaj: He does, he just hides it! He's very quiet and doesn't let alot of people in, he..he had a hard life before he came here.. (I miss him so much..)

Reno: Yeah, he's only really nice ta me, Axel, Kadaj! He's okay with Rude and Elena too yo.

Kadaj: *His ears perk up, a large smile covers his face.* I know those steps... It's Sephiroth!!!!!! He's coming!!!!!

Reno: Ya' so freaky sometimes, 'daj! God, I love ya! *Hugs him before he stand up and walks to Vincent.* I think we'll go yo, let you and Seph have some 'lone time! *Winks at Kadaj.*

Vincent: (More provocative notations...) *He sighs as he begins to leave with Reno.*

Kadaj: *Giggles.* Thanks! And it was nice to meet you, Vincent! Remember, keep your heart open!

Vincent: (Keep my heart open...) Je vous remercie, Kadaj.

Kadaj: Bienvenue, Vincent! *Smiles as they leave, giggles as he watches Vincent giving Reno little looks.* (He likes him, he just has to finish fighting himself!)

Sephiroth: *Sees Reno and Vincent leaving his place, nods his head slightly.* Hello Reno, Vincent.. I trust your happy to be home?

Reno: Yeah! I have missed it! I'm showin' Vince 'round yo. Better go in, Kadaj really misses ya!*Smiles.*

Sephiroth: *Nods and goes to the door, opening it.*

Kadaj: I know those footsteps from anywhere... I'm happy you're home, Sephiroth. *He smiles brightly and reaches out to touch Sephiroth's face.*

Sephiroth: You are the only person able to hear me coming..It is refreshing.. *Lets a rare smile out as he cups Kadaj's face as well.* I am happy to be home as well..

Kadaj: You...have aged! *He presses his sensitive fingers against the wrinkles in Sephiroth's lips.* I like it...

Sephiroth: We found Axel, I imagine I've 'aged' alot.. *Lets out a deep chuckles as he kisses Kadaj's finger tips.* You still look at beautiful as ever..

Kadaj: Such flattery! *He smiles and plants a small kiss on Sephiroth's lips.*

Kadaj: I am a gentleman, after all.. *Wraps his arms around Kadaj, pulling his much smaller frame against his large chest. Licks at Kadaj's lips before he lovingly kisses him.*

Kadaj: I knew you would come back. I've missed your kisses. *He rests his head against Sephiroth's chest.*

Sephiroth: I will always come back for you.. And I've missed your lips, so soft and not to plump..*Holds Kadaj tighter, kissing the top of his head.* Let us go to the bed... I need to rest my leg.

Kadaj: How has your leg been? *He reaches out to rub Sephiroth's hip, just above his old injury. He walks with Sephiroth to their bed.*

Sephiroth: It.. has be acting up, I haven't been able to be without my cane the past few weeks... *Leans a bit on Kadaj as he uses the cane to help him get to the bed, sits the cane against the bed before he sits down and lets out a soft groan.*

Kadaj: It pains you more than normal, doesn't it? *He sits down next to Sephiroth and comfortingly rubs his injured leg.*

Sephiroth: ...Yes, but I have been hiding it.. I am needed on the ship.. *Sighs at the rubs from Kadaj, his eyes not able to move from Kadaj's face.*

Kadaj: You need help...Sephiroth, I'm going back to the ship with you. *He continues to rub Sephiroth's injury.*

Sephiroth: No, I will not have you in harms way again! I can do this, I have lived though worse..

Kadaj: Don't be so worried about me. What's done is done, and I can hold my own. You can't stop me from going back on board.

Sephiroth: This is Reno's doing, isn't it? *Growls lower.* And I will always worry for you, I have lost almost every I love.. I will not lose you as well!

Kadaj: I've been wanting to go back for a very long time, but yes, Reno said I could rejoin.

Sephiroth: *Sighs, rubbing his forehead.* You know what he's planning, don't you? You've seen it, I know you touched him at least once while he was here..

Kadaj: Yes, but it's foggy. Vincent doesn't wish Reno to die. What I see can always be changed, you should know this.

Sephiroth: I know.. I do not want him to go, but I know I can't stop him... Axel is going to take this hard..*Reaches down and touches the side of Kadaj's face, near his eyes.* Are they feeling better? I know they were hurting you before I left..

Kadaj: On and off, of course. The pain is getting better, though. *He smiles.* You can be my eyes, and I'll be your legs...

Sephiroth: *Sighs but then softly smiles.* It will be nice to have you in my bed every night.. I have missed you much at night, my sweet Kadaj..

Kadaj: I...have missed you too! Does this mean you're happy to have me back? *He trails his fingers across Sephiroth's chest.*

Sephiroth: Of course I am.. If you come closer I will show you how happy I am.. *Smirks as he feels Kadaj's fingers, his muscles flexing underneath them.*

Kadaj: *He chuckles softly as his hand travels down Sephiroth's body, his hand remembering every little detail of Sephiroth's body.* You know I don't like going straight for the kill...

Sephiroth: Mm.. I know, I love feeling your hands over me.. See me, Kadaj.. *Takes off his shirt, his nipples harden as wind blows in though a window.*

Kadaj: *He runs his hands over Sephiroth's nipples.* You haven't had release in a very long time, Seph. Your nipples tell it all...

Sephiroth: Mmm.. Not since the last time I was with you.. They love your attention, kiss them for me.. *Growls lowly in his chest in pleasure as he arches up into Kadaj's hands.* (I have missed his touch so much..)

Kadaj: *He kisses his way down Sephiroth's neck and presses his tounge against each of Sephiroth's nipples.* Mm... *He wraps his arms around Sephiroth's shoulders and runs his hands down Sephiroth's arms.* I've missed you.

Sephiroth: *His breath hitches lightly, breathing deeply though his nose as he reaches down to run his fingers though Kadaj's hair.* I've missed you, my love.. You know just what gets me aroused..

Kadaj: How could I forget? *He smiles as he wraps his arms tight around Sephiroth's neck before drawing him in for a deep, passionate kiss. He moans softly and becomes aroused as he takes in Sephiroth's sweet scent.* I have missed your scent...

Sephiroth: Mm..Smell me all you wish.. Just let me touch you in return.. *His breathing increases as he runs his hands down Kadaj's back, cupping Kadaj's tight little ass.* God, I've missed the feel of your ass in my hands..

Kadaj: Tell me what else you've missed...Show me, Sephiroth. *He straddles Sephiroth's lap, careful not to put any weight near or on his injured leg.*

Sephiroth: Mm, I've misses your chest.. *Reaches up and rips Kadaj's shirt off, his rough hand running all over Kadaj's chest, pinching his tiny pink nipples.* I've missed your little nipples, how they harden under my touch.. *Starts to rock his hips up, rubbing his cock against Kadaj.*

Kadaj: Your hands are very rough...Oh, they feel so good! Show me what they can do... And this... *He reaches down to stroke Sephiroth's arousal through his pants.* It feels warm even with your pants on...

Sephiroth: You love roughness, don't you? They can make you scream my name out in pleasure.. Mmm, take it out..It wants to see you.. *Gives a few more pinches before he moves his hands down and takes off Kadaj's pants, pulling out his hard cock as he gives it a few rough strokes.*

Kadaj: *He moans softly as Sephiroth removes his pants.* Make me yours again. I've been lonely without you... *His breathing increases as he feels Sephiroth's hands around his cock.*

Sephiroth: You are mine, my sweet Kadaj... Your cock misses me so much, it's already dripping.. Get my cock ready for you, it misses you so much.. *Strokes Kadaj's cock faster.*

Kadaj: *He eagerly continues to stroke Sephiroth's growing cock.* I've missed your warmth. You're already dripping as well... *He brings a finger to his lips to taste Sephiroth's precum.* It's just as I remember...

Sephiroth: There's more for you.. But I want to release inside of you, make you mine! * Lets out a soft moan at the strokes, his cock quickly filling with blood at his lovers touches.* I'm ready, please.. I want to see your face in pleasure..

Kadaj: I want to try something new, baby...Have you heard of the spoons position? *He smiles sheepishly, not used to talking to Sephiroth about sex for a long time.*

Sephiroth: Yes, I have done it once...Alone time ago, but Iwould love to try it with you.. *Moves to his side, wincing slightly in pain.*

Kadaj: Don't push yourself too much... *He lays down with his back against Sephiroth's chest.* You still feel amazingly strong...

Sephiroth: I am strong.. I can take making love with you.. *Wraps an arm around Kadaj as lifts up one of Kadaj's legs, moving his cock into position, Shivers as his cock rubs against Kadaj's opening, slowly pushes in.* MMmm...

Kadaj: Mm! It's been so long, I feel like I'm your virgin again... *He moans softly as he feels Sephiroth slowly penetrate his ass.*

Sephiroth: Yes... It's like the night I first took you.. *Groans softly when he's all the way in, waits to give Kadaj some time to get used to hid girth. Breathes heavily to Kadaj's ear, sucking on the lobe.* You were so sweet when I entered you, making you mine forever...

Kadaj: Ohh...I love it when you fill me... *He leans back against Sephiroth's chest, wanting to feel Sephiroth's body.*

Sephiroth: I.. love to be in you, I've missed it so much my Kadaj...*Slowly starts to thrust into Kadaj, growling in his chest at the pleasure of Kadaj squeezing around his throbbing rod.*

Kadaj: Oh...oh yes... *His body tenses as Sephiroth fills him with pleasure.* I love you, Seph!

Sephiroth: Mmnn.. I love you...Say my name again.. *His thrusts become faster as he pants against Kadaj's neck, moves to suck on it as he runs his hands over Kadaj's nipples, pulling on them.*

Kadaj: *His breath hitches sharply as he feels Sephiroth pound his ass. His senses compensate for his blindness by overflowing and pulsing his body with pleasure. His cheeks and nipples become flushed, and his anal walls caress Sephiroth's cock with increased sensitivity.* Sephiroth, I'm close...Push me over the edge.

Sephiroth: Yes, release.. Let everyone know you're mine.. *Moans as he hips piston into Kadaj's tight anus, his nails dig into Kadaj's nipples as he bites down on Kadaj's neck, marking him as him.*

Kadaj: Mm...aah, yes... *His back arches in pure pleasure as his release becomes tangible.* Sephiroth...

Sephiroth: Mmmmmm.... *Growls out in pleasure as he releases deep inside Kadaj, his hips pumping in his seed as he rides his high, not even feeling the pain in his leg.*

Kadaj: Yes... *He moans and releases for Sephiroth as he feels Sephiroth's seed fill him to the brim.*

Sephiroth: (I released to fast.. But as least he did as well..) *Pants heavily against Kadaj's neck as he covers it in kisses, reaches down and runs his fingers though Kadaj's release.* You... are amazing, my love..

Kadaj: You are too...Mm...Don't worry about releasing too fast. You felt amazing.

Sephiroth: I wanted to do it like we used to, before the battle... I would have you screaming my name for an hour before I released into you.. *Groans in pain, it finally getting to his brain.*

Kadaj: It doesn't have to be perfect. I just want you... *He smiles and leans his head against Sephiroth's chest.*

Sephiroth: I want to be, uhh..for you.. *Holds Kadaj tightly, missing the feeling of him in his arms.*

Kadaj: I know you miss me, but it's been a very long time since we've been together...

Sephiroth: I thought of you every night, dreamed of holding you like this.. *His breathing still heavy, the pain from his leg getting to him.* (No, this is our time... I can make love to my lover!)

Kadaj: You're hurting... *He frowns slightly.* I can feel it...

Sephiroth: I..I'm fine.. I can let you go so you don't feel it.. *Starts to pull out of Kadaj, his teeth clenched tightly.*

Kadaj: *He moans softly as Sephiroth withdraws from his ass.* You should take some medicine...

Sephiroth: I'm fine,I don't want to leave my house.. *Relecently lets go of Kadaj, not wanting him to feel his pain. Closes his eyes tightly as he takes a few deep breaths.*

Kadaj: I already know you're in pain...You can't hide it from me, baby. *He nuzzles against Sephiroth's chest.*

Sephiroth: I know you can feel what I do, I don't want you to feel my pain or it set off your eyes.. *Shivers lightly at Kadaj's nuzzles, his arms itching to wrap around Kadaj.*

Kadaj: Don't be afraid to touch me. *He whines softly from wanting Sephiroth to hold him.*

Sephiroth: Alright, but tell me if it gets to much.. *Not able to take Kadaj's whines, he wraps his arms around Kadaj again.*

Kadaj: It just worries me when you're hurting. *He kisses Sephiroth's neck.* Mm...

Sephiroth: It hurts me when I know I am hurting you, I never want to cause you pain.. *Moans softly at the kiss, runs his hand up and down Kadaj's back.*

Kadaj: Let me take care of you for once...I told you I would be your legs. *He smiles brightly and traces Sephiroth's face with his fingers.*

Sephiroth: And what will I do? Sit in my cabin all day till I become fat? *Lets out a smirk, doing his best to hide the pain. Letting his body relax at Kadaj's touches.* I will do my job on the ship..

Kadaj: I'll still love ya' if you get fat. *He chuckles softly and wraps his arms around Sephiroth.* Appearances don't matter as much to me anymore...

Sephiroth: I know but..I want to be my best for you, I will become what I used to be.. *Nuzzles at Kadaj's face.* Let us lay here the rest of the day..

Kadaj: Okay...You're tired. Sephiroth...Do you ever regret what happened to us?

Sephiroth: I do in a way.. But not for myself.. I know nothing could of changed it.. *Kisses Kadaj.* I love you, Kadaj... You could lose your hearing and become mute and I will still love you..

Kadaj: And I would still be happy because I'm with you. *He gently kisses Sephiroth's lips.*

Sephiroth: Mm.. My sweet Kadaj.. *Kisses back before tilts his head over, letting out a yawn.*

Kadaj: Go to sleep, Seph...

Sephiroth: Will you join me? Maybe we will meet up in our dreams.. *Tightens his hold on Kadaj, wanting him as close as he can be.*

Kadaj: Yeah...I need my bandana. I think I left it near my runes on the table...

Sephiroth: I will get it..* Kisses him again before he moves to the side of the bed and grabs his cane, puts almost all his weight on it as he walks to where Kadaj said, his leg on filled with pain by the time he gets back. Sweat dripping down his face.* Here, my love..

Kadaj: Thank you...*He takes his bandana from Sephiroth and wraps it over his blind eyes. His expression saddens as he feels pulses of Sephiroth's pain.* I'm sorry...I should have got it myself...

Sephiroth: No, I wanted too.. And I can take this.. *Goes to crawl back in and falls on the bed, groaning in pain.* Fuck...

Kadaj: *He secures the bandana around his head, making sure it will not shift while he sleeps.* You need some medicine...I can get some for you.

Sephiroth: Not right now, I just need to lay with you.. *Makes it to where he was and closes his eyes, them scrunching together as he tries his best to relax and fight back the pain.*

Kadaj: Let me take care of you. You need some hot peppers for your pain. *He gets up from the bed and uses his right hand to navigate his small, one room house and makes his way to his pantry and takes out a glass jar filled with potent cayenne pepper juice. He soaks a rag in the juice, wrings the rag and brings it over to Sephiroth.*

Sephiroth: You didn't have to do that... *Manages to grab the blanket and covers them with it.*

Kadaj: Stop trying to take it, and put this on your leg... *He applies the rag to Sephiroth's injury.*

Sephiroth: *Shivers a bit from the coldness of the rag on his leg.* Alright, it's on.. Now lay with me, I want to hold you as we sleep and dream...

Kadaj: Yes, you'll be feeling better soon... *He kisses Sephiroth's chest and rests against Sephiroth's body.*

Sephiroth: I feel better having you in my arms, that is all I need.. *Yawns again as he holds Kadaj, closer and runs his fingers though his hair. Slowly starting to fall asleep.*

Kadaj: I love it when you play with my hair... *He smiles before falling asleep in Sephiroth's arms.*

That night, Zack returns from the surgeons meeting. Going to his and Cloud's small hut with a bounce in his step.

Zack: *Softly knocks on the door to find Cloud huddled in a corner, quickly runs over to him and sets the stuff in his hand on the bed.* Cloud? Baby, what's wrong?

Cloud: I thought you left... *His eyes dart around the room franticly before the rest on Zack.*

Zack: I had the meeting, remember? You didn't want ta come.. *Softly kisses Cloud's forehead.* I'll never leave you baby..

Cloud: Kinda remember...What did you do at the meeting?

Zack: We talked mostly, you know boring stuff! And I found something, that should help you, the other gave it high praise for helping with..mentel issues.. I'm gonna make a tea out of it okay?

Cloud: Okay...I hope it doesn't taste bad!

Zack: *Chuckles and ruffles Cloud's hair.* That's my Cloudy! Now why don't you sit on the bed while I make it! *Goes to the small fire pit in their hut and grabs some flint to start a fire, once there's flame he gets the small pot and fills it with the rashen of water in the hut. Grabs the Valerian Root and St. John's Wort and starts to prepare them, wanting to make sure all the healing juices come out in the boil.*

Cloud: It smells like burning shit... *He sits on their bed and plugs his nose.*

Zack: I know, but it'll make you better..It will make the Kraken go away! *Stirs the pot, the smell not bothering him.* (Please work...I want my lover back..)

Cloud: The odor must scare him away! *He fans the steam away from his face.*

Zack: Yea, probably! I think it's done, but it'll need ta cool down.. *Pulls the small pot off and pours the tea into a wooden cup, hands it to Cloud before he puts out the fire.*

Cloud: *He takes a deep whiff of the brewed tea and gags. He takes a small sip and struggles to swallow the little mouthful he took.* Disgusting!

Zack: I know, baby but please.. Please drink it.. *Gets down on his knees in front of Cloud, his eye begging Cloud too.*

Cloud: I'll drink it for you... *He sighs and plugs his nose as he drinks the rest of the tea in one gulp.*

Zack: Thank you, baby.. I'm so proud of you! *Takes the cup after Cloud is done and sits down on the bed, his body and mind tired.*

Cloud: So...how long does this stuff take to work? Did they tell you?

Zack: No, it has to get absorbed into your body. A hour I think? We can just rest till then, you had bad nightmares last night so I know you must be tired..

Cloud: Okay... *He yawns.* I'm pretty tired, Zack... *He leans against Zack's shoulder and closes his eyes in relaxation.*

Zack: I know, baby.. Just relax, I'll be here.. *Lets out a yawn himself, not getting any sleep the night before taking it's toll on his body.*

Cloud: *He nods off to sleep against Zack's shoulder, his body exhausted as well from sleepless nights.*

Zack: (Please work.. I don't know how much longer my body can take this...) *Wraps his arms around Cloud as he lays back on the bed, pulling Cloud ontop of him as he falls into his own dreamless sleep.*

~A Few Hours Later~

Zack: *Wakes up a few hours later to an empty bed, and quickly sits up. His eyes scanning the hut.* Cloud? Baby? (Where is he? He knows he's not to leave the hut without me!!) *Jumps up and runs out of the hut.* Cloud!!!!!!!!! Cloud, where are you?!?!

Cloud: *He looks back as he hears Zack's frantic voice.* I'm here Zack! *He splashes his feet in the rising tide as he relaxes on the beach.*

Zack: Cloud!! *Quickly runs over to him, taking his into a firce hug.* Never leave the hut without me, baby! You know that, I almost had a heart attack!!

Cloud: Why can't I leave the hut? *He returns Zack's embrace and kisses him sweetly.*

Zack: Because the last time you got to scared you almost killed Kadaj! *His heart still beating wildly, kisses back.* Just.. remember out rules, okay?

Cloud: Killed Kadaj? What the hell are you talking about? *He chuckles jokingly.*

Zack: You thoug-... *Looks into Cloud's eyes and notices their clear as the sky, no glazed look. Tears burn his eyes.* Ccloud...You're back, you're back! *Hugs cloud tighter as he lets out all the emotions he's felt the past three years.*

Cloud: Yeah...I'm back... *He holds on tight to Zack's strong body.* Will you sit on the beach with me?

Zack: Yes, yes! Anything you want, baby.. *Keeps ahold of Cloud as they sit down, sniffs as some more tears fall.* Iit worked, I can't..God, I'm gonna have to get more!

Cloud: I remember...drinking the tea you made, and I remember landing here, but not much else...What was in that tea?

Zack: Valerian Root and St. John's Wort... You mean you don't remember gettin' sick?

Cloud: No...not really. I just remember feeling...off today before I drank your tea.

Zack: *Starts to chuckle soft at first but than it gets louder.* (He forgot three years.. Aall..All that happened..) You almost died, I was able to save you bbut your mind never healed..You have been mentally insane the past three years Cloud...

Cloud: It's all...a huge blur for me...But I thank you for staying with me, Zack. You could have left me many times, and I'm sure you've felt like giving up on me...

Zack: I love you, Cloud.. Aand year, it's been...It hasn't been the best past few years.... I almost lost it a few week ago, but I know it i-isn't your fault..*Softly touches the healed cut on his cheek from Cloud.*

You were almost like a baby at points, but I loved you to much ta send you to those hell holes so..For three years we've lived in the cabin..But now I got you back!

Cloud: I'm glad you never gave up me, Zack. *He reaches out and holds Zack close.* I love you, Zack...

Zack: Never, I'll never give up on you, Cloud.. You're all that matters in my life! *Kisses Cloud passionately* Say it again, please...

Cloud: Mm...I love you Zack! *He licks Zack's lips passionately and runs his fingers through Zack's hair.*

Zack: I've missed you so much.. I knew you were there, just sleepin'... God, I've missed you so much! *Runs his hands though Cloud's hair as well, pushing him deeper into the kiss.*

Cloud: *He moans into Zack's passionate kiss and smirks against Zack's lips as he kicks water towards Zack. He chuckles softly.*

Zack: Mmm! You're in for it now, baby! *Smirks as he knocks Cloud to the sand, laying on top of him as he runs his hands under Cloud's shirt, the waves crashing around them.*

Cloud: *He shivers as the cold water hits his exposed skin.* What're you going to do to me? *He asks Zack teasingly.*

Zack: Make ya pay, you've been a bad boy! *Leans down and kisses the salty skin of Cloud's neck, lightly grinding his hips against Cloud's.*

Cloud: It's just sea water. *He splashes Zack again, chuckling harder.*

Zack: You.. have no idea how happy it makes me to hear you say that.. *Rolls them over so Cloud is on top.*

Cloud: *He lifts up Zack's shirt and kisses Zack's chest softly.* Mm...Are you trying to get me aroused?

Zack: Maybe, ya haven't topped me in years.. Mm I miss feeling you in me, baby! *Arches into the kiss.*

Cloud: You do? Should I help you out, and help you remember? *He licks Zack's neck.*

Zack: Mmm.. Yes! So much baby, please! Help me.. *Moans softly at the licks, runs his hands over Cloud's chest.*

Cloud: *He reaches to grope Zack's soft cock through Zack's pants.* This will help you remember, I think...

Zack: Ohhh... Mm..! More, make me remember more! Please! *Groans as his cock begins to get hard at Cloud's touch, his eyes begging for Cloud to continue.* (This..is the first time in years I haven't had ta do everything..)

Cloud: How would you like me to give you a good suck first? *He continues to stroke Zack through his pants.*

Zack: Oh yes, please please I've missed your mouth so much! *Moans softly at the thought, his cock now pushing against his pants.*

Cloud: *He smirks slightly and pulls down Zack's pants. He licks the head of Zack's cock excitedly.* Mm...So good...

Zack: Ahh!!! Ffuck, Cloud! *Moans in pleasure as he thrusts up into Cloud's mouth, not able to stop them.* Ohh god, Cloud!

Cloud: *He chuckles seductively.* You're going to disturb everyone with how loud you are. *He takes the full length of Zack's cock into his mouth and begins to suck him hard.*

Zack: Fuck 'em!! Don't sstop, never stop! *Lets out a loud moan, letting everyone know he's with his lover. Reaches down and runs his fingers though Cloud's spiked hair.*

Cloud: You do have a sexy moan... *He teases Zack's entrance with his fingers as he sucks Zack's cock passionately.* Mm...

Zack: Ddamn.. Ffuck me, I ccan't take it! I uhh..I need you inn me now, please baby! *Yanks on Cloud's hair to pull him up, wanting to kiss him.*

Cloud: *He teases Zack's lips as he spreads Zack's legs. He removes his pants and rubs his growing cock against Zack's entrance before penetration.*

Zack: Shhiiiittttt! *Groans out loudly in the painful pleasure of being filled after years, grabs on tightly onto Cloud's shoulder as he moans into Cloud's mouth.* (I'm in heaven now! My Cloud is back..)

~Hehe! We hoped you loved the chapter! Thanks all who review and read!^^~

Je vous remercie (Thank you)

Bienvenue (Welcome)


	5. Chapter 5

That night everyone calms down, spending the night with the family members who have returned. Our captain is on his ship, changing his blood soaked shirt.

Reno: Ahh! I've missed ya girl! *Pats the sides of his cabin before he grabs a new shirt.* So Vince, ya want ta sleep in the hut with Ax or here with me yo?

Vincent: (I...do not know the answer to that yet!) *He sighs shallowly.* ("Keep your heart open.") The cabin is fine...

Reno: (Yes!!) Alright, ya want something ta drink? Or eat? Seph always leave a bit on board fer me! *Looks in a mirror, smiling as he touches the three new charms in his hair.*

Vincent: Maybe a touch of French brandy...

Reno: 'kay! I'll be back yo, make ya'self comfy! *Walks out of the cabin, singing to himself.* Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life fer meh!

Vincent: (Is he happy that I am staying with him?) *He lays back onto Reno's bed to relax.*

Reno: (He's stayin' with me tonight! Maybe if I get him just a little drunk, he'll kiss me again! God, I wanna kiss!) *Grabs some brandy and a small loaf of bread before he heads back to the cabin, smiles at the sight of Vincent when he walks in.* Ya' look comfy yo!

Vincent: I am, thank you... I see you brought the brandy.

Reno: Yep! And some bread, soak up some of the brandy so we don't get shitfaced yo! *Chuckles as he walks over to the bed and sits down next to Vincent.* So, how ya like our home?

Vincent: I did enjoy my stay. It reminds me so much of home...

Reno: I can have the second crew ready in the mornin' ta leave..*Opens the brandy and takes a sip.* Hope I can get Axy ta stay here.. *Rips off some of the bread.*

Vincent: You must be kidding yourself... *He rips off a piece of bread and slowly chews it.*

Reno: I know.. He's not gonna let meh go easy.. *Sighs as he takes another drink before he hands it to Vincent.* Seph's gonna have ta chain him down ta keep 'im from tryin' ta come get me..

Vincent: Let him come. *He takes a graceful drink from the brandy bottle.*

Reno: No, he was in prison fer two years.. I'm not lettin' 'im going in again yo! *Rips off another piece.* I'll..Seph'll get 'im ta understand..He's gonna have a family here! *Chuckles* We hav' potent seed!

Vincent: I still do not think he will leave the crew...

Reno: Ax will do anything fer me, like I would for him yo.. We're all each other has left. *Sighs as he takes another drink.* Seph and me will figure somethin' out!

Vincent: *He takes a drink from the brandy bottle.* Do it fast, or he will figure out what you are trying to do...

Reno: Ya think I don't know? *Lays back on the bed, resting an arm over his eyes.* Whata mess...

Vincent: You can not make Axel leave, and you know that...

Reno: I don't want 'im ta leave yo! I want 'im ta stay her' and be happy yo! I want 'im ta be captain and lead the crew, have tons of lil' babies runnin' 'round and givin' Sephy a headache!

Reno: I know... I just don't wanna hurt 'im yo.. He's my bro' *Sighs sadly, turns on his side to look at Vincent.* (But he's worth it..)

Vincent: If you do not want to hurt Axel, let him stay...

Reno: I jus' wanna protect 'im.. *Chuckles sadly.* I suck at that, huh? (Please, hold me..Kiss me, anything Vince..)

Vincent: You can not protect him all the time... *He places his hand over Reno's wrist and gently rubs Reno's skin.*

Reno: I..promised Da I would.. *Shivers at the touches, moves closer to Vincent; wanting more comfort.*

Vincent: Axel can take care of himself. *He leans against Reno, resting his head against Reno's neck.*

Reno: I know.. But doesn't me I won't worry fer 'im yo.. *Shyly wraps his arms around Vincent, pulling him closer as he sniffs at Vincent's hair.* (As long as I hav' him, I can make it..)

Vincent: *He comfortingly rubs Reno's chest and rests his lips against Reno's neck.* You do not have to worry...

Reno: Vincent.. *Moans softly at the kisses, his chest arches against Vincent's hands.* Don't stop... Make the worry go away yo..

Vincent: Je rendrai ton soucis disparaissent... *He begins to kiss Reno's neck roughly as he comforts Reno by stroking his shoulders.*

Reno: *Moans as his body shudders at Vincent's attention given to his body, his cock reacting to Vincent's voice.* Yes, please! Make me only think of ya.. (God, Love when he speaks French, it's so sexy yo!)

Vincent: *He runs his hands along Reno's back and slowly lifts up Reno's shirt.* Cette peau douce... *He kisses Reno's neck hard again, leaving small red marks behind.*

Reno: *Takes off his shirt, wanting to feel more of Vincent against his heated skin. Runs his hands over Vincent's chest, stroking at it as he moves down towards his prize.* Plus, me marque que le vôtre yo .. Faites-moi la vôtre, Vinny!

Vincent: What do you need from me, Reno? *He gently strokes Reno's chin.*

Reno: I-I just need you, all of ya yo! *His eyes close in pleasure as he reaches up to grab Vincent's hand, kissing it lovingly.* Will ya take me?

Vincent: (Take him...? What does he mean?) *He pulls his pants down far enough for his uncut, hardening cock to emerge. He removes Reno's pants and gently presses his body against Reno.*

Reno: Oh yes! Put it in meh yo! Please, Vinny! *Moans at the sight as he wraps his arms around Vincent's neck and pulls him into a passionate kiss as he grinds his body against Vincent.*

Vincent: (Put it in where? Men do not have vaginas!) *He begins to grind his cock against Reno's cock, the only way he knows of to get stimulation.*

Reno: Mmm, yes.. God, I love ya cock yo! But.. I want ya in me, Vince! Please, make me only 'member your name yo! *Groans as he grabs onto Vincent's ass, pushing him closer as he grinds.*

Vincent: In you? I am not sure...what you mean...

Reno: Uhhh..In my ass yo! Didn't ya ever take your wife there? Pplease, I can't take it much longer! I need ya, Vince! *Begs as he grinds harder against Vincent, biting his lips.*

Vincent: I have never done this before, mais je vais le faire, rien que pour vous... *He licks Reno's lips and lays Reno's body over his legs. He props Reno's legs over his shoulders.*

Reno: Mmm, yes please! God,ya sound so fuckin' sexy when ya speak like that yo! *Moans as he sucks Vincent's lower lip into his mouth, nibbling on it.* (I didn't think he was this much of a prune yo! But fuck, it makes him even sexier!)

Vincent: *He presses his cock against Reno's entrance.* Dites-moi combien ma voix vous tourne sur. *He rubs Reno's strong thighs as he presses harder against Reno's entrance. He holds Reno's hips to further control his penetration.*

Reno: Ahhhh! S-so fuckin' much yo! UHh..it makes my dick jump and mmm! More, I won't break! *Cries out at the pleasurable pain of being entered by Vincent's large cock dry, his own wiggling around at the feelings.*

Vincent: Aimez-vous les outils d'épaisseur comme le mien? Mm... *He moans as Reno's ass hole pushes back his foreskin, exposing the sensative head of his cock.*

Reno: OH, oh yes! MM, si grand! Umm Gonna .. me de se libérer en deux! Ffuck, déplacer, faire mon cul seulement à toi! *Moans as his anus is stretched wide around Vincent's meaty cock, locks his ankles around Vincent's neck as he clenches to suck Vincent deeper into him.*

Vincent: Oh...Vous faire sentir si bon pour le péché... *He holds onto Reno's hips tight and penetrates Reno deeper with his throbbing member.*

Reno: (He still sees it as a sin?) Uhhhh, you..are incroyable! Thrust, thrust hard in to me yo! *Moans loudly when he feels Vincent fully seated in his tight channal, his muscles spasm around Vincent's cock.*

Vincent: *He runs his fingers through Reno's hair.* Vous me convient parfaitement. *He jolts the bed by thrusting hard into Reno's ass.* Je vous présenterai ma bite jusqu'à ce que vous crier mon nom...

Reno: AHhhhhh!!! *Cries out his pleasure as he grabs on tightly to the bed, his hands fisting the blankets as he tosses his head back in forth.* Vincent, Vincent, Oh mon Dieu Vincent!!!

Vincent: Suis-je le plaisir de donner Dieu? *He whispers as he runs his hands over Reno's chest and rubs Reno's small, pink nipples. He moans as he feels Reno become tighter around his cock.*

Reno: Uhh, yess! Never.. oh!! Never felt this..Vince!! *Lets out sweet moans of pleasure as his sensitive nipples are played with, arches his chest into Vincent's hands. Precum flows from his cock, letting Vincent know how much he likes it.*

Vincent: Mm...Aimez-vous ma bite dans votre anus? *He continues to play with Reno's nipples as he thrusts into Reno's making both of their bodies flush in pleasure.*

Reno: Oui, oui, oh mon dieu oui! Toucher mon , ma bite s'il vous plaît !!!!!! *His body shakes from the pleasure coursing though him.* Soo..close!

Vincent: (He wants me to touch him...) *He hesitantly reaches out to stroke Reno's cock and slowly pumps Reno.* Vous vous sentez comme vous êtes en extase...La longueur de votre dirait que ça va éclater... Release for me.

Reno: V-Vincent!!!!!!! *Screams as he released hard into Vincent's hand, throwing his head back in pleasure as his hair jingles. His ass turning into a vice grip around Vincent's throbbing cock.*

Vincent: Mm...Je jouis... *He releases into Reno's ass and collapses next to Reno on his bed.*

Reno: Mmmm... So..warm.. *Moans softly as he's filled with Vincent's hot seed, turns to his side and snuggles closer to Vincent as he breaths heavily.* Amazin' yo..

Vincent: It was... *He sighs softly.* Reno...I am sorry I called you a sin...

Reno: *Sighs as well, looking down slightly.* Do ya still see meh as one yo? Somethin' that felt that.. amazin' can't be sinful.. *Lazily runs his fingers over Vincent's side.*

Vincent: I still do not know...I have never...had sex like this before.

Reno: Well..when you do, I'm here yo.. *Kisses Vincent's shoulder, lovingly stroking his side.*

Vincent: Embrasse mes lèvres... *He brushes his hands along the small of Reno's back.*

Reno: Gladly.. *Shivers at Vincent's hands, softly kisses his lips, running his tongue over them as he hums at the taste.* Mmm...

Vincent: *He roughly and passionately kisses Reno back.* Votre sens lèvres...étonnant. *He moans softly against Reno's kiss swollen lips.*

Reno: Sso..do yours, f-fuck Vin..You're gonna get me hard again yo.. *Moans into the kiss, pushing Vincent onto his back before he climbs on top, roughly kissing back.*

Vincent: Yes, again...Votre goût des lèvres comme des bonbons. *He runs his fingers through Reno's hair.*

Reno: Mmm..Vinny.. God, ya like rum..Can't get enough yo! *Lets out a moan as he feels Vincent's seed leak from his clenching opening, dripping down his balls and landing on Vincent. Begins to grind against him.*

Vincent: Voulez-vous toujours d'avoir des rapports sexuels avec moi? *He breathes heavily as he feels Reno grind against him.*

Reno: *Chuckles as he licks at Vincent's jawline.* Je veux avoir des rapports sexuels avec vous jusqu'à ce que le jour de votre mort .. Mais j'ai autre chose dans l'esprit yo ... *Smirks as he keeps grinding against Vincent, wanting to get him hard.*

Vincent: Tell me... *He moans softly as he slowly becomes hard again.*

Reno: Mm, love ya moans yo.. *Leans down and whispers into Vincent's ear.* I wanna get ya hard and slip my cock under ya foreskin, so as we stroke our drippin' heads can touch yo.. *Licks at the shell of Vincent's ear.*

Vincent: I have...never heard of such a thing... I want to try it with you. *He reaches down to touch himself, causing his cock to become rock hard.*

Reno: It feels 'mazin' yo! God, ya drippin' outta me so much.. *Reaches back and collects some of Vincent's seed before he reaches down to stroke his own hard cock, places his head against Vincent.* Mm..just stretch ya skin out..

Vincent: *He gently stretches his foreskin over the head of Reno's cock.* Is this how you want it? *He begins to envelop the shaft of Reno's cock with his warm foreskin as well.*

Reno: Oh god, yes!..Damn it's so warm... Ya feel my head yo? *Pushes forward, making the head of his length rub against Vincent's.* Mmm! Shit, so good!

Vincent: Yes, I feel you...Votre bite est chaud. J'aime la façon dont il se sent contre le mien. *He runs his fingers through Reno's hair and slowly begins to roll his foreskin over Reno's cock.*

Reno: Est donc la vôtre, putain, on dirait qu'il tente ta yo manger la mienne! *Lightly thrusts forward, reaching out to hold on Vincent's shoulder as he moans softly.* Mm, love when ya play with my hair..

Vincent: Il a faim... *He rolls his foreskin harder over Reno's cock.* Mm...

Reno: Ohhh..It can have all it wants yo.. *Moans as he reaches down to help Vincent, shudders at the feel of Vincent's warm skin and the feelings of pleasure running though him.* It's..umm!

Vincent: Do you enjoy being intimate with me? *He strokes Reno's shaft with one hand while the other continues to roll his warm, soft foreskin over Reno's throbbing head.*

Reno: Ffuck yeah! Mmm! Ya so amazin', Vince! Je suis près, vous me donnez l'envie de libérer si vite! *Tosses his head side to side as he thrusts into Vincent's hand, precum slicking up Vincent's foreskin.*

Vincent: Je vous aime regarder sur le point de sortie...*He licks Reno's lips and moans softly against Reno's lips.*

Reno: AHhhhhhh! *Moans and bites on Vincent's lower lip as he releases into Vincent's foreskin, his body shakes as his seed drips down.*

Vincent: That was very fast...Do I get you that excited? *He rubs his moist foreskin over Reno's hot seed.*

Reno: *Blushes hard as he leans against Vincent, letting out soft moans as he nuzzles into Vincent's neck.* Yes.. Only ya make me cum so fast yo!

Vincent: *He moans softly as he releases gently over Reno's cock and stomach.* Mm...You make me feel needed.

Reno: Same yo.. *Reaches down and dips his fingers into Vincent's hot seed, sucks it off his fingers and moans at the taste.* Ya still taste so good!

Vincent:*He shivers as he watches Reno swallow his seed.* Am I that good?

Reno: The best I've tasted yo! *Licks his hand clean before he lovingly kisses Vincent, panting from his release.* Did ya like it?

Vincent: Yes...I did... *He responds to Reno shyly.*

Reno: That's good.. *Nuzzles at Vincent's neck, kissing it lazily.* We can do it again sometime yo.. But now I jus' wanna lay with ya!

Vincent: We can do that... *He runs his hands along Reno's back.*

Reno: Mmm.. Good.. *Grabs a blanket and pulls it over them as he wiggles on top of Vincent, getting comfy.* Ya so warm yo, could stay like this forever! *Lightly nips at Vincent's neck.*

Vincent: Thank you...Reno, do you do this for everyone you have sex with?

Reno: No, only the ones I really care 'bout but.. I do more fer you..*Nuzzles deeper into Vincent's neck, sniffing him.*

Vincent: You care about me?

Reno: Yeah... Does that scare ya? *Softly licks under Vincent's ear.*

Vincent: I do not know, I always thought you hated me. Did you save me because you cared about me?

Reno: I did at first, but i just hated your class.. But ya proved your better then them.. And I want ta get ta know ya even more! Do ya...like me?

Vincent: I do like you...(maybe more...)

Reno: *Leans up and smiles at Vincent, nuzzles his cheek and softly licks it.* I'm glad.. We can just take it slow yo, when ever ya want ta do somethin' or need release just tell me.. And we can learn more stuff 'bout each other!

Vincent: (He actually wants to take this slow, this may be worth it...) What do you want to know about me?

Reno: Hmm..I don't know.. Ya have friends yo? *Moves a bit down lower and rests his head on Vincent's chest, the cold metal in his hair making Vincent's shiver.* (I want ta stay like this the whole night..)

Vincent: I have several that come over to fence with me. After fencing, we usually sit down for drinks and smoke pipe tobacco together.

Reno: MM! I haven't had tobacco in forever yo! *Chuckles he looks up at Vincent.* Tell me 'bout them, ya'll ever talk 'bout sex and stuff?

Vincent: That is not usually a subject we openly talk about. Most of the time, we talk about politics.

Reno: That's borin' yo! *Huffs and nuzzles more into Vincent.* It's fun ta talk 'bout, it's a normal part of life! Plus ya can learn new things ta do!

Vincent: We talk about our marriages, but we do not talk about sex.

Reno: No thank ya yo! *Chuckles softly.* So ya sit and talk borin' stuff and smoke?

Vincent: Politics are not boring. We talk about pirates sometimes. *He smirks.* Pirates really make dents in our trade profits.

Reno: Yeah, they are! *Smirks.* Now that's more like it! I bet I make your friends pissed huh? But they'll love me!

Vincent: Yes, but it's not just your group that causes trouble.

Reno: Yeah, we mostly go after the British ships yo, the others aren't as nice as we are! They give us a bad name!!

Vincent: Did you decide to go after my ship because it looked riche?

Reno: A bit..But we were so low on supplies and I couldn't let my men go hungry..I'm sorry 'bout it yo.. *Looks down.*

Vincent: It allowed us to meet...Do not be sorry

Reno: *Smiles up at Vincent, kisses his chest.* Yeah, it musta be destined ta be yo! *Holds onto Vincent as he wiggles a bit on him.* So.. Hm...What else ca we talk 'bout?

Vincent: Tell me more about yourself...

Reno: What ya want ta know? I lost my Ma and Da.. Have a twin, I had sex at twelve and have been doin' it ever since! Hm.. I love my hair! Everythin' in it means somethin' tame, most gifts from my crew! And this.. *Feels around and finds a gold coin.* This was my Ma's! Last thing I hav' of her..

Vincent: Once we get to my château, I can give you something of mine...

Reno: Really yo? You would?! *Smiles brightly at Vincent, moves up and kisses him.* Je suis ton si heureux! Mm...Anythin' else ya want ta know?

Vincent: Anything you want to tell me. Anything...

Reno: Um..My Da's name was Genesis and my Ma's was Cissnei.. I'm scared of houses yo..And bein' trapped.. Um.. I don't know yo! *Chuckles softly.*

Vincent: Maybe you can some day ride a horse with me? You won't be alone.

Reno: I..I don't like 'em.. But I guess if ya there it'll be okay yo.. *Looks down and hugs Vincent's tightly.* I can't read.. Only a few words and maps, Da died before he could teach us more and I never let Seph finish it..

Vincent: I can show you sometime...

Reno: It doesn't really matter ta me yo.. I'm happy as I am! *Nuzzles into Vincent's neck, yawn softly.*

Vincent: The offer stands if you change your mind. Dors, mon amour interdit... *He brushes his fingers along Reno's face.*

Reno: Mmm...Hold me tonight yo? *Shivers at the touches, closes his eyes as he buries his face in Vincent's neck.*

Vincent: I will hold you... *He runs his fingers through Reno's hair.*

Reno: Thanks... Been 'while since.. could relax, no..worr.....*Falls fast asleep, softly breathing against Vincent's neck.*

Vincent: No worrying... *He rubs Reno's back gently.*

Reno: Mm..Vi...*Licks his lips as he moves a bit in his sleep, making his cock rest against Vincent's.*

Early at dawn, Sephiroth and Kadaj arise and begin to pack Kadaj's belonging to board Reno's ship, The Turk.

Sephiroth: Are you wanting to take everything? My cabin is big, but not that big..

Kadaj: I have food stockpiled that can go towards the rations. I managed to store six months worth of food over the years.

Sephiroth: You knew this would happen didn't you? *Chuckles softly as he limps up behind Kadaj and wraps his arms around him.*

Kadaj: Yes, I knew it would eventually happen, and part of it was from wanting this to happen sooner.

Sephiroth: I'm sorry.. I just don't want anything to happen to you, I can't take it.. *Kisses Kadaj's neck.*

Kadaj: I can take care of myself. My independence is very important to me. *He leans his head back against Sephiroth's shoulder.*

Sephiroth: I know, you're stubborn like me.. I will enjoy laying with you at night, we will not have to dream of each other.. *Kisses Kadaj's cheek as he tightens his arms around him.*

Kadaj: *He smiles as he feels Sephiroth's lips on his cheek and the flutter of Sephiroth's eyelashes against his sensitive skin.* I have to be stubborn, it's how I survive, and I wouldn't change it for anything. It makes life interesting and worth living.

Sephiroth: It does, never a dull day when I am with you.. *Kisses Kadaj again, knowing how much Kadaj's likes it. Softly licks at the salty skin.*

Kadaj: *He smiles as Sephiroth kisses him again.* And, I normally don't like asking for help, but, I may need a little to pack my belongings. *He blushes, not liking asking his love for help.*

Sephiroth: I will always help you, never be embarrass to ask me.. *Gives one last kiss to Kadaj's blushing cheek before he moves to help him pack.* What do you want me to do?

Kadaj: Let's make it easy... *He licks his lips as he thinks for a moment.* Just put what I need on the bed and we can wrap it with my bed sheet and carry it.

Sephiroth: Alright, I will get your clothes.. *Begins to gather Kadaj's clothes, choosing ones that will go together.*

Kadaj: Thank you... *He runs his hand along the wall to guide himself to his collections and home made remedies. He takes the container of pepper juice, knowing Sephiroth will need it. He also picks up a few jars, smelling each until he picks the correct container carrying mint leaves. He finds his glass jar of seashells he collected over the years and carries each jar close to his heart.*

Sephiroth: *Takes the clothes he picked out to the bed and sets them down, looks over at Kadaj.* Why are you taking those? They will be safe here, no one will steal them..

Kadaj: Well...you'll need the pepper juice, and I haven't been on Reno's ship in a long time, so I took the mint to ease my stomach. As for the shells, I love the different textures each shell has. *He smiles slightly.*

Sephiroth: *Smiles softly at Kadaj, loving how cute he is.* Alright, why don't you carry them so they don't break when I carry the sheet..

Kadaj: I plan to. *His smile grows.* We're going to have to make another trip for the food though.

Sephiroth: Yes.. But I'm sure I can have one of the crew come and get it.. *Smirks as he begins to gather up the sheet.*

Kadaj: Alright, they'll be happy when they see what I stocked! I was able to buy a crate of fruit two days ago because I could feel how close you were.

Sephiroth: Yes, and be happy you are joining us.. *Chuckles softly as he lifts up the sheet and throws it over his shoulder, grabs his cane with his free hand and walks over to Kadaj.* Lets go love, I'm sure we will have to wake Reno up as well..

Kadaj: Yeah, I miss being with the crew. *He holds the jars against his chest with his left arm and uses his right arm as a guide to head outside of the house.*

Sephiroth: *Follows after Kadaj, doing his best to keep up with him.* We'll be trading out this trip, I know Rude is staying behind along with a few others..

Kadaj: I know, he has a newborn! *He kicks sand as he begins to struggle slightly with walking in the damp sand.* Woah...still not used to wet sand. *He quickly gains his footing and walks up the wooden notched ramp to board.*

Sephiroth: Yes, she is very lively.. *Looks worried when he sees Kadaj stumble, quickly walks up behind him as they walk up the ramp.* Do you remember where my cabin is?

Kadaj: Hmm...Isn't it the third cabin down on the left? I remember feeling a huge knothole in your door, or did they fix it?

Sephiroth: Yes, it is.. And Yes, Reno had it fixed.. But he and Denzel craved my name in the door one day, I'll let you feel it..

Kadaj: *He smiles as he hears some of the crew come out onto deck to see who came on board.* I remember being able to fit my finger through the knothole, and once you plugged it with a piece of linen.

Sephiroth: You used to sneak a peek before we got together, I could have anyone getting peeks at me.. *Chuckles softly, walks in front of the crew.* Men, there is food rations in my hut.. You are to go and get them!

Crew members: Aye sir!!! *Runs off.*

Kadaj: I remember that too. *He laughs softly.* Is that why you were interested in me? *He smiles at Sephiroth and uses his right arm to guide himself slowly down the stairs to the cabins.*

Sephiroth: At the time, I thought of you as a little boy, but I watched you grow.. And saw your interest in me and I became interested in you.. And never regretted it.. *Smiles as he watches Kadaj, slowly following behind him.* (Damn stairs...)

Kadaj: Don't worry about the stairs, I'll get used to them. *He turns to face Sephiroth as he walks backwards, keeping his right hand against the left wall. He counts down three doors and takes note of how the grain of the wood feels against his fingers. He smiles as his fingers trace the letters of Sephiroth's name.*

Sephiroth: I know, I just can't help it.. *Watches as Kadaj traces over his name.* We'll have to add yours beside it.. It is your room as well.. *Opens the door and lets Kadaj walk in first.*

Kadaj: Exciting. *He smiles as he walks in and the scent of old books hits his keen nose.* You've added to your book collection extensively...

Sephiroth: Yes, I'm going to run out of room soon.. Vincent comes and borrow some now.. *Walks in and sets the sheet down.*

Kadaj: Vincent...I hope he has been following my advice. I told him to keep his heart open.

Sephiroth: As do I.. He may not know, but he has Reno wrapped around his finger... *Smirks as he walks over to Kadaj.* Would you like to go check on them?

Kadaj: I can tell that Reno is mad for Vincent. *He finds an empty space on top of one of Sephiroth's shelves and places each glass container carefully on the shelf ledge. Can we check on them in a few minutes?

Sephiroth: Yes, whatever you want.. *Starts to put Kadaj's clothes away.* I am putting your clothes in the top drawer..

Kadaj: Thank you. *He presses his lips together and begins to hum softly.* "Fifteen men on a dead man's chest." "Drink and the devil had done for the rest." *He continues to whistle and sing as he begins to unwrap the bandana from his eyes.*

Sephiroth: *Finishes up with Kadaj's clothes and walks over to Kadaj.* I love when you sing.. *Waits till he takes the bandana off and softly kisses underneath Kadaj's eyes.*

Kadaj: *He smiles at Sephiroth's affection and continues to sing, happy that he has rejoined the crew.* "To the mast nail our flag it is dark as the grave,

Or the death which it bears while it sweeps o'er the wave;

Let our deck clear for action, our guns be prepared;

Be the boarding-axe sharpened, the scimetar bared:

Set the canisters ready, and then bring to me,

For the last of my duties, the powder-room key."

Sephiroth: *Covers Kadaj's face with loving kisses, his hands run down Kadaj's back.* You have the voice of a mermaid, it captures me..

Kadaj: *He blushes slightly and puckers his lips to kiss Sephiroth back.* I missed being the Chantyman. Do you think Reno will let me sing the traditional songs? I'm the only one who remembers every word.

Sephiroth: Yes, of course he will.. If not, than I will make him.. *Kisses Kadaj sweetly, pulling him against his body.* I love you, my Kadaj..

Kadaj: *He shivers slightly as Sephiroth kisses him.* I love you too. *He leans forward to return the kiss when he hears a knock on the door.*

Zack: Sephiroth? Is it true?! Is our Chantyman back?! *Keeps knocking on the door.*

Sephiroth: *Softly growls as their kiss is interrupted, gets his cane and walks over to the door and opens it.* Yes, Zackary.. Kadaj has come back..

Kadaj: It's alright, Seph. *He smiles as he hears Zack's voice.* I'm back on the crew. *He sighs happily.* It's good to be home!

Zack: We miss ya'! Cloud will be happy your back, you singin' always makes him happy! *Walks in and hugs Kadaj.*

Sephiroth: Fine..*Leans against the wall, watching Kadaj and Zack.* (He's so different than his Father..)

Kadaj: It's been too dull on land. It's been high time for a change. *He smiles brightly.* I do have some interesting stories about clients while I was home.

Zack: I can't wait to hear them! You always have the best stories as well! *Smiles at Kadaj, patting his back.* You'll have ta come over, Cloud's still asleep but he'll love to see you!

Sephiroth: I bet he would be.. Everyone heard you last night, you ae quite the screamer, Zackary.. *Smirks at Zack's blush.*

Kadaj: I would have thought you were a wolf in heat, Zack. *He chuckles.* Especially with all of the howling.

Zack: *Blushes hard.* Shut up! Like you two don't make noise?! And he made noises too! *Pouts.* I'm not as loud as Reno!

Kadaj: Not like wild wolves in the frenzy of mating. *He chuckles harder.*

Zack: Then you two have no fun!! *Sticks his tongue out at them.* Sephiroth: Zackary, you are to old to be doing that.. Act your age or I will take your Father's sword back..

Kadaj: Don't worry about Seph, Zack. He's just frustrated because his kiss was interrupted.

Sephiroth: Hm..*Looks the other way.*

Zack: Sorry, Sephiroth.. I just wanted ta see Kadaj.. But I'll let you two get back to what you were doing! *Goes to the door.* Oh, and Reno's still asleep if ya want to wake him up!

Kadaj: Is that better, Sephiroth? Now we can get back to that kiss... *He turns to where he thinks Sephiroth is and chuckles as he gently runs into Sephiroth's chest. He feels Sephiroth slowly back him into a wall.* You did that on purpose... *He chuckles seductively.*

Sephiroth: Yes....You are all mine now, my love.. *Runs his fingers though Kadaj's hair before he lovingly kisses him, pressing his body flush against Kadaj's.*

Kadaj: Mmum... *He struggles to breathe in between Sephiroth's fierce kisses.* Seph...

Sephiroth: Yes..my..Kadaj? *Says between kisses, never wanting to lose Kadaj's sweet taste. Runs his hands down Kadaj's chest, in seek of the little buds that will make him shiver.* Mmmm..

Kadaj: *His body squirms as he feels Sephiroth touch his sensitive nipples.* I love it when you kiss me. It takes my breath away.

Sephiroth: You taste so sweet, I can't keep away.. Mmm, I love watching you squirm under my hands.. *Lightly pinches at Kadaj's nipples, making them harden.*

Kadaj: *He gasps shallowly as he feels his nipples harden by Sephiroth's hands.* I can sense the fragrance of your arousal. *He inhales Sephiroth's scent as he showers Sephiroth's neck with kisses.*

Sephiroth: Mm.. It's what you do to me.. Seeing you wither from my touches, I can't help but get aroused.. *Lets Kadaj kiss him as he slips his hands under Kadaj's shirt, wanting it off.*

Kadaj: *He helps Sephiroth in taking off his shirt.* Seph...I want you to lick me...and spread me apart.

Sephiroth: *Shudders at the thought, letting out a low growl.* Get on the bed...Show me where you want me tongue.. *Gives Kadaj's nipples one last pinch before he steps back and lets him go.*

Kadaj: *He walks to the bed and carefully moves into position, not wanting to fall or stumble. He removes his pants and lets them fall to his knees. He bends over to show his ass hole off to Sephiroth.* Here... *He runs his finger across his clenching entrance to show Sephiroth where he wants to be licked.*

Sephiroth: *Lets out an animalistic growl as he gets behind Kadaj, his nose bumps against Kadaj's opens as he sniffs the strong scent that's only his lover. His tongue grazes over Kadaj' balls.* What...do you say?

Kadaj: Mm...please, baby. Lick me, and spread my ass apart... *He whimpers and moans in need.*

Sephiroth: Mine... *Gets a good hold of Kadaj's ass in both hands and spreads it as he teases Kadaj by giving little licks, wanting to hear more of his sweet begging.*

Kadaj: *His ass hole clenches against Sephiroth's tongue in pleasure.* I love it when you tease me...God, it gets me worked up!

Sephiroth: You already taste so good..I want more..*Plunges his tongue deep inside Kadaj's clenching ass, his lips sucking at the puckered flesh of Kadaj's anus.*

Kadaj: Yes...keep licking me... *His pleasure builds from the erotic feel of his sensory deprivation. The image he pictures of Sephiroth loving him from behind turns him on almost as much as the act.*

Sephiroth: *Spreads Kadaj's further as he presses his face against Kadaj's ass, his tongue fucking the clenching muscle as he sucks and nips at it, slurping noise fill the room as Sephiroth lets loose on Kadaj. (God, he tastes amazing! ..I could do this forever, the way he moves, so erotic..)

Kadaj: *His chest falls against the bed, forcing his ass against Sephiroth's face.* You...make it feel so good... *He tries his best to contain his pleasured moans.*

Sephiroth: (He's holding back.. No, I want to hear him!) *Lets go of one cheek and reaches forward, grabs onto Kadaj's cock and strokes it hard as he stabs his tongue at Kadaj's sweetspot.*

Kadaj: Aah...God, Sephiroth. You...you're going to make me release. *His back arches roughly, trying to find the perfect pleasure zone.* Mm...Push me to the edge with your tongue, and fuck me.

Sephiroth: *Growls as he roughly fucks Kadaj with his tongue, his teeth scrape against him as he lets go of Kadaj's other cheek and reaches down to undo his pants, pulling out his hard dripping cock.* (Just a little more..Then he'll get all of me...)

Kadaj: Put it in me... *He waits for Sephiroth in anticipation.* Take me from behind...

Sephiroth: I'll make you mine... *Pulls out his tongue and moves up, quickly thrusts his hard rod into Kadaj's clenching opening. Groans in pleasure as starts to thrusts fast and hard into him.* Mine, my love!

Kadaj: You're so hard! *His toes curl in pleasure and his body breaks out in an alluring, lustful sweat.*

Sephiroth: And you.. love it..*Moans s he pounds into Kadaj, forgetting the pain in his leg as he leans down and licks the sweat off of Kadaj. Growling as he bites down hard.*

Kadaj: Yes...make me release. *He moans uncontrollably as he feels Sephiroth's tongue against his sweaty skin.*

Sephiroth: Mmm..So tight..Love you around me, now let everyone know who you love... *Thrusts rapidly as he hears Kadaj's sweet moans, slamming into Kadaj's prostate as he reaches under to stroke him to release.*

Kadaj: Hhaah! *He moans sharply as he releases on Sephiroth's hand and on their bed sheets.* Seph...

Sephiroth: *Growls low in his chest as he feels Kadaj release, making him release as well. Gives few small thrusts to make sure Kadaj gets all of his seed before he collapse on top on him, panting heavily.* Kadaj...

Kadaj: You always make it feel really good... Always. *He breathes heavily, but calmly, loving the weight of his lover laying on his body.*

Sephiroth: Only...because I have such a ..good lover.. *Kisses at Kadaj's sweat damped hair, groans as the pain in his leg catches up with him.* I love you...

Kadaj: We're going to have to go a little softer with your leg. *He turns his head affectionately.* I love you...

Sephiroth: No..I can take it..*Lovingly kisses Kadaj, takes a deep breath before he pulls out and lays down next to Kadaj.* My sweet, little Kadaj...

Another week into their journey back to France, Vincent wakes up with Reno in his arms. Vincent kisses Reno's forehead. Vincent contently runs his fingers through Reno's hair to wake him from his sleep after their night of love making.

Reno: Mmmm...No Vinny, sleep!! *Tries to cuddle underneath Vincent, wanting to get away for the light. Licks his lips, as he relaxes from Vincent's body heat.*

Vincent: Il est temps de se réveiller, mon amour... *He kisses Reno's forehead.*

Reno: Muhh... No like morning! To tired yo, ya fucked my ass hard.. *Lazily smiles at Vincent, reaches up to give him a kiss.* Mornin' baby..

Vincent: (He called me baby...) Aviez-vous un sommeil paisible? *He softly kisses Reno's lips.*

Reno: Yeah, it's always peaceful when I'm layin' with you.. *Kisses Vincent again, holding him close.* Was yours?

Vincent: Very...Is there something you have to do today?

Reno: Um.. Check the maps and see where we are, and other Captain stuff yo! *Nuzzles Vincent's neck, licking over a bite mark from the night before.*

Vincent: I'll check the maps. *He carefully rises from the bed, not wanting to disturb Reno anymore than he already has.*

Reno: Mmm.. *Stretches out on the bed, groaning as his joints pop. Looks at Vincent's ass, covered in his nail scratches.* Mm.. You're ass is mine yo.. *Chuckles.*

Vincent: *He blushes as he feels Reno staring at his ass and quickly covers himself with a sheet.*

Reno: Hey! Don't hide it from me yo! I wanna see my work, I got you ass good! *Chuckles and crawls over to the side of the bed, pulling the sheet off.* Mmmm!

Vincent: I know, but I want to cover myself... *He checks the coordinates on Reno's maps.*

Reno: Ahh, your a big meanie! *Pouts and throws a pillow at Vincent.* I let you see me! *Gets out of the bed, Vincent's cum dried to his thighs.*

Vincent: Yes, but I'm not looking, am I? *He continues to check the map coordinates and purposely ignores Reno.*

Reno: *Walks up behind Vincent, pressing himself against Vincent's back.* Ya liked it last night yo.. I have the proof on my legs and ass!

Vincent: I know, but I thought you wanted me to check the maps. If you wanted foutre again, you should have said so before I left the bed.

Reno: I just want ya attention yo! I need ta look at the maps so I know where we are, it doesn't help if ya do it! *Nips at Vincent's shoulder.*

Vincent: You already have my attention... *He tries to cover his growing problem with the sheet he is using to cover himself.*

Reno: Mmm.. I do? *Reaches around Vincent, cupping Vincent's growing problem.* Mm.. Need me ta fix it for ya yo?

Vincent: Yes...*He slides the sheet away from covering his cock. His large, throbbing head begins to peek through his foreskin.*

Reno: Mm.. You're already so hard fer me yo.. *Softly kisses Vincent's exposing head.* Lets try somethin' new yo...

Vincent: Try something new? Tell me...show me...

Reno: As ya wish.. *Smirks and gets down on the floor, spits onto his hands and rubs it on the bottom of his feet before he lifts them up and places them on either side of Vincent's cock.*

Vincent: You...you're going to touch me with your feet? *He moans softly as Reno's feet pulls back his foreskin.*

Reno: Yeah, I have very talented feet yo! *Skillfully begins to stroke Vincent's shaft with his feet, his pinky toe slipping under Vincent's foreskin.*

Vincent: Mmm...Keep stroking me. *He slowly begins to pump his hips*

Reno: Ya like it? Like meh feet strokin' your meat yo? It's so fuckin' warm on my feet! *Strokes Vincent faster, licking his lips at the sight.*

Vincent: Make me release...I do not care how because it feels so good... *He moans softly.*

Reno: *Smiles brightly as he tightens his feet around Vincent's dipping cock, leans up and licks at the very tip of Vincent's cock as he moves his feet faster.* (Good thing I'm so flexible!)

Vincent: I...need your mouth, Reno. Suce ma bite... *He moans louder as he feels Reno's tongue against his cock.*

Reno: Love when ya beg yo.. *Keeps his feet wrapped around the base of Vincent's cock as he takes the head into his hot mouth, slipping his tongue under the foreskin and swirls it around the sensitive, dripping head as he sucks hard.* (Damn, he tastes so fuckin' good! Better than Axy!)

Vincent: Mm...Suce ma bite plus difficile. S'il vous plaît... *His moans grow louder and more impassioned.*

Reno: Mmm! *Lets his feet down as he moves closer to Vincent's length, taking more into his mouth as he begins to bob his head back and forth, his mouth turning into a vacuum around him.*

Vincent: *He moans sweetly as Reno sucks his cock hard. Sweet moans escape his lips as his cock overflows with warm precum.*

Reno: (He's close, god! His moans turn me on yo! *Reaches down to stroke himself with one hand as his other one goes and brushes against Vincent's tight opening, hums around Vincent's cock before he takes him deep into his throat.*

Vincent: Ta bouche est chaude autour de ma bite. *He moans passionately as he watches Reno love his cock.*

Reno: *Pulls back with a slurp, letting Vincent see his tongue bath Vincent's rod as his hand move forward and stroke him in time with his other hand around his own cock.* De sortie, de sortie sur mon visage Vincent moi .. Couvercle avec votre yo semences!

Vincent: *He moans sharply as his body respects Reno's wishes. He releases his hot load over Reno's face, completely covering Reno with his milky white juices.* Ahh...Mmm... *He breathes sharply as his release continues, causing Reno's face to drip with his sweet seed.*

Reno: Ohhhhh!*Moans as he's covered in Vincent's spunk, cause his own release to happen as he licks the seed of his lips. His hips jerk into his hand as his cum lands on Vincent's legs. Pants heavily as he keeps his eyes closed, the cum covering his lids.* Fuckin' hell yo...

Vincent: Sorry...I have never...released that much before. Never... *He looks away from Reno, somewhat embarrassed.*

Reno: *Wipes his eyes off and licks the seed off his fingers.* Don't apologize! That was amazin' yo! *Shakily stand up and kisses Vincent, letting him taste himself.* It just means ya really liked it, and that makes me very happy!

Vincent: *He moans into Reno's kiss, loving the mixed taste of himself with Reno's saliva.* I did like it...I have never even...released that much for my wife...

Reno: *Smiles softly, nuzzles Vincent's cheek, making Vincent's seed rub off on him.* I'm proud I got ya ta cum that much yo!(He must like me more then her yo!) I just get ya worked up more!

Vincent: Yes, and it makes me feel refreshed. I do not have anymore energy though. Peut-on se reposer ensemble?

Reno: Well, no one had come by ta get me so...Yes! The crew must be doin' good yo! *Kisses Vincent again, shiver as he feels Vincent's seed drying.* I need somethin' ta wipe off my face till I can wash off, I'm still covered from last night! *Winks at Vincent before he walks back to the bed, swaying his hips.*

Vincent: I can...help you. *He covers himself with the blanket again and lays down flat on the bed.*

Reno: MM, ya can huh? *Crawls under the blanket it next to Vincent, pressing against his side as he rests his left hand on Vincent's strong chest.*

Vincent: I can clean your face... *He begins with licking Reno's lips and slowly moves to licking Reno's nose.*

Reno: Mmm, yes.. Lick me clean yo... *Moans softly at the licks, his eyes close in pure happiness at the feel of Vincent's tongue.* Love ya tongue, baby!

Vincent: Mm...Reno...*He passionately licks Reno's eyelids and leaves small trails of kisses across Reno's face. He kisses Reno lovingly when he is finished.*

Reno: *Lovingly kisses back, stroking Vincent's chest as he pants lightly when Vincent is done.* Vince.. You..no one does that ta me, ya make me feel so warm yo.. I..I.. Je t'aime ...

Vincent: No one? Personne ne vous a montré une réelle affection, alors. *He whispers against Reno's lips as he pulls Reno into another kiss.*

Reno: Well... One, but it's more of a comfort, ya make me feel safe and warm, and so happy yo! I love you, Vinny.. *Kisses Vincent passionately, letting his feel his emotions.*

Vincent: I want to be better...than this person. *He looks into Reno's eyes with a fiery passion and kisses him hard.*

Reno: Mmmm! Yya are yo! *Moans into the kiss, holding on tightly to Vincent as he opens his mouth, letting Vincent's tongue in and softly sucks on it.*

Vincent: *He sighs happily.* Good... *He kisses Reno's lips again, pressing his delicate lips hard against Reno's.*

Reno: *Chuckles softly into the kiss, lovingly rub over Vincent's nipples.* Ya jealous yo? *Licks at Vincent's smooth lips.*

Vincent: What if I am? *He rests his arm across Reno's waist.*

Reno: I like it yo! Cause... I'm very possessive too! *Smirk at Vincent as he pinches a nipple.* You're mine, Vinny! *Nuzzles at Vincent's neck, nibbles softly on it.*

Vincent: *His body jolts slightly as he feels Reno's hand pinch his nipple.* Mm...only yours?

Reno: *Giggles at he sight of Vincent jolting, lovingly rubs it as he keeps nuzzling.* Yes, only I get ta suck your cock and feel it in my ass yo!

Vincent: Comment puis-je comparer contre d'autres hommes que vous avez eu des rapports sexuels avec? *He gently rubs Reno's chest.*

Reno: Mm.. The best yo, may not know as much as the others but I love seein' your face when we try somethin' new! Plus I love that I'm the first one ta do it with you! *Smiles as he pulls back and looks into Vincent's eyes.*

Vincent: Now you understand a piece of my life. Does it not feel good knowing you took an aspect of my virginity?

Reno: (Does he know?!) Huh? I like that ya choose me for ya first male experience yo! I don't know what I'd do if we never met.. *Kisses Vincent sweetly.*

Vincent: Maybe sometime...you can take the other aspect of my virginity. *He holds Reno tight against his body.*

Reno: *Shivers at the thought, moves even closer to Vincent.* Yyeah, I'd like that yo! But..we can wait till ya ready, if it's to soon for ya...

Vincent: Yes, I would like to wait. I have to prepare myself for you.

Reno: Just tell me when ya ready yo! I'll wait forever, Vinny.. *Nuzzles Vincent's cheek.* (I hope he never finds out..what I did, he'll hate me yo..)

Vincent: *He kisses Reno's forehead and smirks as he hears a few knocks on the door, trying to get them up.*

Reno: Damn it! *Pouts and cuddles closer to Vincent.* Make 'em go 'way Vinny!

Denzel: Captain!!! Mr. Vincent!! Sephiroth says it's time to get your asses out of bed!! *Giggles as he keeps knocking on the door.*

Vincent: Come in, Denzel... *He makes sure both he and Reno are covered.*

Reno: Damn Seph...He's gotten worse since Kadaj came back, he wants ta show off! *Grumbles as he keeps close to Vincent as he hears the door open.* Yo Denzy!

Denzel: *Runs in and jumps on the bed.* Hi! *Crawls up between them.* What's wrong with Kadaj? He's different, Reno! He keeps that silly bandana over his eyes now.

Reno: *Sighs and ruffles at Denzel's hair.* You were young when it happened yo.. Kadaj lost his eyes, he has that on so stuff doesn't get in and so it doesn't scare ya. But he's still the same Kadaj yo!

Denzel: Oh...He was hurt the same time as Sephiroth I think. Kadaj doesn't scare me at all.

Reno: Yeah, it happened at the same time yo.. That's good, ya should tell him! Bet that would make 'im happy! *Smiles at Denzel as his hand moves under the blanket, stroking Vincent's stomach.*

Vincent: *He reaches to place his hand on top of Reno's stroking hand.* Good, Denzel...

Denzel: Is that why Kadaj reaches out to touch everything? He always touches my face.

Reno: That's how he sees, Denz! Since he doesn't hav' his eyes he uses his other senses yo! When he touches your face, he sees ya in his mind! *Runs his thumbs over the back of Vincent's hand, softly stroking it.*

Denzel: I thought so. I just didn't want to ask him because I didn't want to make him mad at me.

Reno: It's okay, Denzy! You know Kadaj barely ever gets mad yo! *Slowly moves his and Vincent's hand down lower, brushing against Vincent's pubic hair.*

Vincent: *He teasingly swats at Reno's hand, keeping it from going any lower.*

Reno: *Chuckles softly and teasingly pulls at Vincent's pubic hair.* Why don't ya go to the mess hall Denz and we'll meet ya there! Tell Rod ta get three meals ready!

Denzel: Okay, and Rod wants to tell Kadaj thank you again for the food.

Reno: Ya can go get 'em too yo! We'll meet ya there in a minute, jus' hav' ta get dressed first! *Chuckles as he moves his hand down a bit more, his fingers brush against Vincent's soft cock.*

Denzel: *He chuckles softly.* Okay! Thank you, Captain. *He jumps off of the bed and heads out of the cabin with excitement in his step.*

Reno: He's so full of energy yo! I worry I did wrong raisin' him sometimes, but when I see how happy he is here.. I know I did the right thing!

Vincent: He is happy... *He kisses Reno's forehead.*

Reno: *Lets out a purr like sound as he kisses back.* Yeah... I jus' worry, I know how hard this life is yo.. *Moves his hand back up, loving ly stroking Vincent's stomach.*

Vincent: I think he knows it is hard, but Denzel is very carefree... He enjoys it.

Reno: I know, jus' can't help but worry yo! *Gives one last kiss before he gets off the bed, shivers as some of the dried cum cracks and breaks off of his thighs. Walks over to his clothes and looks for a pair of pants.*

Vincent: *He keeps himself covered as he grabs his clothing and slides on his dress shirt and pants he bought while at port.*

Reno: Ya don't hav' ta hide yourself! I like lookin' at ya yo! *Pulls on a pair of pants, hisses slightly.* Shit, ya got my ass good yo!

Vincent: I did not mean to hurt you. *He walks up behind Reno and holds him tightly.*

Reno: Don't worry yo, I liked it! Plus, I'm the one who told ya ta fuck me harder! *Leans back against Vincent, loving the warmth of his skin.* Jus' means ya will be on my mind all day!

Vincent: You will be on my mind every second of the day...

Reno: Mm, your such a sweet talker yo! *Leans his head back and kisses Vincent sweetly.*

Vincent: Vous aimez mon baratin, mon amour. *He gently kisses Reno's shoulders.*

Reno: I do yo.. *Shivers at he kisses, his body starting to turn into goo at Vincent's attention.* Et vous aimez mon exposé sale!

Vincent: Sometimes... *He smirks against Reno's skin.* I love the feel of your skin, mon amour...

Reno: Mm.. Same, yours is so smooth yo! Feels like a baby's bottom! *Chuckles as he playfully rubs his ass back against Vincent.*

Vincent: A baby's bottom? Maybe that is not quite what I am looking for... *He chuckles softly and kisses Reno's neck.*

Reno: Well it is yo! *Smiles brightly at Vincent, shivers against at the kisses.* Mm.. Ya keep doin' that and we're never gonna leave the room and we'll have Seph on both our asses yo!

Vincent: I am not worried about him. *He gently touches Reno's ass.*

Reno: .. Vinny..We. um.. need ta get dressed yo...(God I hate myself fer sayin' this!) I need ta check on the crew and do my job! *Moans softly, glad he has pants on, knowing he wouldn't be able to say no if Vincent touched his bare ass.*

Vincent: I...I am sorry. *He moves away from Reno, knowing Reno must perform his job.*

Reno: *Sighs and turns to look at Vincent.* Don't be, ya know I would jump on ya in a minute yo! But... I really need ta do this. *Walks over and kisses Vincent's shoulder.* But tonight... Ya can have meh all ya want, baby!

Vincent: I know you have to perform your duties. *He rubs Reno's shoulders.* Maybe we can do something special tonight?

Reno: Whatever ya want yo! I promise. *Nuzzles at Vincent's shoulder, kissing it before he walks back to grab a shirt.* Ya can hang out with Zack and Cloud if ya want! Or Denzy!

Vincent: I think I will go out on deck for awhile after we eat. *He nods shallowly.*

Reno: Alright, sounds good! *Finishes getting dressed and walks over to Vincent, reaching for his hand.* Ya ready?

Vincent: *He takes Reno's hand and kisses it as they walk out to the mess hall.*

Reno: (He's so...lovin' now yo, I hope he never stops!) Ya so lovin', I like it! *Kisses Vincent cheek as they walk into teh mess hall.*

Rod: God, do you two ever stop?! I think the whole ship heard you guys last night! *Shakes his head as he chuckles.*

Vincent: Je suis française ... les Français sont épris l'égard de leurs partenaires. *He sits with Reno at the mess hall table.*

Rod: *Walks over with two plates and chuckles.* Nachdem alle unsere gemeinsame Zeit, haben Sie immer Französisch sprechen! Alles, was ich bekam war, dass aus Französisch Männer! *Heads back to fix more food.*

Reno: He got you yo!

Vincent: That is because I only intended for Reno to understand what I said. *He rubs Reno's thigh gently.*

Rod: Yeah, yeah! All I do is give ya food! *Calls out from behind his counter.*

Reno: *Shivers at the rubs, rests his hand on top of Vincent.* And it was very sweet yo, thanks Vinny! *Leans over and gives Vincent another kiss on the cheek before he digs into his food.*

Vincent: *He begins to eat his food, occasionally glancing at Reno in between bites of food.*

Denzel: *Giggles as he watches Reno and Vincent.* Why do you keep looking at the Captain, Mr. Vincent? You see him alllllll the time!!

Reno: *Chuckles and blushes lightly.* Cause I'm just so sexy yo!

Vincent: It is something you do when you have a partner...You will know someday, Denzel.

Denzel: Grown ups are so weird! *Shrugs it off as he goes back to eating his meal.*

Reno: Yep! But it's fun yo! *Smiles and winks at Vincent as he takes a bite.*

Vincent: *He stares back at Reno flirtatiously.* You'll understand soon enough. Trust me, Denzel.

Denzel: Mu'kay! *Mumbles with a mouth full of food, quickly finishing his meal.* I'm going to start on my chores so I can go to Zack's, he's going to start my lessons today! *Excitedly runs out of the mess hall.*

Reno: Never seen 'im so happy ta do his chores yo! *Chuckles as he sneaks a bit of egg of Vincent's plate.*

Vincent: Did I say you could take my food?

Reno: Yep! When ya took my ass last night yo! *Smirks as he happily chews his stolen food.* Mmm, so good!

Vincent: I do not trade lovemaking for food. *He tries to keep from smirking as he watches Reno eat the food he stole.*

Reno: Then for a kiss yo? *Swallows before he leans over and gives Vincent a peak on the lips.*

Vincent: Should I? You just ate an egg. Eggs smell bad. *He teases Reno before leaning in for the kiss.*

Reno: Mm..You love eggs yo! *Kisses Vincent slowly, wanting it to last forever.* (I don't wanna work..Just stay here and kiss 'im yo!)

~Hehehe! They finally did the naughty!~

Je rendrai ton soucis disparaissent... (I will make your worries disappear ...)

Cette peau douce... (This skin soft ...)

Please, me marque que le vôtre yo .. Faites-moi la vôtre, Vinny! (Please, mark me as yours yo .. Make me yours, Vinny!)

mais je vais le faire, rien que pour vous... (but I'll do anything for you ...)

Dites-moi combien ma voix vous tourne sur.(Tell me how my voice turns you on.)

Aimez-vous les outils d'épaisseur comme le mien? (Do you like tools thick like mine?)

si grand! Umm Gonna .. me de se libérer en deux! Ffuck, déplacer, faire mon cul seulement à toi! (great! Umm Gonna .. break me to in two! Ffuck, move, make my ass just for you!)

Oh...Vous faire sentir si bon pour le péché... (Oh ... You do feel so good for sin ...)

incroyable (Amazing)

Vous me convient parfaitement. (You suit me perfectly.)

Je vous présenterai ma bite jusqu'à ce que vous crier mon nom... (I will present my cock until you scream my name ...)

Oh mon Dieu (Oh my god!)

Suis-je le plaisir de donner Dieu? (Am I the pleasure to God?)

Mm...Aimez-vous ma bite dans votre anus? (Mm .. Do you like my dick in your anus?)

Oui, oui, oh mon dieu oui! Toucher mon , ma bite s'il vous plaît !!!!!! (Yes, yes, oh my god yes! Touch my, my dick please !!!!!!)

Vous vous sentez comme vous êtes en extase...La longueur de votre dirait que ça va éclater... (You feel like you're in ecstasy ... The length of your looks like it will explode ...)

...Je jouis... (I cum..)

Embrasse mes lèvres... (Kiss my lips ...)

Votre sens lèvres...étonnant. (Your lips feel ... amazing)

Votre goût des lèvres comme des bonbons. (Your lips taste like candy.)

Voulez-vous toujours d'avoir des rapports sexuels avec moi? (Do you still want to have sex with me?)

veux avoir des rapports sexuels avec vous jusqu'à ce que le jour de votre mort .. Mais j'ai autre chose dans l'esprit yo ... (want to have sex with you until the date of your death .. But I have something else in mind yo ...)

Votre bite est chaud. J'aime la façon dont il se sent contre le mien. (Your dick is hot. I love how it feels against mine.)

Est donc la vôtre, putain, on dirait qu'il tente ta yo manger la mienne! (So Is yours, damn, it looks like he is trying to eat your mine yo!)

Il a faim... (He's hungry ...)

Je suis près, vous me donnez l'envie de libérer si vite! (I'm close, you give me the urge to release so soon!)

Je vous aime regarder sur le point de sortie... (I love watching the release point ...)

château (castle)

Je suis ton si heureux! (I am your so happy!)

Dors, mon amour interdit... (Sleep, my forbidden love ...)

Il est temps de se réveiller, mon amour... (It is time to wake up, my love ...)

Aviez-vous un sommeil paisible? (Did you have a peaceful sleep?)

foutre (fuck)

Suce ma bite... (Suck my dick ...)

Suce ma bite plus difficile. S'il vous plaît... (Suck my dick harder. Please ...)

Ta bouche est chaude autour de ma bite. (Your mouth is warm around my cock)

De sortie, de sortie sur mon visage Vincent moi .. Couvercle avec votre yo semences! (Release, Release on me .. my face Vincent! Coverme with your seed yo!)

Peut-on se reposer ensemble? (Can we sit together?)

Je t'aime (I love you)

Personne ne vous a montré une réelle affection, alors. (No one has shown a real affection, then.)

Comment puis-je comparer contre d'autres hommes que vous avez eu des rapports sexuels avec? (How do I compare against other men you've had sex with?)

Vous aimez mon baratin, mon amour. (Do you like my sweet talk, my love.)

Et vous aimez mon exposé sale! (And you love my talk dirty!)

mon amour... (My love)

Je suis française ... les Français sont épris l'égard de leurs partenaires. (I'm French ... The French are loving towards their partners.)

Nachdem alle unsere gemeinsame Zeit, haben Sie immer Französisch sprechen! Alles, was ich bekam war, dass aus Französisch Männer! (After all our time together, you still speak French! All I got from that was French men!)


	6. Chapter 6

During the night, a violent storm forms over the sea. Black, ominous fog blankets the surrounding sea and seeps into the cabin. The ship creaks and rocks amongst the black waves. Vivid dreams of the night jolt Kadaj into consciousness, causing him to wake up in a cold sweat.

Sephiroth: Mm.. Kadaj? What's wrong,? You're shaking... *Tightens his arms around Kadaj, pulling him back against his body.*

Kadaj: I...had an unusual dream. *He slides his body and hang his feet over the edge of the bed. the tips of his toes touch the wooden floor of their cabin.* Something is brewing, Sephiroth. You have to warn Reno. I don't know what of because my mind is too clouded, but you must tell him.

Sephiroth: Alright, you stay here. Do not leave the cabin..*Gets off the bed and pulls on a pair of pants before he grabs his cane.*

Kadaj: Be careful. *He reaches out and smiles faintly as his fingers brush against the seam of Sephiroth's sleeve.*

Sephiroth: I will.. *Leans down and gives Kadaj a quick kiss before he makes his way out of the cabin and to the Captain's, knocking loudly on the door.*

Vincent hears the knocking before Reno and answers the door after about a minute.

Vincent: Sephiroth?

Sephiroth: I need Reno.. *Pushes inside and walks to the bed.*

Vincent: Come, now Reno. I told you to wake up...

Reno: Nug.. Ass needs...break yo.. *Tries to hide under blanket but groans as it's pulled off.*

Sephiroth: I do not want your ass, Reno.. Kadaj woke up shaking, he senses something is going to happen and you know he is never wrong...

Reno: *Quickly gets off the bed, grabbing his pants off the floor.* Go wake everyone up yo, get them armed and on deck!

Vincent: Do you want me to take up arms, Reno?

Reno: No, ya stay in here yo! Don't open the door unless ya hear my or Seph's voice okay? *Grabs his gun and sword and walks over to Vincent, giving his a quick kiss.*

Sephiroth: I will ready the crew... *Walks out off the cabin.*

Vincent: I will...stay here.

Reno: Thank ya, I..I will just feel better knowin' your safe.. *Runs his fingers though Vincent's hair.* I love you..

Vincent: I love you... *He rests his head against Reno's chest.*

Reno: I'll be back yo.. *Kisses the tops of Vincent's head before he walks out of his cabin, locking it behind him.*

Reno and Sephiroth venture out onto deck and try to look out at the sea. Kadaj sneaks quietly outside to feel the air. He takes comfort from hearing Sephiroth's voice and footsteps.

Sephiroth: This fog is impossible...

Reno: It's perfect for attack... *Looks around, trying to see out to sea.* Have the men prepare the cannons just in case yo..

Sephiroth: I'll let Axel know...

As Sephiroth turns his body, the explosion of a cannon ball cracks the silence in the air. The iron ball flies past both Reno and Sephiroth, barely missing the ship as the cannon ball sinks into the ocean on the other side of the ship.

Reno: Holy fuck, men! To arms, we're under attack! Ready the cannons on port side! *Shouts out orders.*

Kadaj: (It's happening! What...?) *He shouts for Reno, but his voice is drowned out by another cannon ball that misses.* Reno!

Reno: *Hears his name over the sound of cannon fire and goes to it though the fog.* Kadaj?! What are ya doin' out here yo?! Go back in before Seph busts your ass!

Kadaj: They're coming! Left of port side! I can feel them!

Reno: 'kay! Now go back ta your cabin yo! *Runs to where Kadaj said, his sword already out and ready.* They're her'! Show them wha' happens when they mess with us yo!

Kadaj: (This doesn't feel right. I have to stay out here.) *He turns sharply towards the overflow of footsteps, and shouting.* (This is overwhelming.) Seph? *He wanders to where he believes Sephiroth is.*

Evil Pirate: Wha' hav' we her'?! The blind bitch? This'll be easy! *Goes to strike the blind man with the large piece of wood in his hands.*

Kadaj: *He feels something hit him across his shoulders, knocking him to the floor. He uses his sensory ability and sees in his mind where the assailant strike next. He quickly turns and blocks the large piece of wood used to strike him.* I am not helpless!

Evil Pirate: Wha' the.. your blind!!! *Tries to attack again, with more force.*

Kadaj: The hell I am! *He ducks quickly, avoiding the attack. This gives enough time for Kadaj to grab a concealed knife kept in his boot. He swings the knife wildly in the direction of the assailant.*

Evil Pirate: Ahh! Fuck, ya crazy bitch!! *Screams as Kadaj's blade cuts into his stomach, making him fall to the deck as he holds his intestines in.*

Kadaj: Seph? *He shakes and he tightens his grip around his small knife.*

Sephiroth: *Finishes killing one of the enemies when he hears the soft voice of his lover, growls at the sight of him covered in blood and goes into a rage, killing all the people in the way to his lover.* Kadaj!!

Kadaj: *He holds his knife in the air as he hears the shrill sound of men dying.* Seph, where are you?

Sephiroth: *Kills off the last man before he makes it to Kadaj, taking the knife out of his hand before he holds him close.* What do you think you're doing?! I told you to stay in the cabin!!!

Kadaj: I wanted to prove myself! I killed one. *He smiles with pride.*

Sephiroth: I see..And am very proud of you but can you please go back... I..I can't loss you, love.. *Stabs at a man trying to attack them from behind.*

Kadaj: No, I can't Sephiroth. Something is very wrong! I'm starting to feel ill...

Sephiroth: Then you need too! Please, you know you can't fight when your like this... Please, baby... *Cups Kadaj's face.*

Kadaj: Trust me, something feels wrong! I felt a glimpse of their intentions when my attacker hit me...

Sephiroth: Tell me... *Quickly kills two more men before he turns back to Kadaj.*

Kadaj: The cannon balls were a diversion...They wanted something so terribly bad that they followed us to get it.

Sephiroth: But what do we have that so....*His eyes go wide.* We have to find Reno now! Can you sense him?

Kadaj: No, there's too much going on...

Sephiroth: I'm going to find him, I want you to go to his cabin and check if Vincent is there, okay?

Kadaj: Yes. *He nods and presses his hand against the wall to find Reno's cabin.*

Sephiroth: (Please.. let me be wrong..) *Goes back into the battle, trying to find Reno.*

Kadaj: *He almost falls, expecting the door to be closed to Reno's room, but finds it wide open.* Vincent? *He waits a moment for a response and touches the bed. He pulls his hand back as he sees images of Vincent being bound with rope.* They took him...They took him! *He runs as fast as he can to find Reno.* Reno! Please, where are you?

Reno: *Hears his name being called and looks for it, finds a frantic Kadaj covered in blood.* 'Daj?! What' the hell yo?! Seph is gonna kill ya for bein' out here!! What's wrong? Ya shakin' like a virgin!

Kadaj: Vincent...Vincent is gone! They took him from us...

Reno: *Freezes, his sword dropping to the deck.* Ww...what? No, I.. he's in the cabin yo, I kept 'im there so he iis..is ssafe! Yyou're lyin'!! *His breathing becomes irreacite.* (No, I..I just got him, he..he's my lover..I ccan't loss him yo!)

Kadaj: No, Reno. I saw how they took him. They bound his wrists, and followed us since we left port. Please, Reno believe me!

Reno: Bbut.. He.. he finally says..he loves me.. I can't loss him yo.. He's.. *Growls grabbing one of the men and holding a knife to his throat.* Touch him, Kadaj.. See where their goin' yo....

Kadaj: *He nods and reaches out to touch the invading pirate.* They...want Vincent to their selves... As payback. North...no, north east. *He quickly pulls his hand away as soon as he sees the man's intentions for Vincent. He instantly becomes ill to his stomach. He quickly kneels and purges onto the deck.*

Reno: *Slits the man's thoat, throwing him to the deck before he picks up Kadaj, softly rubbing his back.* Thanks for that yo.. I know it's hard on ya seein' ssuch evil but..now we know where to go..

Kadaj: *He wipes his mouth with his damp sleeve.* Please hurry, Reno...

Reno: I will, I think this battle is over yo... Why don't you go down to your cabin, I'll send Sephy.. *Pats Kadaj's back as he helps him up.* (I want to go right now..But we have wounded.. Damn it!! Please.. please, hold on for me, baby..)

Kadaj: Okay...Don't waste time, Reno. They want to hurt him. *He guides himself back to his and Sephiroth's cabin.*

Reno: (I will not rest till I have him back in my arms yo..) *Walks to find Sephiroth, killing the last man.* You're done, go ta your cabin...Kadaj needs ya..

Sephiroth: *He growls lowly.* He better not be hurt... *He walks quickly back to his cabin, ignoring the stabbing, sharp pain in his leg.*

Kadaj: Seph. *He hears Sephiroth approaching from the hallway.* Walk slower, you're staining yourself.

Sephiroth: I'm fine! *Walks into the cabin, slaming the door behind them.* Strip...

Kadaj: I'm okay, Seph... *He begins to strip off his clothing. He hesitates as he begins to feel pain in his shoulder as he tries to remove his shirt.*

Sephiroth: No your not.. *Growls as he walks over to Kadaj, ripping the shirt in two so he can get a look at Kadaj. A large purple bruise covers Kadaj's shoulder, his growl grows.*

Kadaj: It's just tender. Nothing is broken, Seph, and I've had worse. *He chuckles nervously, knowing Sephiroth is upset.*

Sephiroth: It shouldn't of happened, you should of stayed here! *Growls more as he moves Kadaj to the bed, pushing him down on it to rest.*

Kadaj: You act like I can't make decisions for myself. I'm fine, Sephiroth, I can handle myself. I have taken care of myself for three years, and it won't stop now just because I'm back on the crew.

Sephiroth: I don't want to lose you too, if you didn't have your ablity that man would of killed you! I know you can at home, but it's more dangerous here!

Kadaj: I know it's more dangerous. I worry about you the same you worry about me.

Sephiroth: I'm fine, I was a General before this life. *Sits down on the bed next to Kadaj, still hiding the immense pain he's feeling.*

Kadaj: See? You want to be independent just like I do. You can't hide the pain you're feeling...

Sephiroth: I could if you couldn't feel my emotions.. And this will go away... *Grinds his teeth as he lays back on the bed, closing his eyes to fight off the pain.*

Kadaj: *He reaches out to touch Sephiroth's chest.* I didn't join the crew just to be a wall flower, Seph...

Sephiroth: You're not.. *Moves back a bit at the touch.* Don't..I don't want you to feel this...

Kadaj: See? *He gently caresses Sephiroth's chest.* Please, I want to touch you

Sephiroth: You're ill from your vison, my pain will make it worse.. *Relaxes a bit at Kadaj's touches.*

Kadaj: I am still, but your thoughts aren't evil. *He rests his head against Sephiroth's chest and closes his eyes.*

Sephiroth: *Manages to wraps his arms around Kadaj, letting him feel his love and worry for him.* I..don't know what I'd do if I lost you...

Kadaj: You won't lose me. I know you worry, but I can take care of myself. *He tilts his head as he hears another set of footsteps outside.* Reno?

Reno: *Opens the door.* Yeah..Sorry, jus' wanted ta check on ya... See if Zack needed ta come here after he's finish healin' the others yo.. *Looks at them with dead eyes.*

Kadaj: We're alright. Reno, do you see my jar of sea shells? Take a few and put them in your hair...

Reno: I will later...I need ta get back to the helm, the crew is down men...

Sephiroth: I will join you within the hour, Captain...

Reno: No, ya stay here with Kadaj...He needs ya tonight... *Gives a half hearted wave as he begins to walk off.*

Kadaj: Seph, you don't have to stay here with me all night.

Sephiroth: I want too.. But I worry Reno will work himself to death...I know that look, he's giving up on life if he doesn't find Vincent...

Kadaj: Reno has to hurry, Seph. You have to tell him.

Sephiroth: I think he already knows that.. *Leans up and kisses Kadaj before he grabs another of his canes from beside the bed.* I will return, you rest and have some of your mint..

Kadaj: I will. Don't strain yourself anymore. *He moves into the warmth of where Sephiroth's body used to be on the bed.*

Sephiroth: I will do what I must.. *Walks out of the room and heads up on deck.*

Reno: *Looks down at the new person on board.* I told ya ta stay with Kadaj, he needs comfort...

Sephiroth: I know. *He leans against his cane.* You need help more than he does.

Reno: I'm fine.. I know how ta run the ship yo, even if I'm doin' it alone.. *Keeps the wheel steady, heading the direction Kadaj said.*

Sephiroth: No, that's not what I mean.

Reno: I'm fine, Sephiroth.. Do back to Kadaj yo. *Looks at to sea, ignoring Sephiroth.*

Sephiroth: Don't ignore me, Reno. I'm out here to keep you from doing something irrational.

Reno: And wha' would that be yo? I'm jus' manin' my ship, Seph.. *Looks down at Sephiroth, his eyes still dead.*

Sephiroth: I don't know, that's why I'm out here.

Reno: I'm not gonna kill myself..I hav' ta save him first or die tryin' *Wipes off some blood on his forehead.* Kadaj told me where their heading and the wind is on our side, I should get there in a few..

Sephiroth: No, but you would freely jump in the ocean and swim in the cold water without a life boat.

Reno: So? I've done it before yo! And I'm jus' doin' the samethin' you'd do if it was Kadaj they...they took.. *Looks down.* (I'm such an idiot.. I thought he'd be safe, I should of kept him with me yo!)

Sephiroth: *He sighs.* You're right, but you would be on my ass too.

Reno: *Sighs, looking at Sephiroth.* I can't loose him, Seph.. He's.. he's the only person I've loved like this.. Aand..Axy hates me for tryin' ta make him stay home, he's all I have yo.. *Finally lets a few tears fall.*

Sephiroth: Yeah, but you have to be smart about getting him back. I understand how you feel..

Reno: I know.. Once we get close I'll get on a life boat yo, leave the ship here..

Sephiroth: I'll man the ship while you're gone, and I'll tell the crew to put down the anchor and prepare for battle incase they come back for more.

Reno: They won't.. After I get 'im I'm gonna blow that ship up yo! *Growls.* I want them ta burn.... Let the crew rest, they need it.. Just watch the ship for me..

Sephiroth: Whatever you wish, Captain. *He spits angrily at the floor, his rage still burning from Kadaj being hit.*

Reno: I will get them back, Seph.. For all that they've done ta us. They will die cursing they ever set foot on my ship yo!

Sephiroth: Are you going to take some fire bombs with you?

Reno: Yep, that is..If Ax will give 'em ta me.. He hasn't talked ta me since we left.. *Sighs sadly.*

Sephiroth: I'll talk to him. Don't worry about that...

Reno: Some life, huh? My love is taken and my own twin hates me yo.. *Groans as he rests his head against the wheel.*

Sephiroth: It will work out...

Reno: No, it won't.. We're only a week 'way from France..Ya know what will happen and he'll hate forever yo..

Sephiroth: He won't hate you forever...

Reno: Ya he will, ya know how long Ax holds a grudge yo... Just..watch him for me, make sure he doesn't do anything dumb!

Sephiroth: He's your twin...Even if you were mad at him, what would you do if you had to get him back?

Reno: Show 'im I love him.. And I will always love him, no matter what.. Even if I'm far 'way..*Sighs.* Why can't it be easy like when we were little yo?

Sephiroth: If it were easy, you wouldn't love your brother as much as you're showing.

Reno: Yeah, I guess... When I get back with Vinny, I'm gonna hav' a talk with him.. Think you'll be able ta get 'im in my cabin yo?

Sephiroth: I can manage him, don't worry.

Reno: Thanks yo.. *Looks out and sees a faint glow in the fog.* We're close.. *Makes it so the wheel won't move and blows out some of the candle on deck, not wanting to alert the other ship.* Can ya drop the anchor yo?

Sephiroth: Captain! *He walks, heavily using his cane to lower the anchor.*

Reno: *Grabs his sword and gun before he jumps down to the deck, listening for where Sephiroth is.* I'm gonna get the fire bombs yo. *Walks down the stairs to the weapons room*

Sephiroth: Give them the Molotov Cocktail...

Reno: *Walks into the room, frowns when he sees Axel sleeping on the floor.* (He'd rather sleep on the floor then see me...) *Starts to get all he needs.*

Axel: Muah? *He says as he hears rattling around him.*

Reno: Sorry.. I need some fire bombs, I'll be quite yo..*Looks sadly at Axel, moving to start to make some Molotov Cocktails.*

Axel: Oh...Mm. S'okay, Reno... *He curls up in a ball and smacks his lips.*

Reno:*Finishes all he needs and kneels down, softly kissing Axel's cheek.* I love ya, bro... No matter what happens..

Axel: I love ya' too...I think...I'm just a little depressed...not your fault

Reno: When I get back, we'll talk yo.. Why don't ya go tot he cabin, I miss sleepin' with ya at night too...*Goes to pick up everything he needs, placing it in a bag.*

Axel: Yeah... *He yawns and flips his hair.*

Reno: I'll be back yo, just got ta get revenge... Love ya, Axy.. *Walks out of the door and heads up to the deck.*

Sephiroth: I already lowered the life boat, Captain...

Reno: Ya didn't hav' ta do that, I know ya leg is killin' ya! *Climbs over the side of the boat, climbing down.* If I'm not back in three hours, leave...

Sephiroth: We can't leave you here. *He pats Reno's shoulder.* You'll come back...

Reno: If I ain't back, leave.. I won't have the crew put in danger yo!..*Makes it down to the lifeboat and looks up at Sephiroth.* Take good care of her yo!

Sephiroth: You know I will, Reno...

Reno: *Grabs the oars and begins to head to the enemy ship.* (I'm comin', Vinny.. Just hold on yo..)

In the thick, heavy fog, pirates transport a blindfolded and bound Vincent on a small life boat. Vincent curls as tight as he can being tied, taking comfort from the cold floor of the boat and the sound of the rough sea. He tries to drown out the pirate's dirty talk.

Pirate: He's gonna be fun ta use, look at those lips.. They were made for suckin' cock! Mm, gettin' hard just thinkin' about it!

Second Pirate: I'll fuck 'im as he sucks ya! And we all can release in his hair! *Reaches down and grabs Vincent's hair.* Like that, huh bitch?

Vincent: Hm? Je ne parle pas anglais, vous merde manger païens! *He spits wildly in the direction of the offending voice.*

Pirate: What's that ya shit? *Pulls Vincent's up by the hair, licking the side of his face.* We're gonna make ya scream.

Vincent: Lâchez-moi... *He distinguishes his syllables with diction, showing he is not afraid.*

Second Pirate: Hey, why you get all the fun?! *Walks over and rips off Vincent's shirt.* Lets hav' fun with 'im now!

Pirate: Mm, sounds good! I want ta feel his tight ass! *Takes his knife and begins to cut off Vincent's pants.*

Vincent: *He tries to move away from the men and the cold air hitting his body.* (What...are they doing?)

Second Pirate: Woo! Look at his dick! He must be quite a lady's man! *Reaches down as roughly grabs ahold of Vincent's cock.* But it's all ours!

Pirate: Flip him over, then get more of the men, they'll want ta have some fun too!

Vincent: *He growls in anger at being violated.* Do not touch me! *He shouts in his thick French accent.*

Pirate: So ya can speak English, good.. I want ta hear your pain! *Drags his blade down Vincent's chest as he roughly gropes Vincent's ass.*

Second Pirate: Hey now, don't ruin our toy now! We hav' ta rest before we can get the next one! *Walks out to get more men.*

Vincent: *He bites his lips, wanting to deprive the pirates any pleasure of hearing his pain.*

Pirate: Tough one huh? You won't be soon... *Cuts Vincent's chest again, going above one of Vincent's nipples as he undoes his pants, pulling out his cock and bends Vincent over as he rubs the head of his cock against Vincent's clenching opening.*

Second Pirate: I got eight men, we should have lots of fun! Ohhh, ya startin' without us, huh?

Vincent: *He groans in sharp pain.* Stop this! *He tries to move away from the pressure pushing through his ass.*

Pirate: Never.. You're our bitch now, forget that red head pussy! *Slams his cock into Vincent's anus, not giving Vincent anytime to adjust before he starts to thrust hard.*

Vincent: *He groans louder in pain as he feels his anus rip and tear.* Stop...Stop! Please...

Second Pirate: Nice, come on men! Lets have fun with him! *Walks over to Vincent and grabs his hair, pulling it up before he forces his cock into Vincent's mouth.* Ya bite me and we'll go get ya little blind friend and do this ta him...

Pirate: Ohh god, he's so fuckin' tight! Think he was a virgin boys!

Vincent: (No, not Kadaj...) *Tears come to his eyes from the sharp pain he feels as his mouth his forced open and from his bleeding anus.*

Second Pirate: Ahh, yes! His mouth is good too! *Moans as he thrusts roughly into Vincent's mouth.* Come on boys, help us with him!

Vincent: *He holds back screams as he feels another hardness enter his ass, and yet another hot hardness enter his mouth, making a total of four men having their way with his body.* (I can not let them know how much pain I feel...)

The rest of the men form a circle around the six men, stroking their manhood's till the releases over there hostage.

Pirate: Uggggggg! *Moans as he release into Vincent's bleeding ass, the other men filling Vincent's mouth with their seed.*

Vincent: *He coughs as his mouth is filled and spits out any fluid he can without tasting the pirate's vile release. He shudders as he feels his anus filled and feels warm fluid shower over his body.* Est-ce la peine d'être avec ma Reno? *He whispers, almost to himself.*

Pirate: Mm, ya good bitch.. We'll be back ta hav' more fun, seems like that pussy didn't know how ta take care of a bitch like ya! *Puts himself back in his pants.*

Second Pirate: Aww, can't we have more fun with him?

Pirate: No, the Captain wants us, he'll still be here when we get back!~

Vincent: Do not...do not leave me here! *He shivers as a cold breeze hits his skin.*

Pirate: Aww, look boys! He doesn't want us ta leave 'im, he already loves us! Well, I guess a few of the boys can stay ta keep ya company! *Chuckles as he walks out of the room, leaving three of the men with Vincent.*

Evil Pirate: Looky here, man's uncut! Maybe we should fix that, ih isn't a real man with it. *Moves his knife down towards Vincent's cock, letting his feel the coolness of his blade.*

Vincent: No! *He turns away from the knife blade.* (It is the one of the things about me Reno loves.*

Evil Pirate: Aw, you don't want us to make ya a man? *Gives the foreskin a little cut before he pulls back.* Wouldn't anyway, Captain would have our ass if we ruin his revenge on the pussy!

Reno: *Lets the waves take him the rest of the way to the ship, hears voices.* (Their torturing 'im! They're gonna pay yo!) *Ties off the lifeboat to the ship before he begins to climb up the side.*

Evil Pirate: Hmm..But it will look so much better without it, and give ya another nice mark from us..*Collects some of the cum from Vincent's back and rubs it into the cuts on his chest as he moves the blade back down towards Vincent's uncut cock.*

Vincent: (That is my likelihood as a French man...I will be nothing if he cuts me.) *He moves as far away from the blade as he can with being bound.* I will do anything, just take the knife away from me.

Evil Pirate: I want ya ta suck me and all the others, and swallow us this time, bitch! *Grabs Vincent's restrained hands and pulls him up by it.*

Vincent: Y...yes... *He bites his lips as the pirate throws him around.* Anything you want.

Evil Pirate: Good bit...! *Stops talking, gasping for air before he falls to the floor, showing a dagger coming out of his back, where his lung would be.*

Reno: *Jumps in threw the window, his eyes fill with anger at the sight of his lover. Runs over to the other two pirates, killing them quickly as he lets out growls of anger.*

Vincent: *He flinches at the sounds going on around him.* Get away from me! *He kicks his restrained legs.*

Reno: *Runs over to Vincent, his eyes sad at the sight of Vincent frightened of him.* Vincent, it's okay yo. It's me, your safe..I got ya.. *Slowly gets closer to Vincent, lovingly touching his cheek.* It's me baby..

Vincent: Re...Reno? Why did you come for me? *He shakes slightly, his body beginning to turn pale from being cold.*

Reno: Cause..I love ya yo.. I can't live without ya.. Hold on, I'm gonna get ya home, baby.. *Quickly cuts off ropes and takes off the blind fold.* I'm gonna take ya home, but I have ta hurry and do this one thing. *Takes out the firebombs and sets them on the floor near the window.*

Vincent: No, you can not leave me here! *He reaches for Reno helplessly.*

Reno: I'm not gonna, baby! I just settin' this up so they'll pay for wha' they did yo.. *Finishes up and runs over to Vincent, holding him.* But I'm done, we can go..But I need ya to hold onto my back, can you do that? *Carefully moves Vincent towards the window.*

Vincent: I...don't know. *He holds onto Reno's back as tight as he can

Reno: Jus' hold on tight, baby.. *Carefully climbs out of the window, slowly making his way down.* (Damn, he's heavy yo! But I hav' ta make it..)

Vincent: Je veux rentrer à la maison, de retour en France... *He holds onto Reno tight.*

Reno: I know..We're headin' there right when we get back ta the ship yo.. I..I'm sorry I couldn't keep ya safe.. *Makes it to the lifeboat, unties it before he takes out the Molotov cocktails and throws them all into the window before he starts to quickly row away.*

Vincent: *He holds Reno tight, trying to get warmth from Reno's body.*

Reno: I'm goin' as fast as I can, baby.. *Gets far enough away before they hear explodes behind them, a wave of heat covers them from the fire.* (Good riddens..I hope they all burn in hell yo..)

Vincent: *He clings to Reno, shaking from his nerves.* Take me back...

Reno: I will, I promise yo.. I..failed you, love.. *Rests his head on top of Vincent's cum covered hair. Trying to give him some form of comfort as they make their way back to the Turk.*

Vincent: Stop...just hold me close....Keep close to me

Reno: I want ta hold you so bad, baby.. But I need ta get ya back to the ship yo.. I need ta get you warm and cleaned up.. We're close thou, baby... *Kisses Vincent's head.*

Vincent: Will you stay with me while I am cleaned? *He holds Reno from behind.*

Reno: Yeah, I'll be with the whole time.. I'm never leavin' ya again yo.. *Makes it to the ship and ties off the lifeboat.* I need ya to hold onto me again..

Vincent: *He wraps his arms around Reno's neck and presses his nose and lips against Reno's shoulder as he holds on.*

Reno: *Climbs up the side of the ship, smiles softly when he sees a hand to help them up onto the deck.* Thanks Seph.. Can ya get someone ta get the life boat up, I want ta continue the course yo..

Sephiroth: Yes, Captain.. Zack is ready for you in his cabin, he just finished up the last of our wounded.. (He looks like he's been though hell..) *Looks sadly at Vincent.*

Vincent: Take me there... *He keeps clinging to Reno's back, happy he's made it to Reno's ship.*

Reno: I will.. Do ya need me ta carry ya there? *Looks back at Vincent, kisses his cheek.*

Vincent: I...can walk. *He steps onto the deck of Reno's ship and walks sadly to Zack's cabin.*

Reno: Alright.. *Takes off his shirt and wraps it around Vincent, wanting to give him some decency.* I'll be there if ya want me too yo..

Vincent: Yes, stay with me. *He wraps the shirt around his body and walks inside Zack's cabin.*

Zack: *Sighs tiredly, looks up at the sound of someone walking in. His eyes widen at the sight of Vincent before they sadden.* Come lay on the table, Vince.. I'll get ya all fixed yo..

Reno: *Walks in behind Vincent, helping him to the table.* Thanks Zack, I know ya tired yo..

Zack: No problem, it's my job.. *Gathers all he needs and places at the end of the table.*

Vincent: Heal me so I can go to sleep...

Zack: I will.. I need Reno to help clean you off so I can get to your wounds...

Reno: Of course yo.. *Walks over and grabs a rag, dips it in the clean water before he gently starts to Vincent's blood chest.*

Vincent: I am hurting...on the inside... *He flinches as the pain of his anus begins to sting from laying down.*

Zack: Is it okay if I look, Vincent? I need to clean it before I can heal it.. *Grabs another rag and soaks it.*

Reno: (It's all my fault... he got raped 'cause of me..) *A few tears slide down his face as he continues to clean of Vincent's chest and stomach.*

Vincent: Yeah... *He closes his eyes in embarrassment.*

Zack: *Carefully and gently pushes the rag against Vincent's torn opening, cleaning away to blood and release.*

Reno: *Leans down and softly kisses Vincent, whispering against his lips.* I'm...so sorry, love...

Vincent: It hurts... *He flinches wildly as Zack touches his rear.*

Reno: I know.. It shouldn't of...*takes a deep breath.* That's not how sex should be yo.. It sshould be with someone ya love and never hurt... *Holds onto Vincent, letting Vincent hold him tight.*

Zack: I know, I'm going as fast as I can without hurting you to much..

Vincent: I...know. It just stings. *He grabs onto Reno from the sharp pain.*

Reno: Jus' hold me, baby.. Let it out on me yo.. *Covers Vincent's face in kisses, wanting to try and comfort him.*

Zack: I'm almost done, I just have to put something on the tears so they don't get infected..

Vincent: Okay, just hurry... *He groans at the intense pain.*

Reno: Zack.. Please, help him..*Holds Vincent tighter, more tears fall at the sound of Vincent's pain.*

Zack: Vincent.. I'm going to have to put some inside you... *Gathers come paste he made from crushing herbs and gently rubs it into Vincent's torn anus.*

Vincent: *He groans as he feels Zack's finger inside of his body.* Mm...

Reno: It's okay, jus'..jus' look at me yo, focus on my eyes baby.. *Tilts Vincent's head up, looking at him with loving, worried eyes.*

Zack: I'm sorry.. But this will have to be applied again tomorrow, but Reno can do it so your more comfortable.. *Quickly finishes up and grabs an extra blanket.* Here, use this till ya get back to the cabin..

Vincent: *He wraps the blanket around his shoulders.* Cold...

Reno: I know.. We're goin' ta the bed yo, ya can get under all the blankets baby.. *Helps Vincent off the table, carefully wrapping his arms around Vincent as he leads him out. Quickly looks back and nods at Zack as a thank you.*

Vincent: Just...lay me down...

Reno: I will.. I'll hold ya all night yo.. *Kisses Vincent's cheek as they make it to his cabin, opens the door and chuckles softly at the sight of Axel curled up in a ball on the bed.*

Vincent: Yes...please. *He lays down exhaustedly on Reno's bed.*

Reno: *Takes off his bloody clothes and climbs in next to Vincent, wrapping his arms tightly round him.* It's all my fault...I couldn't keep ya safe yo..

Vincent: Hold me...Do not say anything, just hold me...

Reno: *Nods to Vincent and tightens his hold on him, softly kisses his forehead as he closes his eyes.* (He's gonna hate me..I got him raped yo..)

Vincent: Can you...kiss me? Just my neck.

Reno: Yes, anything ya want yo.. *Softly kisses Vincent's neck, inhaling the scent he thought he lost forever.*

Vincent: Keep going...until I fall asleep, so I know you're there.

Reno: Always yo.. *Pulls Vincent closer against his body, careful of the cuts on Vincent chest and keeps covering Vincent's neck in sweet kisses.*

Vincent: *He begins to close his eyes, loving how comforting Reno's kisses are.*

Reno: Go to sleep.. I'll never let ya go yo...*Wraps one of his legs around Vincent's legs, holding him tighter as he kisses and licks softly up and down Vincent's neck.*

Vincent: I...do not think I can...*He leans his head back against Reno.*

Reno: Don't think of that..Just think of the feel of my kisses, get you breathin' in time with mine yo..Let your mind go, baby.. *Strokes Vincent's back as he kisses Vincent's jaw line.*

Vincent: Okay...*He breathes deeply, his mind becoming calmed by Reno's voice and kisses.*

Reno: *Begins to hum a song his dad would sing to him as he keeps covering Vincent in kisses.* (This always made me feel better yo..)

Vincent: You have a lovely voice... *He says tiredly as he begins to fall asleep.*

Reno: *Blushes lightly, keeps kissing him.* Thanks yo.. Da said I got my Ma's voice..*Keeps singing, wanting Vincent to fall asleep.* (He can be at peace there yo..)

Vincent: *He slowly falls asleep, his lips part as he falls into a deep, dark sleep.*

Reno: *Keeps kissing Vincent as he too starts to fall asleep, nuzzling his face in Vincent's neck.* I love ya....

The next morning Reno wakes up to the sun shining on his face. His French lover still asleep next to him, holding him tightly in his sleep.

Reno: *Smiles softly at the sight of Vincent, gently kisses his parted lips.* (He looks like an angel yo..)

Vincent: Mm? Reno...

Reno: Yes, baby.. Sorry ta wake ya, I just wanted ya ta know I was still here yo.. *Cups Vincent's cheek as he lovingly kisses him again.*

Vincent: My whole body hurts...

Reno: I..I know.. Just rest here today, I'll have Denzy's job today ta help ya if I have to go do somethin' yo..

Vincent: You can not stay with me?

Reno: I want ta, and will for a long as I can yo..But we lost five men last night and some were wounded.. May hav' ta do somethin'... *Cuddles closer to Vincent.* But I will lay here with ya as long as I can, baby..

Vincent: I can not stand being alone. Do not leave me here... *He clings to Reno.*

Reno: I won't, baby.. I'll never leave ya again yo.. *Kisses Vincent's forehead to comfort him.* We'll lay here all day..

Vincent: Will they come back for me? *He rests his head against Reno's chest.*

Reno: No, I blew their ship up last night yo! Their at the bottom of the sea, gettin' eaten by sharks and fish! You're safe with me and my crew, we..we hate pirates like them..

Vincent: *He shakes as he holds Reno tight.* Reno...

Reno: I'm sorry, baby. I'm such an idoit yo..*Rubs Vincent's back comfort, kissing his forehead.* I won't talk 'bout them anymore, they're dead..

Vincent: Why did they hurt me? I am in pain all over. *He shivers as he holds Reno.*

Reno: Tthey..they musta saw you when we were at port, they hate meh..We're not the most liked pirates on the sea, they see us as weak and insults yo.. I'm so fuckin' sorry, I wish they would of takin' me.. *Holds Vincent even tightly, pulling another blanket up over them.*

Vincent: I am sorry...but I can not make love with you anymore... It hurts too much.

Reno: (He's..he's sicken by me now yo..I knew he would blame me! Everythin' is ruined!) It's ookay yo..we don't need sex ta love, right? I'm happy with kisses and cuddlin' yo..

Vincent: Scared...to be with you, because it hurts too much...

Reno: Y..ya mean..You don't want ta..be together, at all yo? (No, please, no Vincent..I can't live without ya..)

Vincent: I am scared...you will hurt me like them...

Reno: I..I'd never hurt ya, Vincent! I-I would rather die then hurt ya, I swear! Wwhat..whar can I do ta prove that ta ya? Please yo..Tell me what ta do.*Looks at Vincent with tears in his eyes.*

Vincent: I...do not know. Show me that you love me...

Reno: I love you.. more than anything yo..*Lovingly kisses Vincent, letting Vincent take control as he softly strokes his sides.*

Vincent: Ahh...Reno. *He gently kisses Reno back.* Do you truly love me?

Reno: Yes, I love you with all my heart yo.. I..I will die without ya.. You're the only person I've love, my soul mate yo.. *Slowly kisses down Vincent's jawline and to his neck.* Let me prove it ta ya..

Vincent: Prove it...because I want to believe you. I want to believe you love me, and will never hurt me.

Reno: *Reaches over and grabs a dagger from his boots and cuts into his palm, letting the blood fall on Vincent's stomach.* I vow on my blood and life, I'll never hurt ya.. *Leans down and licks up the drops of his blood before he softly kisses Vincent's sleeping cock, giving it gentle licks.*

Vincent: Re...Reno. What are you doing to me? *He gently touches Reno's hair.*

Reno: I'm showin' ya..I love ya, all I want is ta make you happy and safe yo..If I do that, then my life is complete.. I have vowed myself ta ya, I'm yours Vinny.. *Gently takes the head of Vincent's cock in his mouth, paying mind to the cut on the foreskin as he softly starts to suck on it, his bloody hand stroking the shaft.*

Vincent: *He moans softly.* You can suck me, but no sex this time, please...This is good enough. And I love how your mouth feels

Reno: I will only do what ya want, Vincent.. I just want ta let you know how much I love ya.. *Flicks his tongue against the hidden slit, pulling the foreskin back to expose the sensitive head.*

Vincent: Mmuh...It feels good... *He moans sweetly and slowly begins to thrust his hips.*

Reno: Mmm...*Keeps sucking as he lets Vincent's thrust into his mouth, swirling his tongue around Vincent's length.* (He tastes so amazin', it gets me hard yo! But this isn't fer me, it's all for him..)

Vincent: Keep...going. Reno, mon amour, je t'aime tes lèvres. Ces lèvres pleines. *He reaches out to rub Reno's shoulders.*

Reno: *His heart fills with love as he hears Vincent, a tear of happiness falls as he starts to suck harder, wanting to please Vincent even more. Strokes Vincent's cock in time with the bobs of his head.* (He loves me, he still loves me yo! I want ta taste him so bad!)

Vincent: *He moans softly again, loving how wet Reno's lips feel.* Oh...god...I love you, please don't leave me...

Reno: Mmm.. *Moans around Vincent's cock, sucking him harder as he starts to deep throat Vincent, tightens his throat around him before he pulls back and lick at the slit and goes back down again.* (God, he feels so good in my mouth yo!)

Vincent: Do you want my release, Reno? *He whispers lovingly.* Yes, make me release... *He lovingly runs his fingers through Reno's lustfully red hair.*

Reno: *Rapidly nods his head, working faster over Vincent's dripping cock. Begins to suck on the slit of Vincent's cock, moaning at the taste of Vincent's precum as he begins to stroke Vincent faster.*

Vincent: *He releases a small amount of cum into Reno's mouth, his sex drive still not quite back to normal. He moans softly as he feels his body relax and feel Reno's love.* Je t'aime...Je t'aime.

Reno: *Quickly swallows up Vincent's seed and softly kisses Vincent's cock before he starts to kiss his way up Vincent's body.* Je t'aime, Vincent..

Vincent: Sorry...I could not give you more. *He gently pets Reno's chest.*

Reno: Don't be, it wasn't 'bout me yo.. As long as I have your love, that's all I need.. *Makes it up Vincent's body and kisses him lovingly.* I will never hurt ya, baby..I will kill myself before I do..

Vincent: Can you tell me again? *He gently kisses Reno's lips.*

Reno: Je t'aime, Je t'aime my Vincent.. Mmm.. *Moans softly into the kiss, letting his body presses against Vincent, shudders as he feels his cock rub against Vincent.*

Vincent: You are in need to release... *He gently rubs Reno's back.*

Reno: No, it's okay yo.. This was 'bout you, not me.. My body jus' reacts ta your moans.. *Nuzzles Vincent's cheek.*

Vincent: Do you like my sweet moans? I can help you...but not sex for now.

Reno: I love them yo, their music ta my ears baby! *Softly kisses Vincent.* If ya up to it, I won't force ya.. And just touchin' will work, no sex yo..

Vincent: I want to...*He gently begins to rub Reno's cock.* I love how thick you are...

Reno: Mm.. It makes up fer not bein' long like yours yo. Ohh.. I love you hands, so smooth... Faster, please!

Vincent: Mm... *He licks his lips as he begins to pump Reno's cock faster.* Can you moan for me more?

Reno: Ahhh.. Just like that yo! *Moans as he begins to thrust into Vincent's hand, breathing heavily against Vincent's lips.*

Vincent: *He goes back to gently caressing Reno's cock, wanting to hear more of Reno's sweet moans.* I want this to last...

Reno: Uhh, you're such a tease yo.. *Grabs onto Vincent' shoulders as he grinds himself against Vincent's hand, moaning in pleasure.* Ffuck...

Vincent: Does it feel good, love? *He slips his hand down Reno's pants and gently rubs the head of Reno's cock.*

Reno: Yyesss! Fuck, I'm close yo! *Moans louder as he grips on tighter to Vincent's shoulder, precum flowing from his slit.* Love ya, love you so much!

Vincent: Release... *He lovingly kisses Reno's lips as he rubs Reno harder.*

Reno: Mmmmmm!!!!! *Moans into Vincent's mouth as he release over Vincent's hand, his eyes roll as he collapse on top of Vincent.* V-vinny...

Vincent: I love the look on your face when you release... *He kisses Reno again hard.*

Reno: Mmm! *Moans into the kiss, softly nibbles on Vincent's lower lip.* Same with you, ya look like an angel when ya do.. I love ya, so much yo...

Axel: Muhh..Be quite.. Tryin' ta 'leep.. *Pulls a blanket over his head, curling in a ball under it.*

Vincent: *He smirks.* I did not remember he was there...

Reno: It's fine, he's just pouty cause he doesn't hav' a lover like ya yo! *Nuzzles and kisses Vincent, stroking his cheek.*

Axel: Hm... *Elbows Reno in the side.*

Vincent: *He smirks again.* Jealousy...

Reno: Ow! Ya meanie! *Slaps Axel on the head before he nuzzles Vincent.* Can ya blame 'im yo?

Axel: Uggh! I'm gettin' up! *Gets off the bed, naked as the day he was born.*

Vincent: *He closes his eyes as Axel gets out of bed naked. He buries his face into Reno's chest.*

Reno: *Chuckles softly and hugs Vincent.* It's okay ta look yo, he looks jus' like me! Other than bein' taller..

Axel: And I hav' a bit more muscle, bro! *Chuckles as he starts to get dressed.*

Vincent: I only want to see my partner...

Reno: *Smiles as he kisses Vincent's forehead.* I love how cute ya are, baby!

Axel: Good god! Ya guys are so lovey, dovey it's startin' ta make me sick! *Laughs he pulls his shirt on.* I'm gonna get some grub, want me ta brin' some back for ya guys?

Vincent: *He nods against Reno's chest.* A small something...

Reno: Jus' some bread and butter, Ax.. *Wraps his arms tighter around Vincent, holding him closer.*

Axel: Yeah, I'll be back.. *Goes to the door and starts to walk out.* It's good ta have ya back, Vince..

Vincent: Yeah... *He holds Reno close and clings hard to him.*

Reno: It's okay, baby.. I got ya, it will never happen again yo..

Vincent: And...you love me? Even if my...virginity was not saved for you?

Reno: (I already took it yo..God, I'm just like them...) Yes, and ya still have it yo.. You didn't want 'em ta take ya! You're still perfect for me yo.. *Kisses Vincent lovingly.*

Vincent: *He snuggles against Reno.* Please do not let it happen again...I can not take anymore...

Reno: I won't yo.. We're on the way ta France right now and you'll be nice and safe at home, baby.. *Holds Vincent tight against his chest.*

Vincent: Come back home with me, I want you to stay. I will be lonely...

Reno: I will.. I promised ya, remember yo?

Vincent: I know, but I want you to be mine...Not my prisoner

Reno: You'll family won't like me yo.. *Sighs as he runs his fingers though Vincent's hair.*

Vincent: I can..."hire" you. You can live in my Chateau legitimately....

Reno: What would my job be yo? I'm not really fit for land jobs, all I know is the sea...

Vincent: I will think of something. You can...*He blushes softly.* bathe me.

Reno: Mmm.. I like the sound of that yo! *Chuckles softly as he kisses Vincent again.*

Vincent: I think...you would love that job. I will make sure you live well and are taken care of.

Reno: Yeah, as long as I'm with you it'll be okay.. And.. think we could go ta the sea every now and then yo?

Vincent: Yes, we can when there is a shipment...

Reno: Thanks yo, I feel close ta my mom and da when I'm on the sea.. *Keeps running his fingers though Vincent's hair.*

Vincent: What can I do for you when we get to France? You can have your own room or sleep with me...

Reno: I'd like ta sleep with you yo..I..I don't like sleepin' 'lone. And..I guess um..am I gonna have ta change how I look?

Vincent: I will not let them make you change...

Reno: Thanks yo.. Kadaj is gonna give me some seashells for my hair! He tried ta last night ta make me feel better but...

Vincent: I know...Stay with me in France, Reno. *He lovingly nuzzles Reno's lips.*

Reno: I will, I just like these as memories yo.. But you're the best thing that's happened in my life, baby.. *Nuzzles back.* I love ya, Vinny..

~Hehe! Yesh we're evil!! Hope you liked it!~

Je ne parle pas anglais, vous merde manger païens! (I do not speak English, you shit eating heathens!)

Lâchez-moi... (Drop me ...)

Est-ce la peine d'être avec ma Reno? (Is it worth it to be with my Reno?)

Je veux rentrer à la maison, de retour en France... (I want to go home, back in France ...)

mon amour, je t'aime tes lèvres. Ces lèvres pleines. (my love, I love you your lips. Those full lips.)

Je t'aime. (I love you)


	7. Chapter 7

A few days later after the crew has healed, they hold a celebration in the victory over the other pirates. The Captain and his lover in the crows nest, their cries of pleasure drowned out from the music below.

Zack: *Chuckles as he overhears his Captain.* (Glad they're doin' better.. I wonder if Cloud is up yet?) *Walks down the stairs and heads to his and Cloud's cabin.*

Cloud: Zack...I think I took too much of the tea. *He says drowsily.* But, it made me really hot...

Zack: Fuck! *Runs in and feels Cloud's forehead.* You are baby, lay on the bed, I'm goin' to get you a cool rag for your forehead.. *Finds a rag and soaks it in water.*

Cloud: That's not what I mean... *He squirms on the bed and rolls over onto his stomach and begins to hump the bed softly.*

Zack: Oh! *A light blush covers his cheek as he walks back, flippin Cloud back over.* Still, you're burnin' up.. *Places the rag on Cloud's forehead.*

Cloud: I'm burning up because I'm...horny...

Zack: Yeah, you shouldn't of taken that much baby.. You don't know how much to put into the tea! (And we only have so much left...) *Sighs softly as he reaches down and starts to rub Cloud's hard on though his pants.*

Cloud: Mm... *He moans softly and yawns from the drugs.*

Zack: *Chuckles at the sight of Cloud.* I'll stroke you, then ya gonna sleep this off! *Pulls Cloud's pants down and strokes Cloud's cock.*

Cloud: Stroke me, then suck me. *He corrects Zack and smirks deviously.*

Zack: You're lucky I love ya so much, baby! *Pumps Cloud's cock harder, wanting precum out before he sucks it.*

Cloud: *He moans as a string of drool lazily falls out of his mouth.* I love you, Zack.

Zack: (He's so drugged up...) I love you too, my Cloud.. *Leans down and takes Cloud's warm cock into his mouth, lapping at the slit.*

Cloud: *His body relaxes as it feels the contact of Zack's mouth. His eyes begin to slowly close from making the tea too strong.*

Zack: *Begins to softly suck, smiles around Cloud's cock as he swirls his tongue around his head.* (He's not goin' last long..)

Cloud: *He slowly nods off as Zack sucks his cock, the drugs begining to take over his body. His mouth falls open and he softly begins to snore.*

Zack: *Chuckles as he lets Cloud's cock fall from his mouth, leans up and kisses Cloud's cheek as he lays down next to him. Grabbing the book he's been reading.* (I don't know what I'd do without him, I hope these herbs will last till we get back home..)

Cloud: *He chokes on a small amount of saliva and snores loudly. He groans as his own snore wakes him from his sleep.*

Zack: Your snorin' had gotten worse, baby.. *Smirks as he looks over at Cloud's drugged eyes.*

Cloud: I choked, damn it... *He groans again.*

Zack: You're really drugged up, baby.. Here, lean up on up on me so ya won't choke.. *Sits up a bit.*

Cloud: *He shifts to lean on Zack's chest.* Mmuh...Much better...

Zack: Go back ta sleep, baby.. You need it. *Leans over and kisses Cloud's cheek.* I'll join you there in a bit..

Cloud: Mm hmm... *He closes his eyes and falls asleep almost instantly.*

Zack: *Reads a few more pages before he sets his book down and turns off the oil lamps before he wraps his arms tightly around Cloud.* Love you, my Cloudy..

About an hour later, a roar of voices penetrate the walls of the ship. Reno's crew happily cheer as they follow Sephiroth and Kadaj. Kadaj confidently walks in front of Sephiroth, singing a traditional song of the seas.

Kadaj: "Come all ye young fellows that follows the sea

To me, way hey, blow the man down

Now please pay attention and listen to me

Give me some time to blow the man down."

Sephiroth: *Lets a rare smile show as he follows Kadaj, remembering when he used to carry Kadaj on his shoulders when he would sing.* (His voice is so amazing...)

Kadaj: "I'm a deep water sailor just come from Hong Kong

You give me some whiskey, I'll sing you a song

When a trim Black Ball liner's preparing for sea

On a trim Black Ball liner I wasted me prime

When a trim Black Ball liner preparing for sea

You'll split your sides laughing such sights you would see." *He touches the wall to orient himself and heads down to the mess hall.* Are you read for some shots, men?

Sephiroth: *Shakes his head as he hears the roars of happiness, lets them pass him before he walks over to Kadaj and lovingly touches his shoulder.* You're going to make them all have hangovers, and I won't be nice tomorrow and let them rest..

Kadaj: *He chuckles.* I was planning on having a few shots too. Come on, join me. *He happily enters the mess hall and sits near the end of the table and continues to sing.* "I'm a deep water sailor just come from Hong Kong

You give me some whiskey, I'll sing you a song

When a trim Black Ball liner's preparing for sea

On a trim Black Ball liner I wasted me prime."

Sephiroth: *Grabs a bottle of rum for him and Kadaj and makes his way to the table, letting out a very soft grunt as he sits down.* Have the first drink, my love..

Kadaj: Thank you. *He sips from the rum bottle.* Caribbean rum...my favorite. *He takes another longer drink before he passes the bottle to Sephiroth.*

Sephiroth: Don't drink to much, you know what it does to you.. *Chuckles softly as he takes a drink from the bottle.* It is the best that we get..I think this one is from Vincent's ship..

Kadaj: It's good to indulge once in awhile, Seph. This rum...has an amazingly spicy bite to it.

Sephiroth: I guess, I do like the blush you get when you are drunk... *Smirks as he takes another drink before he hands it over to Kadaj.*

Kadaj: *He nods and takes another drink.* "Pay attention to orders, now, you one and all

For see high above there flies the Black Ball

'Tis larboard and starboard, on deck you will sprawl

For kicking Jack Rogers commands the Black Ball"

Sephiroth: *Watches Kadaj sing, moves his uninjured leg to rub against Kadaj.* I love your voice, the crew has missed it dearly..

Kadaj: I have missed singing for the crew...*He smiles as he takes a drink of rum.* Ah...this is foreplay.

Sephiroth: We both haven't been up to.. our usually intercourse lately..I can't help it that you look like a siren of the sea.. *Moves his foot further up Kadaj's calf.*

Kadaj: *He smiles and softly sings his words.* You're being flirtatious, my Seph.

Sephiroth: You like when I am, do you not? *His smirks grows as he slowly moves his foot closer to Kadaj's groin.*

Kadaj: I love it when you slowly turn me on by softly touching me.

Sephiroth: Care to go to our cabin? I will be able to...touch you more, my love.. *Softly rubs his foot against Kadaj's cock.*

Kadaj: Aren't you glad we had a few drinks to loosen up? Take me to our cabin...

Sephiroth: *Stands up and walks around the table, picking Kadaj up with one hand as his other leans heavily on the cane. Starts to head to their cabin, softly kissing Kadaj's cheek.* Yes.. I will make you scream out my name in pleasure tonight...

Kadaj: I want you to touch every part of my body...starting from my feet and hands. But, there will be no touching my privates until you've touched everything else. You can also touch me with anything except your cock... *He smiles softly.* Do you like my rules?

Sephiroth: The rum has made you naughty.. I will agree, but you can't touch my cock either or my ass.. *Smirks as he forces the door open, gently laying Kadaj on the bed.*

Kadaj: Of course I'll follow my own rules. But, I want you to touch me first. *He chuckles as he feels Sephiroth push him onto the bed.*

Sephiroth: So bossy, only you can say that to me.. *Leans down and takes one of Kadaj's hands, kissing and licking each finger.*

Kadaj: I'm not bossy. I'm horny. *He moans softly as he feels Sephiroth's mouth around his fingers.*

Sephiroth: *Licks at Kadaj's palm before he kisses his way up Kadaj's arm his other hand unbuttoning Kadaj's shirt.*

Kadaj: *He reaches his hand out to touch Sephiroth's hair.* I love feeling your lips... *He reaches out to run his fingers across Sephiroth's wet lips.*

Sephiroth: Your skin..it's still so soft, my sweet.. *Takes Kadaj's fingers into his mouth, bathing them with his tongue.*

Kadaj: Oh. Seph...touch me more. Touch my chest...

Sephiroth: As you wish. Let out more of your sweet moans.. *Kisses Kadaj's shoulder as his hand open Kadaj's shirt, runs them over his smooth chest. Pinching at his perky pink nipples.*

Kadaj: Mm...my nipples weren't ready, Seph. *He moans as he feels his nipples become erect and sensitive.*

Sephiroth: I will make them, you know they love my touches.. *Kisses and nips his way down to Kadaj's chest, taking one of his nipples into his mouth. Suckling on it like a baby on it's mother*

Kadaj: Make...them rock hard and pink... *He moans softly and gently arches his chest towards Sephiroth's mouth.*

Sephiroth: *Bites Kadaj's nipple, pulling at it as he sucks harder. His hand torturing Kadaj's other nipple, his thumb nail digging into the little pebble.* (I love his taste at the end of the day..)

Kadaj: Ahh, Seph...Touch my stomach, my thighs....

Sephiroth: *Moves to the other nipple as he lovingly rubs Kadaj's stomach, his other hand trailing down to Kadaj's warm thighs stroking one.* Mm..I love your nipples, so pink.. They make you look so young..

Kadaj: My nipples make me look young? How young, baby? I can tell you have extremely naughtily thoughts...

Sephiroth: Mm.. Like when we first meet, you were ten.. They haven't changed at all.. *Moans softly as he kisses down further, thrusting his tongue into Kadaj's belly button.*

Kadaj: I can't help it, but I know they turn you on... *He smirks softly.* Remember...no touching me yet.

Sephiroth: They do..All of you does.. *Kisses further down, licking at Kadaj's hip bones as he strokes Kadaj's thighs.* Can I take your pants off?

Kadaj: Yes, but no touching me yet. I know it will be hard since I'm hot for you right now. Keep touching my thighs...

Sephiroth: It will, but I can handle it.. *Pulls down Kadaj's pants, his eyes grow in lust at the sight of Kadaj's hard cock and licks his lips but keeps kisses Kadaj's hips as he lovingly strokes Kadaj's thighs.*

Kadaj: Your lips tingle... *He moans in lust as his cock pumps full of blood.*

Sephiroth: Mm... *Nips at Kadaj's sharp hipbones as he lightly digs his nails into Kadaj's thighs, stares in lust at length beside his head.* (I want to suck him, I want to be inside him now. Making him scream in pleasure.*

Kadaj: Seph...can you kiss my feet? That's the last part of me before you can get your reward...

Sephiroth: Only for you.. *Licks his way down Kadaj's leg and ends at his feet, his nose twitches at the strong scent but begins to sweetly kiss them.*

Kadaj: *He melts as Sephiroth kisses the skin of his feet.* Seph... *He whispers as precum begins to flow from his cock.*

Sephiroth: Yes, my sweet? *Takes a deep breath before he takes Kadaj's toes into his mouth.* (If anyone knew the great General Sephiroth was sucking on a pirate's toes, I would have to kill them.. But I will do anything for Kadaj..)

Kadaj: Don't hold back, because you make me feel amazing. I...love what you do for me. *A large amount of precum flows from Kadaj's cock. He shivers as he feels precum drip down his shaft and tightening balls.*

Sephiroth: *Moans softly as he starts to suck hard on Kadaj's toes, bathing them with his tongue.* (This tastes so bad.. But he loves it, next time I will wash his feet before I do this..)

Kadaj: Oh, Seph! *He cries out in lust as Sephiroth's actions cause him to release. He gasps in surprise and lust from his body loving Sephiroth's attention.*

Sephiroth: *His eyes go wide in shock at Kadaj's release, lets the toes fall from his mouth.* That was... fast, love..

Kadaj: Yeah...you don't know how good touching feels once your eyesight is taken. I can feel every crease in your lips, every ridge on the palms of your hands...

Sephiroth: I am glad you had your pleasure.. *Crawls up Kadaj's body, rubbing his cock against Kadaj.* May I have mine? I have missed your touch..

Kadaj: Yes, I have missed your cock inside me. *His cheeks flush partially from lust and from having drinks.*

Sephiroth: *Leans down, his hair falling around them as he runs his tongue along Kadaj's lips.* It has missed you as well.. Will you ride me, my love?

Kadaj: Anything you want, Seph. *He smiles softly.* Turn me over...

Sephiroth: Of course.. *Grabs onto Kadaj and rolls them over, his body shivers as Kadaj's plump ass rubs against his hard cock concealed by his pants.*

Kadaj: I can feel you... *He chuckles softly as he rubs Sephiroth's cock with his hands.* You've become larger since after the accident.

Sephiroth: Mm.. I'm glad you like it, it's all for you.. Only you, my love.. Hurry, I am already close and your touches are going to make me release..*Moans softly as precum leaks from hhis cock.*

Kadaj: *He quickly pulls down Sephiroth's pants and rubs Sephiroth's cock once more before he slowly sits on Sephiroth's cock.* Mm! Seph...

Sephiroth: Ugg.. *Groans as his rod is taken in by Kadaj's tight ass, his hips jerk up to thrust himself in fully. Grabs on tight to Kadaj's hips as he tries to stay still so Kadaj can get used to it.* So tight...

Kadaj: Mm...you make me full, Sephiroth... *He begins to move his body and hips. He moans sharply as Sephiroth's cock prods his prostate.*

Sephiroth: Mm.. yes, ride me.. Show me how much you like my large cock in your ass, Kadaj! *Begins to roll his hips into Kadaj, reaching around to grope Kadaj's ass.*

Kadaj: Seph! *He moans as Sephiroth wildly pleases his ass hole.*

Sephiroth: Louder, say my name louder... *Thrusts up harder into Kadaj's ass, his finger move and touch Kadaj's stretched anus around his cock and moans loudly.* Fuck..I'm close, love..

Kadaj: *He attempts to scream, but only pleasured moans escape his lips.* Ah! Yeah...yes, more.

Sephiroth: Mm...Kadaj... *Moans lowly as he releases his seed deep inside Kadaj, his toes curl in pleasure.* (He's amazing...)

Kadaj: *He moans softly as he feels Sephiroth's release.* You...always make sex feel the best...

Sephiroth: *Wraps an arm around Kadaj's head and pulls him down into a passionate kiss.* Only because.. I have a good lover... You were amazing as always.

Kadaj: Do you mean it, Seph? I can hear what you're thinking... *He chuckles.* I could tell you didn't enjoy my...feet.

Sephiroth: I do...Yes, as good as the rest of you smell... Your feet are death, Kadaj. *Chuckles softly, rubbing Kadaj's back.* But if it's what you like then I will do it again, but I will wash them first..

Kadaj: I bet your feet aren't any better. *He teasingly nuzzles Sephiroth's chest.*

Sephiroth: I keep mine clean and wouldn't have you suck on them, it would be an over load to your senses.. *Sighs in pleasure at the nuzzles.*

Kadaj: No, it would not. Not if your pleasure is at steak. *He gently rubs Sephiroth's chest.*

Sephiroth: I don't want it anyway, I just want to lay here with you in my arms all night.. *Starts to runs his fingers though Kadaj's hair.*

Kadaj: I know, but will you try new things with me sometime? *He kisses Sephiroth's neck.*

Sephiroth: Yes, anything you wish to try.. (I don't want him going to someone else to try something new, he's only been with me..)

Kadaj: Okay...and why would you think I would leave you for someone else. I can hear what you're thinking because I'm touching you, remember?

TaSephiroth: I forget some times.. You have only been with me and wish to try new things I..may not be able to do.. I wouldn't blame you if you did..

Kadaj: What makes you think you can't try something new with me? Are you afraid to experiment?

Sephiroth: No, I not afraid.. I just can't do asmuch as I used too.. *Looks down.* I do not want to admit it but my leg has been getting worse..

Kadaj: Do you think I'm that shallow, Seph? You should know better.

Sephiroth: No, but..I just don't want you to regret only being with me your whole life...Lets just forget it, I want to just hold you in my arms as we fall asleep.. *Pulls Kadaj's up higher on his chest.*

Kadaj: Fine, but we're talking in the morning, baby... *He rests his head against Sephiroth's neck.*

Sephiroth: Alright...I love you, Kadaj... *Kisses Kadaj's forehead before he closes his eyes, tightens his arms around Kadaj.*

Kadaj: I love you too, and you're not getting out of talking tomorrow!

Sephiroth: Go to sleep, love.. We have alot to do tomorrow, after our talk... *Slowly begins to fall asleep.*

Reno's crew arrives just off shore of France. They anchor down and ready the lifeboat Reno and Vincent will take to the shores. Vincent stares out over the water at France with sadness in his eyes, but his heart is finally relieved from seeing his home. His hair blows in the salty wind as he sighs deeply.

Reno: Why so sad yo? Ya goin' home, what you've been beggin' 'bout since I found ya yo.. *Stand next to Vincent.* You're gonna be a hero..

Vincent: I have just longed for this moment. I can not believe I am here... I thought I would be dead by now.

Reno: (He's really hated this...) I would never let that happen yo.. *Walks over to Sephiroth and whispers to him.* Axel is Captain now, but your ta help him.. Show him the right path and..don't let him come after me, chain him up if you must.

Sephiroth: *Nods and wraps an arm around Reno.* I will do as you ask.. Take care, my son.. *Gives Vincent a sad smile.*

Vincent: Do not worry, I will not let anything happen to Reno.

Sephiroth: You better not.. Kadaj will know and I will come to deal with you myself.. *Gives Vincent a cold stare.*

Reno: I'll be fine yo, ya just take good care of everyone.. *Walks back to Vincent.* We can go, I said bye ta Zack and Cloud last night and.. held Axel last night, it will be better if he doesn't see me leave.

Vincent: Before we go, Reno...can I speak to you privately?

Reno: Um..Sure. *Takes Vincent to the end of the boat, turning away from the crew.* What yo?

Vincent: I...wanted to be alone with you before we got on the life boat..

Reno: We'll be alone on the boat yo! *Moves closer to Vincent, softly kisses him.* Are ya havin' second thoughts? (I sort of wish he would.. But I must do this to make up for everything..)

Vincent: No. *He moans softly into Reno's kiss.* I wanted...to kiss you actually...

Reno: Mm.. I can do that yo.. *Wraps his arms around Vincent's neck as he lovingly kisses him.* I love you, my sweet Frenchmen.

Vincent: Mm! *He pulls Reno away from anyone who can see them. He kisses Reno hotly and gently rubs Reno's ass.*

Reno: Umhh! Vvinny, uhh..we..need ta fuck..leave yo! Axy will mmm..wake up soon! *Moans into Vincent's mouth, his ass pushing back against Vincent's hand.*

Vincent: What is wrong with kissing? I...love kissing you

Reno: I love it too, but.. ya touchin' my ass and that umm.. it makes me hard yo! *A light blush cover his cheeks, panting lightly.*

Vincent: I will not touch your ass, then. *He tucks his knee in between Reno's legs and gently rubs his knee against Reno's cock.* Is this what you like? *He kisses Reno hotly again.*

Reno: Mmmmmmmmm!!! *Moans loudly into Vincent's mouth, pulls hard on his hair as he thrusts his cock against Vincent's knee.* Vvince.. Sshit!

Vincent: I take that as a yes. Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi? Je vais vous sucer la bite d'épaisseur pour vous. Vous souhaitez que, n'auriez-vous pas? *He gently rubs his knee against Reno's cock again.*

Reno: Ahhhhh! Yes, yes oh god yes yo!!! Pplease, baby! *Cries out in pleasure as he yanks on Vincent's hair again.* (He's never sucked me before yo! He really loves me!)

Vincent: Enthousiaste ... n'est-ce pas, mon amour? Je vais prendre soin de tous vos besoins...tous les fantasmes.

Reno: I love havin' my cock sucked yo, and dreamed of ya suckin' me! *Shudders at Vincent's voice, nibbles on Vincent's lower lip.* S'il vous plaît, mon amour .. Faites-moi crier ton nom dans le plaisir! Faites vos gens m'entendent être pleasured!

Vincent: *He pulls down Reno's pants and roughly rubs his knee against Reno's naked cock.* You're very hard.

Reno: Ah ahhh! Ggonna make me..ohh! Cum 'ffore ya even suck me yo! *Moans loudly as he digs his nails into Vincent's back.* Oonly you get me s-so hard!

Vincent: *He kneels in front of Reno's throbbing cock.* Your cock looks heavy, my love...

Reno: Oh, it is yo.. All for you, why don't ya Mm.. give it a taste! *Lightly thrusts his hips out, making a drop of precum fall.*

Vincent: *He closes his eyes as he shyly tastes Reno's cock. He prods Reno's glans head with his warm tongue.* Mm...

Reno: Ffuckkk!! God, Vince! Ya mouth..a bit more, please! I'm so close yo!! *Moans loudly as precum lands on Vincent's tongue, his hips jerk in pleasure.*

Vincent: *He shyly wraps his lips around Reno's throbbing cock.* Mm... *He moans passionately as he tastes Reno for the first time.*

Reno: Ah...ah.. Vincent!!!!! *Screams out in pleasure as he releases into Vincent's mouth, places his arms on Vincent shoulders to keep himself up.*

Vincent: *He tastes Reno's release and rolls the fluid in his mouth before he lustfully expels Reno's release from his mouth.*

Reno: *Pants heavily, wipes the sweat from his forehead.* Do...ya not like my taste yo? *Shivers as he leans down and kisses Vincent hard, licking up some of his seed still on Vincent's mouth.*

Vincent: It is not that I do not like your taste. *He sighs* I am just...not ready to fully taste a man yet. (This is what the pirates made me do...It really set me back wanting to try new things with Reno. It still scares me.)

Reno: Oh..I understand yo.. I'll be here when you feel ready, you feel amazing my love.. *Kisses him again.* I will wait forever for you.. Now, lets take ya home yo!

Vincent: *He nods and helps Reno pull his pants up.* You will live with me in my Chateau, and we will have a life together. *He lovingly kisses Reno's cheek.*

Reno: Sounds good and maybe..In a few years, we can make a small trip ta the hideout? I'd like ta see how many kids Axel will have yo! *Walks over where the life boat is, chuckles softly at the looks from the crew.*

Vincent: I will have to make note of everything you want to do. *He begins to climb down the slide of the Turk to board the lifeboat.*

Reno: I'll remind ya yo! *Climbs down after Vincent and grabs the oars, begins to paddle away from the only thing he's know as home.* (I'm gonna miss it so much...) Forgive me, Axel...*Mumbles under his breath.*

Vincent: (I feel terrible for making him leave...) Have you ever been to France before?

Reno: Twice.. Once when I was seven, then again at fifteen yo! *Chuckles softly.* I was found in bed with one of your lord's daughters, I was chased outta town yo! But..a few months later I found out she was with child and…her Ma beat her so hard she lost it..*Sighs sadly.* After that, I never released inside a women again yo..

Vincent: My, my...I heard about that event, but I did not know it was caused by you.

Reno: Yeah, well.. I was fifteen and she was smokin' hot yo and was all over me! I didn't force her inta it, she wanted me! *Chuckles softly as he remembers.*

Vincent: Sure, I believe you... *He leans back against the boat to rest his eyes.*

Reno: What? It's true, I swear on my heart yo! *Keeps rowing, a little upset.* (Does he not believe me yo?)

Vincent: I am just pulling your leg. You do not have to be upset.

Reno: Sorry yo.. Just don't want ya thinkin' bad of me yo.. I want ta be the best for you.. *Looks up at Vincent, moves his leg to rub against Vincent's leg.*

Vincent: Once we get to my Chateau, we can be alone.

Reno: Mm.. Don't get me hard already, baby! *Chuckles as he begins to row faster, wanting to be in Vincent's arms.*

Vincent: I never said we would have relations at my Chateau. *He smirks slightly.*

Reno: With the eyes your givin' me, we'll be all over eachother yo! *Winks at Vincent, looks at the shore line getting closer.* We're almost there..

Vincent: *He turns his body and watches as they row closer to the docks.* You are imagining things. *He turns further to hide his smirk.*

Reno: Sure, whatever ya say yo! *Looks at the dock a bit nervous, knowing he will not be welcomed. Slowly makes his way in.* (Their gonna kill me!)

Vincent: Stay with me. *He waits for Reno to dock the lifeboat before he begins to get out.*

Reno: Like I'm gonna run off yo..*Waits for Vincent to get off before he does, ignoring the gasps and stares.* (Ya'd think I had a third eye yo!)

Vincent: Now is not the time for an attitude... *He looks around at the gathering crowd.* C'est moi, Vincent, le duc de France. *He is taken aback at the gasps and the founds of fainting women bound in corsets.*

"Vous voici de retour pour nous!"

"Nous avons pensé que le pire!"

Reno: *Looks around, a bit on edge, curses when he feels his arms being grabbed roughly.* What the fuck yo?!

Vincent: Qu'il s'en aille, qu'il est innocent.

French Officer: Je ne peux pas faire ça monsieur. Il est un pirate et que vous avez capturé, il doit être emmené à la prison .. Vous pouvez venir par là si vous voulez et ont une parden de la reine. *Begins to roughly pull on Reno, dragging him off.*

Reno: (I knew this would happen.. I won't fight yo.) Ya could be nice you know, I'm not fightin' ya!

Vincent: Si vous emmenez, vous serez punis agent. Ce pirate a sauvé ma vie. *He grabs the officer's shoulder to stop him.*

French Officer: Je suis juste fait mon cher monsieur d'emplois. Vous devriez aller à votre femme, elle sera soulagée de savoir que vous avez retourné la maison en toute sécurité .. *Stops but keeps a hold on Reno.*

Reno: Wwhat? *Gasps in shock, his blood running cold.* (No, Vvin said she was dead yo! How..no, he ssaid he just wanted..Nooo!)

Vincent: *His fist balls tightly as he impulsively strikes the officer, knocking him to the ground.* Ne parlez pas de ma femme morte avec un tel mépris. Come, Reno. *He takes Reno's hand and angrily begins to walk into town.*

Reno: Wwhat did he mean, Vince? Is she..Is she s-stil alive yo? *Moves closer to Vincent, wanting comfort from him.*

Vincent: No, I heard the news myself. She...has passed.

Reno: (Why would that guy say that then yo? Who cares, I have Vinny all ta myself!) *Leans his head against Vincent's shoulder, rubbing his back.* I love ya, Vincent.. How far is your home?

Vincent: It is quite a walk. I live on the outskirts of town.

Reno: Ugh, I hate walkin' yo! But as long as I'm with ya it's worth it! *Nuzzles Vincent's shoulder.* No one here likes me yo..

Vincent: They are not used to seeing pirates. *He sighs and smiles as he sees his large Chateau in the distant, foggy background.*

Reno: Yeah, I'm waitin' ta get shot or stabbed yo! *Chuckles, his eye swoon at the sight of Vincent's smile.* (He's so happy ta be home yo..)

Vincent: Can you see my Chateau? That is your new home...

Reno: Yeah... It's beautiful yo.. *Holds on tighter to Vincent as he stumble a bit.* Got ta get my land legs back!

Vincent: Careful. We will be there in another five kilometers .

Reno: I'm gonna fall on your bed and stay there for days yo! *Reaches up and kisses Vincent's cheek.* Will ya join me?

Vincent: Would I have a choice? *He rests his arm around Reno's waist.*

Reno: Nope! I'm gonna tie ya down and ride ya till my thighs bleed from rubbin' against ya! *Licks at Vincent's jaw line.*

Vincent: Do you remember what you promised me?

Reno: That's I'll always be there and I'm at ya will now yo? *Nibbles on it a bit, kissing towards Vincent's chin.*

Vincent: That, yes... *He gives Reno a kiss.* And you get to be my "personal" assistant.

Reno: Mmm.. Help ya clean your nice, sexy body yo. Makin' your cock nice and clean before it fucks me so hard I can't move! *Lovingly kisses Vincent back.*

Vincent: We can use my baignoire. You can join me, if you wish.

Reno: I'd love ta yo, I've never been in a 'baignoire' before! We just rinsed off usin' a small bucket or the water fall!

Vincent: It is made from the finest cast iron from England. You will not want to use anything else after you try it.

Reno: Bleh, England.. *Shakes his head.* I'll tell ya this, no matter where we go I never wanna go there yo.. Unless it's ta cause trouble!

Vincent: You may have to go if you plan on staying with me. *He smirks slightly.* We're at the third kilometer mark now.

Reno: Ugh, I hate England yo. But if you're there then I guess i can take it! *Kisses Vincent again, caressing his cheek.* I can't wait to see it, my love..

Vincent: If you keep kissing me, we will not make it home. *He lovingly returns Reno's kiss.*

Reno: Mm, sorry yo..I just couldn't stop! *Gives one last kiss before he leans against Vincent, holding him tight.* Maybe I can find stuff here ta add ta my hair!

Vincent: I will give you something at my Chateau to put in your hair.

Reno: Thanks yo! I'll have somethin' from my love always with me..*Smiles lovingly at Vincent, stroking his chest.*

Vincent: That is exactly what I want. *He smiles as he holds Reno's hand as they walk.*

Reno: *Begins to hum as they walk, leans against Vincent to make sure he won't stumble again.* (I miss everyone but I would never give this up yo!)

Vincent: Vas-tu rester avec moi pour toujours? *He holds Reno's hands within his own delicate hands.*

Reno: Forever and always, my love.. *Bring Vincent's hand up and kisses it.*

Vincent: *His eyes brighten as they walk closer to his Chateau.* I have been away from home much too long...

Reno: It..is a nice home yo. *Looks over Vincent's large house, being intimidated by it.*

Vincent: *He calmly breathes in the sweet scent of orchids and rosebuds.* My servants have been keeping up with the garden.

Reno: It's pretty yo, Da said Ma loved flowers.. Would always wear some in her hair! *Reaches out, running his fingers over some of the flowers.*

Vincent: You can pick a rose if you want. *He brushes his fingers against one of his perfectly blooming red roses.*

Reno: *Picks one off, doesn't even feel when a thorn cuts him before he puts it in his hair.* Does it look good yo?

Vincent: Yes, but you are bleeding. *He points out the small bubble of blood rising from Reno's finger.*

Reno: Oh, I didn't even feel it yo! *Takes the finger into his mouth, liking at the blood.* Comes with the life.

Vincent: I do not want you to bleed. *He kisses Reno's bleeding finger.*

Reno: It's okay, it's not bad baby.. I've had much worse then this little thing! *Shudders at the kiss, moves closer to Vincent.* But your kiss makes it all better!

Vincent: Come with me...into my Chateau... *He kisses Reno's hand again and leads him to the front gates.* Maybe...we can have relations in my garden sometime.

Reno: Mm..Ya know just how ta turn me on, love! *Looks up at the large gates and gulps.* Whenever I see a gate like this, something bad happens yo..

Vincent: What is your logic in that?

Reno: Bein' put in jail more times than I can count yo! And.. remember I love you but I still have a bit of a problem with the high class!

Vincent: There is nothing to be afraid of... *He kisses Reno's cheek and walks up to the front door of his Chateau.*

Reno: Okay, I trust ya! *Gives Vincent a quick kiss as well as he waits for the door to open, wanting to see his new home.*

Vincent: *He sighs happily as he enters his beautiful home with white marble floors and statues.* This is your new home...

Reno: *Gasps in shock as he looks around, moving even closer to Vincent.* Iit's..wooh..I'm really livin' here yo?

Vincent: Yes, just wait until you see the bed chambers. *He begins to lead Reno upstairs but freezes when he hears a sweet voice call his name.*

Women: Vincent.. Is that really you? *Runs up to Vincent, holding him tightly.* I thought the worst.

Vincent: O...Olivine? *He nearly trips from shock.* J'ai pensé que vous étiez mort, ma dame... Je...je ne peux pas le croire. *All color drains from his face as he stares at Reno with shock.*

Reno: (Wwhat? No, no, please god no!!! Hhe'll leave me.. Wwhy does he need a nothin' like me..) *Tears come to his eyes at the sight, but doesn't let them fall.* (I want ta die yo..)

Olivine: No, almost.. I got very ill and..I lost the child. I thought I lost you, my lord. I prayed the lord would bring you back to me, he finally did! *Holds on tighter to Vincent.*

Vincent: I have missed you. *He turns to hold the wife he thought he lost.*

Olivine: *Her nose twitches as she pulls back.* You smell to high heaven! Come back after you have had a bath, my dear.. *Looks over and sees the other man, looks at him in disgust.* Who is this..heathen? Is he the one who took you? Why is he not in the prison, he must pay for what he has done..

Reno: (I have nothin' ta live for now.. He has his love back and..I'm never gonna get him back..) *Looks down, trying to block everything out.*

Vincent: He is the reason why I am alive. I promised him a job here. *He sighs sadly at Reno's expression.* Come, Reno... I must bathe. *He begins to walk up the stairs again, leading the way for Reno.*

Olivine: Fine.. But he will be looked at by William, I will not have a servant who looks like..that.. *Leaves them and head towards the library.*

Reno: *Follows Vincent silently, keeping his eyes on his feet.* (I can't share him.. I need ta make him kill me yo..)

Vincent: *He sighs, but keeps calm until they reach the washroom.* Reno...I did not know she was alive.

Reno: It's fine.. Ya should be with your wife, ya love her... And I'm just a rapist yo.. *Walks past Vincent, his eyes now dead.*

Vincent: A rapist? Reno...is that how you see our relationship? *He begins to undress for Reno to bathe him.*

Reno: Ya don't remember.. I never wanted ya ta know yo.. Remember when ya first thought she was dead? Ya got so drunk ya passed out? I took ya.. As Axel sucked your cock, I took your ass for the first time. Axel was gonna force himself on ya but I knew he wouldn't be as nice as me and use oil and..I only wanted ya for myself yo.. (Now kill me, I can't live knowin' I can't have ya..)

Vincent: What...are you talking about? *He throws his shirt angrily on the ground.* I thought...you loved me.

Reno: It's what I am, Vince.. I hurt all those I love yo. *Pulls a dagger out of his boots and hands it to Vincent before he rips open his shirt.* Make me pay yo...

Vincent: Je ne peux pas. *He takes the dagger and tosses it out the window.*

Reno: Please! Just do it, make me pay yo! I raped ya!! I..I'm nothin', I shouldn't be alive! Do ya need more reason why? How 'bout this, Axel was my first fuck and he's been fuckin' me ever since!!! That's right, I sleep with my twin now please! Kill me yo! *Tears fall down his face as he cries, falling to the floor.*

Vincent: *He sighs, frustrated.* Reno, I can not kill you, or make you pay. Do you understand? Je ne peux pas le faire. Je vous pardonne...

Reno: Nno.. Please, I..I can't live wwithout you..Yyou have her back, ya nnot gonna want me..Please, Vincent! *Grabs onto Vincent's ankles, shaking as he sobs.* Kill me, kill me!

Vincent: What will I accomplish by killing you? I made a promise that I would keep you from harm. Come, now...Let us not make further of a scene, and you can start your job.

Reno: I won't see ya with her.. I won't have ta see wwhat I lost yo.. *Sniffs as he shakily stands up, holding himself.* I..I don't know what ta do..

Vincent: I sincerely did not know she was alive... Reno, will you bathe me like you promised? *He continues to remove the rest of his clothing.*

Reno: Hhow do I start it? I..I don't know how ta do this yo.. *Looks down, still hugging himself tightly as he walks to the tub.* (But know you'll go to her and I'll be forgotten.. Just a slave..)

Vincent: I will start the water. All I want is for you to be intimate with me... *He starts the water in his cast iron bath tub.*

Reno: Yyou still want me? A-after everything yo? Ya got your wwife back, ya don't need me.. I'm disgustin', like she said.. *Moves closer to the tubs, shakily running his hands over it.*

Vincent: It is what I want... *He plugs the drain so the bath tub can fill with water. He shivers slightly as the cool water touches his thighs.*

Reno: Ddo you want me ta get undressed yo? *Reaches up to play with the shells in his hair, getting comfort from them.*

Vincent: You can if you want. I want...to be alone with you, kiss your lips, mon amour...

Reno: Hhow can ya still love me? Aafter what..I didn't want ta, I regret it everyday yo.. I. betrayed you and my Da that night.. *Slowly takes his clothes off, his hair clings together.*

Vincent: Just get in...You are making it bitter...

Reno: *Looks down as he climbs into the tub, shivers at the water.* This is..like a small pond yo.

Vincent: I like them deep... *He lays back in the tub, far back enough for the bath water to come up to his neck.*

Reno: *Chuckles softly, shyly moves closer to Vincent and grabs a cloth before he begins to run it over Vincent's chest.* Ya do, huh? Big and deep?

Vincent: *He blushes as he realizes what he said about enjoying deep bath tubs implies.* That too...

Reno: *Sadly smiles at Vincent as he rubs Vincent's upper body with the cloth to clean him.* What..will happen ta me yo? Where will I sleep?

Vincent: You can sleep in my bed chamber tonight...

Reno: Ya sure? Won't she be there yo? (I can't watch 'im do her.. It hurts knowin' she'll be with her now..)

Vincent: I am not sure if she will want to sleep with me tonight. We have several separate bed chambers if you want to be alone with me.

Reno: She's your wife, why not yo? (But I hope she doesn't, I can't make it without you..) *Cleans Vincent's arms, softly rubbing the cloth into them.*

Vincent: Olivine loves me, but she is very strict on when she wants to have sex with me...

Reno: Oh..how ya talked when we first got ya made it sound like you two did it every night yo.. *Washes Vincent's neck before he moves down to lovingly wash Vincent's soft cock.*

Vincent: It depends. We have done it every night before.

Reno: *Looks down, becoming silent as he moves down Vincent's legs.* (I don't want to think of that, I..I wish she was dead.. I'm gonna go ta hell for that..)

Vincent: I am sorry...I know you...are heart broken.

Reno: It's fine..I..I was a fool to think I would have love in my life.. This is my punishment yo.. *Keeps looking down, not able to look Vincent in the eye. Moves down to Vincent's feet.*

Vincent: Do you not think I am heart broken as well? *He tilts Reno's chin up.* I love you...

Reno: Yyou have what ya really want, ya have her back.. Ya..Ya don't hav' ta sin anymore.. *A few tears run down his face.* I love ya to, god! It' hurts so much, Vinny! *Wraps his arms tightly around Vincent's neck as he cries* Don't leave me yo, please! I'll die without ya!

Vincent: I am not going to leave you. Ne pleure pas. Je veux faire l'amour avec vous toute la nuit, baiser ta bouche, toucher votre peau... Mm... *He sweetly kisses Reno's lips.*

Reno: Bbut.. the nights sshe wants ya, I can't take it yo! I..I'm selfish.. *Sloppily kisses Vincent back, holding him tightly.*

Vincent: It is okay to be selfish when it comes to love. *He wildly kisses Reno's wet lips.*

Reno: I love ya, Vincent..With all of me! Your the only thing keepin' me alive yo! If.. ya stopped lovin' me I would turn myself in ta die..

Vincent: I want to make everything perfect, Reno. Will you have sex with me? I...want you...

Reno: Yes, god yes! Please, fuck me yo! Make me yours forever.. *Begins to grind against Vincent, kissing him passionately*

Vincent: We can...Mm...take turns. I can bend over for you. *He seductively licks Reno's lips and tightly squeezes Reno's ass.*

Reno: Ya mean it yo? Eeven after what I d-did? *Shudders at the licks, moaning into Vincent's mouth as he pushes his ass back against Vincent's hands.*

Vincent: *He sighs softly.* Forget about what happened...We can not change the mistakes made in the past. *He slowly leans forward, pushing Reno against the edge of the bath tub.*

Reno: Mm..We start anew yo? I would like that, baby.. *Wraps his legs around Vincent's waist, grinding his cock against him.* Ya got me so hard already!

Vincent: Yes, baby...I want to start over with you. *He spreads Reno's legs wide and quickly inserts his cock into Reno's ass. He moans as his foreskin rolls over his sensitive glans.* Oh...yeah...

Reno: Ahhh! So ffull, Vinny! *Moans as he's stretched by Vincent's large cock, tightens his legs around him to pull him deeper inside as he clenches around him.* More!

Vincent: I love how tight you are. *He caresses the side of Reno's face lovingly as his thrusts become more powerful.*

Reno: J-just for you, only you baby! Ohh, right there yo! Shit, ya so fuckin' good!!! *Cries out in pleasure as he scratches down Vincent's back.*

Vincent: Tell me when you want to put it in me... *He reaches behind Reno's body and uses his hands to stretch Reno's anus to pound it until it becomes raw.*

Reno: Uh uh Ahh! *Tries to talk but is to filled with pleasure to form any words, his eye roll as he rocks his hips. His hair clinging against itself.*

Vincent: I think you are ready for my ass...Look at you, you are about to release. *He quickly slows his thrusts and licks Reno's cheek.* Tell me first how you want to fuck me. Every detail, baby...

Reno: Ohh, fuck..I..I want ta slowly enter your ass. Mm..Makin' ya feel ever inch of me before I uhh lovingly thrust inta ya till ya release yo! *Moans as he clenches tightly around Vincent.*

Vincent: Oh...show me what you can do... *He slowly withdraws from Reno's ass and shows Reno his rock hard cock.* Look at how hard you make me... Are you ready to take me?

Reno: Yesss! *Pushes Vincent's back and gets on top of him, kissing his hard as he rubs the head of his cock against Vincent's clenching opening.* Ya ready fer my had cock, baby? Make ya feel what I do everytime ya fuck me with your hard dick! *Reaches down to stroke Vincent's cock.*

Vincent: Yes...Bend me over the edge of the bath tub, baby... *He moans softly as Reno strokes his cock.*

Reno: *Flips Vincent over, pushing Vincent till his hand touch the ground and licks his lips at the sight of Vincent's little rosebud. Not able to resist he licks at the clenched opening.* MM.. so tasty yo!

Vincent: Huah...Reno. What are you doing? Il se sent tellement putain de bon... *He moans softly.*

Reno: Tastin' ya, baby.. I couldn't help it, your lil' ass was beggin' for it! *Licks at it again, begins to lap as he lips softly suck on the clenched skin.*

Vincent: "Taste me" more, then... And fuck me when you think I am ready. *He moans softly once again, loving the sensation of Reno's lips against his anus.*

Reno: Yes, my love.. *Moans softly against Vincent's anus before he thrusts his tongue into Vincent's opening, shuddering at the taste of his love.* (God, he's amazin'!)

Vincent: Oh...Reno. My ass loves your mouth. *He moans and begins to push his back side against Reno's face.*

Reno: *Gives one last swirl inside Vincent's ass, it brushing over Vincent's prostate before he pulls it out and climbs on top of Vincent.* I love ya always.. *Slowly begins to enter Vincent's clenching ass.*

Vincent: Ahh...are you going to...make me release? *He moans and shivers as he feels Reno's cock begin to enter him.*

Reno: Yes, ohh fuck.. You're so..mm! So fuckin' tight yo! *Grabs onto Vincent's hips as he pushes all the way in, stopping to let Vincent get used to his girth.* So warm...

Vincent: Ahh...Je veux ta bite bandante. *He reaches down to stroke his painfully hard cock.*

Reno: Tout est à toi yo! *Bites his lips as he pulls out till only the head of his cock is in before he thrusts back inside, moaning in pleasure as he keeps thrusting.*

Vincent: *He moans loudly along with Reno.* Stroke me too, Reno... *He moans sweetly as he feels Reno hit his prostate.*

Reno: Anythin' for ya, baby! *Moans as he thrusts in hard, reaching one hand around to stroke Vincent's meaty cock.*

Vincent: Ah! Oh, oui, baisez-moi, je jouis... *He moans as he releases his hot load for Reno.*

Reno: Oh fuck yeah, just a few more.. *Moans as he slams into Vincent a few more times before he releases into Vincent's hot channel.* Mmm..Vincent.. Je t'aime ...

Vincent: J'adore votre jus chaud à l'intérieur de moi. Je t'aime, beau... *He looks back at Reno with burning lust in his eyes.*

Reno: Mmm.. *Kisses Vincent passionately as he rubs Vincent's hips, holding Vincent as he falls back into the bath.* My beautiful sweet, Vincent...

Vincent: I love being with you... Kiss me more. *He returns every sweet kiss from Reno that lands on his lips.*

Reno: I love every minute when we touch.. Never leave me, stay till we grow old and die yo. *Keeps kissing Vincent with passion, rubbing his hand though Vincent's hair.*

Vincent: Anything you want...Anything and everything. *He sucks gently on Reno's lips.*

Reno: I want ta lay with ya tonight and every night we can.. *Shivers at the sucks, moans softly into Vincent's mouth.*

Vincent: I will make your wishes come true...

Reno: Just hold me and never let go yo! *Nuzzles Vincent's cheek, licking at him.*

~Hehehe! What a twist!! We hope you liked it!~

Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi? Je vais vous sucer la bite d'épaisseur pour vous. Vous souhaitez que, n'auriez-vous pas? (What do you want from me? I'll suck your dick thick for you. You want that, would you not?)

Enthousiaste ... n'est-ce pas, mon amour? Je vais prendre soin de tous vos besoins...tous les fantasmes. (Cheerful ... Is it not, my love? I'll take care of all your needs ... all fantasies.)

S'il vous plaît, mon amour .. Faites-moi crier ton nom dans le plaisir! Faites vos gens m'entendent être pleasured! (Please, my love .. Make me scream your name in the fun! Make your people hear me be pleasured!)

C'est moi, Vincent, le duc de France. (It's me, Vincent, Duke of France.)

"Vous voici de retour pour nous!" (You're back to us!)

Nous avons pensé que le pire!"(We thought the worst!)

Qu'il s'en aille, qu'il est innocent.(Let him go, he is innocent.)

Je ne peux pas faire ça monsieur. Il est un pirate et que vous avez capturé, il doit être emmené à la prison .. Vous pouvez venir par là si vous voulez et ont une parden de la reine. (I can not do that sir. He is a pirate and you have captured, it must be taken to the prison .. You can come by there if you want and have a Pardenn the queen.)

Si vous emmenez, vous serez punis agent. Ce pirate a sauvé ma vie. (If you take, you will be punished agent. This hacker has saved my life.)

Je suis juste fait mon cher monsieur d'emplois. Vous devriez aller à votre femme, elle sera soulagée de savoir que vous avez retourné la maison en toute sécurité .. (I just did my job sir. You should go to your wife, she will be relieved to know that you have returned home safely ..)

Ne parlez pas de ma femme morte avec un tel mépris. (Do not talk to my wife's life with such contempt.)

baignoire. (bath.)

Vas-tu rester avec moi pour toujours? (Will you stay with me forever?)

J'ai pensé que vous étiez mort, ma dame... Je...je ne peux pas le croire. (I thought you were dead, my lady ... I ... I can not believe it.)

Je ne peux pas le faire. Je vous pardonne... (I can't. I forgive you ...)

Ne pleure pas. Je veux faire l'amour avec vous toute la nuit, baiser ta bouche, toucher votre peau... (Do not cry. I want to make love to you all night, kiss your mouth, touch your skin ...)

Il se sent tellement putain de bon... (It feels so damn good ...)

Je veux ta bite bandante.(I want your hard dick)

Tout est à toi yo! (anything for you yo!)

Oh, oui, baisez-moi, je jouis... (Oh, yes, fuck me, I'm releasing ...)

J'adore votre jus chaud à l'intérieur de moi. Je t'aime, beau... (I love your hot juice inside me. I love you, handsome ...)


	8. Chapter 8

About a half hour later, Vincent shows Reno to his bed chamber. Reno decides to stay in the bed chamber until Vincent returns after spending some time with his wife. Vincent meets Olivine in the library.

Vincent: I am finished, my wife. *He returns wearing fresh, new proper clothing.*

Olivine: *Looks up from her book, smiles softly.* Much better, you look like my husband now. Not like those heathens.. Come, sit with me!

Vincent: *He calmly sits next to Olivine in a lace covered fauteuil.* Tell me...have you missed me?

Olivine: Yes, every day and night I thought of you.. I got so worried I became sick. *Looks down, a tear falls.* I lost your son..

Vincent: You are here, that is all that matters. I thought you were dead. *He places a hand on Olivine's knee comfortingly.*

Olivine: You're not the only one.. But..how did you hear of it? You were captured, my lord.. *Places her dainty hand on top of Vincent's.*

Vincent: I left the pirate ship to port, and I heard the news from the town center. I had no idea where I was, though, so I had to return to the ship to get back home.

Olivine: Those heathens! *She spits out, her eyes cold.* I will have them hunted down for all they have done to our family. I still do not get why you brought that thing here..

Vincent: He is the one who pulled me from the water. I would have died at sea without him.

Olivine: But he is a pirate, they are all the same! Aren't they the ones who attacked the ship?

Vincent: Yes, but he could have left me to die...

Olivine: I will never forgive him for what he has done.. He is not worthy of your kindness. *Sighs as she takes a deep breath.* But I will not fight your decision.. Have you taken him to William yet? I will not have something that looks like that in our place.

Vincent: He already...bathed. I will take care of him, do not worry.

Olivine: Take him to William, I want him to look as proper as a heathen can. *Sets her book up on the table before he rests her hand on Vincent's chest.* You need to shave again, my lord..

Vincent: I have been gone at sea, remember? *He smirks slightly.*

Olivine: You have.. Months without my touch.. You must be suffering, my husband.. *Flutters her eyelashes, a knowing smile shows.*

Vincent: (If only she knew...) I am not suffering as much as you are, I am sure...

Olivine: Shall we retire to my bed chambers? I have missed you, my lord.. *Reaches up to cup Vincent's face.*

Vincent: Yes, I know you missed me. *He takes Olivine's hand and walks her to the staircase up to the bed chambers.*

Olivine: Your hands, they've become rough.. You will have to have William look at them as well, I want your soft ones back.. *Walks up beside him, goes into her chambers and begins to untie her dress.*

Vincent: They just need some ointment... The sea salt dries out the skin...

Olivine: Get some tonight, I don't like the feel of rough hands..*Walks over to Vincent turns to him.* I need your help untying my corset..

Vincent: Of course...*He flirtatiously begins to untie Olivine's corset, slowly pulling at the laces.*

Olivine: *Shivers at Vincent's voice, closes her eyes as she feels the corset loosen.* You are teasing, move faster my dear..

Vincent: N'avez-vous pas profiter de mes taquineries? *He continues to unlace Olivine's corset slowly.*

Olivine: At times, but at this moment I want you.. I haven't waited months for your touch, don't make me wait more, husband.. *Looks back at Vincent, looking with lust filled eyes.*

Vincent: I am almost finished. *He loosens Olivine's corset enough to remove it.*

Olivine: *Sighs as she feels the corset being removed, her nipples harden at the cool air.* Will you join me on the bed? *Walks over and lays down, blushes as he pulls down her underpants, exposing herself completely to Vincent.*

Vincent: *He lays next to Olivine on the bed.* How much do you want me? *He reaches out to Olivine and presses his fingers against her entrance.*

Olivine: Mmm! Please, my Vincent.. I need you. *A blush covers her body as he spreads her legs for Vincent.*

Vincent: *He gently begins to play with Olivine's labia.* Will you do something for me?

Olivine: Ohh! What, my dear? *Moans softly as she reaches out to grab ahold of Vincent.*

Vincent: Will you ride me? *He presses his hardening cock against Olivine's leg.*

Olivine: What?! I will do no such sinful thing, you have been with those heathens so long! Just do it the right way, Vincent.. *Glares as she pulls Vincent's hand away from her.* I am ready..

Vincent: (Is there honestly a "right" way?) *He straddles Olivine and gently begins to rub his cock through his pants against Olivine's clitoris.* I want some foreplay first.

Olivine: Ahh, take your pants off! *Moans softly as she reaches up and pulls Vincent down for a kiss.*

Vincent: *He reaches to grope Olivine's breasts after he removes his pants.* How do you want it this time? *He pushes the large head of his cock hard against Olivine's warm flesh.*

Olivine: Ohh, I want it like our first times, Vincent! *Shudders at the feel of Vincent's large, hot manhood. Begins to become wet as he lightly pushes her hips up.*

Vincent: I can feel how wet you are... *He quickly enters Olivine and begins to pound her tight pussy.*

Olivine: Ahhh! Sstop, Vincent!!! Not ow! Not so hard, please!! Slow down, my lord! *Cries out as she tries to push him away.*

Vincent: Oh...sorry, my love... *He quickly slows his pace in thrusting and apologizes by fondling Olivine's breasts.*

Olivine: It's alright.. You've never been like that. Ohh, so good my Vincent! *Moans sweetly at Vincent's slowed thrusts, arches her breasts into Vincent's hands.*

Vincent: I love your moans... (Damn...) *He curses himself as his cock begins to soften inside Olivine.*

Olivine: My love? What is wrong? *Looks up worried at Vincent, never feeling him go soft in her before.*

Vincent: I do not know...I must need some rest. (She does not turn me on anymore...)

Olivine: Yes, I can't imagine what hell you went though, my Vincent.. *Strokes Vincent's face.* We can try again later, I am not in the mood anymore..

Vincent: Yes, I will sleep in my own bed chamber tonight. I will be back later tonight. *He kisses Olivine's forehead gently.*

Olivine: Alright, my dear.. You're.. servant can sleep in the chambers next to yours, I don't want him with the others.. I don't trust him. *Gives Vincent a hug before she sits up.*

Vincent: I do trust him...I will find a way to deal with him, my dear. *He dresses himself before he heads out of her bed chamber and to where Reno is staying.*

Reno: *Curls up on the bed, singing softly to himself as he waits.* I'm a salty old pirate set sail from Hong Kong ... Give me some whiskey, I'll sing you my song..

Vincent: Hey... *He gently pushes the door open.*

Reno: Hey...Did ya hav' fun with.. her yo? *Plays with a loose thread on the blankets underneath him.*

Vincent: No...she could not turn me on enough to stay...hard.

Reno: I don't know if I should be happy or not yo.. *Chuckles sadly as he curls up tighter.*

Vincent: *He lays in the bed next to Reno.* I told her I could not get it up because I was tired. That is very far from the truth.

Reno: She believe ya? *Moves closer to Vincent, holding him tightly as he buries his face in Vincent's chest.* W-what will you do next time she wants ta..*Shudders at the thought.*

Vincent: She did believe me. I will find a way to get out of...having relations with her.

Reno: Ya don't like it anymore with her? Are..are you upset at me for makin' ya that way? *Shyly looks up, worried.*

Vincent: No...I even asked if she would ride me, and she refused.

Reno: *Chuckles softly.* Yeah, Tseng told me how your girls think only doin' it on your back is the only unsinful way ta have sex yo! But it's borin'!

Vincent: You have showed me there is more than one way to have sex... *He rests his head on Reno's shoulder.* I am thankful.

Reno: I'm glad, I'd hate fer ya not ta know all the wonderful things that monster cock can do yo! *Smirks as Vincent, kisses his cheek as he pulls him closer.*

Vincent: Is there something you're trying to tell me? *He gently kisses Reno's neck.*

Reno: I love ya cock yo, it's amazin'! Mmm, and your kisses! *Nuzzles Vincent's cheek.*

Vincent: Would you like some of it now?

Reno: Mmm, yeah! I want ta feel it so deep in me I can't walk yo! *Rips Vincent's shirt open, showing off his chest.* Mm.. I like ya with a bit of hair, show your a man! *Nuzzles at Vincent's chest before he kisses and licks it.*

Vincent: *He chuckles softly.* My wife hates it... *He runs his fingers through Reno's hair.*

Reno: I love it, not to much but still just enough ta feel good against my nipples yo! Mm, I love when ya touch my hair.. *Moans softly as he moves to softly suck on Vincent's left nipple.*

Vincent: Yes, moan for me. *He trails his hand along Reno's chest and across his stomach.*

Reno: Vincent...Make me yours again yo, please! *Moans as he bites down on Vincent's nipple and begins to grind his cock against Vincent's leg.*

Vincent: How much do you want it? *He pulls down his pants far enough for his cock to peek out.*

Reno: I'll fuckin' do a dance ta get it yo! *His eyes glow with lust at the sight of Vincent's cock peeking out, moves down to lick at it. Massaging Vincent's balls though his pants.*

Vincent: Mm...only you can get my cock this hard. Can you play with me?

Reno: It loves only me, baby! *Slips his tongue underneath the foreskin, swirling around Vincent's sensitive head.*

Vincent: Oh...spread your ass apart for me...

Reno: Mmm,I love when ya talk dirty yo! *Quickly takes his pants off gets on his knees on the bed, bending down as he reaches back to spread his ass cheeks.* Ya like what ya see, baby?

Vincent: I love it...Mm... *He licks his lips and shyly tastes Reno's ass hole.*

Reno: AHhhh! V-vinny! *Moans at the feel of Vincent's tongue, his opening clenches madly as he wiggles his ass back.* So good yo!

Vincent: I can see why you loved tasting me. *He dips his tongue into Reno's clenching ass hole and moans softly.*

Reno: Oh fuck! Mm.. Ya like my taste yo? *Moans as he pushes his ass back further against Vincent's face, his rock hard cock and from the licks to his sensitive anus.*

Vincent: I love it...even more than the taste of a woman. *He passionately kisses and licks Reno's ass hole.*

Reno: I'm glad yo!! Oohhh, god ya tongue is amazin' baby! *Moans sweetly in pleasure, his opening clenching madly around Vincent's tongue.* Ya gonna make me cum!

Vincent: You will not release until I have my pleasure. *He licks Reno's spine seductively as he mounts Reno's back side. He rubs his cock against Reno's entrance.*

Reno: Ohhhh, I love when ya Mmm. do me like this yo! *Arches his back into Vincent as his spit soaked anus clenches against Vincent's cock.*

Vincent: I know you do... Mm, I love teasing your ass. *He spanks Reno's tight rear.*

Reno: Ahhh! Again, do it again yo!*Moans sharply at the spank, a few drops of precum land on the bed below.*

Vincent: Do you like it when I abuse your hot little ass? *He spanks Reno harder and slowly enters Reno's clenching ass.*

Reno: Yeaaaaahhhhhhh! *Cries out as he suddenly releases on to the bed, his body overloaded in pleasure from Vincent's spank and being entered.*

Vincent: Ooh...did my abuse make you release? *He begins to move his hips to get his pleasure from Reno's ass.*

Reno: *His body blushes hard in embarrassment, his arms giving out from under him as he pants heavily. Letting out breathless moans.* Y-yeah, I..I've never released so fast since..Mmm.. I was twelve yo..

Vincent: I want to see if you can release again. *He thrusts hard into Reno's ass and moans as he hears the sensual sounds of his cock fucking Reno's ass.*

Reno: *Moans as he feels himself getting turned on again, tries to meet Vincent's hard thrusts.* (He feels so amazin' yo!) Hharder, fuck me harder!!

Vincent: *He plays with Reno's nipples as he begins to thrust harder.* Ah...yes...Deep and hard.

Reno: Ohh sshit! Vince, Vince, Vinny!! *Moans loudly as he arches into Vincent's hand, tossing his head side to side in pleasure. The sound of his hair clinging and their body's meeting echoing around the room.*

Vincent: Do you like how I treat your ass? *He pounds Reno relentlessly and moans as he feels Reno's ass clench around his throbbing rod.*

Reno: Llove it, don't stop! Ah ah ah, n-never stop yo! *Shudders at the sound of Vincent's moans, his second release getting close.* I'm cclose!

Vincent: *He grabs Reno's hips and makes Reno's ass swallow the entire length of his thrusting cock.* Do I make you feel full?

Reno: OHhh! I..I uhhh!! *Tries to talk but all that comes out is moans and groans of pleasure, clenches hard around Vincent as he rocks his hips back against him.*

Vincent: What was that, baby? *He grabs Reno by the hair and pulls his head back to see the pleasure in Reno's face. He licks Reno's cheek as he lovingly gives Reno the best side of his dick.*

Reno: Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!! Ssoo...good!!!!! *Screams out as he releases again, his body shakes hard as his toes curl in pleasure.*

Vincent: Ahh...beautiful... *He lovingly rubs Reno's plump ass as he releases for Reno. He spanks Reno's ass again.* Mm...

Reno: Mmm..Fuck...I love ya so much yo..*Pants heavily as his knees give out from under him, falls into the puddle of his releases.*

Vincent: I loved this... *He plays with Reno's hair.*

Reno: Me too... Don't think I'm gonna be able ta walk fer a day yo, ya fucked my ass good yo! *Smiles happily, softly clenches around Vincent and hisses.* Yep, ya ripped me good!

Vincent: Do you like how I fucked you? *He roughly rubs Reno's ass and moans as he squeezes Reno's tight ass.*

Reno: Mm, loved it baby! Ohh, don't stop.. Love ya touchin' my ass yo..*Lazily pushes his ass up as he nuzzles his face into the bed, letting out a soft yawn.*

Vincent: Mm... *He kisses Reno's back as he spanks Reno once again.* Do you love it when I spank you?

Reno: AH! Yyess! Always love gettin' spanked yo! And ya do it so good, baby! *Moans as the spank makes his channel clench tightly.*

Vincent: *He slowly pulls out of Reno's ass and lays next to him on the bed.* I love...having sex with you.

Reno: *Turns to his side and hugs Vincent tightly, shudders as he feels some of Vincent's seed leak out.* I love it too.. Makes me feel complete yo, I don't feel sick when ya fuck me!

Vincent: Sick? Shh... *He kisses Reno's forehead.* I love you.

Reno: Ya know how people get sea sick? I get land sick yo.. When we're together it helps make it go away! *Shivers at the kiss, snuggles closer to Vincent.* I love ya too..

Vincent: Land sick? *He chuckles slightly.* Do you feel safe with me?

Reno: Don't laugh at me yo! It's true, I puked while ya were gone.. *Pouts and buries his face into Vincent's neck.* And.. I do, the safest I've felt in years.

Vincent: *He rubs Reno's chest.* This is your new home, where you will be safe...

Reno: It will jus' take me a while ta get used ta everything yo.. But as long as your here, I'll make it! *Arches into the rubs, closes his eyes in pleasure.*

Vincent: You are the one I want to be with. *He kisses Reno's collar bone.*

Reno: Mm..Ya hav' no idea how happy that makes me yo! *Intertwines his legs with Vincent's as he wraps his arms tighter around him.* Can we spend tomorrow tagether? Ya can show me around yo?

Vincent: I can show you everything tomorrow.

Reno: Mm.. I can't wait yo.. Show me everywhere ya want ta fuck, my Vinny! *Lets out another yawn, nuzzling even closer to Vincent.*

Vincent: Hmm...I want to take you in my garden...

Reno: Mm, I'd like that yo! I love flowers.. *Softly kisses Vincent's neck, breathing in his scent.*

Vincent: We can do it anywhere you want...

Reno: I want to everywhere, baby.. Damn, ya wore me out yo!

Vincent: That is a good thing...But you will want more tomorrow morning.

Reno: Ya know it yo! Ya may wake up with ya dick in my mouth yo! *Tiredly chuckles as he moves to sleep in his favorite place, on top of Vincent.*

Vincent: That is something I will gladly enjoy. *He softly kisses Reno's lips.*

Reno: Mmm, the best bed on earth yo! *Wiggles on top of Vincent to get comfy, shivers as he cock rests right against Vincent.* It's a date then, baby!

Vincent: A date? I thought we already were courting. *He tiredly kisses Reno again.*

Reno: We are yo.. Doesn't mean I can give ya a little somethin' special! *Kisses back before he buries his face into Vincent's neck, the seashells resting on his shoulder.*

Vincent: *His eyes begin to close in exhaustion from his lovemaking.* I will see you in the morning...

Reno: Mmmhhh..*Grunts in response as he falls to sleep, his breathing slowly evening out.*

A few days later, Reno walks around his new home as he waits for Vincent to return from his trip to town and runs into the lady of the house.

Olivine: Heathen, I thought Vincent was supposed to tidy you up. Why has he not taken you to William yet?

Reno: (Shit!) Name's Reno, not heathen and I am 'tidy' up! I got on fresh underpants yo! (Damn Vincent, where are ya when I need ya!)

Olivine: Come here, Heathen Reno. Your hair is disgusting.

Reno: Um..No thanks, I'll.. just go and finish my chores I was givin' yo.. (I knew I shoulda stayed in the room!) *Takes a few steps back, his hair clinging as he moves.*

Olivine: No, you will have your hair cut and washed properly. *She grabs Reno's arm and leads him to where William stays in the house, who is the family's personal barber.*

Reno: No! Um.. Don't ya have to ask Vince first? I'm his servant yo! *Lets her lead him, being taught never to lift a hand against a women unless they attack.*

Olivine: He told me he would take care of it, but he is taking too long. William! Give this heathen a hair cut so he can look presentable.

Reno: (This..really is my punishment..) Can..I have my hair after ya done yo? It holds alot of memories ta me.. *Looks down, holding on to his long ponytail.*

Olivine: What? You want to keep your rat's nest of hair? I will not allow you to keep your hair.

Reno: Just the things in it yo! That's all I want, please! *Looks with begging eyes as the man know as William has him sit down in a chair, groaning in disgust at the sight of Reno's hair.*

William: That is up to my lady. But it looks like I will have to cut everything off! *Grabs a pair of shears as he tries to decide where to begin.*

Olivine: Cut it off at the root if you have to. *She turns as the door opens with Vincent standing in the door way.*

Vincent: I thought I told you I would handle this. Do not cut his hair, William.

William: I'm sorry, my lord but I can't let one of your servants look like this!*Cut out a chunk of Reno's hair, it clangs when it hits the floor.*

Reno: No! *Quickly jumps off the chair, his eyes burn as he hold onto the missing area.* (No, my hair..It's all I have of my old life! It's..it's what Vinny likes!)

Vincent: What did I just say, William? You will go without pay this month. *He scoffs at William before he scowls at his wife.* And you disobeyed me. Reno, you may go to your bed chamber.

Reno: *Shakily reaches down and grabs what's been cut before he runs out of the room.* (I look like shit now! Vinny's gonna go ta her..)

Olivine: I was doing what needed to be done, what if one of our friends saw that heathen! I wouldn't be able to show my face for weeks!

Vincent: You still disobeyed me. *He crosses his arms and follows behind Reno to the bed chamber.*

Reno: *Curls up under the blankets, wanting to hide from the world.* (I wanna go home! I hate it here yo!!)

Vincent: Reno? Come out for me,

Reno: N-no.. *Curls up tighter, holding tightly to the clump of his hair.* (I love him..But I can't take it here with her!)

Vincent: Come on, do not make me pull the covers off of you.

Reno: Don't, jus' leave me here yo! G-go back ta her! *Curls up tighter and whispers.* I jus' wanna go home...

Vincent: My wife has disobeyed me, I will not see her anymore today.

Reno: I'm ugly now yo.. I..I can't stand her, she's so fuckin' cold!

Vincent: Come out, Reno. *He quickly lifts the covers off of Reno's hidden body.*

Reno: *Curls tighter, covering his hair.* I don't want ta.. I never want ta leave the room! I hate land yo!

Vincent: No...come on, Reno. I will make it up to you.

Reno: He cut my hair.. *Looks up sadly at Vincent, his eyes red from tears.*

Vincent: I know...I specifically told him not to. I punished him fairly.

Reno: *Slowly moves his hand away, showing the good chuck on his fiery hair missing.* I look ugly now yo..

Vincent: It will grow back, baby...

Reno: It will take months.. Aand the drop to the floor broke the shell from Axy..It's all I had of him yo.. *Looks sadly at the broken shell in his hand.*

Vincent: That is not true...You have Axel in your memories.

Reno: Bbut..wha' if I forget 'im! I stay here sso long..I'm already forgettin' his scent yo! *Clutches his hand tightly, holding it to his heart.*

Vincent: You will not forget him, he is your twin.

Reno: I miss 'im yo! I..I keep tryin' ta ignore it bbut it hurts! I love ya sso much but it hurts, she keeps takin' ya 'way from me! *Lays down on the bed, curling up again.*

Vincent: I am not being taken away from you. Why do you think this? *He sits on the bed next to Reno.*

Reno: I've barely gotta see ya the past few days yo! she keeps havin' ya go to her aand all these business stuff yo! Sshe wants ya for herself, I saw her eyes!

Vincent: Reno, she is my wife...But my love lies with you

Reno: *Sniffs, sadly looking up.* I'm actin' like a wrench, huh? I'm sorry yo...

Vincent: *He gently rubs Reno's back.* I love you...

Reno: I love ya too, I..I just miss everyone aand the ship yo! *Moves to Vincent, holding him tightly.* Don't leave me again, baby!

Vincent: Baby...I am not leaving you. *He kisses Reno's forehead.*

Reno: Bbut..what if ya fall in love with her again? Aand..I'm stuck here, they'll never let me ta the port yo!

Vincent: *He sighs.* Reno...please do not do this...

Reno: I-I'm sorry, I'm just sstuck in this room all day my mind won't stop runnin'! *Holds on tightly to Vincent.* I love ya, so fuckin' much!

Vincent: I will make it up to you...After we make love, I will take you out to town...

Reno: Bbut look at me, I look so dumb now with my hair missin'! Ya won't want ta be seen with me yo... *Hides his face in Vincent's neck, kissing at it for comfort.*

Vincent: It does not matter to me... *He slips his hand underneath Reno's shirt.*

Reno: Mmm, make me feel good baby! Show me how much ya love me yo.. *Moans softly as he falls onto the bed, pulling Vincent on top of him.*

Vincent: I will make you forget your worries. *He quickly removes Reno's pants and goes down on Reno's cock and takes it into his mouth.*

Reno: Ohh god!!! Yes, my Vincent!! *Moans as he thrusts into Vincent's hot mouth, reaching down to pull on his hair in pleasure.*

Vincent: I want to make you feel good. *He begins to suck Reno as hard as he can with his lips wrapped tightly around Reno's cock.*

Reno: AHhhh! Ffuck, ya mouth...Mmm, so good yo!! *Moans loudly as he arches into Vincent's mouth, his cock twitching inside it.*

Vincent: *He blinks seductively as he swallows around Reno's cock.* Mm...

Reno: Shit, oh shit! Sso.. fuckin' hot yo! I'm cclose, baby1 *Cries out in pleasure as he yanks on Vincent's hair, his hips thrusting up into Vincent's lustful mouth.*

Vincent: Do you want to release for me? *He kisses the head of Reno's cock before he licks it hard.*

Reno: Ooh..oh, ooh.....Yessss!!! *Moans sweetly as he fills Vincent's mouth with his hot seed, going limp on the bed as he rides his high.*

Vincent: *His eyes grow wide as he feels Reno release into his mouth. He has no chance to react as he automatically swallows Reno's release.*

Reno: S-sorry..I couldn't stop it yo.. I know ya don't.. like release.. *Pants heavily as h releases the tight grip from Vincent's long, silky hair.*

Vincent: I...loved it...

Reno: I'm glad yo! Come..I want ta kiss ya.. *Lazily tries to pull Vincent up.*

Vincent: *He lays against Reno's body and kisses him sweetly.*

Reno: Mm.. I love ya kisses, baby.. Never stop yo, kiss me forever.. *Runs his hands down Vincent's back, frowns sadly as he feels the scars from the whipping.* I'm sorry yo..

Vincent: They are healed now. I deserved them...

Reno: I shouldn't of done it so hard yo.. I was outta line, baby.. *Lovingly kisses Vincent.* Can we stay here the rest of the day? In each others arms?

Vincent: I thought you wanted out of this room, baby.

Reno: Mm.. After a few minutes of cuddlin' yo! Then ya can take me ta your favorite places. *Chuckles* Think ya friends would like me?

Vincent: I do not know if they will, but I wanted to be alone with you today, away from my wife.

Reno: Sounds good, I love ta be with ya! Hmm..I haven't been here in forever, where ya want ta go baby? *Nuzzles Vincent's cheek.*

Vincent: Would you be willing to go on a horse ride with me?

Reno: *Freezes, his eyes go wide in fear.* I..I don't know.. I..They scare me so much yo.. It hurt so bad, I..I could still have a limp like Seph in the snow.. *Looks down, holding tightly to Vincent.*

Vincent: You will be fine. I have a beautiful mare named Harlequin. She is my prized horse.

Reno: I'm.. I'm scared thou.. Ccan.. will ya hold me on her? *Shyly looks up.*

Vincent: I will, she is a very well-mannered horse. I think you will take a liking to her.

Reno: I..Ookay, I trust ya yo..But if I get scared, can we do something else? *Kisses at Vincent's chin.*

Vincent: We can do anything you want. I must change first if we plan on riding, though. *He slowly gets up from the bed.* You can stay with me while I dress...

Reno: Ya not gonna hide from me anymore yo? *Smiles brightly at Vincent, pulling his pants back up.*

Vincent: No, not anymore. *He smiles faintly as he walks into the main bedroom where the wardrobes are kept.*

Reno: I'm glad yo! *Moves to the edge of the bed, watching Vincent.* Mm, I love lookin' at your ass baby!

Vincent: *He begins to undress and neatly folds his clothing on the corner of the bed and begins to dress in his riding attire, which are simpler, but equal in quality. He pulls on a pair of tan riding pants and a black matching shirt and jacket with leather gloves and boots. He grabs his riding crop and gently brushes it against Reno's thigh.* You always stare.

Reno: *His thigh trembles at the touch, shudders at the thought of Vincent using it on him.* Can't help it yo, my eyes are drawn ta ya, babe!

Vincent: I see...Come, now, to the stables... *He takes Reno's hand and leads Reno out of the room and down the stairs.*

Reno: Do ya not like it yo? *Looks around to make sure she isn't there before he leans against Vincent, lovingly nuzzling him.*

Vincent: I like it, but if you keep staring at me with such lustful eyes, we will never be able to leave. *He kisses the top of Reno's head as they walk out the front door. He leads Reno to the left of the garden to the stables and pastures.*

Reno: Mmm, I've made ya into a sex crazed man like me yo! *Holds on tightly to Vincent as they get closer to the stables, lightly shaking in fear.*

Vincent: *He turns his head towards the pastures as he hears a few happy and familiar whinnies and knickers. His face brightens in delight as Harlequin, a mostly white horse with small black flecks trots right up the gate of the pasture, waiting for Vincent to let her out.* There she is... She is an Appaloosa.

Reno: Sshe's..she's b-big.. *Takes a few steps back at the sight of the house.*

Vincent: Ces un beau cheval. *He coos at Harlequin as he slowly opens the gate. He strokes Harlequin's back and gently breathes against her nose to greet her. He smiles as Harlequin returns the greeting with a wet nuzzle.* This is how you greet a horse...Would you like to try, Reno?

Reno: Wwhat if she doesn't like me yo... I..Da isn't here ta.. I'm scared, Vince.. *Takes a few steps back, hugging himself.*

Vincent: *He clicks his tongue and leads Harlequin closer to Reno.* If she were afraid of you, you would have known by now.

Reno: Wwhat are yyou doin' yo?! *Freezes as Vincent moves the horse closer to him, his body shakes.*

Vincent: I am taking her to you. Come, she will not hurt you. Dites-lui combien vous êtes gentil. *He strokes Harlequin's warm, plump stomach.*

Reno: Yyou're sure yo? Sshe's..really..really big! *Keeps still as Vincent moves closer, not able to move from fear.*

Vincent: I am sure... *He pulls a few clover stems and leaves from the ground and hands them to Reno to feed Harlequin.* You can feed her.

Reno: Huh? I..what if she..Ahh! *Squeaks as he feels her eat from his hand, looking in awe.* (She's not killin' me yo!)

Vincent: See? I knew she would like you. *He strokes Harlequin's snout.*

Reno: Only cause I hav' food yo! What if she hates me when there's no more! *His hand still shaking as Harlequin finishes eating.*

Vincent: Blow against her nose...

Reno: Huh?! She'll bite my face off yo!!! *Looks at Vincent with large, scared eyes.* (Is he crazy?!)

Vincent: No. Watch... *He blows his breath against Harlequin's nose and smiles as Harlequin nuzzles his cheek.*

Reno: *Shyly walks up to the horse, shakes as he blows against her nose. Jumps as he feels her nuzzles his cheek.* Sshe..she likes me yo! AHhhh! Make her stop! *Cries out as Harlequin starts to chew on her hair.*

Vincent: *He clicks his tongue loudly and pulls Harlequin away from Reno's hair.* I think she knows we are together.

Reno: So she chews my hair yo?! Is everyone against it? Why do all ya land things hate it?! *Takes a few steps back, checking the hair she chewed on.* She probably smells ya on me yo.

Vincent: I do not doubt it. Want to ride her now?

Reno: I..you promise she won't buck me off yo? *Walks over to Vincent, gripping tightly to his arm.*

Vincent: I promise. I have to take her to the stable first before we saddle her up, I have to check her teeth and hooves.

Reno: Alright yo. I'll follow ya, babe! *Keeps holding onto Vincent as they start to walk.* The sun's out today..

Vincent: It is a lovely day. *He calls Harlequin into the stable and strokes her neck as he checks her teeth.* They need some filing. Have you ever seen a horse's teeth being filed?

Reno: Umm.. No, sounds like it'd hurt yo! *Feels his teeth, shudders at the thought.*

Vincent: Horse teeth are not like yours or mine. They never stop growing, so they need to be filed. *He grabs his cast iron file and gently fits the file inside Harlequin's mouth to care for her teeth.*

Reno: Uhg, can't watch this yo! *Turns around, humming to himself to cover the sound of the filing.* (I can't imagine havin' that done yo! But..she seems nice..Maybe I won't get hurt...)

Vincent: I am almost finished... *He removes the file from Harlequin's mouth and praises her before he begins to clip and clean her hooves.*

Reno: 'kay! *Walks to the edge of the stables, watching the wind blow the trees.* (It'd be a great day ta be on the ship...I wonder how far they are now yo..)

Vincent: Stay in here with me... *He calls to Reno as he finishes up with Harlequin's left front hoof.*

Reno: I'm jus' watchin' the wind yo.. It'd be a good day ta sail.. *Gives one last look and sighs before he heads back to Vincent.*

Vincent: (I should have made him stay at sea. I can not stand seeing him like this.) *He starts on Harlequin's next hoof.*

Reno: *Sits down on a crate as he waits for Vincent to finish.* How was your meetin' yo?

Vincent: My sister is heavily pregnant.

Reno: Kadaj was right yo! He almost always is! Ya tell her it's gonna be a boy? *Smiles at Vincent.*

Vincent: I did not say anything to her about the sex of the child, but I am happy for her.

Reno: Ya should be! Your gonna be an uncle yo! Ya excited?! *Grins at Vincent, happy to talk about something innocent.* (I love ta talk 'bout babies yo! I wonder how Zuza is doin'..and if Axy seed has taken any girls yet!)

Vincent: I am. I hope to teach him about horses. *He strokes Harlequin's back, letting her know he's finished with her grooming. He grabs his favorite leather saddle and begins to strap the saddle around Harlequin.*

Reno: And ta be a gentleman like you? How ta woo all the little girls yo! *Chuckles softly as he watches Vincent.*

Vincent: Exactly. He will marry his own wife around twelve years of age...

Reno: Unless he turns out like ya and likes the taboo side yo! *Winks at Vincent, placing his hand over his groin to tease him.*

Vincent: I...will teach him that he can love whom he wants. *He tightens his grip on his riding crop.* Do not make me use this...

Reno: Mmm, maybe I want ya ta yo. *A sexy smirk spread across his face as he gets up and walks to Vincent, swaying his hips.*

Vincent: No, Reno. We should wait until a little later. *He crosses his arms and gently taps the riding crop against a wooden stall.*

Reno: Ruin my fun yo! *Pouts as he walks up to Vincent, draping his arms over Vincent's shoulders.*

Vincent: *He reaches behind Reno and spanks Reno's ass hard with the riding crop.*

Reno: Ahhhh! *Cries out at the spank, holds on tighter to Vincent and moans into Vincent's ear, licking at it.* Again yo..Hit my tight ass again!

Vincent: If you behaved, I would not have to hit you with the riding crop, mon amour. *He hits Reno's ass again with the riding crop.*

Reno: Ohh, I'll never behave now yo! Not if I get this from ya, baby! *Begins to nip and suck on Vincent's ear lobe.*

Vincent: *He grabs Reno by the collar of his shirt and makes Reno bend over.* You are going to be spanked, long and hard... *He taps the end of the riding crop against the palm of his hand and quickly brings the riding crop down hard on Reno's behind.*

Reno: Yessss! Ffuck, Vinny! I've been bad yo! *Moans loudly at the hard hit, his cock growing hard against Vincent's thigh.*

Vincent: *He reaches down to rub Reno's burning ass.* How much do you love being disciplined?

Reno: Mmm, I love it so much yo! Only from ya, do it again! *Grinds his growing cock against Vincent, letting him feel how much he loves it.*

Vincent: You have to beg for it, tell me how much you want.

Reno: Please, please Vincent!!! Hit my ass again, make it red yo! Make it so I can sit down, baby! *Whines as he grinds harder, pushing his ass up into the air as he wiggles it.*

Vincent: *He smirks.* You will have to wait until later. You still have to "ride" with me.

Reno: Aww! But I'm so fuckin' hard yo!! *Whimpers as he humps Vincent's thigh.*

Vincent: You can ride my leg... You resemble a dog begging for food, it is quite sexy...

Reno: Ya like me actin' like a dog yo? Stand up, let meh hump your long legs! *Licks his lips as he pauses and looks up at Vincent, his eyes filled with lust.*

Vincent: *He stands up and runs his fingers through Reno's hair.* My wife would never do this for me.

Reno: Mmm, that's why I'm the best yo... I'll do anythin' fer ya.. *Wraps his thighs around Vincent's leg, trapping them as he begins to shamelessly hump Vincent. Letting out sweet moans.*

Vincent: You act like such an animal. I love it. We can do more once we ride into the forest.

Reno: OHh, let me cum first! I'm close yo, uhhh..just as bit more.. *Groans as he rests his forehead against Vincent's upper thighs, his cock rubbing against Vincent's leg.*

Vincent: My cock is right next to your face, baby...Does that turn you on?

Reno: Yyeah, so fuckin' much.. Gonna.. Vin!! *Cries out as he release, his pants becoming soaked in his lust as his hips jerk against Vincent's strong legs.*

Vincent: You redeemed yourself, and you deserve your treat. *He pulls his pants down slightly and exposes his flaccid cock to Reno.*

Reno: Mm, the best treat on earth yo! But it's sleepin', did it not like my show? *Nuzzles Vincent's cock with his cheek, giving it small licks.*

Vincent: I have good control, I wanted to give you the pleasure of becoming hard in your mouth.

Reno: Such a great man I have, but ya never hav' ta hold back fer me yo! *Grabs Vincent's soft cock by the base, pulling the foreskin back to expose the head before he takes it into his mouth.*

Vincent: You feel really good... *He moans and begins to harden inside of Reno's loving mouth.*

Reno: *Pulls back a bit as his mouth fills with Vincent's growing length, swirls his tongue around the head. Begins to softly suck on it as he looks up at Vincent, loving the sight of him in pleasure.*

Vincent: How much do you love my taste? *He gently thrusts his cock into Reno's mouth and moans softly.*

Reno: *Smirks up at Vincent as he lets go of Vincent's cock, moving his hand to cup Vincent's ass and make him thrust further into his mouth. Relaxing his throat as he moan around it.* (I want 'im ta let loose! He's holdin' back yo!)

Vincent: Oh...Use your tongue...Suce-moi. *He moans sweetly as he watches Reno work on his cock.*

Reno: *Shivers at Vincent's moan, licks at the sensitive glans on the underside of Vincent's cock as he sucks hard on it.* (God, he tastes so good yo!)

Vincent: Ahh...yes. Use your fucking mouth... *He moans as precum drips into Reno's mouth.*

Reno: Mmm! *Sucks on the head of Vincent's cock like a straw, his tongue lapping at Vincent's dripping slit.*

Vincent: Do you want your prize now? I know you do, baby...

Reno: Mmm!! *Quickly nods his head, sucking hard on Vincent's cock before he grabs it and starts to stroke him hard.* Fill my mouth with ya seed yo! *Opens his mouth wide, his tongue swiping Vincent's cock.*

Vincent: Mm...mm, yes... *He moans softly as he releases into Reno's hot mouth.* Oh...god.

Reno: Mmm.. *Swallows some of it, letting Vincent sees his release in his mouth as he licks at Vincent's slit.* So fuckin' good yo!

Vincent: How...was that, baby?

Reno: Great as always yo, I missed ya taste! *Licks Vincent's cock clean, nuzzling it as he becomes soft.* Ya smell so good down here...

Vincent: I...smell good? Do you like my scent?

Reno: Yeah, I liked it more when we were on the ship yo.. Ya smelled even better! *Nuzzles up Vincent's groin, sneezes when Vincent's pubic hair tickles his nose.*

Vincent: Are you confident enough to ride with me on Harlequin? I will take you to my favorite place.

Reno: Um..Y-yeah okay.. *Tucks Vincent back in before he stands up, nuzzling his cheek.*

Vincent: Come now... *He grabs a few pieces of carrots from Harlequin's stall to take on their ride. He leads Reno to the side of Harlequin.* Do you need help mounting her?

Reno: That sounds so wrong yo! *Chuckles.* And um.. yeah, I'm not sure what ta do..

Vincent: Just...secure your left foot in the stirrup and use your momentum to mount her.

Reno: Uhg, please stop sayin' mount yo!! *Does as Vincent says and grabs onto the saddle as he pulls himself up, his arms wrapping tightly around her neck once he gets on.*

Vincent: Why? It is what you are supposed to do.

Reno: We clearly have different views on the word 'mount' yo! Think 'bout it..

Vincent: Would you like to mount me? Is that why you are blushing hard? *He hoists himself up onto Harlequin behind Reno and holds onto Reno's waist.*

Reno: *Leans back against Vincent, getting comfort from him.* I already hav' yo! But I'll be more then happy ta do it again!

Vincent: *He grabs onto the reins of Harlequin and helps Reno grip them. He clicks his tongue and orders Harlequin to leave the stable from the opposite end to travel along the trails.*

Reno: Ah! *Grabs on tightly to the reins, shaking a bit as she move. Scared he will fall off.* Hhold me tight please!

Vincent: You will not fall. I have you. *He pulls back on the reins slightly and slows Harlequin's pace for Reno.*

Reno: *Reaches down and holds on tightly to Vincent's hand around his waist, letting out a sigh as he feels her slow down.* Sorry..It..it still scares me..

Vincent: Everything is fine, baby. *He rubs Reno's back as he guides Harlequin.*

Reno: I know..But..can ya blame me? I couldn't move fer months yo! I was like a baby, couldn't do anything fer myself... *Tilts his head back and softly kisses Vincent.*

Vincent: No, I guess not. Are you enjoying yourself, now?

Reno: Yeah, I'm still a little bit scared but as long as you're here I'm fine yo! It's so nice out today...

Vincent: *He slowly leads Harlequin into the forest and holds onto Reno as Harlequin trots up a rocky incline.* Yes, my favorite spot is not too far away.

Reno: *His hold on Vincent's hand tightens as they go, closes his eyes as he only thinks of Vincent's body heat behind him and his breathing.* Alright, I can't wait ta see it yo.

Vincent: Keep your eyes open, baby. The view is wonderful...

Reno: O-okay.. *Slowly opens his eyes and smiles as he sees a few flowers growing on the rocks.* It is yo.. (Ax would love ta see this..He loves flowers like Ma..)

Vincent: See? *He clicks his tongue for Harlequin to trot a little faster up the hill.* Almost there, baby...

Reno: Yeah, I still look forward ta gettin' off the horse yo.. It's gonna take me a bit ta get used ta ridin'!

Vincent: On a day like this, I would normally ride for hours. Do you see the clearing in the trees?

Reno: Yeah, is that your spot yo? And I don't know if I'm ready for hours! *Lays his head back on Vincent's shoulder.*

Vincent: It is my spot. *He orders Harlequin to stop and slides off Harlequin's back. He offers Reno a hand to help him off.*

Reno: *Smiles at Vincent and knocks the hand away before he jumps onto Vincent, kissing him lovingly.* Who's all seen this spot?

Vincent: No one else, not even my wife, mon amour...

Reno: Ya.. really love me that much yo? Even after all that's happened? *Lets his legs touch the ground but keeps his arms around Vincent's neck.*

Vincent: Why else would I take you here? I want to show you how I feel, mon amour.

Reno: Yes, show me..show me everything yo. Never hide anythin' from me, baby.. *Passionately kisses Vincent, marking Vincent's mouth as his.*

Vincent: I will show you things only a perfect lover could see. *He taps his riding crop against Reno's calf.*

Reno: Mmm, yes yo! Show me some things yo, ya must know somethin' new, my love.. *Moans softly at the tap, his cock becoming hard again.*

Vincent: Have you ever made love while standing? *He reaches in between Reno's legs and gently rubs Reno's balls.*

Reno: Uhh, once..long ago yo! But it wasn't love, just a fuck yo.. *Shudders, his balls tighten at Vincent's touches as his cock grows fully hard.* Love me hard, baby!

Vincent: I can show you how it is done. *He pushes Reno gently against a tree and pulls down Reno's pants. He lovingly teases the head of Reno's cock with his finger and trails his finger down the shaft of Reno's cock, down to his tight balls, and in between Reno's legs to tease his entrance.*

Reno: *Steps out of his boots and pants as he spreads his legs wide, letting out sweet little moans at Vincent's touches. His opening clenches madly against Vincent's fingers, grabs onto Vincent's shoulder.*

Vincent: Your nipples...are very hard. Do you love my touches? I love your body. *He rubs his hand roughly against Reno's hard cock.*

Reno: Ahhh!! Yes, so much...Never stop touchin' me yo! *Thrusts against Vincent's hand, reaching a hand down to pinch one of his nipples and cries out in pleasure.* I want ya cock, Vinny!

Vincent: Take my pants off, baby. *He kisses Reno's neck hard, leaving marks behind.*

Reno: Ohhh, I..I'll try. *Pants as he reaches down and starts to undo Vincent's pants, his mind fuzzy from the feeling of Vincent's kisses.* Fuck baby, ya need easier pants yo!!! *Groans as he has trouble and just pushes them down and pulls Vincent's cock and balls out over top.*

Vincent: Mm, that is good enough. Would you like this cock of mine inside of you? *He gently slides his foreskin over the tip of Reno's cock.*

Reno: Uhhh..yes, oh god yes yo! Shit, love when ya do this baby! *Thrusts up, making the head of his dick rub against Vincent's. Cries out at the feeling.* Fuck meh yo!

Vincent: Oh... *He pins Reno against the large tree and slowly enters Reno's hot ass.* I love it, baby...

Reno: Ugg, faster!! I need ya now yo! *Clenches hard around Vincent's cock, trying to pull him in deeper. Grabs on tightly to Vincent's shoulders.*

Vincent: Shh...I want to make this passionate, and last. I want your cock to swell with lust. *He slowly begins to thrust into Reno's ass while holding him against the tree.* Just...let me give it to you.

Reno: Uh...Mmm, O-okay baby.. Jus' don't stop yo.. *Jumps up a little to wrap his legs around Vincent's waist, pulling him closer as he softly clenches around him. Moaning softly in pleasure with the thrusts.*

Vincent: *He licks Reno's lips passionately.* You taste so good, mon amour... Oh...mon amour! *He slams a few times into Reno's prostate before he slows his pace slightly. He rolls his hips to heighten Reno's pleasure.*

Reno: AHhh!! Vince! Again, oh shit hit it again yo!! Fuck, ya feel so damn good in me! Love ya, love ya, oh god! *Cries out loudly in pleasure, kissing Vincent with passion as he tries to meet Vincent's thrusts.*

Vincent: I want your pleasure to build until you can not take it anymore. *He gradually slows his pace and lovingly kisses Reno's lips before he gradually begins to thrust harder again.*

Reno: Ngg..Ya killin' me,ohh..baby! *Bites down on Vincent's lips as he wraps his arms tightly around his neck, pulling at Vincent's hair from the pleasure running though his body.*

Vincent: Do you feel your pleasure building, mon amour? I want you to release hard when it is time. *He brushes his hand against Reno's balls, tickling them before he holds Reno's hips firmly to thrust into him.*

Reno: *Lets out moans of pleasure as his body fills with the need to release, shaking lightly as he tries to hold it back. Wanting the pleasure and wholeness he feels to last longer.,* (I don't want this ta end yo.. I want to stay like this forever!)

Vincent: *He gently kisses Reno's neck as his thrusts slow, knowing that Reno is on the verge of release.* You are amazing, mon morceau de douceur.

Reno: Uhh.. Vvincent.. I can't.. Loveeeeeeeee!!! *Screams as he releases over Vincent's chest, digging his nails deeply into Vincent's back as he legs tighten around him.*

Vincent: Mm, and you still released fast. Are you ready for my treat? *He massages Reno's thighs.*

Reno: *Blushes as he hides his face in Vincent's neck, panting heavily.* Couldn't hold back yo..Pplease, I want ta feel your love, I want my treat!

Vincent: *He lovingly releases into Reno's ass.* Mm, is that what you wanted?

Reno: Mm, yes... I want all of ya yo! Never stop, I'm..I'm only safe and at peace when I'm with ya, baby.. *Begins to cover Vincent's neck in kisses.*

Vincent: You make me feel the same...but I am not finished. Will you bend over for me?

Reno: Mm, I've made a monster yo! *Unwraps his legs from around Vincent's waist, gives another kiss before he lets his arms go. Shudders as he feels Vincent's pull out of him and bends over, holding onto the tree as some of Vincent's release leaks from his anus.*

Vincent: My God...your ass is beautiful. *He squeezes Reno's ass in between his hands.* I want to make your ass red with my riding crop. Are you ready?

Reno: *Moans softly at the squeezes, his opening clenches tightly at Vincent's word, making some more release drip out.* Yes! Make my ass yours yo! I don't want ta be able ta sit down!

Vincent: *He gently presses his boot against Reno's ass cheek.* I will beat your ass *He draws back his riding crop and hits Reno's ass hard.*

Reno: AHhhhh! *Cries out in pained pleasure at the hit, his anus spasm and pushes more release out, making a wet sound.* Oh again! Beat me hard yo!!!

Vincent: I love how wet your little rosebud is. *He presses the end of the riding crop against Reno's anus before he hits Reno's ass again, causing the sound of leather hitting flesh to pierce the air.*

Reno: Fuck, Vinny.. It loves ya so much yo!! *Moans loudly as he feels his cock starting to fill with blood again, wiggles his ass back against Vincent.* More, make my ass bleed!

Vincent: *He hits Reno's ass hard, leaving a red, swollen welt.* I love your moans.

Reno: Ahh! So good, Vinny! Make this ass yours yo!! *Groans at the feel of Vincent's crop, reaches down to stroke himself as he pushes back.*

Vincent: You are turning me on again, mon amour. I may have to take this ass again. *He playfully spanks Reno's ass with the crop.*

Reno: Yes, please! Kkeep hittin' me as ya fuck my ass hard, love! *Moans as his anus clenches madly, the rest of Vincent's seed runs down his balls.*

Vincent: It looks like you need to be filled up again. *He begins to tease Reno's ass with the handled end of the riding crop.*

Reno: Uhh, it does! It needs filled so fuckin' bad, love! *Gasps as he feels the handle, his anus tries to suck it into him.*

Vincent: The riding crop handle is textured...is that what your ass craves? *He begins to push the rounded handle of the riding crop into Reno's ass.*

Reno: Ohh, ya gonna make cum yo! *Moans as his hand plays with the head of his dripping cock, pushing his ass back so the handle will hit his prostate.*

Vincent: Do not release yet. *He playfully slaps Reno's ass with his hand.* Mm...so damn sexy. *He thrusts the handle of the riding crop hard into Reno's prostate.*

Reno: S-shittt! Tthere, faster yo! Make me bleed! *Cries out as his prostate is struck, grips onto the base of his cock as he pushes his ass back to take more in.*

Vincent: *He enters his fingers along with the riding crop to play with Reno's ass.* Do you think you can take my cock with the riding crop still inside you?

Reno: Yes! Oh god yes yo! *Rapidly shakes his head yes, his ass clenching madly in lust.* Enter me my love, make me completely yours!

Vincent: *He slowly enters Reno's ass while still leaving the riding crop in Reno's ass. He moans as he feels Reno's ass stretched to its limit and the feel of the hard riding crop handle rubbing against his throbbing dick.*

Reno: Ahh! Oh..AHh! *Groans at the feeling of being stretched to his breaking point, his nails dig into the tree he's holding onto as he pushes his ass further back.* More, love me more yo!

Vincent: Is that how you like it? *He begins to move his hips to hit Reno's prostate.* Tell me how good it feels.

Reno: Yesss!!! Oh.. Llove it, f-fuck me harder yo! *Screams as he feels his opening ripping from the force of Vincent's thrusts, his cock throbbing with the need to release.*

Vincent: Good, my lover... *He moans as he allows himself to release inside Reno's ass. He slowly removes his cock and riding crop. He holds the riding crop in front of Reno's face.* Lick it clean...

Reno: *Moans as he's filled by Vincent's hot seed, quickly takes the crop into his mouth and sucks hard on it as he finally lets himself go and releases into his hand.* (I'm in heaven yo...)

Vincent: I love you, mon amour. *He kisses the nape of Reno's neck.*

Reno: Je t'aime, mon français .. *pants heavily as he leans against Vincent, his body going limp from pleasure.* It's amazin' huh? Ya hated me so much when we first met, so disgusted at me.. Now ya love my disgustin' ass!

Vincent: Yes...you hated me too, remember? *He gently plays with Reno's hair and lays down next to Reno on the ground.*

Reno: Yeah, but only for the first few days yo.. I started ta like ya, but ya still were disgusted at me.. True, I did some things ta see your reaction! *Chuckles softly as he snuggles closer to Vincent, traces Vincent's abs.*

Vincent: That, I knew... You always seemed to want a reaction from me. That is...all behind us now.

Reno: It was fun seein' ya gag when I let my body do what's normal! *Chuckles as he kisses Vincent's cheek.* Yeah, we're..somewhat together now yo!

Vincent: Somewhat together? I want to be more...

Reno: Me too..But..ya still married ta her. I can't have all of ya like I want yo.. *Looks down as he holds on tighter to Vincent, getting comfort from him.*

Vincent: Do not say such things, Reno. You have me, I am here... *He holds Reno tight in his arms.*

Reno: Now..But wwhen we get back..Or tomorrow, ya go ta her.. She still has ya baby.. It hurts me..I'm sorry, just..just forget it yo. *Hides his face in Vincent's neck.*

Vincent: We will speak once we return home...

Reno: No, jus'.. I jus' want ya ta hold me yo, never let go..Ya help me not feel so homesick.. *Gives Vincent's neck little licks.*

Vincent: *He sighs and holds Reno tight to his chest.* Please...no more.

Reno: Sorry yo... *Snuggles closer to Vincent, listens to his heartbeat. Closes his eyes as he lets it relax him.* (It's like bein' on the sea, his heart comforts me like the waves..)

Vincent: That is better. Calm yourself, and enjoy the revelry of release.

Reno: I just don't want it ta end yo, I wanna stay here all day.. Listen ta your heart, it reminds me of home..*Kisses Vincent's chest softly before he nuzzles.*

Vincent: (He misses being at sea...) *He lovingly kisses Reno's lips in return of Reno's bodily kisses.*

Reno: Mm..Ya kisses are so sweet, baby! I love them yo. *Kisses back, his eyes still closed in peaceful happiness.*

Vincent: Your kisses are sweet aswell. I love you. *He licks Reno's sweet-tasting lips.*

Reno: I love you yo..You're the only thing keepin' me alive, baby.. *Shivers at Vincent's licks, smiles as he lets Vincent love him.* (I never want ta leave this spot yo.)

~There you go!^^ Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, Vinny's computer took a crap and I (aka: Reno) had the birth of my nephew!~

N'avez-vous pas profiter de mes taquineries? (Did not you enjoy my teasing?)

Dites-lui combien vous êtes gentil. (Tell him how you're nice.)

Suce-moi. (Suck me.)

mon morceau de douceur. (my piece of sweetness.)

Je t'aime, mon français .. (I love you, my Frenchman..)


	9. Chapter 9

Two weeks pass in Vincent's Chateau. Vincent sits near one of the large windows in the court with a silver pipe clenched in between his lips. He inhales and exhales, blowing a slow ring of smoke as Olivine walks by.

Vincent: (It appears she has gained some weight around her middle. It must be from stress...I will ask her, but I will not be blunt.) Are you stressed, my dove?

Olivine: *Stops and walks back to Vincent, his nose wrinkles in disgust at the scent of the smoke.* Not anymore, my husband.. And I thought I told you to quit that nasty habit, you know the smell makes me sick..

Vincent: I see... And this is my Chateau, I can smoke where I please. *His tone softens.* Not anymore? What do you mean?

Olivine: You are back, my dear husband! I was stressed from worrying about you, but you have returned.. (And brought that sea rat with you..)

Vincent: It seems...the stress has taken a toll on you.

Olivine: What do you mean, my lord? (Has he noticed?)

Vincent: I am trying to not be rude, but you have become...thicker...

Olivine: I can not help it! *Lets tears come to her eyes, perfecting the art of fake crying.* Is that why you won't lay with me anymore?

Vincent: *He sighs.* No, do not cry, I did not mean it that way...I am not trying to be rude, dear.

Olivine: I am doing my best to please you, but you stay in your room with that..that heathen all the time! *Makes more tears fall, cries into her glove covered hands.*

Vincent: Stop crying. Come now, Olivine, you know I did not want to make you cry. (God, will she ever stop?)

Olivine: What am I suppose to do, Vincent? *Wipes her eyes, frowns at the makeup on her white gloves.* Now I will have to go to William to fix my make up! (And I haven't seen him today..) *Starts to walk off.*

Vincent: (I did not mean it to end that way...She seems moodier than usual.) *He inhales smoke from his pipe as he makes his way back up to his room where Reno is performing his chores. He knocks on the door before he slowly opens the door.* How are your chores going?

Reno: I feel like I'm ten again on the ship yo! Havin' ta do chores, I became Captain so I didn't hav' ta do this stuff yo! *Looks over at Vincent, sweating from cleaning.*

Vincent: *He exhales from his pipe and carefully sits on the bed, careful not to ruin Reno's work.* Take a break for awhile, I have to talk to you.

Reno: Thank god yo! *Lays down on the bed, panting lightly as he stretches out, his hair clinging together.* What ya need ta talk 'bout yo?

Vincent: I know it may sound strange, but I think my wife is pregnant...

Reno: Huh? (No, he'll..he'll leave me yo! He has a baby now, why would he want me?) *Looks down sadly.* Oh..I..I'm h-happy for ya..

Vincent: Yeah, but if she is, it is not my child.

Reno: But..she's your wife yo? It..it has ta be yours! Unless..(She cheated on him! That bitch!!!)

Vincent: The last time we had relations, I never...released in her.

Reno: Oh, I'm sorry yo.. (Is it bad I'm happy? Now.. he'll just want me yo..)

Vincent: I just...do not know who it would be. Whoever it is will pay dearly...

Reno: (He's been cheatin' too, with me.. But I won't say anything, I don't want this ta end!) Come lay with me yo, let me comfort ya baby..

Vincent: I can not bring myself to have sex right now. Do you...think she knows about us?

Reno: I didn't mean sex yo.. I..I just wanted ta hold ya, it always makes me feel better when ya do it for me yo.. I'm not all 'bout sex... And I don't think so, we never do anything where she can see and ya don't touch me till night when we're in here...

Vincent: *He sighs and lays down next to Reno.* I do not know what to think, I am not any better.

Reno: *Wraps his arms around Vincent, pulling him closer to rest Vincent's head on his chest.* Well..ya thought she was dead..And that's why ya got with me.. She.. I don't know, I'm beset so I don't think I'm the best ta answer.. I don't want ya to leave me..

Vincent: Tell me what you think I should do. I want to hear what is on your mind.

Reno: I think ya both moved on, ya with me and she with whoever.. I'm mad she hurt ya like this but we are doin' the same thing yo.. But.. I'm scared I'll loose ya now.. *Tightens his hold on Vincent.*

Vincent: I can not stand being with her anymore... *He lays his head against Reno's chest.* She did not act like this before...

Reno: Can ya leave her yo? We..we could get a little place of our own, I'm sure your sister's will help ya. *Kisses Vincent's forehead.*

Vincent: This is our home, Reno. I will not leave my Chateau because of her.

Reno: What do ya want to do yo? *Softly kisses him again, stroking Vincent's side.* I'm here for ya no matter what ya decide..

Vincent: I do not know... (I need to rid myself of her...)

Reno: Can ya make her move out yo?

Vincent: I have to think about what I want to be done...

Reno: Alright, I'll be here when decide.. (Can't leave the room anyway..) I love ya, baby.. More than anything.

Vincent: I love you... We can rest here for a few more minutes, then I have to make you continue cleaning. *He hands Reno his silver pipe.* Here, I knew I promised you I would share my pipe.

Reno: Ya a slave driver yo! *Takes the pipe and takes a long hit, moaning softly at the taste.* Mmm, I've missed smokin' yo!

Vincent: Have as much as you want. This is my favorite tobacco.

Reno: It's good yo, I love tryin' different kinds. We had this one, god I woke up naked in the crows nest with Rude! *Chuckles as he remembers.*

Vincent: I do not think what you had was tobacco... *He chuckles softly.* I...have to go into town today. Keep up with your chores, and I will be back in an hour or so. *He gives Reno a soft kiss on the cheek.*

Reno: Whatever it was, it was amazin' yo! *Smiles brightly at Vincent at first, then it goes away as he hears Vincent saying he's going out.* But..I barely got ta see you today, can't I go with ya?

Vincent: No, not today, I do not want my wife to see you not working and complain. *He sighs.* This is your salary, though. *He hands Reno four gold coins from a pouch inside his embroidered coat.*

Reno: *Sighs sadly as he looks at the coins in his hand* (I don't want ta be a servant or get paid.. I want ta be his equal yo.. But this is what I deserve.) Wow..I used ta make bags of gold coins, gonna have ta get used ta this!

Vincent: Yes, I am sorry, but I have to make it look like you are working and being paid. *He notices Reno's sad gaze.* I...I am sorry if I offended you.

Reno: No, don't be yo.. Ya lettin' me live here and sleep in your bed, I couldn't ask for anything more baby! *Hides his sadness with a large smile and gives Vincent's a sweet kiss.* Hurry back, I'll be thinkin' of ya.. *Winks at Vincent, giving him a little hump.*

Vincent: Alright...if my wife checks on you, just make sure you look busy. *He kisses Reno sweetly and takes his pipe as he heads out.*

Reno: I'll be busy thinkin' of you baby! *Looks at Vincent sadly as he walks away, wishing he would stay.* (It's hell here when I'm alone yo...)

As Vincent heads into town, he ponders what to do about his wife. Feelings of hate and anger begin to overcome his mind the further he walks. He stops in the middle of thought when he walks by the town's apothecary. He scratches his chin in thought before he enters. He lays a pouch of gold on the owner's table and asks the man for an expensive, secretive pouch of substances only kept behind the counter. He quickly exits the apothecary and pauses as he hears two familiar voices.

Vincent spots two figures. One is ornately dressed, while the other is in rags with a cloak covering their face.

Sephiroth: We're not here on a shopping spree, Kadaj.. We're on a mission.. *Looks down at his lover, dressed in rags.*

Kadaj: I know, but we have a few minutes. I'm not going to spend too much. I've never been to an apothecary in a big city before, I want to see what they have. *He places his hands on his hips to stand his ground.*

Vincent: Sephiroth? What...in the world are you doing here? And Kadaj?

Sephiroth: Good, now we don't have to go looking for you Vincent, come Kadaj. The minutes we had are gone now.. My Captain has asked to check up on Reno, I still have some of my clothes from when I was general so I will pass as a lord..

Kadaj: And I could not just stay at the ship all day, so I came posing as my Lord's servant. It makes it more believable.

Vincent: *He nods in understanding.* Come to my Chateau, then. Reno is there, and perhaps we can have a drink together.

Sephiroth: Yes, we have brought a bottle of Reno's favorite rum for him.. *Jesters to Kadaj's hand, holding the bag of things for Reno.* Lead the way, we wish to see him immediately..

Vincent: Gladly... *He begins to lead the way for Sephiroth and Kadaj. He notices Sephiroth's sleeve riding up, exposing his pirate mark.* Keep your mark covered in my court, Lord.

Sephiroth: *Quickly pulls down his shirt, making the button tighter so it won't ride up.* Yes, It would be bad for someone to see.. Thou this is where I got it.. *Follows after Vincent, standing tall.*

Kadaj: *He frowns as he is lead from the shopping district and sighs as he holds one of the tails attached to Sephiroth's shirt as a guide.* I can already smell flowers.

Sephiroth: Yes, It reminds me of home.. And you won't be able to do that when we get to Vincent's Chateau, Kadaj.

Kadaj: *He frowns again.* I know...

Vincent: He will be fine until we get to the gates.

Sephiroth: I was just saying... I wish he didn't have to do this but it must be this way.. *Grips tightly onto his cane as they walk, trying to walk as normally as he can with it.*

Vincent: Careful, the road gets rockier as we head further away from town.

Sephiroth: I am fine, Vincent.. I was walking when you were just a twinkle in your father's eye. *Watches the road to make sure where he places his cane won't slip.*

Vincent: And be careful what you say in front of my wife...She has been moody lately.

Sephiroth: I know how to act around moody women, do not worry.. We have already thought of our story and we know how to act..

Vincent: Oh? What is the story you came up with so I can play along?

Sephiroth: I am a lord looking into buying your newest slave.. And Kadaj is my servant but since he has lost his sight I am in need of more help..

Kadaj: I hope it works. It wouldn't without you, Vincent.

Vincent: I am sure your plan will work, I will not allow it to fail.

Sephiroth: Thank you, Vincent.. We have all missed Reno very much.. (Not as much as Axel thou..)

Vincent: I am sure you have...We are almost at my Chateau...

Sephiroth: *Sees the large gates leading to Vincent's Chateau.* It is beautiful, Vincent.. Reno is lucky to have such a beautiful place..

Vincent: It is his just as much as it is mine, but my wife makes it hell for him.

Kadaj: *His nose twitches as pollen tickles his nostrils.* You must...have a very large garden.

Vincent: That is right, it is my favorite besides the stables and pastures.

Sephiroth: I bet, many of the high class people would be scared and disgusted of how Reno acts..I hope you make it better for him.. *Shyly reaches a hand back to touch Kadaj's hand.* It is beautiful, my love..

Kadaj: Vincent, can I "see" your garden after we're done?

Vincent: You may. I do not have a problem with it... *He smiles slightly as he walks through the gates of his chateau.*

Sephiroth: We can take a walk around after we see Reno, maybe he will join us.. *Lets go of Vincent's hand as they walk into Vincent's chateau.*

Kadaj: *He whispers to Sephiroth.* I'll stay quiet now, Lord.

Olivine: Husband? Who are they? *Looks over the two men, looks in disgust at the man in rags before her eyes go over to the tall man. Looks at him with lust.* (He is beautiful...)

Vincent: This is... *He quickly thinks of an alias for Sephiroth so his wife won't be suspicious.* Lord Allanes.

Sephiroth: *Bows as he kisses her hand.* It is a pleasure to meet you, my lady...

Olivine: *Blushes lightly at the kiss.* The pleasure is mine, you are welcome to our home.. But may I as how you know my husband? And why you are here?

Kadaj: *He feels a sickness in the air as Olivine speaks.* (I want to find out more...But not now, I have to wait for the perfect timing.)

Vincent: He is interested in purchasing the new slave...

Olivine: Oh, that is great! Invite him in, my dear! *Opens the door.* I shall get some tea for you, I hope you take him..

Sephiroth: Yes, I am in need of a new slave.. And thank you, some tea sounds perfect..

Vincent: Yes, sit down in the court... *He leads Sephiroth and Kadaj to ornately decorated padded seats with a cast iron and silver sculpted end table.*

Kadaj: (Hmm...where is she?) *He hears the train of Olivine's dress flowing against the ground and pretends to trip and manages to bump into Olivine's shoulder on purpose, but manages to make it appear like an accident.*

Olivine: Ah! *Moves away.* I can see why you are looking for a new slave, my lord. *Sits down next to Vincent after she tells a servant to bring them tea, but keeps her eyes on Sephiroth.*

Sephiroth: Yes, I am sorry my lady.. *Looks over at Kadaj and yell in fake disgust.* Get off the floor, you fool! How dare you embarrass me in front of my lord and lady!

Kadaj: Sorry! *He lets out a surprised and pitiful squeak. He gathers his footing and finds a seat far enough away from Sephiroth. He tries not to chuckle at the visions he saw of Olivine with other men.* (She's "flirtatious", and she's even flirting with Sephiroth. He's mine, bitch, and doesn't want you!)

Vincent: *He affectionately straightens out Olivine's dress and sleeves.* I am sorry, my dove.

Sephiroth: Yes, as am I.. He will be punished tonight for this, my lady.. *Gives her a soft smile, wanting to butter her up.*

Olivine: It's alright, I know how hard it is to find good help these days.. *Smiles at Sephiroth, batting her eyelashes before she turns to Vincent.* Thank you, my husband..

Vincent: You are welcome my dove... How much were you going to offer for my slave, Lord?

Sephiroth: I would like to see him first before we talk money, if I may.. I never buy without checking out the product first..

Olivine: Oh..He should be cleaning, I have wanted to clean him up but Vincent won't let me, I don't know why.. He looks so..flithy!

Vincent: Of course, but after tea. *He smiles faintly as one of his other servants brings out his finest porcelain dishes he owns with the tea kettle filled to the brim. His smile widens as another servant brings out decadent French Madeleine cookies.* My favorite...Have you ever tasted Madeleines before, Lord Allenes?

Sephiroth: No, I don't believe I have.. I haven't been haven't been to France since my wife passed.. *Looks down sadly as he take a cookie and has a small bite.* Mmm.. It is good..

Olivine: Oh dear.. You poor man, I am so sorry for your loss.

Vincent: *He takes the tea kettle and dishes from his servant and places them on the end table along with the tray of cookies.* It appears they gave us assorted flavors. *He begins to pour tea for his wife and Sephiroth. He hands a tea cup to his wife, and another to Sephiroth before pouring a cup for himself. He picks out a slightly red Madeleine cookie and takes a graceful bite.* Mm, apple...

Sephiroth: *Takes a sip of the tea, hums at the taste.* Mmm.. I haven't had good tea in years.. *Takes another cookie.* Mm.. I have found the blueberry one, my favorite..

Kadaj: *He licks his lips at the mention of "cookies" and the various flavors.* (I wish I didn't have to act like a servant right now. I really want one.)

Sephiroth: *Waits till Olivine isn't looking and hides a few cookies in his sleeve, wanting to give them to Kadaj.* You have a very lovely home and a lovely wife, you are a blessed man Vincent.. *Smiles at Olivine.*

Olivine: *Blushes at the smile.* I..Thank you, my lord.. *Shifts as he feels herself getting aroused.*

Vincent: Yes, thank you, Lord Allenes. *He holds the tray of cookies in front of Sephiroth.* Here, take a few more. *He eats one himself and winks as he notices his wife looking away.*

Kadaj: *He tries not to whimper.* (Oh god, I can smell them. Damn it, I want some.)

Sephiroth: *Takes a few more, hide three of them before he eats one.* Mm.. These are amazing.. *Licks his lips.*

Olivine: Yes.. We get the best.. *Looks at Sephiroth's mouth with lust, blushes as she becomes wet.*

Vincent: *He notices his wife gawking at Sephiroth.* (Is she serious? Flirting with men in front of me?) Kadaj: (Now I can sense her arousal. Disgusting!) *He coughs slightly.*

Sephiroth: (She does not deserve Vincent..) I am ready to look at your slave, I have a busy day..

Vincent: Yes, can you step away, my dove? He has to examine said slave in question.

Olivine: (He must spoil my fun again.. Oh well, I will just find someone else help me..) I guess, I do not want to see that heathens body.. *Sighs angerly as she stands up and heads upstairs.*

Sephiroth: *Waits till she's out of earshot before he sighs, leaning back.* She's...something else...

Vincent: English women... *He shakes his head.* Why did I marry one? She hardly listens.

Sephiroth: Yes, my..late wife never listened to me.. But it what I loved about her.. *Takes a drink of tea.*

Kadaj: I know she's your wife, but she needs to stay away from my man, or I'll have a piece of her. *He crosses his arms.*

Vincent: It is sickening to watch her... *He calls for Reno, loud enough for Reno to hear him.* Reno, please come down.

Sephiroth: *Lets out a hardy laugh, smiles softly at Kadaj and pats the place next to him.* Such a jealous lover I have.. I will never cheat on you with a women..

Reno: Huh? I can come out yo? *Walks down the stairs to where he hears Vincent's voice, gasps at the sight of his friends.* Hhow..what...?

Vincent: Hush, just come down here.

Reno: *Runs into the room, hugging both Sephiroth and Kadaj.* I miss ya two so fuckin' much yo! What are ya doin' here?! Is everyone okay?!

Vincent: Reno, my wife could be around. Just...sit for now. I do not want her to hear us.

Sephiroth: Yes, sit down.. Everyone is fine, little fox..*Smiles as he uses Reno's old nickname.*

Reno: Sorry yo.. Just.. I'm so happy.. *Sits down next to Vincent, looking down.*

Kadaj: The captain sent us out to do a welfare check on you, so we came in disguise. *He chuckles softly.*

Reno: How..is he doin' yo?

Sephiroth: He misses you, he curse up a storm when he found out you left.. I had to knock him out, but he is doing better..

Vincent: How long...will you be offshore before you have to leave?

Sephiroth: We will have to leave tomorrow, we can't stay to long or your navy will find us..

Reno: *Looks down sadly.* (I don't want them ta go, it's all I have of my old life..)

Vincent: What time tomorrow?

Sephiroth: In the afternoon, I believe.. *Hands Kadaj the cookies he has hidden in his sleeve.*

Kadaj: Thank you, Seph! *He smacks his lips as he eats each buttery Madeleine cookie.* I have...never tasted something so good.

Reno: Can.. could they stay the night, Vincent? *Looks over at Vincent with begging eyes.*

Vincent: I...do not believe that will be a good idea, Reno. I promise we will see them off tomorrow. (If they stay the night, my plan will fail.)

Sephiroth: You're welcome, my love.. *Places a hand on Kadaj's knee, rubbing it lovingly.* And yes, we will head back to the ship tonight. Axel will want to know how you are, he'll try to come on land and knowing him he will be captured..

Reno: *Sighs sadly, leaning against Vincent.* Yeah, he'll turn it the town upside down lookin' for me yo..

Vincent: We will see them tomorrow, Reno. *He takes one of the few Madeleine cookies left and gives it to Reno.*

Reno: *Nibbles on the cookie as he nods his head, looks over at Kadaj.* You knew, didn't ya? When ya touched Vinny, you saw she was still alive..

Kadaj: Hm? Y-yes...I knew

Reno: Ddo ya know if she's pregnant? Or who the father is yo? (I know why he didn't tell us..But it still hurts yo!)

Sephiroth: *Lovingly strokes Kadaj's leg, knowing it upsets him.* (I understand why he did it..)

Kadaj: Yes...but I didn't know until I stumbled into her. I know she slept with more than one man, though. S...sorry Vincent. I don't like to intervene with people's lives just because I sense what's going on...

Vincent: More than one man? *He bites his lip as his fists ball tightly.*

Reno: *Reaches out to rub Vincent's back, wanting to comfort his lover but frowns when Vincent shrugs him off. Quickly pulls his hand back as if he's been burned and look down.* (He.. he says he doesn't care for her but he gets so anger and won't let me give him comfort, he only thinks I can do it with sex...)

Vincent: (I can not do this anymore. I can not stand being touched by anyone right now.) Damn her...

Sephiroth: *Frowns when he sees Reno's sadness at Vincent's reaction, goes over to him and pulls him up for a hug, whispering in his ear.* It's alright, my little fox.. He still loves you, as we all do..

Reno: *Hugs Sephiroth tightly, missing his Father like comfort. A few silent tears fall as he hides his face in Sephiroth's large chest.* I missed ya, so much yo..

Kadaj: She's not worth getting mad over, Vincent. She's worth less than the cheapest town prostitute.

Vincent: Yes... *He rubs his temples and forehead.* You are right, Kadaj.

Sephiroth: *Looks down and notices Reno's missing hair, his eyes grow cold.* What happened to his hair?

Reno: *Moves his hand to cover the stop where his hair is still growing back.* It..it got cut..

Vincent: My wife went against my wishes and asked William to cut his hair.

Sephiroth: *Growls low in his chest, hugging Reno closer.* I hope she was punished..His hair is important to him..

Reno: It's like Ma's...B-but Vinny says it'll grow back and.. I barely ever leave the room so no one sees it yo..

Vincent: (She will be disciplined.) I...have taken care of the problem. *He reaches out to sadly rub Reno's shoulder.*

Reno: *Feels Vincent's touches and quickly goes back to him, shyly hugging him.* I love ya, Vincent..

Vincent: I love you too, mon amour. *He kisses Reno's forehead and sighs.*

Reno: I'm sorry for everything yo.. I wish I could fix it.. *Buries his face into Vincent's neck, breathing in his lovely scent.*

Sephiroth: (He lives for Vincent.. I hope he knows how lucky he is..) *Walks back over to Kadaj, sitting down next to him.*

Kadaj: *He puckers his lips as he hears Sephiroth sit close to him.* Where's my kiss?

Sephiroth: Kissing a servant, hmm? *Chuckles softly and gives Kadaj a sweet kiss on the lips.*

Kadaj: For that, you owe me a visit to the apothecary. *He teases Sephiroth and returns the kiss.*

Sephiroth: I guess, if it means that much to you, my love.. *Playfully rolls his eyes, knowing Kadaj can feel him doing it.*

Reno: *Chuckles softly as he hears Kadaj.* Ya can go now if ya want yo.. I know ya won't be here long..

Kadaj: Sephiroth will take me after I see the garden, right? *He leans against Sephiroth to butter him up.*

Sephiroth: Yes, but you can only get what you can carry.. *Wraps an arm around Kadaj, his fingers stroking Kadaj's side.*

Kadaj: Yes, I know. I would buy the whole store if I could. I'd be in heaven! *He kisses Sephiroth's cheek.*

Sephiroth: I know, but our cabin can not hold the whole store so you will have to make do with half. *Chuckles softly with a smirk.*

Kadaj: Half? We'll just build an add-on to our cabin. It can be done.

Sephiroth: We will see, my love.. *Kisses Kadaj's check.* Why don't we go to the garden..Is that alright with you, Vincent?

Reno: That sound good yo! How 'bout it, Vinny? *Nuzzles Vincent's cheek.*

Vincent: It is fine with me. Go ahead, some of my berries should be ripe by now...

Sephiroth: *Stand up, gripping his cane with one hand as his other arm wraps around Kadaj.* Would you two like to join us?

Vincent: I can show you around...

Reno: Can I come. Vinny? I did the chores yo!

Sephiroth: (He is forced to work here? You better make this right soon, Vincent..) Yes, we would love for you to come as well Reno..

Vincent: My wife is not here, you do not have to ask me to do something, Reno.

Reno: I know..I just wanted ta.. I didn't want ya to get more upset yo.. *Gives a soft kiss before he stands.*

Vincent: Come outside with us. *He kisses Reno's hand.*

Reno: *Blushes lightly at the kiss, cuddles to Vincent's side as they walk.* Thanks yo, I love goin' ta your garden!

Sephiroth: Good, let's go then.. *Smiles softly at the sight of Reno's blush, holds onto Kadaj's hand to help lead him out.*

Kadaj: I can smell the flowers from here.

Reno: You'll love it, Kadaj! It's beautiful yo! *Smiles as they walk out to the garden, holding tightly to Vincent's hand.*

Sephiroth: You are just like your mother, she was happiest when she was with flowers..

Vincent: *He takes Reno's arm and runs to the door outside. He chuckles at the shock on Reno's face.*

Reno: It's...so amazin' yo! *Looks in awe as he walks over to to one of the flowers.*

Sephiroth: *Chuckles softly as he watches Reno.* I swear, he looks just like her..

Vincent: *He pulls Reno into some thick bushes and kisses him, knowing his wife will not see them.*

Kadaj: Vincent...*He chuckles.* is happy his wife isn't around.

Sephiroth: He is, Reno is the one for him.. That..thing has mistreated Reno, hasn't she? *Leads Kadaj out, letting him touch the flowers.*

Kadaj: Yes, by calling him names. *He smiles with a butterfly flutters against his fingertips.*

Sephiroth: He deserves better then that, I hope Vincent takes care of her soon.. *Smiles brightly at the sight of how happy Kadaj is, rubs Kadaj's lower back.* There are many butterflies around us, that one is blue..

Kadaj: *He cups his hand carefully over the butterfly to feel its powdery light wings against his hand.* It's very small too...Small and simple.

Sephiroth: But beautiful..Just like you, my love.. *Leans down and softly kisses Kadaj, cupping his cheek.*

Kadaj: *He blushes softly.* Seph... *He chuckles sweetly and leans his head against Sephiroth's chest.*

Sephiroth: It is true.. *Holds Kadaj tightly to his chest, kissing his forehead.* Even in these clothes, you outshine everyone else..

Kadaj: Shut up! *He playfully pushes against Sephiroth's chest.* You're being cheesy

Sephiroth: *Lets out a hardy chuckle, rubbing Kadaj's back.* I can not help it when I am with you. *Smiles as he takes Kadaj's lips into a kiss.*

Kadaj: Maybe...we should go deeper into the garden if you're going to be this cheesy. *He grins slightly.*

Sephiroth: *Cocks his head and chuckles when he hears a moan he's heard many times before.* It would seem Reno and Vincent are already ahead of us..

Kadaj: What do you think? Do you want to do what they're doing?

Sephiroth: Hmm.. You may have to persuade me into it.. *Smirks as he leads Kadaj further into the garden.*

Kadaj: Persuade you? Why do I have to persuade you to make love with me?

Sephiroth: I am teasing, my love.. *Stops when they are hidden and turns to Kadaj, pulling him into a lustful kiss.* Will you ride me, my sweet?

Kadaj: Seph, I'll do anything. *He holds Sephiroth tightly in his arms.*

Sephiroth: Mm.. Make the bitch hear our love for each other.. *Holds onto Kadaj tightly as he lays down on the ground, hiding in the many flowers around them.* You look so beautiful right now, my love..

Kadaj: Even in these rags? *He plays with Sephiroth's jacket.*

Sephiroth: You look good in everything, even covered in filth.. *Begins to unbutton his jacket, knowing Kadaj has trouble with them sometimes.*

Kadaj: Keep taking it off. *He chuckles softly.* Give me a strip tease.

Sephiroth: *Slowly unbuttons his jacket and undershirts, exposes his chest to Kadaj.* Do you like what you see? I will let you do the rest of me, I know you like that part the best..

Kadaj: *He runs his hands along Sephiroth's chest and feels the fabrics of his jacket and shirt fall loosely to the side.* Thank you... *He runs his hands along the rim of Sephiroth's pants.*

Sephiroth: Hmm.. You're welcome, my love.. I have missed feeling you, we haven't touched each other in days.. *Lightly thrusts his hips up, his cock already hard.*

Kadaj: *He slowly pulls down Sephiroth's pants and strokes his cock lovingly. He chuckles softly.* I still love foreplay...

Sephiroth: Mmm..You always have, more than the sex I think sometimes.. *Moans softly as he rocks his hips into Kadaj's hand, looking at him with lust.*

Kadaj: Sometimes I do...I like to feel how tense your body becomes. *He gently rubs the head of Sephiroth's cock and slips his other hand in between Sephiroth's legs to massage his balls.*

Sephiroth: Mhgg.. You feel so good, my sweet.. *Groans as his large, heavy balls fill Kadaj's hand.* You know just what gives me pleasure!

Kadaj: I know everything about what turns you on. *He gently squeezes Sephiroth's balls and leans forward to lick Sephiroth's throat.*

Sephiroth: Yesss.. *Hisses in pleasure as he thrusts up into Kadaj's hand, tilts his head back to expose more of his throat to Kadaj.* You feel amazing..

Kadaj: *He gently slaps Sephiroth's balls and smirks when he hears Sephiroth's moans.* I think I'm ready to ride you, now...

Sephiroth: Damn..Do that again and I may release.. Yes, please do.. nothing is more beautiful then seeing you in pleasure... *Grabs his cock to steady it for Kadaj.*

Kadaj: Mm, you're ready too... *He struggles to quickly remove his pants and falls forward onto Sephiroth's chest. He chuckles and manages to pull his pants down past his ass before he lowers himself onto Sephiroth's cock.*

Sephiroth: *Grunts as Kadaj falls on him, shakes his head with a smile as waits for him.* I am, so ready.. I've missed your tight..mmm!

Kadaj: *He reaches to pinch Sephiroth's nipples as he begins to ride Sephiroth's cock. Sweet moans begin to escape from his lips.*

Sephiroth: Yes, let it out.. Let everyone know who's giving you pleasure, my Kadaj! *Moans as he feels Kadaj's tight ass clenching tightly around his manhood, incasing him in his silky muscles.*

Kadaj: Mmuh! *He moans as he begins to ride Sephiroth harder.* You fill me so good...

Sephiroth: Ohh, you're so tight! *Moans in pleasure as he rolls his hips, making his cock go deeper into Kadaj. Uses one hand to hold onto Kadaj's hip as the other starts to stroke Kadaj's hard cock.* Love being in you..

Kadaj: There...oh, you're perfect. *He licks his lips as he feels a small sliver of drool drip down his chin.* Oh...

Sephiroth: *Begins to thrust up hard into Kadaj, pounding into his prostate as he strokes Kadaj's dripping cock harder.* Such a beauty.. How did I get an angel like you, ohhh..

Kadaj: An angel? B...barely...OHh! *His back tenses as he feels Sephiroth thrust into him.*

Sephiroth: Mmm, you are to me my sweet love.. *Bites his lower lip as he grinds the head of his cock into Kadaj's sweet spot between thrusts.* You're close, release on me..

Kadaj: *He moans sweetly as he releases onto Sephiroth's chest. He pumps and strokes his cock, causing more of his release to shoot out, and causing some to unknowingly land on Sephiroth's face.*

Sephiroth: Ohh, Kadaj... *Moans loudly as he feels Kadaj's sweet seed land on his face, licks it off as he releases deeply into Kadaj's tight ass. His load filling him up to the brim.* So warm..

Kadaj: Ahh...I love it when you release in me... *He falls against Sephiroth's chest.*

Sephiroth: I love releasing into you.. Only you may feel my release.. *Wraps his arms around Kadaj, holding him close to his panting chest. Kisses his forehead.* I love you..

Kadaj: *He chuckles as he tastes his own release on Sephiroth's lips.* I'm sorry I didn't realized I released on your face.

Sephiroth: Never apologize for your release, love.. I liked it. *Smirks as he licks his lips, humming at the taste.*

Kadaj: *He holds Sephiroth tight as his nose begins to twitch at the smell of the flowers around them. He sneezes from pollen teasing his nose. He covers his mouth. He chuckles after he wipes his mouth.* Sorry, I didn't mean to sneeze on you.

Sephiroth: Uhh.. It's okay.. You just tried to cut my manhood off with your ass..*Chuckles softly as he slowly lifts Kadaj off his cock.*

Kadaj: Oh, sorry. *He chuckles as he moves off of Sephiroth's cock.*

Sephiroth: It's alright, I know you couldn't help it.. Shall we find Reno and Vincent? I would like to see them once again before we head back to the ship.

Kadaj: Yes... *He chuckles as he still hears faint moans of pleasure.* It sounds like they're still making love themselves.

Sephiroth: Care to interrupt them? Reno has many a times on us.. *Smirks as he lets out a deep chuckle, slowly sits up, keeping Kadaj in his lap.*

Kadaj: Aw, I don't think we should interrupt them now! *He chuckles as he feels Sephiroth move his body.*

Sephiroth: You ruin my fun.. *Keeps smirking as he kisses Kadaj.* It sound like they are almost over anyway, Reno makes those sounds when he's about to release..

Kadaj: I can tell, but you don't have to talk about it. *He teases Sephiroth and rubs his chest.*

Sephiroth: Is my angel jealous? *Chuckles softly as he puffs his chest out at the rubs, his body relaxing.*

Kadaj: Maybe a little. *He gently jabs Sephiroth's nipples with his finger tips.*

Sephiroth: Don't be, you know I only have feelings for you.. *Shivers at the jabs before he lovingly kisses Kadaj.* I love only you..

Kadaj: I only love you. *He nuzzles Sephiroth's chest.*

Sephiroth: Why don't we let them find us, hmm? I do not want to let you out of my arms.. *Sighs in happiness as he holds Kadaj tightly to his chest. Loving the feeling of him.*

Kadaj: That sounds better. Could I play with you until they find us?

Sephiroth: Mm, play as much as you want.. *Kisses Kadaj's head as he rubs his back.*

Kadaj: I get to play with my lover... *He twirls Sephiroth's hair in between his fingers.*

Sephiroth: Yes, I love when you play with me.. Mm..*Closes his eyes in pleasure, letting himself just feel Kadaj.* (I have missed our times just resting like this..)

Kadaj: I know you have missed this... *He kisses Sephiroth's jaw line.*

Sephiroth: I have.. I've been having to help Axel get used to being Captain, he's even more tiring than Reno.. *Keeps rubbing Kadaj's back.*

Kadaj: Reno will be back as captain soon...

Sephiroth: What? *Opens his eyes and looks down at Kadaj.* Have you seen something? Does Vincent hurt him?!

Kadaj: Oh! No, Vincent doesn't hurt Reno. But, I can't say anymore, okay?

Sephiroth: That's good at least.. *Sighs, resting his forehead against Kadaj's.* Sometimes I really hate that rule of yours...

Kadaj: Why? I let destiny take its course...

Sephiroth: I know.. But now I know something is going to happen and it will bug me forever..

Kadaj: You will find out soon enough...

Sephiroth: *Kisses Kadaj again.* You are amazing, even if you won't tell me.. *Teasingly tells Kadaj.*

Kadaj: Destiny will tell you, baby... *He returns the kiss and rubs Sephiroth's shoulders.*

Sephiroth: Destiny is slow sometimes, and you know I don't like waiting sometimes.. *Chuckles and licks at Kadaj's lips.*

Kadaj: It won't be quite so slow this time...

Sephiroth: Alright, I trust you my love.. This will make Axel happy, he has missed Reno even more then he lets on..

Kadaj: I know it will, but don't tell him what I told you, yet.

Sephiroth: Such little faith in me, I'm hurt Kadaj! *Turns away, acting like he is hurt.*

Kadaj: Hey, I didn't mean it like that! *He chuckles.*

Sephiroth: I know, it is just fun to play with you love.. *Goes to kiss Kadaj again when he hears footsteps coming towards them.*

Kadaj: *He quickly moves off of Sephiroth's lap.* Who is it? Oh...I think...It's Reno.

Sephiroth: *Pulls Kadaj's pants on him, knowing Kadaj gets embarrass.* (He only likes me seeing him naked..)

Reno: Yo! Did ya guys have... Whoo! I can tell you did, Seph! *Chuckles at the sight of Sephiroth's cock laying limp on his thigh.*

Kadaj: Yes...we did, and we heard you too.

Reno: *Blushes lightly, leaning back against Vincent and traces patterns on Vincent's hand around his waist.* Can't help it yo! He gets me goin' and I can't stop!

Sephiroth: We know, you never stop Reno.. *Finishes getting Kadaj's fixed up before he starts on himself.*

Vincent: I do not mind. You two seemed to enjoy yourselves.

Sephiroth: We have, I thank you Vincent.. We haven't had a chance to do this in days.. *Does the last button on his jacket before he softly kisses Kadaj.* Are you ready, my love?

Kadaj: I...don't know. I kind of want to spend a little more time here with you. *He nuzzles Sephiroth's neck.*

Reno:*Smirks at the sight, knowing Sephiroth loves when his neck is nuzzled.* We'll leave ya here for a few then, Vinny was gonna show me the fountain here! Just..find us before ya go, please yo.

Sephiroth: * Closes his eyes in happiness at Kadaj's attention, strokes his sides.* We will, Reno.. I promise we won't leave without saying goodbye..

Kadaj: Maybe we can go to the fountain in a few minutes as well? And you still owe me a trip to the apothecary, Sephiroth. *He gently kisses Sephiroth's neck.*

Sephiroth: Whatever you wish, love.. This is your day.. *Smiles at Kadaj, cupping his face.*

Kadaj: We can buy out the whole store, then. *He smirks with purpose.*

Sephiroth: *Rolls his eyes as he kisses Kadaj.* Anything you want, but I wll get something in return tonight for buying you the store..

Kadaj: Oh, yes. Something very satisfying... *He gently rubs Sephiroth's abs.*

Sephiroth: Mm..I can't wait..*Lets his mind wonder, imagining what Kadaj can do for him. Knowing Kadaj can see what he is thinking.* (I miss his mouth on me.. And tasting him..I love when he rides my face...)

Kadaj: How do you know I didn't mean telling Rod to cook something for you? You're very perverted. *He pats Sephiroth's chest playfully.*

Sephiroth: Because I know you, my little dove.. You are as perverted as me.. *Arches his chest out.* Plus, I know that tone of yours..

Kadaj: I'm not always as perverted as you... *He nips Sephiroth's nose.*

Sephiroth: I am only a pervert when I am with you.. *His nose twitches at the nip, quickly captures Kadaj's lips in a kiss.* But I will be happy with whatever you give me, it being food or yourself..

Kadaj: What if I gave you both? *He leaves the sentence short, knowing Sephiroth's mind will wander to what "both" can mean.*

Sephiroth: Mm.. You are going to turn me on if you keep talking like this.. *Shiver at the thought of eating a meal off of Kadaj.* (Mm, he can be my dessert..)

Kadaj: Oh? Maybe I can be your dessert topping?

Sephiroth: Yes.. *Leans up and whispers into Kadaj's ear.* I will suck my cream out from your ass, my love..

Kadaj: You're being very bad... *He gently spanks Sephiroth's ass.*

Sephiroth: Hmmm... As are you, you know better than to spank me.. *Nips his way down Kadaj's neck before he bites down on his pulse.*

Kadaj: What's wrong? Are you saying you don't like it? *He moans as Sephiroth gives attention to his neck.*

Sephiroth: *Growls softly as he keeps marking Kadaj's neck, holding him close against his strong chest.* You know what it does to me...

Kadaj: Maybe you should remind me?

Sephiroth: *Bites down harder on Kadaj's neck, his hands roughly groping Kadaj's tight ass.* It make me.. go crazy, love..

Kadaj: Crazy? *He licks Sephiroth's lips.* I want to see what you can do.

Sephiroth: *Quickly rips off Kadaj's pants, growling in pleasure as the tear and shows off Kadaj's lower half. Pushes him to the ground as he uses his weight to hold Kadaj down, undoing his pants as he roughly thrusts back into Kadaj and captures Kadaj's cries with a passionate kiss.* Mine.. My love..

Kadaj: Woa! *He exclaims as He feels Sephiroth throw him to the ground. He tries to moan loudly, but his cries are muffled by Sephiroth's lips.* Mm, mm, mm!

Sephiroth: *Thrusts wildly into Kadaj, grunting each time he hits Kadaj's prostate. Nibbles on Kadaj's jaw line as he pinches Kadaj's little pink nipples.* Scream, I want to hear you scream in pleasure!

Kadaj: Oh! You're almost too much, baby! So...full. *His moans grow lustful.*

Sephiroth: You want more...? *Groans in pleasure as he grabs his cane, manages to grab a piece of cloth from Kadaj's pants and wraps it around the end of his cane before he slides it in with his cock. Moans loud at the feel of Kadaj tightens around him and thrusts in faster.* You like this? MMm, makes ya so damn tight!

Kadaj: Ahh! What...did you put in me, baby? *He moans loudly and clenches tightly around Sephiroth and the object inside of him.*

Sephiroth: Guess... *Growls lowly in his chest as he pounds into Kadaj, making the cane do it as well.* Keep clenching.. I love your ass, my angel..

Kadaj: Ohh...I can feel it... *He runs his foot along Sephiroth's cane, concluding that is what is being thrust inside of him.* You're using you cane as a tool. Oh! Damn, Seph!

Sephiroth: You like it, you like being fucked by my cane as well, hmm? *Bites down hard on Kadaj's shoulder, a few teeth breaking though Kadaj's skin as he feels himself getting close to release.* (I can't last much longer.. But he must release first!)

Kadaj: Spread me apart, I love how you feel in me. Oh, god yeah...

Sephiroth: Mmm..*Pulls at the cane, stretching Kadaj's anus out as he slams into him rapidly. Shudders when he feels some of Kadaj's blood lubricating his thrusts.* Release, my love.. Oh god, I'm close....

Kadaj: Oh...you don't even have to ask me... *He lovingly releases onto Sephiroth's chest.*

Sephiroth: Ahhh! *Lets out a roae like sound as he fills Kadaj to the brim with his hot seed, it leaking out of Kadaj's abused anus.* Kadaj.... *Kisses him lovingly as he slowly pulls out the cane, shudders as it rubs against his cock. His seed spills out with it.*

Kadaj: Yes, baby? That...was amazing...

Sephiroth: I love you.. It wasn't to much? You are bleeding like our first night together.. *Nuzzles Kadaj's cheek.*

Kadaj: I'm sure it isn't that bad... I love how warm your seed is when it fills me. I can feel it when your seed grazes my pleasure center...

Sephiroth: It is where it belongs, my love.. I love the feel of your tight, hot, silky muscles clench around me when you release..There is nothing better on earth! *Softly kisses him.* Never leave my side..

Kadaj: I know it is. I wish you could fill all of my openings at once... *He chuckles.* You'd have to have several cocks.

Sephiroth: *Chuckles along with Kadaj.* Yes, I would need one on my chest so it could fuck this soft mouth of yours.. *Smiles as he licks at Kadaj's lips.*

Kadaj: *He blushes at Sephiroth's naughty talk.* Damn, you know I would love it.

Sephiroth: (I love when he blushes..) Yes, as would I.. But we will have to make do with one.. *Shudders as white hot pain shoots though him, his legs screaming in pain from over use.* (Fuck...)

Kadaj: Maybe...Zack can do something to help your leg when we get back?

Sephiroth: Yes.. I will have to go see him.. *Closes his eyes tightly as he tries to ignore the pain.* (No, this is our special day.. I can't be in pain!)

Kadaj: Is there...something I can do right now for you?

Sephiroth: Just stay here with me.. I.. need to rest a few minutes before I can take you to the apothecary..

Kadaj: Can you make it? We don't have to go if you can't... *He comfortingly rubs Sephiroth's chest.*

Sephiroth: No, I promised you I would take you and I will.. This..leg will not stop me.. *Slowly opens his eyes as he manages to push the pain to the back of his mind.*

Kadaj: You better not get up right now, I won't let you.

Sephiroth: I am not a child, Kadaj.. I know what my body can take.. *Glares a bit, hating that he is weak.* (Damn you body, you betry me..)

Kadaj: *He closes his mouth quickly, feeling Sephiroth staring in his direction.* (Sorry...)

Sephiroth: *Sighs at the sight, knowing he was to rough. Lays down on top of Kadaj.* I'm sorry, baby.. I didn't mean to take it out on you..I just..I want to do this but my damn body is holding me back!

Kadaj: Just...relax with me for awhile. Okay? *He rubs Sephiroth's back.*

Sephiroth: I will.. *Lovingly kisses Kadaj, wanting to make up for his anger.* I love you, more than anything.. *Gives a light thrust, his soft cock still inside Kadaj.*

Kadaj: Ahh, yeah...Thank you for apologizing...

Sephiroth: You're welcome, my love.. *Sighs in happiness as he nuzzles into Kadaj's neck, letting the scent and feel of his lover calm him.*

Kadaj: Stay calm with me, baby... *He gently kisses Sephiroth's lips.*

Sephiroth: I always am with you.. *Holds Kadaj tightly, listening to his breathing.* (You are what keeps me going, my sweet Kadaj..)

Many hours later, Vincent returns to Reno's room after dinner with his wife and his court. He finds Reno kneeling on the floor and leaning against the bed. He watches Reno with sad, depressed eyes. Vincent reaches out to touch Reno's shoulder lovingly.

Vincent: Reno? Mon amour?

Reno: I..I can't do it yo.. I..I can't! *Grabs on tightly to the blanket, tears falling down his face.*

Vincent: Come...downstairs. I hate seeing you locked in here alone...

Reno: It..it won't help! I.I can't stand b-being on land anymore yo! I wanna go home, I mmiss home!! I miss Axel aand Denzy, I promised I'd never lleave and I did! *Cries harder, his hand white from gripping the blankets.*

Vincent: *He kneels next to Reno, embracing him.* Please...Come downstairs with me...

Reno: *Lets go of the blanket and hugs Vincent tightly, hiding his face in Vincent's neck as his body shudders from his sobs.* I'm sorry, I'm sorry yo!

Vincent: Come with me... My wife won't disturb us. *He rubs Reno's chest and kisses his neck.*

Reno: Oo..okay.. It..it just hurts so bad.. *Shakily tries to stand up with Vincent, leaning heavily on him.*

Vincent: *He kisses down Reno's neck as he walks with Reno down the stairs toward the dining hall.* Do not worry...

Reno: *Holds onto Vincent as if he will fade away if he didn't, shivers at the kisses.* (I don't want ta leave him..But I can't stay here anymore yo!)

Vincent: *He takes Reno into the dining hall where only a butter knife, a bowl of blackberries, a saucer of cream, and a glass pitcher of milk remain. He gently rubs Reno's back, tickling Reno's skin with his fingers as he whispers.* Voulez-vous dîner avec moi?

Reno: *Shudders at the touches, goose bumps cover his body as he nods. Quickly reaches up to wipe away the tears and snot from his face with his sleeve.* Of c-course yo..

Vincent: *He gently sits Reno on the dining table and kisses him with hot, moist lips. He massages Reno's thighs and straddles Reno over the table.* What would you like first? The cream? *He dips the butter knife in the saucer of cream and seductively licks the knife clean.*

Reno: Mmm, yyes! I love cream, baby! *Moans at the sight, his cock already growing hard.* Am I gonna be your desert yo?

Vincent: Oui, tu seras mon dessert sucré. *He dips the knife into the saucer of cream and spreads the sweet cream across Reno's lips.* How does it taste?

Reno: *Lustfully licks his lips, moaning at the taste.* So good, love.. But I like your cream better yo! *Winks as he reaches up and begins to unbutton his shirt.*

Vincent: This time, I want to fill your ass first with the milk from the pitcher...and watch it leak out of you... *He takes a single blackberry and places it in between his lips and begins to kiss Reno, sharing the sweet berry with him.*

Reno: Ohhh! God, Vinny! When did you become so nasty? *Moans at the thought, his cock now straining against his pants, bites into the berry before he goes into a battle with Vincent's tongue.*

Vincent: And...I want to tease your ass with the butter knife...I will make you scream and beg for me before I make love to you on this table. *He rubs his thigh against Reno's boner through his pants.*

Reno: Do it, please Vincent! Ohh, I want ta be your play thing, baby! *Gasps as his cock is rubbed, his hips thrusts up to feel more pleasure.* Fill my ass!

Vincent: Turn over, mon amour... I want you on your knees. Pull down your pants, and spread your ass hole for me. *He lovingly kisses Reno's lips, loving the aftertaste of sweet cream on Reno's lips.*

Reno: Mm, I love a man who knows what he wants yo! *Hops off the table and undoes his pants, letting them slide to the floor before he climbs onto the table. Knocking a few plates over as he spread his knees wide, balances on his knees as he reaches back and spread his ass cheeks wide.*

Vincent: Mm...perfect. *He gives Reno's ass a teasing lick before he dips the butter knife in the cream again and delicately spreads the cold, silky cream over Reno's asshole. He gently begins to tease Reno's ass with the cold metal of the butter knife.*

Reno: Ahh! Sso cold yo! *Shudders as a soft moan escapes, his opening clenches tight against the cold metal.* More!

Vincent: Do not clench too tight, baby... *He watches as the cream melts and drips down Reno's thighs as he pushes the handle of the butter knife against Reno's ass hole.*

Reno: Uh, Can't help it yo! It's so..ohh! *Groans as he feels the handle, his anus clenches as it tries to pull the knife inside him.*

Vincent: *He rolls the handle from side to side, slowly spreading Reno's ass. To further spread Reno's little rose, he inserts a single finger along with the knife to pull Reno's ass hole apart.* I have to spread you baby...God, your ass is hot. Mm...

Reno: Ahhh, spread me baby! As far as ya can yo, it's so hot for ya! It's missed ya so fuckin' much! *Wiggles back, wanting to get closer to Vincent's finger. Releases his hands from his ass cheeks and places them on the table to hold himself up.*

Vincent: *He removes the knife and uses three of his fingers to fuck and spread Reno's ass.* You are close to the size I want. I need you spread so I can fill your ass with milk, baby...

Reno: Sshit.. uhh, ah! Vvinny!! *Moans loudly in pleasure, rocking his ass back against Vincent's fingers as a drop of precum lands on the table.* Fill me yo, fill my ass till I can't take anymore!

Vincent: Not yet, you are not wide enough... *He inserts a fourth finger, wanting Reno's ass as wide as it can be stretched.* Your ass is so damn horny...All it wants is to be filled.

Reno: Fuck! OHh,, I..Mmm, I can go further yo! I've, uhh.. takin' a fist, baby! *Cries out at the forth finger, his opening trying to pull more of Vincent's fingers deeper into his ass.* It wants ya, only ya my love!

Vincent: *He slowly withdraws each finger and crawls onto the table. He rubs Reno's thighs as he holds Reno's torso against his body, holding Reno's ass up in the air. He gives Reno's ass another teasing lick before he spreads Reno's flesh apart and slowly pours the ice cold milk into Reno's ass hole.* Mm...Look at how thirsty your fucking ass is...

Reno: Ohhh......FUCK! *Groans as he does his best to keeps his asshole from clenching up at the cold milk, shudders as he fills himself being filled.* So cold, baby!

Vincent: How far do you think I can fill you, baby? *He places the milk back on the table and gently spanks Reno's ass and moans as milk leaks out.* I will give your ass a chance to drink what I poured before I use the whole pitcher, mon amour.

Reno: I..mm, I don't know! *Moans sharply at the spank, shivers as he feels the milks run down his ball sack.* Ya gonna make milk drip from me fer hours yo!

Vincent: Mm...unless you push it all out when you release... *He spreads Reno's ass apart again before he pours more milk into Reno's ass.* How does that feel, mon amour?

Reno: It's.. so weird baby! Do ya want the Mm, that truth yo? *Grabs onto the runner on the tables, gripping tightly to it as his stomach begins to distend from the milk filling him.*

Vincent: *He places the pitcher back on the table, now only half full with milk.* Try to push some out, mon amour. Tell me how that feels...

Reno: *Begins to push, shudders as he feel the milk shoot out of his anus and quickly stops.* Ddamn, sorry..Tto much pressure yo.. Uhh, it feels like I gotta Mmm I gotta shit..But also so good yo!

Vincent: *He chuckles and rubs Reno's thighs wet with milk to relax him before pouring more milk into Reno's anal cavity.* I wonder what will happen when I put my cock in your thirsty ass.

Reno: Ughh, it'll drip out when ya thrust.. Mm, probably block alot of it in me, so I have oh.. this feelin; the whole time! *Groans as the cramps start, his bowels wanting to get raid of what is in it.*

Vincent: *He pours the rest of the milk from the pitcher over Reno's back. He tosses the pitcher across the table and begins to lick fiercely at Reno's milk flavored asshole.* Mm... *He slowly begins to thrust his hips to rub his throbbing hard cock against the cloth of his pants and against Reno's chest.* Do you feel how hard my cock is?

Reno: Ahhhhhhh!! Yyes, fuck me uh.. Fuck me with your hard cock!! *Moans loudly at the licks, his opening clenching and pushes some of the milk out.*

Vincent: Oh...I love it when your ass squirts. *He spanks Reno and carefully sets Reno down on the table. He positions Reno so he is bent over the table with Reno's chest against the table cloth. He pulls down his pants and gently spanks Reno's ass with his cock.* Oh...god...

Reno: S-so nasty! Ohh, again, spank my ass again baby! *Moans as he squirts some more milk out, it landing on Vincent's hard cock.*

Vincent: *He slaps Reno's ass again with his cock.* Is that what you love?

Reno: Ohh, yes!!! Now fuck me, please!! Oh god, it hurts baby! I'm so full yo, I'm gonna explode! *Whines as he wiggles his ass back against Vincent, milk dribbling out of his anus.*

Vincent: Do you think my cock will cure you? *He enters Reno hard and moans as he feels cold liquid around his cock.*

Reno: Vincent!!!!!! *Screams out as he feels Vincent's cock breaking though his opening, milk gushing out before it's plugged up by Vincent's large manhood. Clenches tightly around him.* Shit, shit, ffuck me! It's to much, yo, fuck me hard yo!!!

Vincent: Maintenant, mon dessert sucré est rempli de lait et de crème. *He struggles to thrust without moaning loudly.* Oh...God. I can feel the milk fighting against my hard cock.

Reno: UHggg!! Uhh, ahh, ohh! *Tries to talk but is to overcome but the feeling running thought his body. His body shakes hard as he thrust back, the milk doing it's best to fight it's way out. His opening clenching tightly around Vincent's rod as it tries to get all the milk out of him.*

Vincent: *He slowly pulls his cock out of Reno's ass to let some of the milk fighting its way out to escape. He moans as he watches Reno's ass squirt white, cold milk before he plugs Reno's ass again with his massive, foreskin covered cock.*

Reno: Vince!!! Ffuck me, harder! I'm cclose yo, oh god! *Moans loudly in pleasure, tossing his head side to side as his body keeps clenching, wanting to empty out.* So..fuckin' good!

Vincent: Mm... *He removes his cock again from Reno's ass to tease him. He watches in joy as Reno's ass releases milk again. He kneels to lick the milk that is leaking from Reno's ass before he begins to fuck Reno with his tongue.* God, you turn me on, Reno...

Reno: Ahhhh! Ddon't.. Ahhhhhhhhh! *Screams out as he releases at the feel of Vincent's tongue, the rest of the milk shoots out and covers Vincent's face as his release stains the table cloth.*

Vincent: Mm... *He moans as Reno's milk releases and covers his face and drips down his chest.* Reno...turn around and look at what you did to my face.

Reno: *Pants from his release, crawls around on the table and gasps in shock at the sight of Vincent, blushes as he leans forward and licks some of the milk off.* My ass loves ya yo! You look so.. their no words, baby!

Vincent: Now, will you help me release? I am still hard for you.

Reno: Yes, anything for the man who drank my ass milk yo! *Smirks lustfully at Vincent.* What ya want your slave ta do?

Vincent: Je veux ta bouche autour de ma bite. You can use the cream if you want... *He asks Reno in a seductive tone.*

Reno: I don't need cream, I love the taste of your cock yo! *Gets off the table and on his knees, licks at the head of Vincent's throbbing cock. Licks underneath the foreskin, getting the milk trapped there.* Mmm!

Vincent: *He moans lovingly as he watches Reno devour his cock.* I love you, Reno...

Reno:*Looks up with loving eyes as he sucks harder on Vincent's meat, stroking what's not in his mouth. His other hand moving to massages Vincent's tight balls.* (I love ya too.. More then anything, baby.. But..I can't stand the land anymore...)

Vincent: (I...am finished with this life...I want to be with Reno, and no one will get in our way.) Oh, you are making me want to release in your mouth...

Reno: Mmmm! *Moans eagerly as he rapidly bobs his head, his tongue swirling around the head of Vincent's cock as he sucks.* (Release, fill my mouth!)

Vincent: Ahh, Reno. Oh, God, Reno... *He releases into Reno's mouth.*

Reno: Mmmhh! *Moans happily as his Vincent's hot seed is shot down his throat, swallows it quickly as he lovingly licks Vincent's clean.* I love ya, fuck I love ya so much Vincent..

Vincent: Kiss me...I love you... *He lovingly rubs Reno's chest.*

Reno: Always.. *Lovingly kisses Vincent as if it is the first time, mapping out Vincent's mouth again.* (He's so amazin' yo, I don't know what I did ta get him..)

Vincent: I have never...made love like this before. You...bring this out of me, and I love sharing it with you.

Reno: I'm glad yo! I love seein' ya come out of your shell, I mean fuck.. That was amazin', baby! I've never felt so... Ugh, who knew feelin' like I'm gonna shit myself could feel that good!!!!

Reno: *Blushes lightly, wiggles his ass a bit and pushes. A wet noise echo's the room as a bit of milk shoots out.* Yeah, I will for awhile yo!

Vincent: I will have to fill your ass more often...Maybe next time we can fill your ass with two pitchers of cold milk?

Reno: God! *Shudders at the though, a bit more milk drips out.* Ya gonna kill me yo! *Chuckles as he gives Vincent a quick kiss.* We can do that and anything else ya think of baby!

Vincent: I think it looks sexy when you moan while I fill your ass, and I love the way the liquid fights me when I fuck you.

Reno: Ya gonna get me hard again, talkin' like that, and my ass needs a rest yo! *Chuckles softly as he nuzzles Vincent's neck.* How ya think it feels fer me? It's only so big in there and your cock takes up alot of room!

Vincent: Next time, I will fill that ass of yours so full, that you will not be able to walk without leaking. *He lovingly kisses Reno's neck.* You can go ahead back upstairs. I have a few things to check on, then I will join you.

Reno: *Gasps lightly, a small moan escapes as he thinks of it. Sadly looks at Vincent, not wanting to leave him.* But..Promise you'll hurry yo?

Vincent: I will hurry. If you are tired, just think of the love we made tonight. *He helps Reno to stand up and holds Reno close against his chest.*

Reno: Ohh.. Fuck.. *Shudders as some milk runs down his legs, gives Vincent a tight hug.* I will be waitin' for ya, under ya nice warm blankets.. Rubbin' myself at the thought of your large, uncut cock!

Vincent: *He gives Reno a passionate, sweet kiss before he leads Reno to their room for the night. He gives Reno one more kiss as they reach the threshold of the door.* I will be back soon.

~Hehehe! We evillllllllll!XD~

Voulez-vous dîner avec moi? (Will you have dine with me?)

Oui, tu seras mon dessert sucré. (Yes, you'll be my sweet dessert.)

Maintenant, mon dessert sucré est rempli de lait et de crème. (Now, my sweet dessert is filled with milk and cream.)

Je veux ta bouche autour de ma bite. (I want your mouth around my cock.)


	10. Chapter 10

An hour passes into the night, and Reno eventually falls asleep waiting for Vincent's return. Suddenly, the door flies open and slams quickly as Vincent dashes into the room, breathing heavily.

Reno: Ah! *Jumps awake from his sleep when he hears a door slam, falls off the bed with a painful groan.* Fuck..Vvinny? What's wrong?

Vincent: Get all of your belongings, we are leaving this place. *He begins to gather up his more expensive small items in a leather pouchette.*

Reno: Huh? What happened yo?! *Gets off the floor and gathers the little things he brought, most of it still in his cloth sack.*

Vincent: I can not tell you right now... It does not matter, I will be able to be with you now. *He walks over to Reno and gives him a loving kiss on the forehead before he opens his armoire and gets another leather bag and begins to pack it full with clothing, gold and silver.*

Reno: *Touches his forehead where Vincent kisses him, his heart flutters.* Yya mean.. Ya want ta go back ta the ship yo? *Begins to get dressed, having taken them of while he was waiting for Vincent.*

Vincent: Yes, that is where we are going. I have a few more things to pack from other rooms. Once you are ready, I have a coach waiting outside for us...

Reno: Alright. But when we get there ya tellin' me what's goin' on! I'm happy but..I don't like seein' ya so worked up..*Finishes up, and grabs his bag.*

Vincent: It is a deal... *He runs out of the room to quickly pack up other belongings.*

Reno: (What is goin' on? He's actin' like there's a fire yo!) *Tries to follow after Vincent, but ends up getting lost. Opens a door and gasps at the sight of Olivine and William in bed, dead.* Ffuck...!

Vincent: *He notices Reno staring into his wife's room and touches his shoulder gently.* Stop looking...We need to leave.

Reno: *Jumps at the touch, spinning around.* Wwhat..How.. Vinny? Ya..ya did that, ta be with me yo?

Vincent: I do not want to talk about it right now. *He takes Reno's hand and picks up his several bags he set on the ground and throws them over his shoulder.* The coach is waiting.

Reno: Fine, but we will when we're on the ship yo.. *Follows after Vincent, holding his hand tightly.* (He killed his wife? F-for me yo? And William..He must of been who she slept with.. He deserved it yo!!)

Vincent: I promise I will explain everything once we get to your ship. Now, is there anything else you want before we step outside?

Reno: All I need is ya yo.. *Shyly wraps an arms around Vincent's neck, pulling him into a kiss.* I love ya..

Vincent: We will be together now. *He returns Reno's kiss before he leads Reno outside.* Have you ever rode on a stage coach before?

Reno: Forever yo? *Leans against Vincent as they walk, nuzzling his shoulder.* No, they don't really let pirates on them yo! Da said they were nice..He took Ma on one..

Vincent: *He chuckles softly.* You father is right, but I know the owner, and he will take us to the port.

Reno: That's good, we'll hav' ta get a boat ta go to the ship yo.. I'm sure Ax will have it at the same place!

Vincent: We will rent a boat, then. *He takes Reno to the coach waiting outside and opens the door for Reno.* If your belongings are too heavy, I can put them on top.

Reno: No, I only have a few things yo. I can hold them in my lap! *Climbs inside and sits down, holding his bag tightly.* (I'm goin' home.. With my love!)

Vincent: *He loads the top of the stage coach and secures his belongings before he steps inside the stage coach with Reno. He closes the door and lays back against the plush, red velvet seats.* This is the best stage coach service in town...

Reno: I can tell, I feel like I shouldn't touch anything yo..*Leans against Vincent, holding him tightly as he kisses Vincent't neck.* I'm so happy yo.. Denz is gonna be so happy!

Vincent: Yes, I do miss him. I wonder how much he has grown since we left?

Reno: He was eatin' alot before we left and when ever I would do that I would grow yo! Thou..it happened ta Axel more, I got Ma's shortness...*Pouts, pushing his lower lip out.*

Vincent: *He smiles as he feels the stage coach jolt and begin to move.* The ride will take a few minutes. *He rests his head against Reno's chest.*

Reno: It's fine, as long as I have ya in my arms.. *Holds Vincent close, relaxes in the seat.* I wonder if Axy changed our room much.

Vincent: *He opens the small curtain to the window on Reno's side.* We can watch outside... *He kisses Reno's neck.*

Reno: Mm, I love night yo.. So peaceful! *Looks out the window and smiles at the red more.* Red moon at night, sailors delight yo.. Tomorrow's gonna be a great day!

Vincent: Is that another pirate's saying? *He stares out the window with Reno.*

Reno: My Ma would always say it, it's true! Sailin' is always the best after a red moon, Da would always wake us up ta show it ta us.

Vincent: *He nods understandingly.* (I can not belive I am leaving this life behind. I never thought I would do such a thing!)

Reno: What ya thinkin' 'bout, baby? I know that face yo.. *Kisses Vincent's head.*

Vincent: I never thought I would be running away with my pirate love...

Reno: *Chuckles as he begins to play with Vincent's silky hair.* Yeah, ya seems ta hate us so much at first. I bet if Kadaj's told ya that at first, ya'd say he's crazy!

Vincent: I would have told Kadaj exactly that... *He chuckles as the stage coach hits a bump.* Would you like a few drinks? *He pulls out a pint sized glass liquor bottle from the lining of his jacket.*

Reno: MM, ya know I'll never say no ta a drink yo! *Takes the bottle and opens it before he takes a sip, hums at the taste.* We'll hav' ta find a room for Axy.. Unless ya don't mind him in bed with us..

Vincent: Do you like it? It is from Ireland, I believe they call it cream liquor. *He takes a small sip from the bottle.* I think this is now my favorite drink.

Reno: Yeah, I like it yo! But I still love my rum the best yo! I can't wait ta have some! And.. Um..what do ya think? And um.. what ya think 'bout Axy roomin' with us? Its up ta ya yo..

Vincent: Would it be alright if we had a room to ourselves?

Reno: Yeah, Ax can go ta him and my old room yo! *Nuzzles Vincent's cheek.* We'll have the bed all to ourselves, love!*Slowly reaches a hand down, massaging Vincent's sleeping cock though his pants.*

Vincent: Mm...do you want to make love in the stage coach?

Reno: Yes, lets see if we can make the driver wreak yo.. *Smirks as he pulls Vincent into a lustful kiss, his hand quickly undoing Vincent's pants.*

Vincent: You call me dirty, but look at what you are doing to me. You want to have sex with me in a coach that other people would possibly ride in after us...

Reno: What can I say, I'm a pirate yo! I've always been like this, baby! *Slips his hand in and pulls Vincent's cock out, lovingly stroking him to hardness.*

Vincent: *He licks his lips as Reno begins to stroke his cock.* What do you want to do while we are in here alone?

Reno: Mm, we can fuck, suck, stroke or do the thing where ya cover my dick with your uncut one yo.. It's all up ta ya, I'm your lil' sex slave today...Master... *Licks his lips with lust, pulling back on Vincent's foreskin.*

Vincent: Oh, all of that sounds good... *He begins to thrust his hips into Reno's hand.*

Reno: It does..What do ya want me ta do, baby? *Strokes Vincent faster as he begins to grind himself against Vincent's side, letting him feel his own hardness.*

Vincent: *He caps the liquor and places it back inside his jacket.* Would you like to ride me?

Reno: MM, thought ya never ask yo! *Smirks as he lets go of Vincent and takes off his pants and sets them down beside them before he climbs on top of Vincent. Moans softly as he feels Vincent's cock rub against his opening, looks into Vincent's eyes as he slowly lowers himself down.* Ohhhhhhh!

Vincent: There, mon amour. *He delicately holds Reno's hips as he slowly begins to thrust his hips.*

Reno: Oh god! So.. mmm! Ya fill me up so good, baby! *Moans as he wraps his arms around Vincent's neck as he begins to expertly ride Vincent's hot rod.*

Vincent: You feel so damn good...I can still feel the milk trying to escape from you. Do you feel it? *He begins to thrust hard into Reno's ass, making Reno's ass bounce on his cock.*

Reno: Ahhhh! Yes, fuck.. I thought it was all ou..tttt!!!!!!! *Cries out when Vincent hits his prostate, his arms tighten around Vincent as he lets himself bounce.* Harder yo!!!

Vincent: Moan again. *He hits Reno's prostate hard with his cock.* Oh...I know that is where you love it...

Reno: F-fuck yeah, so damn goood!! *Lets out sweet moans, tossing his head back in pleasure as he clenches hard around Vincent's cock.* Love ya, shit I love ya!

Vincent: You feel amazing, mon amour. *He kisses Reno passionately and lovingly rubs Reno's back as he thrusts into Reno's clenching ass.*

Reno: Mmm! *Moans into the kiss, bites down on Vincent's lips as he shudders in pleasure. Pulls on Vincent's hair as he grinds his dripping cock against Vincent's stomach, staining his outfit with precum.* So ahh, do ya! I'm close, baby, so ohh!

Vincent: Release for me, baby. I want to see you in pleasure, mon amour. *He kisses Reno's neck hard as he grinds his cock against Reno's prostate.*

Reno: Oh oh oh.....Vvince!!!!!!!!! *His screams of pleasure echo the coach, his toes curl in pleasure as he releases all over Vincent's jacket.* Love....

Vincent: *He releases hard into Reno's ass and moans as he feels some left over milk mixed with his seed drip down his cock.* I love you...

Reno: Mmm, I love ya too.. Ya have no idea how happy you've made me, Vincent! *Lovingly kisses Vincent, softly clenching to make sure he gets all of Vincent's seed.* I..need ta ask ya something, baby..

Vincent: Yes? Ask me...

Reno: Um..since I'm guessin' you're gonna stay with us.. Do ya want ta be a pirate with us? Aand get my mark? Ya'll have ta get the pirate mark as well yo..*Traces over the "P" on his wrist.*

Vincent: I...would like to join you...I would have to visit land once in awhile to visit my sister...

Reno: We can do it where it can't be seen yo! Oh your legs, your back, or upper arm baby! But..only if ya want ta! *Nuzzles him.* I understand yo.. We can come here every now and then so ya can see her!

Vincent: She is going to have my nephew soon, and I would like you to see him...

Reno: I know, and Kadaj's said you'd be close yo.. I can stay here when ya go ta see her. *Softly kisses Vincent's nose.* Bet he'll be cute like his uncle!

Vincent: What if he wants to join us when he is old enough?

Reno: He can if he wants! I won't stop 'im, even if he wants ta when he's five! But he'd stay at the hideout with Tif' till he's old enough.

Vincent: If he is like me, he will not want to wait.

Reno: Then we'll jus' do what we did with Denzy! He can do little stuff 'round the ship! *Kisses Vincent lovingly.* I love ya, this is all I need in my life yo.. My ship, my family and my lover!

Vincent: I love you, mon amour. *He kisses Reno's neck and lips.* You helped me realize that I need to continue my life with you...

Reno: I'm glad yo, I couldn't go on without ya..But..Can ya tell me..how? There were no wounds yo..*Moans softly at the kiss, the talk of death meaning nothing to him as he makes out with Vincent.*

Vincent: I...bought a concoction from the apothecary... Heavy metals poisoning blended with almond flavoring...

Reno: Ah, poison.. *Smirks and nibbles on Vincent's lower lip.* We'll say ya killed them while they were doin' it, make the crew respect ya more yo!

Vincent: I wanted to make it appear like they died in their sleep...And it would look suspicious if someone saw me walking around with blood on me. This way, I could keep my hands clean.

Reno: I know, but ta us poison is kind of the weak way of killin'! I jus' wanna make it easier on ya, they will love ya if we told them ya killed him with your blade yo! *Chuckles softly.* They'll carry ya 'round the ship and cheer!

Vincent: Do you think I am weak? *He asks, almost jokingly.*

Reno: No, I know you're not yo! You're my big strong, Frenchman! *Grins at Vincent, feeling the happiest he has in a long time.* Do ya think I'm still a foul mouthed, disgustin' heathen?

Vincent: No, I do not think that about you anymore...

Reno: Good.....pansy man! *Says teasingly, a shit eating grin on his face as he giggles.*

Vincent: I never thought I would be called "pansy man" by you again.

Reno: I was jus' teasin' yo! I know your a very..very big, strong man.. *Winks as he clenches tightly around Vincent's soft cock still inside him.*

Vincent: Very big? In...what way? *He playfully thrusts into Reno's ass.*

Reno: Ah! Mm, your hands..your feet, your huge cock that's deep in my ass yo! *Moans softly before he clenches again.* Mm, I love ya yo.. I can't wait ta spend the rest of my life with ya, my Vincent!

Vincent: *He glances out the window once the stage coach comes to a stop.* It looks like there is no turning back now... *He lifts Reno off of his cock and quickly pulls up his pants, but he keeps Reno on his lap.* I love you...

Reno: *Grabs his pants and pulls them on as well before he gets his bag.* Yep, on ta the ship yo! Ya ready for this? You're life is gonna change, Vinny..

Vincent: I know... *He takes a deep breath as me mentally prepares for his new life.* This...is what I want to do.

Reno: *Smiles as he opens the door and takes Vincent's hand.* Come, ya new life is waitin' for ya yo! *Kisses Vincent lovingly before they exit the coach and into their new life together.*

The End

~We hope you loved it! We had a lot of fun writing it! Thanks to all those who reviewed!~


End file.
